Calamity of Subspace
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: It has been a few months since the invasion and attack of Calamity Tabuu at the Mansion, causing the Smashers to turn into Trophies and being sent to parts of their worlds, except for one survivor. With her Trophy Slate in hand, join Taylor as she sets off to find every fighter and prepare for the final showdown against Tabuu! (Every fighter will be rescued in order by number)
1. Chapter 1: Mario

**Chapter 1: Mario (Mushroom Kingdom's Hero)  
**

 **Outside the Mansion**

It has been a few months since the attack and invasion of Calamity Tabuu. The world has fallen into darkness as everyone that I knew in the tournament was turned into Trophies and sent to different parts of their worlds, all thanks to the former leader of the Subspace Army; now in a form of pure chaos and hatred towards all worlds. I still remember the day he came: we were all training for the tournament, and then we all saw a crack in the sky. As it opened, Calamity Tabuu appeared and used his new power to turn all my friends into Trophies and scattered them away in different portals. As for me, I was the lone survivor of that dark and fateful day; I remember running all the way to the Sacred Room to protect the Smash Ball from Tabuu's wrath, and as his attack came and got me, the Smash Ball saved my life using its power to prevent me from turning into a Trophy, and teleported me to a mysterious location in the world. As I got to the place, the Smash Ball in my arms break apart and use its whole energy to create my new armor and heal all my wounds.

I was taken by two Elders of a village and they helped me understand what has happened to the world and the chaos that has been going on for the past few months. After that, I decided to head back to the Smash Mansion and see what has happened to it. As I made it back to the Mansion, I saw the destruction that it endured and Calamity Tabuu flying around the Mansion angrily. "Holy shit." I said to myself. I blinked my eyes and looked around the area, seeing what this monster had done to the place. "Hold it right there, monster!" yelled a voice. I turned around and saw my best friend from back home, Melissa, looking at me angrily; holding a Beam Sword in her hands. "The hell you think you're doing here? You work for him, don't you?" she asked me. "Okay Meliss, first of all: I do not work for him. I'm a good guy, like you." I said. She stared at me all angry and confused to what I had said. "What did you just call me?" she asked. "Meliss? That's what I've called you since we were kids." I said. "Liar! You don't know anything about me! Only Taylor has called me that for all my life, but she is gone! Just like everyone from the attack!" she yelled. I blinked my eyes in shock to hear her say that, but I understood how she feels thinking that I didn't survive. "Well, what if I told you that your friend is alive?" I said. She blinked her eyes and pointed the Sword to my chest. "Prove it, or else I'm putting you in that Calamity's mess." she said.

"Alright." I sighed. I put my hood down and revealed myself to her. She dropped the Sword as she completely recognized my brown curly hair, my scar, and my brown and green eyes. "Hey." I said with a light smile. "It is you, Tay!" she said. We hugged each other for a minute and then let go of each other. "H-how did you?" she asked. "It's a little hard to explain... can we talk about it somewhere else?" I asked. "Yeah, I know of a place...follow me. And Tay...both of the Hands didn't make it. Calamity Tabuu took their lives in the attack." she said as we walked. My eyes widened in shock to hear the news about both Master and Crazy Hand. They never became Trophies, they had their lives taken by that horrible beast. "Did they tell you anything before they passed?" I asked. "Yeah, they told me that you survived...but I was still in shock of the whole thing, I didn't believe them. Then they told me that if I find you, I have to send you to someone who know how we can defeat the Calamity." she said. "And who would that be?" I asked. "You'll see." she replied. We walked silently for a few more minutes and then saw a broken down house in front of us. "This is the place?" I asked. "Yep, this is it." she replied.

 **Inside the base**

We walked inside and saw a group of people looking at us, wondering who I was. "You found your friend, Melissa?" said a voice. "Yes sir, she's right here." she said. We walked upto her Boss, seeing him looking down at us. "So, the Hands were right after all... you're the lone survivor of the fighters, yes?" he asked me. "Yes sir." I said. "Good...there is still hope to stop Calamity Tabuu now that you are alive. Come with me, there's something the Hands trusted me to give to you." he said. I walked upto him and began following him. "By the way, I dig the armor you're wearing. Made it yourself?" he asked. "I guess you can say that." I said. "It looks good on ya. Makes people think you look like a Grandmaster or something." he replied. I lightly laughed at the response as we kept on walking. We stopped in front of a room and walked into it quietly. The boss walked over to the middle of the room, seeing a item in a glass case, lifted the case up, and took the item. "What's that?" I asked. "It's called a Trophy Slate. It can track the Trophies of the rest of the fighters that have been scattered around their worlds and take you to them." he said as he handed the Slate to me. I looked at the Slate, seeing that it had some resemblance to Link's Sheikah Slate, but with a different purpose. "The Sheikah made this too?" I said. "They did. They knew that it would be a very good use for you to find everyone." he said. I nodded my head in agreement. "But, as we found the fighters as Trophies...we also found out that they are heavily guarded by the enemies from their worlds, lead by their False selves. One of our sight seekers saw that the False versions of the fighters were created by something called "Shadow Bugs". The only way to destroy them completely is by using the light of the Smash Ball, but it has been missing for quite sometime. We already think that monster flying around the Mansion has it... without it, we're all doomed. " he said.

I looked down at the Slate silently for a moment and watched it begin to activate itself. _"Scanning energy."_ it said. A light blue scanner came through the Slate and began scanning me, leaving me curious as it did its job. _"Energy scan complete. Identified energy: Smash Ball. 100% of Smash Ball energy flowing through User."_ it said. The Slate's light disappeared and both the Boss and I looked at each other in shock. "Well I'll be damned, how did that happen?" he asked me. "When the attack happened, I ran to the Sacred Room to protect the Smash Ball...and as it came, the Smash Ball saved me from becoming a Trophy and teleported me to a hidden village. After making it there, it broke in my arms and made me my armor, hiding myself from the world for awhile." I said. "I see." he replied. Before he said another word, we heard the door open and saw Melissa and one of her teammates looking at us. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but you need to this! There's a report of a Shadow Castle built in the Mushroom Kingdom, and we believe that we found one of the fighters inside!" said Melissa's teammate. We all ran to the main room, looked towards the giant TV screen, and saw the Shadow Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. As we looked at the screen, my Trophy Slate began to glow again! I picked it up and looked at it, wondering what it was doing now. _"Identifying Trophy."_ it said. It scanned the screen, catching the picture of the castle and location, and made a map of the castle. _"Trophy identified. Identified Fighter: Mario."_ it said. The light faded and we all looked at each other in shock of what the Slate just did.

"Guess that's my first stop." I said. "What?! Are you crazy?!" Melissa yelled. "No, she's not. She's the only person who can get through the Subspace Army's forces. Taylor, I know that it might be crazy to ask...but will you take down the Subspace Army's defenses and retrieve all the missing fighters for us?" the Boss asked me. I looked at him and nodded my head yes to his question. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at me and then his team. "Thank you so much, Taylor! If there is anything that we can do for you..." he asked. "Once I defeat the Shadow Bug bases and retrieve the fighters, you can send your team to examine the areas and find anything to make a cannon that can absorb Tabuu's energy; turning his own power against him." I said. "You got it. It's about time that Subspace monster got what he deserves." the Boss replied. Everyone cheered at his words, except for me and Melissa. I turned to her and saw a worried look in her eyes. "Everything okay?" I asked her. "No, everything is not okay. First I thought that after finding you, we could go back to when things were alright...but I knew the heart of a hero you have, that you would go save everyone else and destroy Tabuu to bring peace to the world. And I know that's what you would do, but in my heart...I don't want you to risk your life out there all alone. Like I did before I came here. We've already lost so much, Tay. And I can't lose you again to all this!" she said as she broke down in tears. I walked upto her as she cried and hugged her; letting her cry on my shoulder.

I understood of how she is feeling right now about this situation we're in, but I know that I want to find a way to help her see that everything will be okay; even if it means risking my own life to bring back our friends. I hugged her for a couple more minutes and then let her go; watching her wipe her tears. After that, she took my Slate and added something to it. "I added my number to the Slate, so you can call me when you get everyone." she said. "Okay." I replied. She handed me my Slate back and I put it on my right hip; hiding it from enemies. "And Tay, be careful out there." she said with a light smile. I blinked my eyes and lightly smiled at her. "I will, I promise. And hey, when I find Marth...I'll tell him that you're safe." I said. She blinked her eyes and then smiled back, knowing that will be a promise to keep between us. "The Slate shall teleport you to the Mushroom Kingdom when you are ready to go, but once you're at the Castle...there's no turning back. Understand?" said the Boss as he walked upto us. I put my hood back on and looked up at him. "Yes sir." I said. "Good luck out there kid. We'll all be rooting for ya." he replied. "Thanks." I replied. I walked away a few feet from everyone, stood still, and saw the Slate begin to glow. _"Teleportation ready to go. Activating teleportation to Mushroom Kingdom now."_ it said. A light began to glow all over me, ready to head to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Goodbye Taylor, and good luck." said Melissa to herself. After that, I turned into a blue beam and traveled to my destination.

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

I teleported onto a hill, looking over the Shadow Castle; seeing the common foes of this world walking and flying around the Castle. "This is it." I said to myself. I knelt down on my right knee; surveying the area and hoping not to get caught. I took out the Slate and took a picture of the Castle quietly and then quickly ran behind a giant bush. _"Activating Castle Map. Castle identified: Bowser's Castle from 8-4."_ it said. "8-4 huh? Yeah, I get the picture now...it looks exactly the same as the picture. So nostalgic." I said. I snook around the area and saw a line of Koopa Troopas blocking the entrance. "Okay, this should be- what the hell is that?!" I said. I looked at the entrance and saw the Koopa Troopas use a Mega Mushroom on a Bullet Bill, turning it into a Banzai Bill. I lightly panicked for a minute and then got myself back to normal. "Well, you know what they say: go big or go home. Let's do this." I said. I leapt out of the bush and started running towards the Castle. "Koopa Pack! Fire!" said the lead Koopa Troopa. They fired the Banzai Bill at me and waited to see if it worked. As it came close, I created a psychokinetic power from my hand and made the weapon fall under my control! "Hey Koopa brains, I hope you like Banzai turtle soup!" I said. I turned the Bill around and fired it back towards them, watching them get sent to the stars as they got hit. _"I can even use elemental powers? Maybe that Smash Ball's power got into my head to use these powers...but nonetheless, that was pretty cool!"_ I said in my thoughts. I walked towards the entrance and then walked into the Castle.

I picked up my Slate and looked at the map. "Okay...so if I keep walking straight and then turn right at the fire chain, Mario's trophy should be there." I said. I put the Slate and began walking through the Castle, but I stopped after a couple steps; seeing a Blue Shell on the ground. "Hm? How did this get here?" I asked myself. I looked ahead and saw many Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Paragoombas, Paratroopas, Lakitus, Spinies, Bullet Bills, and Hammer Bros. around the area. I looked at them and the Blue Shell a couple times and then grew a smirk on my face; knowing exactly what I want to do. "Oh I'm gonna love this! Okay Blue Shell, if you get rid of every foe here; I promise to not hate you anymore in _Mario Kart._ " I said. I threw the Blue Shell in the air and watched it fly towards all the enemies in the room, and fall on them; wiping them out. _"Another one bites the dust."_ I sang to myself. I began running towards the path, dodging fireballs, lava, and fire chains as much as I could. "Come on...almost there." I said to myself. After a couple minutes, I looked across a metal bridge; seeing False Mario on the other side. As I took a couple more steps, False Mario's yellow eyes turned to me angrily.

As I looked at him, the crystal parts of my armor began to glow; showing that I'm ready to fight. False Mario's dark aura began to show and his yellow eyes began to glow. In response, my eyes began to glow green as I stared him down. He turned to the axe on the bridge, picked it up, and started running towards me. I used my power to create a shield as he jumped up and began his attack. He jumped back to his side as my shield disappeared and I began running towards him. He dropped the axe and began running towards me, letting our punches collide. As we kept on punching and blocking; I gave him a good punch in the face, knocking him through a wall. I ran upto him and created a energy beam in my hand. False Mario stood back up and I saw that he felt shocked to who he is fighting up against. His eyes glew again and unleashed Mario Finale at me; making an explosion in the room. He began taking deep breaths, thinking that he had won; but as he stood up, my energy beam had hit him and knocked him to the ground. He lifted his head and saw me walk through the flames as my eyes glew in anger. "That the best you can do?" I said. He glared at me angrily and stood back up; making his fist engulfed in flames. I watched him begin running towards me and I launched myself upto the ceiling; dodging the attack. I looked down at him and shot a beam of ice from my hand onto the ground, causing him to slip and fall and trying to melt the ice with his Fireballs.

"Okay piasano, this is where it ends." I said as he kept melting the ice. I jumped back down to the floor and used psychokinesis and electrokinesis on the ground to stop and trap him for a minute; letting him know that there's no way out of this battle. He fell to his knees from the pain and saw me walk upto him. I stopped right in front of him, put out my hand, and created a light beam. "I'm sorry False Mario, but your Princess is in another Castle." I said. I shot the beam at him and watched the Shadow Bugs of him separate and fade into oblivion. As I watched the Shadow Bugs slowly pass away, I started to feel bad for what I've done a little bit; but I knew that I have to get over it soon or else it could get onto me throughout the journey. I looked around the room and found a door with a window on it; seeing Mario's Trophy inside. _"There he is!"_ I said in my thoughts. I opened the door and walked into the room; seeing Mario's Trophy in the middle of the room. I knelt down and touched his hat and watched him glow in a golden light, waking him up from his slumber. After the light faded off of him, he shook his head and opened his blue eyes, seeing the person who rescued him. "Where-a am I?" Mario asked. "Inside one of Bowser's old Castles. Castle 8-4 to be exact." I said. He blinked his eyes and then showed his fists angrily towards me, thinking that I am the enemy. "Who are you? Do you-a work for Tabuu?" he asked again. I blinked my eyes once, stood up slowly, and took down my hood; showing my face to him for the first time. "Hey Mario, remember me?" I said with a little smile.

His eyes widened in shock to see me for the first time in months and began wondering how did I get here to save him. "Mama Mia...is that-a really you, Taylor?" he asked. "Yeah, it's me." I replied. He smiled at me happily and gave me a hug. "Thank goodness that you are-a safe." he said. He let me go from the hug and then all of a sudden, we heard the Castle begin to crumble! "Come on! Let's-a go!" he said as he pointed at the door. "Right!" I said. We ran out of the room and escaped the Castle without a scratch, watching it fall and break apart. We ran upto the hill that once looked over the Shadow Castle and sat down, watching the sunset over the fallen structure. "Mario?" I said. "Hm?" he replied curiously. "What was it like being Trophy?" I asked him. "It was-a like being frozen in time. Afraid I would-a never wake up from the nightmare I-a never thought that would be-a possible. I felt so cold and-a lost in darkness, but when you came and-a rescued me...I-a felt a warm light shine down on-a me, as if life was-a giving me a second chance." he said. I blinked my eyes and showed a warm smile to him; making him lightly smile back. "So, how did you-a get here? How-a did you find me?" he asked. I took out the Trophy Slate and showed it to him. "I got here by this. This was something that both the Hands and the Sheikah made in case something like this would happen and they entrusted it to me to find all of you guys." I said. "It looks alot like-a Link's Sheikah Slate, but better looking." he said. I lightly laughed to his response. He handed the Slate back to me and I put it down on my lap. As I looked at it, it began to glow. _"New Trophy location identified."_ it said. "Huh?" said Mario.

I picked it up and saw the world screen light up and saw a yellow dot appear on a new area. "Alright Trophy Slate, tell us the location." I said. _"Location identification confirmed: Kongo Jungle."_ it replied. Our eyes widened in shock to hear of the area. "Kongo Jungle? Does that mean..?" I asked Mario as I turned to him. "Hm? You could-a be right. Just to be sure, ask it who is-a there...we don't want-a fall into a trap." he said. I nodded my head in agreement to his response and looked down to the Slate. "Trophy Slate, can you identify a Trophy at Kongo Jungle?" I asked. _"Trophy identification underway."_ it said. It scanned the new area for a minute and then showed a Trophy symbol on the area. _"Trophy identified. Identified Fighter: Donkey Kong."_ it said. "How did he get there?" Mario asked me. "Probably through a portal after Tabuu turned him into a Trophy." I said as I stood back up. "Wait a second...you're thinking of going-a there, aren't you?" he asked as he stood up. "Yeah, why?" I replied. "Well, I can't let-a you fight through the Jungle on your own. You can-a easily get lost in there, trust me it's happened to-a me before. What if I join you?" he asked me. I looked at him all surprised for a moment and then calmed myself. "You really want to help me on this journey?" I asked him. "Of course-a! How can I-a leave someone like you after everything you have-a done to come save me and now everyone else? With your Trophy Slate, we can-a find everyone together and stop Calamity Tabuu as a powerful team!" he replied. I blinked my eyes and then smiled at him. "Okay then, let's save everyone together and stop Tabuu once and for all!" I said. "Yahoo!" he replied happily. We shook hands knowing now that we're a team! "So...how do we get to Kongo Jungle from-a here?" he asked. "Oh that's easy! The Slate will teleport us to the area, and then we follow the map on it to find Donkey Kong!" I said. "Wow, that sounds easy!" he said. "Easier said than done to be honest." I replied. We stood by each other and a light blue circle glew around us and we teleported to Kongo Jungle.

 **Thank you all so much for reading Chapter 1 of the story! What did you all think of this introduction and the main goal of the story? Did you like the battles and the settings? How far will our hero go to save everyone from Calamity Tabuu? How many challenges will she face? We'll find out soon!  
**

 **This is a story I have been working on since March and I gotta say that this one is truly special to me because of my love and dedication to the Super Smash Bros. series. I grew up with the series ever since Melee and watched it evolve in many ways over the years and how much it has truly changed my life, as I look at the characters, stages, music, and gameplay that made me get to know their stories and how they became the characters they are in their stories. I love this series from the bottom of my heart and I cannot wait to see how much the series will evolve when Ultimate comes out and see how it will grow.  
**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for reading Chapter 1 of _Calamity of Subspace,_ and have an awesome day! **

**Next time on _Calamity of Subspace,_ Chapter 2: Donkey Kong (King of the Jungle). Taylor and Mario have arrived to Kongo Jungle and begin their exploration to find Donkey Kong, but what kind of challenge does this famous place have in store for our heroes? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Donkey Kong

**Chapter 2: Donkey Kong (King of the Jungle)**

 **Kongo Jungle**

The sounds of the jungle filled the land under the bright sunny sky. Exotic birds flew above the trees as they heard the elephants and rhinos walk around near the waterfall. All of the animals were living in peace and harmony; having no care of what is happening far from where they are. As a few minutes passed, a light blue circle appeared on the ground and shined brightly for a minute and both Mario and I appeared in the circle and watched it fade away. "Well, here we are." said Mario. "So this is the famous Kongo Jungle huh? It looks so mysterious." I said. Mario walked over to some bushes, pushed some of it away, and looked out to see what was there. "Taylor, come here." he whispered. I walked over and knelt down; wondering what he sees. "What's up?" I asked him. "Take a look at this." he said. I looked out to the area ahead of us and saw a group trying to take many bundles of bananas and carried them in bags. "Who are those guys?" I said. "Those are-a Kremlings. They are rivals to-a Donkey Kong and his crew." said Mario. "Aren't they led by King K. Rool?" I asked him. "Yep, but by the-a look of things right now... I-a don't think K. Rool is telling them to do this." he replied. We looked at them again and saw a dark aura appear on them and saw that one of the Kremlings eyes were glowing yellow. "False Donkey Kong!" we said quietly. Mario stood up and prepared to jump, but I put my hand on his shoulder; making him stop and look at me. "Wait a minute... if you jump out and fight them now, one would escape and warn False Donkey Kong that we're here." I said. He blinked his eyes at me and then knelt down. "Okay... so now-a what do we do?" he asked me.

I took my hand off his shoulder and put my hood back on. "Simple. We follow them to their base and fight them there, fight False King of the Jungle, and find Donkey Kong's Trophy." I said. "Alright." he replied. As we watched the Kremlings begin to leave, my Trophy Slate began to glow, making us stop and look at it. I took it out and saw the signal of Donkey Kong's Trophy flash brightly and beginning to move! "What's wrong?" Mario asked me. "Uh... Donkey Kong's Trophy is in the huge bundle of bananas." I said. "What?!" he replied in a quiet tone. We looked at Kremlings and saw them walking away. "So... fight them now?" he asked me. "Yeah." I said. We nodded our heads, jumped out of the bushes, ran upto the Kremlings and began to fight them. They dropped their bags and began fighting us with their fists, claws, tails, and teeth. Mario threw Fire Balls at them and Super Jump Punched their chins, making them fall back on their feet. I grabbed one of their tails, spun them around, and threw them into their allies; making them hit a boulder and fall off a cliff. I turned to one bag and emptied it, watching the bananas fall onto the ground. "Come on DK, where are you?" I said to myself. I opened another bag and saw DK's Trophy inside it; making me breath a sigh of relief. I took out his Trophy and put it down on the grass. "You found him!" said Mario happily. "Sure did. Now... it's time to wake him up." I said. I touched the Trophy and a flash of light appeared; reviving our friend.

Donkey Kong shook his fur as he stood up and blinked his eyes a couple times. I put my hood down so he can see my face as he looked around. "Hey DK." I said. He turned to me and saw me and Mario looking up at him. "Hey-a Donkey Kong, long time no see." said Mario. Donkey Kong smiled at us happily, stood up on his feet, picked us up in his arms, and hugged us. He made a happy sound; telling us that he missed us. "We missed you too, big guy." I said. He put us down and let us go from the hug, smiling with glee. The three of us turned around and saw a Kremling looking at us and then run away! We ran after it immediately. As we ran after it, DK let me and Mario hop on his back as he began climbing trees and swinging on vines. "Keep following him DK, we can't lose him!" I said. He kept on swinging on the vines and watched the Kremling run upto a river, warning other Kremlings nearby. We landed near it and DK let out a Giant Punch at the Kremling; launching towards its friends and knocked them out cold. We leapt over to them and I noticed something in one of the Kremlings hands. I took it out and saw that it was a map to False Donkey Kong's base! "What did you-a find, Taylor?" Mario asked me. "It's a map to False Donkey Kong's base. It looks like a battle arena with a huge gold banana in there." I said. DK's eyes widened in shock after I said "golden banana" and began thumping his fists on his chest. "I guess it belongs to you, DK?" I asked. He nodded his head yes to my question and then put me on his back. "Now that you have the map, tel him where to go and-a we'll get to the base!" said Mario as he jumped onto DK's back. "Tired of jumping there, Mario?" I asked. "A little bit." he replied. "Alright, just wanna make sure you didn't pull a muscle or something." I said as I put my hood back on. After that, we started heading our way to False DK's base.

We walked behind some trees and saw a torch lit nearby. I jumped off DK, walked over to the torch, and picked it up; knowing that we might need it if we walk into a cave. As I picked it up, I heard a sound of footsteps very close to me. I knelt down and crawled silently behind the trees and saw False Donkey Kong for the first time. His yellow eyes were searching around the area and I saw that he was carrying DK's Golden Banana on his shoulders. _"What the hell is he up too?"_ I said in my thoughts. Mario and DK snook over to me and saw False Donkey Kong holding the Golden Banana and walking away. I turned to DK and saw that he was really angry at his False self. "Easy there DK, if he sees us now... we'll be in trouble. Let's keep following him and see what he's up too, okay?" I said. He blinked his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. "Wow... he would never listen to anybody when he's-a angry, but with you? I'm impressed." said Mario. "What can I say? I'm good with animals." I said. After that, we kept on following him. A few minutes had passed and we followed him to his base. To be honest, I felt really lucky that we didn't caught by a Kremling as we followed their leader. "Okay, we made it. Now... how do we get inside?" said Mario. DK leapt out of the bushes and attacked three Kremling guards and threw them into a waterfall near us. "Uh... like that?" I said. DK ran back to us and put us on his back, ready to make the jump into the base. "Are you sure about-a this?" said Mario in a slight worried tone. DK nodded his head yes to the question. "Remember this... once you go in there, you cannot turn back." I said. "Well, looks like we have no-a choice on this one." Mario replied. "I can't believe I'm going to say this. Alright boys, let's go save the Golden Banana and give False DK a good Banana Slamma in the face!" I said. DK cheered proudly and leapt from the ground and landed inside the base.

Mario and I got off DK's back and looked around from where we stood and saw False DK sitting on a throne made of bananas; staring us down angrily. "Check it out, if it isn't the False King of the Jungle? I'm surprised that a "certain king" hasn't come here to usurp you, because if he did... you would never survive here." I said. False DK stood up angrily after what I had said and snapped his fingers, calling for his Kremling army; surrounding us with spears. "Nice job, Taylor. Now you got us into trouble." said Mario. "Not exactly, watch." I said. I knelt down, put my hands on the ground, and made a shock wave surrounding us and gave the Kremlings a shock of their own medicine. We watched them fall and I turned to Mario and DK; seeing their shocked reactions towards me. "What?" I asked them. "I-a take back what I said about you getting us into trouble." Mario replied. "Thanks, but now we got a tough foe to deal with." I said. The three of us turned to False DK and saw him leap us and try to punch us from above. We dodged the attack and saw DK grab his False self's foot and spun him around angrily; throwing him to a wall. Mario threw some Fire Balls at False DK as he stood up and watched him punch them away. "What?! How-a?!" said Mario. False DK pounded his chest and began running towards Mario. As Mario put up his fists, DK grabbed him from behind and got him out of harm's way; getting tackled by his False self in the process. The two of them stood up and charged at each other and let their fists collide for a minute. "Taylor! What do we do?!" said Mario worriedly. I looked around and saw a Coconut Gun on the ground and picked it up. "Throw it to our DK and tell him to use it!" I said. "Got it!" he replied. I threw the Coconut Gun to him and watched him catch it in his hand as DK and his False self were pushed back by the force of their punches. "DK! Use the Coconut Gun!" said Mario as he threw it to him. DK caught it in his hand and grew a smirk on his face.

False DK stood back up and saw Mario run upto him and Super Punch him to the sky. DK leapt up and fired a spurt of coconuts from his Coconut Gun; hitting False DK in the face and catching him off guard. I watched him fall and I created a light beam in my hands. As our foe crashed down, I shot the beam at him in the back and watched the Shadow Bugs of him begin to fade into oblivion. "He's gone." Mario sighed in relief. DK walked over to the banana throne and sat down on it; finding more bananas for him to eat. "Looks like the King of the Jungle has finally taken his throne." I said as I crossed my arms. Mario nodded his head in agreement. DK opened a banana, ate it happily, and then turned to us. "What's up with him?" I asked. "I-a don't know?" Mario replied. DK motioned to us to walk upto him and then pointed at the Golden Banana behind him. We walked upto him and looked at the Golden Banana. "This must be your most prized possession, huh DK?" I said. DK nodded his head yes to my question. "It really means alot to-a Donkey Kong and his-a family." said Mario. "Like a symbol or something?" I asked him. "You can say that." he replied. I walked down the steps of the throne and sat down on the grass, seeing a few clouds pass by the sun. Mario and DK looked at me silently for a couple minutes and then walked down to me; sitting on the grass beside me. DK lightly tapped my arm; making me turn to him, and handed a banana to me. I put my hood down and lightly smiled at him. "Thanks DK." I said as he put the banana in my hand.

As I was about to eat it, my Trophy Slate began to make a ringing sound. I took it off my hip and watched it light up; showing Melissa's number. "Hey Meliss." I said. _"Hey Tay, how's the big mission going?"_ she asked me. "It's going good. I got both Mario and DK with me right now." I replied. Mario and DK looked over my shoulders and saw Melissa on the screen; making her smile happily. She waved at them happily and they waved back. "Taylor, is she-a helping you in this mission?" Mario asked me. "She sure is. She helps me track the Trophies." I replied. _"That's right! And also help the rest of the team recruit allies from all your worlds to help us stop Calamity Tabuu."_ said Melissa. "Wow." Mario replied. _"Oh speaking of which... Tay, you should check the Trophy list. I think we just found someone."_ said Melissa. "Okay, who you got?" I asked her. _"Oh my God... it's Link."_ she replied. "Link?!" said Mario and I in shock. I opened up the Trophy list on the Slate and saw Link's Trophy signal glowing! "Where is he? I can't see him on it." said Mario. _"Tay, ask the Slate to find out the exact location, then I can send you the teleportation signal."_ said Melissa. "Got it. Trophy Slate, identify Link's Trophy location." I said. _"Scanning Link's Trophy location."_ said the Slate. DK, Mario, and I stared at the screen for a minute and then heard the Slate beep. _"Trophy location identified: Hyrule... Great Plateau Tower."_ it said. "Great Plateau Tower?" I said. "Never heard of that before." Mario replied. _"Great Plateau Tower, huh? From what I know from the Boss is that it is one of the many Sheikah Towers across the world of Hyrule."_ said Melissa.

"Great! Let's-a go guys!" Mario cheered. _"Actually, you three can't go to the Tower."_ Melissa replied. "Huh?" Mario questioned. "Why not?" I asked. _"It's surrounded by Guardians."_ Melissa replied. "What?!" said Mario in shock. "Oh you've got to be kidding." I said in disgust. _"What? Did you expect rescuing Link would be a walk in the park?"_ she asked me. "No... I kinda expected to be surrounded by Moblins or something." I said. _"Well sorry to break it to you, but you have take down the Guardians and False Link there. Just got a message from someone in Hyrule that they saw False Link there, commanding the Guardians."_ she said. "Really?" I asked. She nodded her head yes to my question. "So, where is the safest place you can teleport us?" I asked again. _"Let's see here... the safest place the Slate can teleport you guys to is at the entrance of the Shrine of Resurrection."_ she said. "That sounds interesting. Thanks Meliss." I said. _"Anytime Tay. Remember, if you need some help on your journey... just give me a call."_ she replied. "I will." I said. She smiled and hung up the call; making the three of us stand up together. "You guys ready?" I asked them. They nodded their heads yes to my question. "Alright then, let's go." I said. The Slate glew brightly and surrounded us in light blue energy and teleported us to our destination.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 2 of the story! What do you guys think of the introduction of Donkey Kong into the story? And also... what did you guys think about the recent news we got a few days ago? What was your favorite part of it? My favorite part would have to be the King K. Rool trailer because of how goofy it was and made me smile alot. I really can't wait to add these five new characters in the story sometime soon and see how they will help our heroes against Calamity Tabuu. Anyways, thank you so much for reading Chapter 2 and I'll see you in the next Chapter.**

 **Next time, Chapter 3: Link (Champion of Hyrule). The trio makes their way to Hyrule and see how vast in nature the Kingdom has become. Along the way, they'll meet the spirits of the Champions and the King of Hyrule. Will they rescue Link safely? Or will they get surrounded by Guardians? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Link

**Chapter 3: Link (Champion of Hyrule)**

 **Hyrule- Shrine of Resurrection Entrance**

The sun was bright in the midday sky, birds were chirping, horses were running, deer were galloping, and fish were jumping in and out of rivers. A cool and gentle breeze from the wind passed through the trees and grass and flowers were fully bloomed in glorious beauty as if they were never touched by mankind. As the Shrine was hidden in the shade of the trees, a light blue circle appeared on the ground in front of the door for a minute; revealing Donkey Kong, Mario, and I inside it as it faded away. "Whoa…" said Mario. DK looked around in awe of seeing a vast world of nature like this. "It's so beautiful out here." I said. "It sure is." Mario replied. We turned around and saw the entrance of the Shrine behind us. _"So that's the Shrine of Resurrection… where Link's journey into the wild began huh? It really does look ancient looking, as if it appeared from underground."_ I said in my thoughts. As we stared at it, I turned to a hill ahead and began running towards it. Mario and DK turned to me; wondering where I was going and ran after me. I ran to the end of the hill and stopped to look at the vast land of Hyrule ahead of me. "Wow..." I said in awe. Mario and DK ran upto me and stood by me; seeing what Hyrule has become. "It sure beats the city life doesn't it?" I asked. Mario nodded his head in agreement. "And it also makes-a you appreciate all of the-a nature around you." he said. "Yeah." I replied.

As we looked out into the land, we heard a scream about a mile away. "What was that?" I said. DK shook his fur and looked around us; wondering where the sound came from. "I'm pretty sure that was-a cry for help somewhere, but where?" said Mario. I looked around a couple times and then looked straight ahead of me and saw a woman running away from a monster riding a horse! "Somebody help! That Bokoblin stole my horse!" the woman screamed. I put my hood back on and my eyes glew green angrily, and I jumped off the hill; running towards the monster. As the Bokoblin got close to the woman with a spear in its hand, I jumped up to its side, grabbed the spear, and pulled it off; slamming it down to the ground. I threw the spear into the ground; knowing that it would run up to get it. The Bokoblin stood back up and glared at me angrily. I put out my hand; charging a energy sphere, and watched the monster run upto me as it made a intimidating shriek. As it was close to me, I shot the energy sphere at it and watched the monster turn into dust. After that, I turned to the woman and her horse; seeing them now all calm and looking at me. "You two okay?" I asked them. "We are now, thanks to you. I thought all of these monsters would be gone after Calamity Ganon was defeated a few months ago." the woman said. The horse made a happy sound; agreeing with its owner. _"A few months ago..? I guess that Link defeated Calamity Ganon before he came back for the tournament and before the invasion. I swear I remember him talking about defeating Calamity Ganon to me, Roy, Cloud, and Corrin in our new house days before the attack. Now that I think of it... ever since he won that fight, the people of Hyrule have since lived their lives normally again; ignoring that the monsters are still living here, but with their power being weaker now than before... still, I bet they don't know about False Link and the rouge Guardians."_ I said in my thoughts.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" the woman asked me. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry... I was lost in thought for a moment." I replied as she got onto her horse's saddle. She lightly laughed and then saw both Mario and DK run upto me; wondering what I was doing. "Are they friends of yours?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes to her question. She looked at Mario as he looked at her. "Excuse me, Miss. Have you seen any weird activity around the-a Great Plateau Tower recently?" he asked her. "As a matter of fact, I have seen a man patrolling around the Tower, and he had a shadowy aura on him. Why? You three are going there?" she said. "Yes, we are." I said as I picked up a apple and fed the horse. "Oh, well... you three be careful. It's sketchy over there." she said. "We will, thanks." I said. The woman left with her horse and we turned to the path leading to the Tower. "Well... should we check it out-a?" Mario asked me. "Yeah." I said. After that we started walking to the Tower.

 **Near the Great Plateau Tower**

A few minutes had passed and we made it to our location; seeing the rogue Guardians walking around the Tower's base. We hid behind a destroyed house about thirty feet away; hoping not to get spotted, and both Mario and I looked out to them and watched their every move. "Geez, Melissa wasn't kidding about the Guardians patrolling around the tower." I said. "Uh huh." Mario replied. DK nodded his head in agreement. "But... how do we get to the Tower without getting-a caught by those things?" Mario asked me. "Beats me, the thing is if that False Link is here too... he'll see us before the Guardians will and possibly command an attack." I said. "True, but..." Mario replied. _"And that is where we come in."_ said a voice. "Huh?" said Mario curiously. "Did you hear something?" I asked him. _"Right behind you, little hero."_ said another voice. The three of slowly turned around and saw five spirits floating in midair and looking at us. I looked at one of the spirits and saw a crown on his head and I knew instantly that he was the former King of Hyrule! I knelt down on one knee and bowed to him; showing my respect. "Your Majesty." I said. Mario and DK bowed as well; showing their respect, and the King lightly smiled at us. _"Thank you, young heroes. I would like to introduce ourselves, but it is dangerous out here to do so. Allow me to take the three of you to a safer place to tell you about this place."_ said the King. He reached his hand out to us and made my Slate activate for teleportation. "To where exactly?" I asked. "To Hyrule Castle." the King replied. The Slate's light glew brighter and it teleported us to Hyrule Castle.

 **Inside Hyrule Castle- Throne Room**

We teleported into the Throne Room and watched the spirits move around the room silently. "Wow..." said Mario. _"I can see that you like it here, Mario. It looked alot better a century ago, even as perfect as Princess Peach's Castle."_ said the King. "Really? But wait, how did-a you know my name?" Mario replied. "Link." I said. _"Oh, so you do know Link."_ said one of the spirits. _"Easy there, Mipha. I don't exactly trust them yet... they could be our enemies."_ said another spirit. _"Revali, how_ many _times have we told you not to judge people based on their looks."_ said the third spirit. _"Hmph."_ said Revali as he crossed his arms. _"I sincerely apologize for Revali's actions towards you three, he's been like this ever since what happened to Link a few months ago."_ said the King. "You all knew about it too?" I asked. The five spirits nodded their heads yes to my question. _"I never thought that a Calamity monster would take Link's life again, but apparently I was wrong."_ said the King. _"You are not wrong, Your Majesty, nobody saw that attack coming... not even these three knew."_ said Mipha. _"Then how did Blue Hood over there survive and the other two did not back then?"_ said Revali. _"It doesn't matter how she survived the attack back then, what matters now is that she is the one reviving every fighter in the Smash Brothers tournament, including Link."_ the King replied.

"Uh, yeah about that... before you graciously teleported us here, Your Majesty, we were trying to find a way to find Link on that Tower; without trying to get caught by the Guardians and False Link... but we don't know where Link is exactly on the Tower..." I said. The King stared at me for a minute and then saw my Trophy Slate on my hip; making his curiosity grow. _"You can track him with that Slate on your hip, Taylor?"_ the King asked me. I looked at him and nodded my head yes to his question. "And it works alot like Link's Sheikah Slate, but with a different purpose." I said. _"I see."_ the King replied. He blinked his eyes at me and then turned to the four spirits. _"Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, Revali. Four Champions of Hyrule and the Commanders of the Divine Beasts... I, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, ask for your assistance to these three Warriors in their rescue of our friend, fellow Champion, and ally, Link. Once he is saved... return him to the Castle at once so he can recollect his memories from the past few months. Please great Champions... I ask of you in the name of Hyrule to help save this land once again."_ said the King. _"Yes, Your Majesty."_ said the four Champions as they bowed to him. The four Champion's spirits glew brightly and then disappeared; leaving us confused. "Where did they go?" I asked. _"To their Divine Beasts and preparing them to aid you. Now, you three should take some powerful weapons to face against the Guardians. Even with the strength you all have, their powerful lasers can weaken you very quickly."_ said King Rhoam. "Of course, but where did Link hide them?" Mario asked. _"He used to keep them in his home, but I brought all of them here. Pick the best weapons that best suit you for defeating those ancient machines."_ King Rhoam replied. "Yes, Your Majesty." Mario replied.

Both Mario and DK ran out of the room and went to a room with all of Link's weapons inside; while I stayed with the King. I looked up behind the throne and saw a giant artifact in the shape of the Triforce and stared at it silently; hoping that Link is okay at the Tower. King Rhoam turned to me and saw me looking up at the Triforce artifact behind his throne. He blinked his eyes once and then lightly smiled. _"He knows that you are on your way to save him."_ he said. I turned to him all surprised to hear what he had just said. "You can sense his spirit?" I asked. He nodded his head yes to my question. "Huh? I guess even in Trophy form, the spirit of the fighters are still living. But... does he believe that I can save him?" I said. _"He does. I know that in his heart that he has faith in you and your allies in saving him. He maybe a Champion in my kingdom and an expert fighter in the tournament, but most importantly: he is a loyal friend to you."_ he replied. I blinked my eyes and lightly smiled at him. After that, I looked out to the door; seeing Mario and DK walk in with Ancient Weapons in their arms and gently put them onto the floor. "By the way, how is Epona doing?" I asked. _"She is doing well. She is about to give birth to her first foal."_ he replied. _"Epona is about to be a mother?! Now that's something both Link and I don't want to miss. I can already tell that Epona's baby is going to be beautiful."_ I said in my thoughts.

I walked down to my friends and picked up a Ancient Shield and Sword; ready to fight. "You sure you're ready, Taylor? We-a don't want to rush you." said Mario. "I'm sure." I said. "By the way, what did the King mean when he-a called Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali "Champions?"? Mario asked me. "It's a title that he gave them. The Champions are a team chosen from the five races of Hyrule to face against Calamity Ganon. Led by Princess Zelda, the Champions were; Mipha: Zora Champion, Daruk: Goron Champion, Urbosa: Gerudo Champion, Revali: Rito Champion, and Link: Hylian Champion and chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. As Link fought by Zelda's side, the other four Champions were tasked with piloting their Divine Beasts and provided back-up as Link and Zelda faced the Calamity head-on; trying to seal it away." I said. "Even though it took them a _long_ time to fully stop Calamity Ganon." Mario replied. "True, but hey... at least they defeated Calamity Ganon before all this." I said. Mario nodded his head in agreement. After that, the three of us left the Castle and went back to the Great Plateau Tower.

 **Great Plateau Tower**

The Guardians walked around the Tower slowly and surveyed the area with False Link looking around the area; holding the False version of the Master Sword in his right hand. "There he is..." I said. "False Link." said Mario. DK nodded his head and then clutched his fists; ready to fight. "Wait, where are the-a Champions?" Mario asked me. As I was about to answer his question, four blue beams crashed down onto the Guardians; getting rid of them with ease and False Link began looking around, wondering who is here. "In their Divine Beasts." I said. _"The Guardians are destroyed... now the rescue begins. Taylor, you distract False Link and defeat him, while Mario and Donkey Kong climb the Tower and revive Link. Once he is revived, let him help you out."_ said Urbosa. The three of us nodded our heads in agreement. _"Go get 'em little guys!"_ said Daruk. "Right!" I said. I leapt out of the bushes with my Ancient Sword and Shield and charged at False Link head-on; seeing him turn and look at me. Once our eyes met, they glew brightly and our weapons clashed; showing the auras of light and darkness on our sides. "Let's-a go DK, time to save Link!" said Mario. They leapt out of the bushes and began climbing the Tower.

As they climbed, False Link turned around and saw them; making his yellow eyes glow in rage, and he took out his Bow and aimed three arrows at them. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I slashed the Bow and broke it. He turned to me angrily and we clashed our Swords and Shields again; making both my weapons break. I leapt back a few feet and then created my own version of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and then attacked him at full force. The strength of my new weapons had shocked him for a moment, and then he began fighting me again. As we fought, Mario and DK finally made it to the top of the Tower! "Phew! We made it." Mario sighed in relief. He turned around and saw Link's Trophy sitting near him, and walked over to him. "Alright Link, it's time to wake up." he said. He touched the Trophy and a golden light glew for a moment; waking up the Champion of Hyrule. After the light faded, Link opened his eyes and saw both Mario and DK in front of him

"H-huh? Mario? DK? How did you guys get here? I thought you two were turned into Trophies..." said Link as he stood up. "We were, but you can thank-a Taylor for-a getting us here." Mario replied. Link's eyes widened in shock to hear my name. "What?! Taylor's here too?!" he said surprised. "Yeah, turns out that she was the lone survivor of Tabuu's attack at the Mansion a few months ago." Mario replied. "Where is she?" Link asked as he picked up his weapons. _"Down on the field, fighting your False self."_ said Revali as he and the other Champions appeared. The three heroes looked down and saw me battle False Link on my own as I made a Sword Beam and launched it at False Link and broke his Sword. Mario, DK, and Link looked at each other and nodded their heads; then jumped off the Tower, ready to help me.

"I gotta hand it to you, False Link; you put up a good fight... but there is one thing that you don't have in battle, the one thing you lack entirely is... courage." I said. False Link glared at me with rage and began running towards me with a Rune Bomb in his hands as a last resort. Before he got close, he felt something in his back. When he turned his head, he saw the real Link staring him down angrily; holding the Master Sword. "This is what you get for making my title look bad. In the name of the Kingdom of Hyrule, your tyranny ends here." said Link. He kicked False Link down to the ground and watched him stand up. "Let me show you how the _Champion of Hyrule_ takes down his foes." he said. DK ran up behind False Link, picked him up, and threw him in the air. Mario leapt up, made his fist set on fire, and punched him down. "Taylor! Link! Now!" Mario yelled. Link and I ran upto each other, jumped, and combined my power with his Ancient Bow and Arrow; shooting the Arrow at our foe and defeating him immediately. "Yahoo!" Mario cheered happily. _"They did it, they won."_ said Mipha happily. The Champions looked down at us happily and then faded away; returning to the sky.

DK ran over to Link, picked him up in his arms, and hugged him happily. "Whoa!" said Link as DK squeezed him. "Easy there DK, we don't want him-a broken now do we?" said Mario. DK put him down gently and smiled at him happily. "It's good to see you too, DK." Link replied happily. DK made a happy sound; making both Mario and Link laugh happily. After that, Link turned to me and saw me put my hood down; wiping off some sweat on my face. "Hey, Taylor." he said as he walked over to me. I turned to him and lightly smiled at him. "Hey." I said happily. I walked upto him and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged back happily, and I started crying on his shoulder. "I missed you." I said quietly. "I missed you too." he replied comfortingly. He hugged me a little tighter and then wiped off a tear on my face. "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here." he said comfortingly. After a minute, we let go of each other and smiled happily. _"Welcome back, Link."_ said a voice.

We turned around and saw King Rhoam's spirit floating near us, and the four of us bowed to him. "Your Majesty." said Link. He smiled happily at Link and then looked at the Castle ahead. We stood back up and looked at the Castle with him; wondering what's on his mind. _"Now that Hyrule is saved once again, my spirit can finally rest, and the Kingdom can live in peace. Now with my daughter on the throne, I know that she will bring peace and harmony to the Kingdom, and you Link... I know that you will protect her and the land with your life as her appointed knight. Your Father must be very proud of you to see not only as a knight, a hero, but at the man you have become. I know that you have made him proud."_ said King Rhoam. Link was surprised of the King's words and began thinking of his Father; knowing how proud he is of him, and began shedding a couple tears of joy. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a couple pats; letting him know that everything is okay. "Thank you, Your Majesty." said Link as he wiped off a tear. King Rhoam smiled warmly at him and then faded away. DK looked around curiously wondering where King Rhoam went, but the three of us stayed silent; not wanting to say something to make him upset. "Link!" yelled a voice.

We turned around and saw two Sheikah run towards us and stopped in front of us. "Hey guys." said Link. "Link! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" said one of the Sheikah. "Yeah, I'm okay. Not cuts and bruises here." Link replied. "That's good to hear. Anyways: you have been requested to come to the Castle Stable immediately." said the second Sheikah. "What's wrong?" Link asked. My eyes widened in shock and I remembered what the reason was. "Epona! Did she give birth?" I asked. "Yes, she did. Both her and her foal are perfectly safe and healthy." the first Sheikah replied. "Then let's go see her. I want her to see that I'm okay." said Link. "Alright then, let's go." I replied. After that, we left to the Castle Stable.

 **Castle Stable**

"Epona? I'm back." said Link as we walked inside. We walked upto her spot and saw her look up at Link. She stood up happily, walked over to Link, and nuzzled his face happily; showing her love and affection to him. Link lightly laughed happily to his trusty steed as he petted her, and then looked at me as I looked at her big pen. Epona turned to me and made a happy sound to me; making me turn to her. "Looks like she-a remembers Taylor, eh Link?" Mario asked him. "She sure does." Link replied. I looked at Epona and smiled warmly to her. "Hi pretty Mama." I said happily to her. She walked over to me and nuzzled my face happily; making me smile and hug her. Link smiled at us and then walked inside Epona's pen; seeing her baby for the very first time. I let Epona go and watched her walk upto Link and show him her baby. "Do we know the gender?" I asked one of the Sheikah. "It's a boy." one of the Sheikah. Link petted Epona happily and looked at her baby again; seeing that her little boy looks just like her! "Congrats, Epona. You are going to be a strong and beautiful Mother." said Link. Epona nodded her head happily and then layed down next to her baby.

"Aww!" I said happily. After that Epona looked at me and made a sound; grabbing my attention. "What is she doing?" said Mario. "I think she wants Taylor to see the baby." Link replied. "Are you serious?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm serious. Come in here, just be sure to walk up slowly... you don't wanna scare him." he replied. I walked into the pen slowly and crouched down; seeing the baby for the first time. "Hi little guy." I said sweetly to him. The baby horse looked at me, slowly stood up, and slowly walked to me. I gave him a little pet and hug as he nuzzled upto me. Link smiled at me and gently pet the baby horse. "Alright you two, it's time we let both Mother and baby rest." said one of the Sheikah. "Okay." I said. We stood up and left the pen; letting Epona and her baby get some rest.

 **Outside- 2 hours later**

"So, let me get this straight: Taylor survived the attack, was given a Slate that looks just like mine with a different purpose to find everyone's Trophies in their worlds and revive them, and was given some kind of power thanks to the Smash Ball's energy inside her." said Link. "Yep, that's it." said Mario. "Wow..." Link replied. "Speaking of which... Taylor? Has your-a Slate picked up a new Trophy signal yet?" Mario asked me. I didn't answer him immediately. "Taylor?" said Mario again. He, Link, and DK walked over to me and saw that I was eating some food. "What'cha eating?" Link asked me. I waited a minute so I wouldn't talk with my mouth full. After a few seconds and a sip of water, I looked at them. "Seared Steak. Why? What's up?" I asked. "Nothing, just... Mario was just wondering if your Slate picked up a Trophy signal or something." said Link. "Hm? Maybe it did... let me check it out." I said. I took out my Slate and opened up the Trophy Map screen. _"Two Trophies identified."_ said the Slate. "Whoa, two?! That was fast..." I said. "Wait what?" said Mario. "It picked up two Trophy signals? Sweet Nayru, that was fast." said Link. "Yeah, but the thing is... where in the worlds are they?" I asked. "Lets find out." Link replied.

 _"Do you want the location, Master?"_ the Slate asked me. "Yes." I said. _"Identifying Trophies location now."_ said the Slate. "How long does it take to identify the location?" Link asked me. "Mostly about the minute." I replied. "Well, count me in for the ride." Link replied. "Whoa! Link, are you sure?" Mario asked. "Of course! There's no way I'm letting you guys do this by yourselves... and I owe you guys for coming all this way to rescue me." Link replied. Mario smiled at him and then shook his hand; welcoming him to the team. _"Location identified: Planet Zebes; Brinstar. Trophies identified: Samus and Dark Samus."_ said the Slate. "Samus and Dark Samus?!" said Mario, Link, and I. "Wait a minute, I thought Samus destroyed-" said Mario. "Apparently she didn't... looks like Dark Samus's Phazon energy got restored before Calamity Tabuu showed up." I said. "But... how?" Link asked. "Who knows? But all that matters is when we get them both: we have to make Samus convince Dark Samus to join our side." I replied. Mario and Link nodded their heads in agreement. After that, Mario, DK, Link, and I walked to a field far from the Castle and looked out to the land. "You guys ready?" I asked them. "Ready." said Mario and Link. DK nodded his head yes to my question. "Alright, next stop: Brinstar." I said. After that, my Slate glew and teleported us to Planet Zebes.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 3! What did you guys think of the events? Did you like seeing the spirits of the Champions and the King of Hyrule? To be honest, I'd wish I've given them more time in the Chapter, but I was totally focused on the main area of the story and how it would play out. Maybe someday I'll give them more time to shine in the story. Anyways, thank you so much for reading Chapter 3, and have a awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 4: Samus and Dark Samus (The Hunters). The four heroes arrive on Planet Zebes and encounter a group of tamed Metroids at Brinstar. Will these Metroids help them find the two Galactic Hunters and defeat the False selves of them? Find out in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Samus

**Chapter 4: Samus and Dark Samus (The Hunters)**

 **Planet Zebes- Brinstar Entrance**

The atmosphere was quiet and untouched. The stars shined bright in the sky and the planet's inhabitants headed inside the caverns to sleep for the night. Little did they know that this cavernous area they were inside of was once used by the Space Pirates as a base and was led by bio-mechanical super computer that controlled Planet Zebes itself: Mother Brain. Years had passed since the last time Mother Brain was on this planet and it has made this world feel at peace, but little did they know was that two new foes were walking around the cavernous area. Inside one of the rooms was False Samus and False Dark Samus; patrolling the room and then looking at the Trophies of the Hunters they had copied; ready to attack whatever comes their way.

A few moments have passed in the land, and then a blue circle appeared on the ground; revealing DK, Mario, Link, and I inside it as the blue light faded. I put my hood on and my eyes began to glow green as I looked around where I stood. "We're here." said Mario. "Yep… wait? How are we breathing on the Planet?" I said. "What do you mean?" Mario asked me. "Oh you would know, Mr. Space Plumber." said Link. "Hey!" Mario replied. "What? That's what you did a long time ago, collect Power and Grand Stars to help Rosalina's Comet Observatory move, defeat Bowser in his own galaxy, and then rescue Peach there at the same time." Link replied as the four of us started walking. DK and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes; knowing that their argument was completely pointless. "I-a like to see you try fighting off-a aliens, Link… unless you are too scared." said Mario with a smirk. "Oh yeah?" Link replied in a slight angry tone. They got up too each other's faces and glared at each other angrily. "Uh guys?" I said. "What?" they replied. "Is that Samus's ship?" I asked them.

Mario and Link look ahead of me and saw a orange ship with a green window shown like the visor on Samus's helmet. As we all walked closer to it, Link and Mario now began to recognize it. "It is… this is her ship…" said Link. "But… how did it get here?" Mario replied. As I walked closer to Samus's Ship, the top of the ship opened on its own! I climbed up the Ship and the team followed my lead. "Are you sure to go in there? I don't think she would want us in her Ship…" said Link to me. "As of right now, we have no choice to go in here. She might have something to help us in here." I said. "If you say so." Link sighed. After that, we went inside her Ship.

 **Inside Samus's Ship**

"Okay, we're in... now what?" Link asked me. After he said that, we heard a little noise near the cockpit of the Ship; scaring us a little bit. "What was that?" Mario asked us nervously. "I don't know?" Link replied nervously. I turned to the cockpit and walked over to it slowly; hearing the noise a little bit louder. "Taylor, what are you doing?" said Link nervously. I walked upto Samus's seat; crouched down, and saw a little group of baby aliens on the other side of the seat. "Hi, little guys." I said calmly. The group of baby aliens slowly came out of their hiding spot and slowly flew towards me. "Are those... baby Metroids?" said Link. "Yeah... but I thought Samus exterminated the entire Metroid species? Didn't she?" Mario asked. The baby Metroids gently flew around us and made little happy cries; as if they sensed a calming aura around us. "I guess that the Metroids were brought back to life by some weird time effect or something?" I said. "You think Calamity Tabuu brought them back to life?" Link asked me. "Or maybe they-a came from another planet that revived their species?" Mario replied.

As we thought about the two questions, I looked at the baby Metroids and saw something on one of their nuclei. One of the baby Metroids made a happy sound to me and then flew down to me; meeting me face to face. As I looked at the nuclei, I saw a white Screw Attack symbol on it as if it was branded onto it. "She owns them." I said. "Who?" Mario asked me. "Samus. She owns them... look at the symbol on one of their nuclei. No other Metroid has ever had that before." I replied. "Oh yeah..? That is-a... interesting?" Mario replied. "So does that mean Samus is their Mother?" Link asked us. Mario and I turned to him and nodded our heads yes to his question. After we did that, my Trophy Slate began to glow wildly! "Whoa!" said Mario surprised. "What the hell is going on?!" I said surprised. "Taylor, what did you do?!" Link asked me. "I did nothing! It's acting out on its own!" I replied. The Slate glew brightly and began scanning the Ship. "What in Din's name is it doing?" Link asked us. "I don't know?" I replied. The Slate stopped scanning the Ship and then its light faded away. _"New vehicle for transportation acquired."_ said the Slate. We all stared at the Slate in shock; wondering what just happened. "Uh..?" said Mario. "What just happened?" said Link. "I think this means we can use her Ship to travel places alot more faster than teleporting..." I said. "Let's hope Samus will be okay with this, once we save her." Link sighed.

"Yeah, but how are we going to defeat the aliens over there? I don't want to risk the lives of the baby Metroids." I said. After I said that, the group of baby Metroids began heading to the top of the door and began crying out to us. "What are they up too?" Mario asked. "I think they want to help us." Link replied. The baby Metroids cried happily to Link's answer and then flew down to us. "You guys really want to help us?" I asked them. They cried happily to my question. "Do you know where she is kept?" I asked them again. They made a happy sound again and then flew out of the Ship; making us follow them. "Are you sure about this, Tay?" Link asked me. "I'm sure. And from what I can see in them... they'll do anything to get their Mother back. No matter what it takes: Samus is the only person that they truly care about." I replied. After that, we left the Ship and went inside Brinstar with the Metroids.

 **Brinstar**

We made it inside and stood still in the center; looking around for a door. As we looked around, I saw one of the Metroids fly towards one door and I followed it quietly. We turned and saw the rest of the group walk to another door with the other Metroids and watched them go through it on their own; making us go through our door. As I traveled with the lead baby Metroid and fought many Geega, Skree, Zeela, and many other creatures; we heard a deep roar from below. We made it to the lower section of Brinstar and saw a giant alien had fallen! As I walked closer to it, I fully recognized the giant alien. "Kraid... so, they got to him too. Damnit... now what are we going to do?" I said. I kept examining what happened to Kraid and then I started to hear something charging behind me; knowing exactly what kind of danger is still here. The baby Metroid cried out to me and I ran upto it; holding it in my arms as the attack came way to close to us. I stood up and watched the baby Metroid hide behind me and saw both False Samus and False Dark Samus walk out of the shadows; pointing their arm cannons at me. I guarded the Metroid and felt my power through my veins as I stared them down; ready to face them on my own. "Well, looks like the hunt begins." I said.

Both of the False Hunters fired another Charge Shot at me, but I got down and use my power to create a shield; protecting me and the Metroid as the attacks hit. After that, I made a energy shield around the Metroid and watched it hide behind a rock. After that, the Hunters ran upto me and began their next phase of attacks. The three of us kept punching and kicking each other and then hitting our backs to the walls. I stood up slowly and watched them walk upto me again and then I heard a door open and saw the two False Hunters fall onto their knees. "Taylor! You okay?" yelled a voice. I looked up and saw Mario, DK, Link, and the other baby Metroids looking at me as they ran upto me. "Yeah, I'm okay. How did you guys find us?" I asked them. "Well, after we went through our doors... we made it to a room and found both Samus and Dark Samus's Trophies inside! As we watched them being guarded by their False selves: they heard Kraid from a few floors away and went after him. As they left, Mario and I grabbed their Trophies and ran out of the room. We kept on running and following the Metroids as they lead us to where you went and heard you fighting them... so we ran in and I shot a Sword Beam at them; knocking them down for a bit, and here we are." said Link.

I looked at the two Trophies in DK's arms and watched him put them down in front of us. "Well, are you going to wake them up or not?" Mario asked me. I walked upto the Trophies and gave them a little touch; waking them up from their slumber. "What? Where am I?" said Samus. "Hey there Samus." said Mario. "Wait a second... Mario? Donkey Kong? Link? H-how did you..?" Samus asked them. "Taylor revived us." Link replied. "She did?" she asked him. Link nodded his head yes to my question and Samus looked at me; recognizing my height. "Hey Samus." I said. "Hey." Samus replied. She stood up and shook hands with me. Dark Samus looked at us for a moment and then turned to the False Hunters; making her Phazon energy rise in anger. Samus then turned to our foes with us and then stared them down. "Look at this... it's two versus six." I said. "Numbers are good with us now." said Link. "And now they can't escape. Let's end this." Samus replied. We all nodded our heads in agreement and then charged at them together.

We attacked them with ease and left our foes confused and in shock as we kept taking them down with our fists, feet, and abilities. As we fought them, Samus and Dark Samus created energy whips, grabbed their foes with them, and threw them down; holding them in the whips. "Now!" Samus yelled to me. I charged up a light beam and hit the False Hunters; watching them disintegrate. After we won, all of the baby Metroids reunited with each other and Samus; happy to see the family back together again. "Its good to see you all safe and sound. I'm sorry for worrying you all." said Samus. After the little reunion, we heard the sound of alarms in the room. "What's happening?" Mario asked. "We need to get out of here, now!" Samus replied. "Or else we get turned to space dust!" I said. "Come on, let's get out of here!" said Link. After that, we all went running out of Brinstar and went to Samus's Ship; jumping inside the Ship and flew away from the planet. Link and I looked back at the Planet; seeing it disappear from the chaos.

 **Flying through Space- Inside Samus's Ship**

"Well that was a close one." Mario sighed in relief. "Yeah... let's hope we never do that again." Link replied. "Don't go saying that, Link. Have you forgotten about some of our friends come from different planets?" said Samus. Link looked at her in shock and then put his head down in embarrassment; feeling his face blush. I looked at them silently and then saw the lead baby Metroid gently fly to me and then stayed by my side; making little happy cries to me. "I think it likes you." said Link to me. "Does it?" I asked. "It does like you, Taylor. I can sense it." Samus replied. "Your motherly instincts told you that?" I said. She nodded her head yes to my question. I lightly smiled at her in thanks and then saw Dark Samus try to approach the baby Metroids; scaring them a little bit. "Dark Samus... don't think about it." said Samus sternly. Dark Samus sat back down and then looked around the Ship. "So..? How did you guys find us?" Samus asked. Mario, Link, and I told her the whole story; especially when the Slate connected to her Ship. "So that little Slate scanned my Ship and added it for transportation?" said Samus. "Yeah. But now that I think of it... I know that you don't want anyone using your ship for nearly any reason..." I said. "Heh, it's alright Taylor. Don't worry." she said.

My eyes widened in shock to her response; making the three boy's jaws drop for a moment. "If this can get us to our friends locations alot more faster than teleporting, I'll be glad to let you borrow my Ship... as long as I drive it." she said. "Sure thing." I replied. Wow... she actually said yes to letting us borrow her Ship. I actually thought she would be totally against it, but I guess that with everything going on... she really wouldn't have much of a choice. "So you're saying that you will help us?" I asked. She nodded her head yes to my question. "That includes Dark Samus too, right?" Link asked. "She pretty much has no choice." Samus. "Besides, she would want to destroy Tabuu for taking away alot of Phazon energy away from her." I said. Dark Samus nodded her head in agreement to my statement. A minute had passed and my Slate began to beep! "It found someone?" Samus asked me. "Yeah... can you bring it up on the screen, please?" I asked her. "Sure." she replied. The Slate screen appeared on Samus's hologram screen and showed the new signal and location. "Where are heading?" Samus asked. "Yoshi's Island." I replied. "What?!" said Mario in shock. He jumped off his seat and looked at the screen. "Is-a Yoshi there?" he asked us. "Yeah, he's there alright." I replied. "Then let's-a go! We need to save Yoshi!" he replied. "Okay, let's go." Samus replied. After that, we set off to Yoshi's Island and prepared ourselves for what is to come.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 4! Surprise! It's out a little early! I wanted to get this Chapter done before the deadline and I'm so happy that I did. So, what did you think of the baby Metroids? I personally love how I portrayed them in the Chapter, but I wonder how Samus found them with her symbol on them? I wonder how she tamed them too? Who knows... but as long as they're happy, I'm happy. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 5: Yoshi (The Island Protector). The team arrives on Yoshi's Island and search for their friend. Meanwhile, Mario is very worried about his dinosaur friend; making the team worried about him. Will Mario's worries fade away? Where on the Island is Yoshi hiding? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yoshi

**Chapter 5: Yoshi (The Island Protector)**

 **Yoshi's Island**

The island was all silent as the cool breeze from the ocean waters passed through the grass on a sunny day. Many Yoshi's of different colors were walking around with fruit in their arms; heading back to their homes to eat. A few minutes had passed and then they heard something from the sky. They looked up and saw a ship fly through the sky and then went back to their normal lives. The ship began to fly down to a grassy area and many other Yoshi's began to run away from the ship's landing spot. They hid behind the bushes and watched the ship land gently on the ground. A minute had passed and the top of the ship and they saw me and my team jump out of the ship and land onto the ground. The Yoshi's looked at us for a moment and then ran back to their homes. We turned to the bushes and heard the Yoshi's run away; thinking if something was wrong. "Geez, are Yoshi's really that shy?" said Link. DK shook his fur for a moment and then scratched his head curiously. "Hm? It seems that they have never seen a space ship before." Samus replied to Link. "True, but..." Link replied. Before he said anything else, Mario ran off from us! "Hey!" Samus yelled. "Mario, come back!" Link yelled. Mario ignored us and kept on running on his own. "What's up with him?" Samus asked us. "It's Yoshi." I said. The team turned to me after I said that with worried looks on their faces.

"He's that worried about him?" Link asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "From what I can tell: Yoshi found Mario when he was a baby on this Island. He rescued Mario from Kamek; a evil Magikoopa, all because he was one of the Star Children. Yoshi and Mario bonded throughout their journey and saved the Island from destruction. After saving the Island... I don't even know what happened then, but all I know is: Mario and Yoshi are the best of friends to each other. If it weren't for Yoshi, Mario wouldn't be who he is today." I said. Link and Samus looked at me silently for a minute and then turned to the bushes; hoping that Mario is okay. I looked out with them; feeling worried with them too. "You all know that if he lets his emotions take over him, he's going to lose focus on finding him right?" said Samus. "Yeah..." I replied. Link nodded his head yes to her question. "Well, we can't let him break apart like this. We have to help him." she sighed. "You're right." I replied. After that, we all went after Mario; hoping to catch upto him on time.

Minutes had passed and Mario kept on running through the Island on his own. The anger and sorrow in his eyes as he kept looking straight ahead; fighting Piranha Plants, Goombas, and Goonies along the way as he thought of his friend. _"Don't-a worry, Yoshi. I will find you and save you, I promise."_ he said in his thoughts. After throwing a Fire Ball at a Piranha Plant; he heard some laughter behind a little hill. "Huh?" he said. He ran to the hill and ducked down; seeing a familiar foe casting magic around himself. "Kamek." he growled quietly. He stood up, made a fist, and jumped out from his hiding spot; charging at Kamek. He gave him a Super Jump Punch and watched fall off his broom and then stand back up. "What in the name of Koopa was that about- oh! Hehehe... well well, if it isn't little Mario? My my, look at how much you've grown. Still causing trouble to His Majesty, King Bowser, I see?" said Kamek. Mario stared at him angrily. "Heh, not much of a talker, are you?" said Kamek again as he got back on his broom; flying in mid air. "Where is he?" Mario asked angrily. "Who? Whom are speaking of?" Kamek asked. "You-a know who I am talking about. Yoshi, where is he!?" said Mario angrily. "Oh..? Ah yes, that green dinosaur friend of yours since you were a baby. To be honest with you, Mario... I have no idea where your friend could be. All I know is that now you're here, I can finally face off against you here once and for all!" Kamek replied as he raised his wand and shot a magical blast at Mario; making him jump back a few feet.

Mario looked up angrily and then cloaked his fist in flames; running upto Kamek and punched him to the ground. Kamek stood back up and saw his broom in flames. Both fighters stared at each other and started charging their strongest attacks. After a moment, Mario used his Mario Finale attack and Kamek used a giant magical blast; watched the two attacks collide and then disappear. They both started breathing heavily and then saw a rock thrown right in front of them. "What the?" they said tiredly. Mario turned and saw our group appear in front of him. DK grabbed Kamek in his hands and threw him into the ocean. "Guys, what are you doing?! I-a almost had him!" Mario yelled in distress. Samus used her Grapple Beam on Mario, picked him up, and gave a little slap on his face. "Mario, you need to calm down. You're letting your emotions get a hold of you." said Samus. He tried to break free, but realized that the Beam was unbreakable. "Dude, calm down!" said Link. "No! You-a don't understand!" Mario replied. "Yes we do! We all know how much Yoshi means to you, but if don't calm down... we'll never find him." Samus replied. He tried to break free again and then I walked upto them, put my hand on Mario's head, and made a mental flash of light in him; breaking him free from his anger. Samus dropped him and we all watched him stand back up; shaking his head a little bit.

"You alright now?" I asked him. "Yeah... I think so? How did you-a do that?" he asked me. "I just channeled my power into your mind and wiped out your anger." I said. "Now you have psychic powers?" Link asked me. "Yeah." I replied. Mario looked at all of us and then put his head down; hiding his tears. "I'm sorry guys. I-a never thought I would get that mad one day... but, with all of-a this stress... I just-." he said. "Couldn't bottle up the pain anymore." I said. Mario nodded his head yes to my statement. "Was that why you ran off from us?" Samus asked him. "Yeah. That's why." Mario replied sadly. "Mario, you know that we're here to help you. We'll get Yoshi, Luigi, and Peach back. I promise." said Link. Mario looked up at him, and then smiled lightly at him. "Thanks, Link." Mario replied. "Good. Now, let's get moving." said Samus. "Right." Mario replied. After that, we kept on moving. As we kept walking, I felt a dark aura near us and I stopped in my tracks. "Guys?" I said. "What's wrong?" Samus asked me. "Something's following us." I replied. "Where?" Link asked me. "On the trail to the left." I said. We ran on the trail immediately after that. As we ran, I saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at us; watching our every move. I jumped towards the shadowy figure and grabbed it in my arms; rolling down the hill and punching it.

After rolling down the hill, the shadowy figure and I stood up and stared at each other. "What up, False Yoshi?" I said. False Yoshi stared at me with no emotion and then made a Shadow Egg in his hand; throwing it at me. I made a energy pulse from my hand; reflecting the Egg away from me. "Taylor!" yelled a voice. I turned and saw the team run down the hill to me; seeing False Yoshi for the first time. "You alright?" Samus asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just dealing with this imposter." I replied. "So, that's False Yoshi huh?" said Link. "Yeah... that's him alright." Mario replied. "Mario, you go find Yoshi's Trophy. We'll take care of him for you." I said. "Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Alright then, cover me." he replied. "Got it." I replied. The team and I charged at False Yoshi as he charged at us; making Mario go on his own to find Yoshi's Trophy.

Samus and Dark Samus launched a couple missiles at our foe, but he dodged them with ease. "What!?" Samus yelled in shock. False Yoshi made alot more Shadow Eggs and threw them at us; making us either hit or dodge them. Link threw a Remote Bomb at him and watched him kick it away to DK. "DK, watch out!" Link yelled. DK saw the item and threw it back to False Yoshi; hitting him on the back of his head. Link activated the item and watched our foe fly a few feet away from us. I ran towards our foe and grabbed him by his foot; spinning him around, and then threw him down to the ground. "Come on, that the best you can do?" I said. After that, he stood up and saw a Nep-Enut pop out of the water and ran towards it! "What the hell is he doing!?" I said as I ran after him. False Yoshi turned into many Shadow Bugs and possessed the Nep-Enut; making it more dangerous. I shot a Light Beam through it and it didn't feel a thing! "Are you serious!?" I said. After that, it made the water grow stronger and knocked me down with a couple giant waves; sweeping me up in them and captured me in its mouth. "Taylor!" Link and Samus yelled in fear. DK ran up angrily and gave the creature a Giant Punch in the stomach; making me fall into its stomach. "What the- oh come on! It had to go down like this, didn't it? Great... just great. I'd never thought I would end up in a giant foe's stomach. Come on, Taylor... think! Think of a way to get out of here!" I said. After a minute, I thought of a way to break free! "Okay... this might tire me out for a bit, but I have no choice." I said. I surrounded myself in a multi-colored light energy ball; charging up my power until the right time.

 **Outside with the team**

Link shot a Shock Arrow at the creature angrily; making it roar in rage and make more waves around itself. "Give us our friend back, you monster!" he yelled angrily. DK grabbed a boulder and threw it at the monster; making it more mad. "Guys, calm down!" Samus yelled. "Calm down... calm down!? Do you have any idea how much Roy would hurt me if his girlfriend gets hurt?!" Link replied. "But you know that she might find a way out. And also, if you can aim the Shock Arrows to the monster's eyes... it will help us." Samus replied calmly. "Got it." Link replied calmly. Link aimed his Shock Arrows at the monster and shot them in its eyes; blinding and shocking it. DK ripped a tree from the ground and used it to hit the monster a few times, making both Samus and Dark Samus sneak up from behind and use their Charge Shots at it. "Come on, Taylor... where are you?" said Samus to herself. The Hunters ran back to the team and watched the monster shaking its head in pain. "Get ready guys... looks like he's still got alot more fight in him." said Link.

The monster looked down at the team, roared loudly at them, and then saw a Fireball and a white/green egg thrown at it; stopping it in its tracks. The team turned around and saw both Mario and Yoshi standing side by side; looking up at the monster. DK cheered happily to see Yoshi on their side. "Hey guys, did-a we miss all the fun?" Mario asked them. "Not really... except for False Yoshi turning into that thing." said Samus. "Ah... hey, where's Taylor?" Mario asked. "Inside the monster's stomach." Link replied. "What!?" Mario replied in shock. After that, they all turned to the monster and saw its body begin to glow light blue. "Yoshi!" said Yoshi as he pointed to the monster. "What's happening?" Samus asked. "I don't know?" Mario replied. The monster roared in pain and then suddenly exploded into many droplets of water and the Shadow Bugs began disintegrating. "Was that supposed to happen?" Mario asked the group. After all the water stopped falling, they saw me appear; flying in mid air for the first time. "There she is!" said Samus. Yoshi and DK cheered happily to see me all safe and sound. I looked up at them for a moment and then fell into the water all exhausted. Link and Mario jumped into the water and dragged me out; praying that I was okay. "Is she alright?" Samus asked them. Link picked up my hand and started touching my wrist; trying to feel a pulse. "Does she have a pulse?" Mario asked him. "Yeah, she has a pulse. She must be exhausted after what she just did." Link replied. "Let's get her back to the Ship... we need her to rest up a little bit." said Samus. Link and Mario nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll carry her." Link told them as he picked me up; carrying me on his back. Mario hopped onto Yoshi's back and they both smiled happily at each other. "Come on boys, let's get out of here." said Samus. "Yeah." Mario and Link replied. After that, we all left to the Ship.

 **Inside Samus's Ship**

We made it inside the Ship and Link put me down near the baby Metroids; watching them float down and sleep near me. "Hey, Samus?" said Link. "What?" she replied. "Is it normal for these guys to sleep near people?" he asked her. "It's fine for now, as long as they don't sleep on her." she replied. "Ah." he replied. They both turned to me and watched one of the baby Metroids wake up for a minute and then fall back asleep. After a few minutes; Link silently took my Trophy Slate and gave it to Samus; hooking it up to her travel map. "Are you-a two sure of taking that away from-a her?" Mario asked them. "Well, we need to know where we're heading next... and we need her to regain her strength before the next battle." Samus replied. "Still, you two should've asked her." Mario replied. "That would've been nice." I said tiredly. The three heroes turned to me and saw me begin to sit up. "Hey, look who's up." said Link. I stretched for a second, put my hood down, and looked at them. "How long was I out?" I asked them. "About fifteen minutes." Samus replied. "Really? I thought it was longer than that..." I said. "Nope, you were just probably dreaming of how long you were out." Link replied. I nodded my head in agreement to his statement. "By the way... hey, Mario?" said Link. "Yeah?" Mario replied. "Where did you find Yoshi as we fought False Yoshi?" Link asked him.

"I found-a Yoshi's Trophy right by his house. Once I-a woke him up, he instantly recognized me and hugged me for a minute. After that, I-a told him of what is going on and asked him to join the team... and he said yes to join the team! Once he knew everything, we started running back to the scene and-a saw that giant monster you all were-a fighting. We waited a minute to see what we could do, and then we-a jumped into the battle and helped you a little bit." Mario told us. "Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered happily. The four of us laughed happily and then heard my Trophy Slate beeping. I stood up and walked upto Samus and looked at her travel map. The rest of the team came upto us as well; looking at the travel map. "Where are we going next, you two?" Link asked us. "Planet Popstar. Kirby's Trophy is there." I said. "Kirby!?" Mario, Link, and Samus said in shock. "Yeah." I said. "Well then, let's get going!" Samus replied. "Right! Next stop, Planet Popstar!" I replied. After that, we left Yoshi's Island and flew to Planet Popstar.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed the little time we had on Yoshi's Island and see how Mario cares about Yoshi and his emotional encounter with Kamek. Also, what did you think of the battle? To me, I wanted to test out if Shadow Bugs could control living creatures after they've been hurt a little bit and try to use their new host for an advantage in battles... and I think the idea was pretty good to make the Shadow Bugs more interesting. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 6: Kirby (The Youngest Star Warrior). The team arrives on Planet Popstar and as they leave the Ship, False Kirby appears right in front of them! He kidnaps Taylor and takes her to Fountain of Dreams to face her one-on-one. Will Taylor win the fight? Or will it be her worst nightmare? Find out in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kirby

**Chapter 6: Kirby (The Youngest Star Warrior)**

 **Outer Space- Inside Samus's Ship**

An hour had passed since we left Yoshi's Island and began our next journey to Planet Popstar. All of us looked out the window as we saw many planets we flew by; knowing soon that we will be at our destination. As we flew, I began to wonder how powerful False Kirby could potentially be. I know that he will the exact same powers as Kirby; but more dark and scary. I turned to the team and watched them look out into space and then turned away from them; knowing that this might be a battle to face on my own. It's kinda strange to think that way now, but I know that in situations like this that I have to stand up for myself and not give up; but as I thought of what False Kirby could do… I felt my soul shake a little bit and a chill down my spine, as if I was in a nightmare that I never knew of.

"Taylor? Hello..?" said a voice. "Hm?" I replied. I turned to my right and saw Link, Mario, and Samus looking at me; wondering if something was wrong. "You alright?" Link asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Are you sure? You look like you're nervous about this." he said. "Well… maybe a little?" I replied. "Taylor, its okay to be-a nervous. To be honest with you… I'm a little bit nervous too. There is one thing that I do know about this whole thing, and that is that we can-a win this together!" said Mario. I blinked my eyes and light smiled at him as a sign of thanks; making him smile back. After that, we heard Samus's Planet Tracker begin to beep. "We're here." said Samus. We all turned to the front of the Ship and saw Planet Popstar for the very first time. DK and Yoshi stared at the Planet in awe as we were approaching it. "So that's Planet Popstar, huh? Looks like a cute little planet if you ask me." I said.

As we flew in the Planet's orbit, we saw Kirby's Trophy signal appear on my Slate. I picked up my Slate and looked at the signal quietly. "Is it saying where he is?" Samus asked me. "Yeah. It's saying that he is in Dream Land." I said. "Dream Land, huh? If that's where we're heading… then let's go." Samus replied. "Right." I replied. After that, we flew closer to the Planet and went to Dream Land.

 **Dream Land**

We landed the Ship on a grassy hill and then jumped out of the Ship; looking around where we stood. "Huh? That's weird..? I thought there would be some happy civilians walking around here." said Link. "You think False Kirby had scared them away?" Mario asked him. "He could've done that, but still... something just doesn't feel right." Link replied. "Like what?" Mario asked again. Before Link spoke again, we heard something hit the ground in front of us; making us jump down the hill and look around curiously. "What was that?" I said. "I don't know?" Link replied. I turned around and saw a dark yellow Warp Star floating right in front of me. I looked at it in shock and then looked at the rider of the Warp Star and saw that it was False Kirby! "Whoa!" I said as I looked at him. His yellow eyes stared me down and began taunting us with dark movements. We looked at him in shock and anger; falling for the taunts. After a couple more taunts, he flew away from us! "Why that no good little-." I said angrily. We all ran after him instantly; ready to beat him down.

As we ran, we saw many of the civilians of Dream Land running away from where we were heading. "Just keep going, my love! We cannot turn back!" said one of the civilians. _"He's destroying their homes?! Just how cruel is this guy..?"_ I said in my thoughts. We kept on running and saw False Kirby fighting someone. "Who is that?" Mario asked us. I looked at the fighter and saw him using a spear at False Kirby; destroying the dark yellow stars he fired from his Star Rod. "That's Bandana Waddle Dee." I said. "A friend of Kirby's?" Samus asked me. "Yeah... a really good friend of his. He probably thinks that Kirby is being controlled by Nightmare to do all these evil things, but doesn't understand that this is all Calamity Tabuu's doing with the Shadow Bugs." I said. "Yeah..." she replied. After that, Bandana Waddle Dee used his Spear Copter ability and then threw his Spear at False Kirby's Star Rod; knocking it out of his hand. The two fighters landed on the ground and stared each other down. "Come on, Kirby! You have to snap out of it! Listen to me, your old friend: Bandana Waddle Dee. You need to fight the darkness that Nightmare put inside your mind! Please, Kirby! Come back to us!" Bandana Waddle Dee yelled to him as tears fell from his eyes.

False Kirby looked at him with no emotion in his yellow eyes and picked up his Star Rod and shot a star at his foe. My eyes glew angrily and I jumped in front of Bandana Waddle Dee; reflecting the Star away from him. False Kirby looked at me with shock and confusion in his eyes as I stared him down. The rest of my team ran out to help Kirby's friend; making sure that he's okay. "Who are you guys?" Bandana Waddle Dee asked us. "Just a team of heroes." said Mario. We stared at False Kirby angrily and then watched him jump onto his Warp Star. "What is he doing?" Link asked us. False Kirby picked up his Star Rod and made energy rings around me and caught me in them; holding me down. "Taylor!" Link and Samus yelled. False Kirby pulled me upto him with his Star Rod and flew me away with him; wanting something to do with me. Link and Mario started running after me and then False Kirby shot a star at them; knocking them back to the team as he and I disappeared. As the group watched us fly away, Bandana Waddle Dee noticed the path False Kirby was going.

"Where is he taking her?" said Samus. "Fountain of Dreams." Bandana Waddle Dee replied. "Fountain of Dreams!?" Samus, Link, and Mario yelled in shock. They all turned to the path and Link went down on his knees; slamming his fist on the ground angrily. Samus knelt down to him and put her hand on his shoulder; seeing tears fall from his eyes. "It should've been me, not her! It's not fair!" Link cried. "Link..." said Samus in a slight sad tone. Even after all this time... I couldn't protect her. I let that monster take her away all because I wasn't focused on the fight. Now how are we supposed to find Kirby and everyone else without her!?" Link cried as he slammed his fist on the ground angrily. "Link? Did you realize that False Kirby took her for a reason?" Samus replied. Link lifted his head and looked up at her; seeing her comforting him. "Shadow Bugs are attracted to the Smash Ball's energy. They would try to fight the being who holds that energy within them; not even knowing that the Smash Ball's energy is their weakness." Samus told him.

Link stood back up on his feet and looked at the team silently. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and looked at them again. "Alright guys, we gotta find Kirby's Trophy fast! He's the only one to make a Warp Star and get us to Fountain of Dreams, and help Taylor out in her fight!" Link told them. "Right!" Mario replied. Yoshi, Dark Samus, and DK nodded their heads in agreement and began their search. Mario, Samus, and Link turned to Bandana Waddle Dee and saw him looking up at them confused of the situation. They knelt down to him and wondered what he has to say. "Excuse me, but who is False Kirby?" he asked them. "It's a long story..." said Samus. They told him what has been going on and about their previous battle with our enemies before; letting him understand what we're dealing with. After that, they turned to the sky; hoping that I am okay.

 **Fountain of Dreams**

The flow of the water was slow and steady; supplying good dreams within each droplet of water. A few moments of silence had passed and then both False Kirby and I appeared. He threw me into the water with the power of his Star Rod; staring me down with no emotion. I shake the water off my head and looked at the top of the fountain; seeing that something was missing. "Wait a minute... how did the Star Rod go miss- oh my god..." I said as I turned to my foe; seeing "the" legendary Star Rod in his hand. _"How the hell did he get a hold of it!?"_ I said in my thoughts. False Kirby charged up the Star Rod and shot a star at me and I dodged it by hiding in the water. I swam around as he kept shooting stars at me and then got out of the water way before he had the chance to strike me in the back. I hid behind the Fountain and made a light ball and shot it at False Kirby. He saw the attack coming towards him and destroyed it with the Star Rod. My eyes widened in shock to see my attack fail and then I saw a Shadow begin to laugh hauntingly at me. "What the hell?" I said to myself.

"Hahahaha... You have been faithful servants, little Shadow Bugs. Now that you have brought me the legendary Star Rod... I shall turn Dream Land into a living nightmare of my desire!" said the voice. The Shadow flew upto False Kirby and absorbed him; dropping the Star Rod into the water, and transformed itself into Nightmare; Kirby's major enemy. He laughed hauntingly and then looked down; seeing me for the first time. "Ah, there you are... so you're the one destroying the Shadow Bugs, correct?" he asked me. I looked at him in shock with my mind drawn blank. "Oh-ho... I see that by my appearance that I have shaken you to the core. What do you see in my core, hero? Do you see your greatest fears..? Or maybe someone dark and evil inside you?" he asked again. I blinked my eyes, shook my head no to his questions, and made a light beam; shooting it towards him. My attack hit his face for a moment and then shook it off. "Now, that was rude, the pink marshmallow had some manners." he said as he rubbed his face. My eyes glew brightly at him and I charged up a energy sphere. "I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps. Nah, I'm just going to beat you with the Star Rod." he said. "Really? Think you can find it?" I said. "Huh? Of course I can!" he replied. "Well then, if you want it so badly... you have to go through me first." I replied.

The evil figure smiled menacingly at me and let out his hauntful laugh. "Is that a challenge?" he asked me. "Heh, you bet it is." I replied. "Well then, I accept your foolish challenge, mortal!" he replied as we charged at each other. _"I hope everyone finds Kirby soon..."_ I said in my thoughts.

 **Dream Land**

"Oh man, where could his Trophy be?" said Bandana Waddle Dee worriedly. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Samus replied. "We have to find him or else your friend will be in major trouble!" Bandana Waddle Dee replied worriedly. Samus nodded her head in understanding and then continued her search. Everyone kept searching for a few minutes, then Yoshi saw something shine in a bush. Yoshi walked over to the bush quietly, pushed some of its little branches away, and grew a smile on his face. "Yoshi!" he yelled to the group; making them run to him very quickly. "What's up, Yoshi?" Link asked him. "Did-a you find him?" Mario asked him. Yoshi nodded his head yes and took Kirby's Trophy out of the bush. "That's him... it's really him!" said Bandana Waddle Dee happily with tears in his eyes. "Good job, Yoshi!" Mario cheered happily as Yoshi put down Kirby's Trophy in front of them. "Now it's time to wake him up. Link, will you do the honors?" said Samus. Link nodded his head yes to her question and knelt down to the trophy. "Alright buddy, time to wake up." he said. He touched the bottom of the Trophy and revived our friend.

Kirby sat on the grass and then opened his eyes; seeing the team looking at him for the first time. "Poyo?" he asked them. "Hey-a Kirby, long time no see." said Mario happily. Kirby stood up and saw that he wasn't a Trophy anymore! He smiled happily and then did his signature victory dance. "He's back to his old self." said Link happily. Bandana Waddle Dee ran upto his friend and hugged him; crying happily to see him again. Kirby hugged him back happily; comforting his best buddy. After the hug, the two warriors looked at each other; sensing something was wrong. "Kirby, the Star Rod at the Fountain of Dreams has been stolen! We found the one who took it and another friend of yours... and they're fighting for it there!" he told him. Kirby looked at him in shock and then turned to the team; wondering what to do. "Kirby, we need your help to get there... fast. If we don't make it there now... your world will be gone forever and we'll lose Taylor for good." said Samus. Kirby took in her words and then nodded his head in agreement. He stepped out of the group circle and then summoned Warp Stars with his little phone and made everyone hop on their own Warp Stars. "Whoa... since when can he do that?" Mario asked. "Who knows... but this is way better!" Link replied. Mario nodded his head in agreement and then the team flew all the way to Fountain of Dreams; hoping that I'm still there.

 **Fountain of Dreams**

I threw a energy sphere at my foe and watched him grab it with his tornado; throwing it back to me. I crashed down to the water's edge and layed down on my side; seething through the pain. Nightmare laughed evilly at me and then made nightmarish stars in his hand. "What's the matter, hero? You cannot fight anymore?" he asked me. I tried to stand back up, but I fell back down. "You foolish mortal... mankind has betrayed you tremendously. Their needs of you to protect them are nothing but utter failure, all because _they_ don't want to fix their own mistakes." he said. I slowly tried to get back up again and then he knocked me down with his stars; laying next to the fountain. "Betrayal... doesn't only break your heart, but also darkens your soul. You'll never forget the pain, like a fog that forever lingers in the depths of your mind." he said. "Sh-shut up..." I said in pain. "Don't worry... I'll make this quick." he replied evilly. He made a a large nightmarish star and prepared to throw it at me. He smirked evilly and then launched his attack. As it was close, a bright light destroyed the attack and made Nightmare cover his eyes with his cape.

"What in the world!?" he yelled. I slowly got back up and held my left arm; fighting the pain, and looked at the water; seeing it glow brightly. The water rippled wildly and the Star Rod appeared out of the water! "The Star Rod!" Nightmare yelled. He tried to grab it; but it flew away from him. "No! Impossible!" he yelled in rage. The Star Rod flew over to me and I grabbed it with my right hand. _"So... the legendary artifact chose me as its wielder?"_ I said in my thoughts. I aimed the item at Nightmare and swung it around; firing stars filled with dreams and hope, at Nightmare and weakened him severely. I slowly walked upto him and put the Star Rod on my left hip; hiding it with my hooded cape. "Your darkness ends here, Nightmare. You and False Kirby have lost." I said. I charged a light beam and ended Nightmare's return; along with the Shadow Bugs of False Kirby. "Taylor!" yelled a couple voices. I turned around and saw the team appear next to the Fountain; seeing that the foe is gone. "You alright?" Samus asked me. I put my hood down and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm alright." I said. "Did you get the Star Rod back?" she asked. I took out the Star Rod and showed it to her. "Poyo!" said Kirby as he ran upto me. I looked down at him and lightly smiled at him. "Hey, buddy. I believe this belongs to you." I said. "Poyo!" Kirby replied happily. I gave him the Star Rod and watched him place it at the top of the Fountain.

The Fountain glew brightly and the water began to flow with dreams once again; making all of us smile at it. "Alright! Dream Land is saved once again!" Bandana Waddle Dee cheered. "Yeah... and now the-a people of Dream Land can finally have peaceful dreams once again." said Mario. "Come on guys, let's head back to the ship." said Samus. "Right." Mario and Link replied. I watched the group begin to leave and then turned to the Fountain. I looked down at the water; seeing my reflection, and then saw my reflections eyes glow crimson red. I backed away from the water and began to question the crimson eyes of my reflection... could this be my dark side? Whatever that was, I hope I never encounter it. "Taylor! Let's go!" said Link. I turned back to the group and then left the Fountain with them.

 **Inside Samus's Ship**

"Damn, Tay... you took a beating..." said Mario as walked out of the changing room. I wore a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. The group looked at my left arm; seeing it bruised up a little bit. "At least he didn't get your scar cut, right?" Link asked me. "Yeah... I'm just only bruised up." I said. "Hm? Not according to my scanner, you also have a couple broken ribs. Here, take this medicine... in my world, it can help heal your bones fast." said Samus. "Thanks." I replied as she put the medicine in my hand. "Where's her armor?" Link asked her. "It's getting cleaned and fixed up." she replied as she walked to her seat. I took the medicine and began waiting patiently for it to kick in. Link put his hand on my head and began ruffling my hair a little bit; hoping it would take away my stress. Kirby walked around the Ship and then looked out the window; happy to see his world safe again. "Did you guys tell him about what we're doing?" I asked Mario and Link. "Yep. And he has-a agreed to join us." Mario replied. I nodded my head and showed a little smile. "Hey, Taylor... come here." said Samus.

I stood up and walked over to her; wondering what she wants to tell me. "What's up? The Slate beeping again?" I asked her. "Yeah, but I can't find the world map." she replied. I looked at the Slate and found the world map. I tapped its icon and then made it appear on Samus's screen. "Thanks." she said. "Anytime." I replied. After that, we saw a Trophy icon begin to glow; knowing now we found someone. "Alright, Captain... where are we heading?" she asked me. "Hm? According to the icon... looks like we're heading for Corneria." I replied. "Okay... but who are we finding?" she asked. "Fox." I said. "Fox!?" Mario and Link yelled. Samus and I nodded our heads yes to their response. "I swear if we get in a air fight..." said Link. "We won't know until we get there. Get ready for lift off, guys. Next stop, Corneria!" I said. After that, we left Planet Popstar and headed for Corneria.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 6! What did you guys think of the little trip to Kirby's world and the battle against False Kirby and Nightmare? I've always wanted Nightmare to have a crazy introduction into the story and try to bring out a dark side in our hero; knowing how he is portrayed in the Kirby series, and with his thoughts on heroes... I think I brought his character pretty well. And speaking of dark sides, will our hero see her dark side come out on the journey? We'll see down the road!**

 **Next time, Chapter 7: Fox (Leader of Star Fox). Our heroes arrive on Corneria and encounter False Fox in his Arwing with Fox's Trophy inside! How will they rescue their ally? Find out in Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fox

**Chapter 7: Fox (Leader of Star Fox)**

 **Outer Space**

It's been an hour since we left Planet Popstar and began our journey to Corneria; the planet where Fox's journey began. The Ship has been flying pretty smoothly, dodging meteors and other ships nearby. Samus and I have been watching our coordinates very carefully as the rest of the team gets themselves ready for our next fight. "1, 2, 3, 4…" said Mario as he did push-ups. DK and Yoshi were punching some punching bags and both Link and Kirby were practicing with their weapons. "Everyone's getting pumped, huh?" I asked Samus. "Hm… seems like it. I haven't seen them train like this in a while." she replied. "Same here. It feels nostalgic just to see everyone train again." I replied as I brushed off my armor sleeve. Samus nodded her head in agreement and then turned to her window; seeing a planet up ahead. "What is it?" I asked her. Before she said a word, my Slate beeped; giving me a update. I walked over to it and picked it up; reading it silently. "Got anything?" Samus asked me. "Yeah... his Trophy's close. That means that planet is-" I said. "Corneria." she replied. We looked out and saw the planet for the first time. As we looked at it, the rest of the team walked upto us and saw the planet for the first time. "We made it." said Mario. "Yeah... but who knows what lies ahead there?" said Link. "We'll soon find out. I'm heading into Corneria's orbit now." Samus replied. "Got it." I replied. After that, we flew into orbit and reached our destination.

 **Corneria- Corneria City**

We flew in the skyline of the city; looking down at the view of it. "Whoa... this place is very populated..." I said. "Yeah, but what's so special about this planet anyway?" Link asked me. "I got the info you two need." said Samus. We walked over to her and saw her turn on the Planet Database monitor. "The fourth planet in the Lylat System, Corneria, is known as the "bread basket" of the system. It is a fertile farming world with a variety of climates and terrains. Most of the inhabitants live in the shelter of the mountain ranges, where the most productive farming soil can be found. Corneria is a peaceful planet with only the smallest of defense forces. Most of its starships are designed for exploration and transportation. When Andross's invasion fleet threatened the planet, it was up to General Pepper to improvise some kind of planetary defense. He hired the Star Fox Team to pilot the experimental Arwing Fighters." I read aloud. "Wow... I never thought of Corneria like that before." Link replied. I nodded my head in agreement and then heard something outside. "What was that?" said Mario. I walked over to the window and saw a fleet of Arwings flying towards us!

"Brace yourselves!" I yelled. Everyone turned to the window and saw the fleet of Arwings attack us. Samus retaliated and fired back at them; watching one of them dodge her attacks with ease as the others fell back. "Alright, Space Cowboy... whoever you are, you're going down!" she yelled. She fired lasers at the one Arwing and watched it dodge again. "Samus, wait! Fox's Trophy might be in that Arwing!" I yelled. "How would you know?!" she yelled. "My Slate picked up his signal! He's in there!" I yelled. Samus growled angrily and the one Arwing dropped a Smart Bomb on the Ship; destroying the engine. I grabbed my Slate and put it in its sleeve on my belt; keeping it safe. We all huddled together, bracing for impact as we crashed down to the ground. After that, the Arwing disappeared and we blacked out. _"Hey, are you alright?"_ said a voice. I opened my eyes and looked around; seeing that we were relocated to somewhere safe. "W-where are we?" I said as I looked at my team. "You're all inside the Great Fox." said another voice.

I turned to the door and saw three warriors looking at me. "Easy there, partner... we're on your side." said an elderly voice. I stared at them for a moment and realized who they were! "Hold on a second... Peppy Hare? Slippy Toad? And Krystal? Fox's friends and teammates?" I said. "Heh, you got that right!" said Slippy happily. "And you must be Taylor, right?" said Krystal. "I am." I replied. "I knew it was you, Fox has told me alot 'bout you." said Peppy. "Really?" I asked. "Why sure he has! He keeps telling me how you are a good fighter against him; giving him good competition." Peppy replied. Really? I give him competition... I guess that's a good compliment from him. To be honest, I've never heard him tell someone that they give him good competition before. I guess that I'm the lucky one (well for now at least). "Hey, Peppy? How long have you guys dealt with that fleet of Arwings?" I asked. "Around three months now... if it wasn't for that dark grey Arwing piloted by that fake Fox, we would've warned everybody about what was going on..." Peppy replied.

Fake Fox? What did mean by that..? "What did the pilot look like?" I asked again. "He looked like Fox, except with yellow glowing eyes, darker fur and uniform, and evil!" said Slippy in a worried tone. Yellow glowing eyes? Evil ambitions? That could mean only one thing. "False Fox!" I said. "Huh?" said Slippy, Krystal, and Peppy in confusion. "That fake Fox you're talking about... it is called False Fox. It was made by the Shadow Bugs after Fox was turned into a Trophy from the Calamity Tabuu attack a few months back. Once the Shadow Bugs make a False copy of the Trophy: they make them really dangerous." I said. The three pilots looked at me in shock for a moment and then started to process what I just told them. "So, let me get this straight... you're telling us that these "Shadow Bugs" made a False version of Fox after they touched his "Trophy" and did all of this chaos?" Krystal asked me. I nodded my head yes to her question. "But, how do we stop them?" Slippy asked worriedly. "The Shadow Bugs are attracted to the energy of the Smash Ball... which is now inside me. So I can truly destroy them. Think of it as Light vs. Darkness in some sense." I replied. "Kind of like a wizard or something? Do you say your attack names too?" said Slippy. "You think I'm like Harry Potter or something?" I asked curiously. "No, Slippy... do you think wizards wear something like what she is wearing?" said Krystal. "Uh... yeah..?" he replied. "Oh boy." Krystal sighed. I lightly laughed at the conversation and then turned to Peppy; seeing him looking at us silently. "Peppy? You alright?" I asked.

Peppy took in my words for a moment and then began thinking of something. "Peppy? What'cha thinking?" said Slippy. "Slippy? Do you still have that energy absorber engine proto-type?" he asked. "That thing? Oh yeah! I still have it." Slippy replied. "Good, 'cause we're going to need it. Put that engine in Taylor's Arwing immediately! I know she'll put it good use." Peppy replied. "Yes sir! False Fox won't even know what hit him!" Slippy replied. He ran out of the room and went to work. "Krystal, I need you to tell General Pepper that we have the key of taking down the enemy!" Peppy told her. "Yes sir, right away." Krystal replied. She left the room and went to meet General Pepper. "Hold on a second... did you just say that I have a Arwing?" I asked Peppy as I walked upto him. "Sure did. You remember the promise Fox made with you when you two had your match a year ago?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute and then remembered the promise! "Oh yeah! He promised me that if I beat him in a 1-on-1 match, he'd let me have a Arwing of my own." I said. "And you won that match, right?" he asked. "Yeah..." I replied. "And he made his promise. So, let's go to your Arwing and get it ready to fly! And don't worry about your friends, our doctors will stay with them and keep them safe." he replied. "Okay, Peppy. Thanks." I said. After that we left the room and went to my Arwing.

"Whoa... it's beautiful." I said. I looked up at my Arwing and saw it looked exactly like Fox's; with the red color changed to black. "Peppy! The new engine is in and all set!" said Slippy as he ran upto us. "Good job, Slippy!" Peppy replied happily. I walked upto my Arwing and hopped inside it; sitting down in my seat. "I'm pretty sure that Fox told you how to work the Arwing, right?" Peppy asked me. "He sure did, but how will this new engine work?" I asked. "Oh, just wrap that strap there onto your wrist and the engine will sense your energy... and then travel to the laser blaster, and wham! False Fox's Arwing will be finished!" Slippy cheered. I wrapped the strap on my left wrist and then looked down at Peppy and Slippy. "Good luck, Taylor. Give 'em everything you got." said Peppy. "I will, and I'll get Fox back... I promise." I replied. The hatch closed and I turned on my Arwing; ready to fly. "Let's do this." I said to myself. After that, I flew out of the Great Fox and started my search for the enemy. I kept flying through the sky and looked around the City; wondering where False Fox would be. I put my Arwing on auto pilot for a second and connected my Slate to it; helping me find Fox's Trophy. "Perfect." I said to myself. I turned the auto pilot off and resumed my search.

I flew around for a couple minutes and my Slate began to beep. "Gotcha." I said. I flew the path of where Fox's Trophy was and saw False Fox flying in his Arwing; causing chaos. "Well, looks like my mission impossible motive won't work... time to improvise." I said. I flew up close to him and began firing lasers at him, making him barrel roll a couple times and then hit his Arwing. I flew a few feet away from him and then saw him fly after me. "Good, he's following my tail. Once we're away from the city: the real battle begins." I said. We flew away from the city and went to a open field; seeing no one in sight. I did a barrel roll and then began firing lasers again. False Fox started to fire back and noticed that I've dodged all of his attacks. "Right into the danger zone!" I said. I fired my lasers and took down his engine; watching him eject from his Arwing and land onto the ground. I flew down and jumped out of my Arwing; staring him down. He took out his Blaster and fired lasers at me; watching me reflect them with my energy shield. I put my hands down on the ground and made a line of electricity towards False Fox; creating a shock wave around him. All of his weapons broke apart and were no use to him anymore.

I ran upto him and we started punching and kicking each other for a couple minutes. He jumped away and began surrounding himself in purple flames. I created ice energy in my hands and watched him dash upto me. I shot the ice energy at him and watched him instantly freeze.. I walked upto the frozen foe and shot a light ball at him; destroying the Shadow Bugs. As I watched the Shadow Bugs disintegrate, I looked over to his Arwing and walked over to it; finding Fox's Trophy behind his seat. "There you are, old friend." I said. I picked up his Trophy and put it in my Arwing. "Come on, let's get you home." I said. I started my Arwing and flew back to the City; hoping that everyone is awake now. As I flew through the sky, I saw the Great Fox down below at a military base and decided to go there. I landed safely on the flight line, grabbed Fox's Trophy, and then jumped out; seeing Fox's friends and my team right by the Great Fox. "There she is!" said Slippy happily. "Hey guys." I replied. "So, did you win?" Peppy asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question; making him and his friends smile happily. "And, look who I found." I said as I put down Fox's Trophy in front of them. "It's him... that's Fox!" said Krystal happily. "What do you think, General Pepper?" said Peppy.

General Pepper walked upto Fox's Trophy and studied it for a minute; then looking at me. "So, you're the hero who rescued Fox?" he asked me. "Yes sir, that's me." I replied. "I must say... you did a very fine job on the mission for us. We didn't know what to do when False Fox was around, but now that he is gone the City is safe once again. From all of us here on Corneria, I thank you for your service." he said. I shook hands with him and then saluted to him; making him salute back. He smiled and then stepped back to his allies. "You don't have to tell us everything, we already know." said Samus as she and the team walked upto me. I nodded my head in understanding and then looked down at Fox's Trophy. "Well..?" said Mario. I touched the Trophy and a gold light glew around us for a moment. After it disappeared, our friend was revived! "Ugh... where am I?" said Fox as he stood up slowly; scratching his head. "Back on Corneria, Fox." said General Pepper.

"General Pepper!" Fox saluted. "Welcome back, Fox." General Pepper replied. Fox's friends ran upto him and hugged him; making him smile and laugh. We reunited with him for a few minutes and then stood by the Great Fox. "Are you sure about this, Fox?" said Peppy. "I'm sure, Peppy. They made it all this way to rescue me and the City... so I want to help them out in rescuing the others in the tournament." Fox replied. "Like Falco?" said Slippy. "Yep, and even Wolf." Fox replied. "You have to rescue Wolf!? Even after all the trouble he has put you through!?" Slippy yelled. "Yeah... but I have to. He's part of the tournament just like my friends over there. I can't let Tabuu take our worlds again, so I gotta go with them and stop him." Fox replied calmly. "You really are just like your father, Fox. Always caring about others before yourself." said Peppy. Fox lightly smiled happily and then said goodbye to his friends; walking towards us after that. "You alright, Fox?" Mario asked him. "Yeah, I'm alright... just, trying to get used to what's going on around here." Fox replied. "Same with all of us. We're all still wondering how Tabuu came back a few months ago." said Samus. "Just when we all thought after a decade winning against him..." Fox sighed. "Wait, you guys beat him a decade ago?" I said.

My team looked at me all confused after hearing what I had said. "Sorry... was I supposed to know that years ago?" I said. "No, it's our fault... we should've told you and the newcomers years ago during the fourth tournament." said Link. "It really slipped off our minds when we started it that day." Mario replied. "I see." I replied. We started walking inside the Great Fox and then heard someone run upto us. "Peppy? What are you doing?" Fox asked him. "I think you should the Great Fox with you on your journey." said Peppy. We all stared at him in shock to hear what he had said. "Peppy, are you serious?" Fox asked him. "Yes, I'm serious. This old girl has been helping us here in the Lylat system for years... now, it's time for her to travel many other worlds. Besides, you can't just travel in your Arwing alone while everyone else is in Samus's Ship, right?" Peppy replied. Fox blinked his eyes and then nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, I'll take the Great Fox with me." Fox replied. "Atta boy, Fox! Now, go give those Shadow Bugs a piece of their own medicine... and make sure all your friends are safe." Peppy replied. "Got it." Fox replied. They shook hands and said goodbye to each other. After that, Fox left with us in the Great Fox and we began flying back into outer space.

 **Outer Space- Inside the Great Fox**

"How's my Ship doing, Fox?" Samus asked him. "Hm? It seems to be just fine. Slippy fixed it up when you were knocked out." Fox replied as he piloted the ship. "Good to hear." Samus replied. I nodded my head in agreement and then took out my Slate. "What are you checking?" Samus asked me. "Nothing, just connecting the Great Fox to the Slate." I said. "Wait what!?" said Fox in a worried tone. "Relax... watch this." I replied. The Slate beeped and scanned the entire ship; adding it to its database. _"New transportation acquired."_ it said. "Oh... so it's supposed to help us get to everyone quicker." Fox replied. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Phew, that makes things easier." Fox sighed in relief. "Yeah..." I replied. A few seconds had passed and then my Slate began to beep. "Hm?" I said as I looked down at it. "Found something?" said Link as he and Mario walked upto us. "Could be a Trophy." said Mario. I looked at the screen and then noticed a Trophy symbol that left me speechless. Samus walked up and stood in front of me; snapping her fingers to get my attention. "Hello..? Earth to Taylor, can you hear me?" said Samus.

I looked up at her and then put my hood down; letting her see the speechless look on my face. "You okay?" she asked me. "I found someone." I said. "Well, tell us who it is." she replied. I looked down at the Slate again for a second and then looked back up at her, Link, Mario, and Fox as they stared at me. "It's Pikachu." I said. They looked at me all surprised of the name I just said. "Are you serious?" Link asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Put his location on the screen." said Samus. "Right." I replied. I put the location on Fox's travel map and we looked at the location for the first time. "Saffron City, huh? Haven't been there in a long time." said Fox. "It feels like forever ago since I've heard that place." Link replied. I stared at the screen silently, turned away, and then walked upto the window; crossing my arms silently. Mario and Link walked upto me and then Link patted my shoulder; wondering if I was alright. "She's worried about him... I can tell by her sudden silence." said Samus. "Don't worry, Tay... we'll get him back. I promise. We'll get him, Roy, Cloud, and Corrin back." Link consoled me. I turned to him and nodded my head in understanding.

"You good now?" Mario asked me. "Yeah, I'm good... just, trying not to let my emotions take over me." I replied. "Spoken like a true warrior." said Samus. The three of us turned to her and Fox and nodded our heads in agreement. "Now, shall we go to Saffron City?" Fox asked us. "Yeah, let's go." I replied. Fox nodded his head in understanding and then began making the ship fly faster. _"Hang on, Pikachu... I'm coming. I will rescue you, I promise."_ I said in my thoughts.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 7 of the story! So... what did you guys think of the teams trip to Corneria and meeting Fox's friends? I'm really happy of how I included them in the Chapter and their conflict with False Fox before the team came to save Fox. It really was fun to write them and their interactions with Taylor. And also, I made the Harry Potter reference just for fun because in my mind, Slippy would think Taylor was some kind of wizard because of her powers... so I decided to include that for fun. Also, when Link told Taylor about them getting Pikachu, Roy, Cloud, and Corrin back... it pretty much confirms that they are roommates and share the same house together. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 8: Pikachu (Hero of Thunder). The team arrives at Saffron City and encounter False Pikachu and his gang of rogue** **Pokémon. Will they fight through them all to save their friend? Or will they blast off to the sky like Team Rocket? Find out in Chapter 8!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Pikachu

**Chapter 8: Pikachu (Hero of Thunder)**

 **Kanto Region- Saffron City**

The sun shined bright in the afternoon sky above the city. Many Trainers and their Pokémon were walking on the streets; buying supplies for their journeys and Gym battles. As they walked through the City, they passed by a sign in front of a chain gate that read the words: "Closed! Do Not Enter! Rogue Pokémon Inside!". The City folk took those words to heart and stayed away from the tallest building as they walked by. As they walked, a pair of glowing yellow eyes looked over them; ready to fight whoever came near the gate and began making electricity around itself. As it did, many of its comrades eyes began to glow yellow; proving that they are under the foes commands and will protect their leader by any means necessary.

A few moments had passed and a portal opened in the sky; revealing the Great Fox flying out of it and descended to a safe spot away from the entrance of the City. I walked out with my team and we looked out to our location. "There it is... Saffron City." said Fox. "I wonder why it's famous?" Samus asked him. "It's the largest city in the Kanto region, and also one of the busiest cities in the region too. It's most famous building is the Silph Company; the tallest building in the City and the leading manufacturer of Pokémon technology." I said. "Sounds like you're an expert when it comes to this world, huh?" Samus asked me. "You can say that." I replied. The rest of the team walked upto us and looked out to Saffron City. "Wow... it has changed over the years." said Mario. "How?" Fox asked him. "It's more life like than the-a last time we were here." Mario replied. "Huh, now I see what you mean... it does look more life like." Fox replied. "Come on, let's go." I said as I began walking. Link, Mario, and Fox looked at each other all confused for a moment and then turned back to me; seeing the others following my lead. "Well, so much for sight-seeing." said Link. "But she's right: we're here for one thing, and that-a is getting Pikachu back. Come on, let's-a go." Mario replied. Link and Fox nodded their heads in agreement and then the three heroes caught up with us.

As we made our way to the City, I noticed a female police officer nearby. She turned to us as we walked up and we stopped right in front of her. "Hi, we're from the Smash Bros. tournament... and we're trying to find a friend of ours that is in the tournament. Can you help us find him?" I asked nicely. "You're all in the tournament?" she asked us. "Yes ma'am. Here, we even have our IDs to let you know it's true." I replied as I handed my ID with the others. She looked at our IDs for a moment and then gave them back to us. "Follow me." she said. We followed her and stopped in a alley; staying away from public eyes. "Is something wrong?" Samus asked. "Yeah, we've been having reports of rogue Pokémon taking over the Silph Company building." the officer replied. "Rogue Pokémon?" I said. "Yeah, for some reason in the past few months; many Pokémon were taken away from their Trainers by a Pokémon with glowing yellow eyes and dark yellow fur. They don't know its true intentions, but all I know is that it needs to be taken down and we can return the stolen Pokémon to their Trainers." the officer replied. Glowing yellow eyes and dark yellow fur? Yep, that sounds like False Pikachu alright.

I looked out to the Silph building ahead and knew exactly what was going on. "Taylor? What are thinking?" Link asked me. "I know who's doing this." I said. "Who?" the officer asked me. "It's a little hard to explain, but let me tell you in the easiest way possible-" I said. I told her of what has happened to our home a few months ago and then she began to understand about what we're fighting up against. "I see... so that's why these events are happening?" she said. We nodded our heads yes to her question. "Okay, I'll tell my team to stand down in this and let you all go in there to stop False Pikachu and his comrades." she said. "Thanks." I replied. After that, we began to head to the Silph Company building. "Oh! By the way, what's your name?" I asked. "Officer Jenny." she said. "Okay, Officer Jenny... make sure that every civilian stays away from the building and keep their Pokémon out of sight." I said. "Got it." she replied. She left us and went to her team; telling them to let us pass. We walked upto the gate of the building and looked up at it; knowing what was inside. I broke the chain and lock; making the gate open on its own.

"You guys ready?" I asked my team. They nodded their heads yes to my question. I looked back to the building and began walking inside. My teammates followed my lead and then the doors of the building closed right behind us. "So, how many floors does this building have?" Link asked me. "Eleven." I replied. "Great..." Link sighed in disgust. "But, at least we know where-a False Pikachu is... right?" said Mario. "Yeah, but the question is: how do we stop the rogue Pokémon?" said Samus. "Hm?" I replied. Before I said a word, we heard some noise upstairs. "Is that them?" Fox asked. "Yep." Samus replied. We ran up the stairs and saw one of the rogue Pokémon for the first time. "It's a Venusaur." I whispered. "Well, how do we stop it?" Mario whispered. As everyone began thinking of what to do, I stood up and went after it. "Tay! What are you-a doing!?" Mario slightly yelled worriedly. I jumped onto Venusaur's back and then put my hand on its head. "Saur!" said Venusaur angrily. "Easy, big guy... I'm just taking out the evil in you." I said. I looked around and saw two vines come out from under Venusaur's leaves; aiming at me, but I stopped them with my psychic power. "Nice try." I said. After about a minute of stopping Venusaur; its eyes began to turn back to red; removing False Pikachu's influence in it. I released the two vines and then jumped off its back; watching it shake its head in confusion.

Mario and Link walked upto me; wondering what I just did. "Tay, what did you just do?" Link asked me. "I got rid of False Pikachu's aura in Venusaur and now it is back to normal." I replied. Venusaur walked over to us and then shook its leaves a little bit. "Venusaur!" said Venusaur happily. "It looks happy to be free." said Link. "Yeah, but now... we have to get its friends back." I replied. "Right." Mario and Link replied. The rest of the team walked upto us and we all began walking up a couple floors; seeing four more rogue Pokémon. "What Pokémon are those?" Samus asked me. "Blastoise, Arcanine, Pidgeot, and Alakazam." I replied. As I looked at them; I turned to Venusaur and thought of a good idea. "Venusaur... you can use Sleep Powder on them right?" I asked it. "Saur." Venusaur replied. "Okay... follow me." I said. Venusaur and walked up close to them and watched them turn around; ready to fight us. "Venusaur, use Sleep Powder!" I said. "Venusaur!" said Venusaur as it made the attack from its flower; sprinkling it down on our foes and watching them fall asleep. "Good thinking, Tay!" said Link happily. "Thanks." I replied. I walked over to the four Pokémon and used my powers to take out False Pikachu's aura in them; watching them turn back to normal.

The four Pokémon opened their eyes and looked around the room; seeing us for the first time. "Saur." said Venusaur. "Blast." said Blastoise happily. The five Pokémon reunited happily and then turned to us; understanding how we got to them. "I guess they're all on our side now..?" said Samus. I walked upto them and patted Arcanine's head; making it wag its tail happily. "Yeah, they're on our side." I replied. "That's great, but... we got some more Pokémon to deal with." said Mario. We all turned to the next set of stairs and Alakazam teleported us to the next three floors of the building; seeing more Pokémon there. "Machamp, Golem, Gengar, Electabuzz, Scyther, Persian, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhydon, and Dragonite." I said. "Great..." Samus replied. "Venusaur, Alakazam... use Sleep Powder and Hypnosis on our enemies!" I said. They used their attacks on our foes and put them to sleep. "Geez, Tay... you making an army of Pokémon or something?" Link asked me. "Maybe?" I replied. I used my powers again and erased False Pikachu's aura in them. They woke up and joined our side; ready to fight for our cause. "Looks like that's all of them." said Mario. "Yeah..." Samus replied. "Now this is where we split up." I said. My team looked at me in shock after I said that.

"Taylor, are you crazy!?" said Link in a worried tone. I stood by the Pokémon and shook my head no to his question. "I need to stay with them and distract False Pikachu while you guys go find Pikachu's Trophy, revive him, and come back to help us." I said. "Are you sure about this?" Fox asked me. "I'm sure." I replied. "Well, if that's the plan... then let's do it." Fox replied. "And all of you better keep her safe, understand?" Samus told the Pokémon. They all nodded their heads in understanding. "Remember, we'll be on the 11th floor." I said. "Got it, and be careful." said Link. I nodded my head in understanding and teleported to the 11th floor with the rescued Pokémon. We all looked across the room and saw a electric generator shine brightly at us and False Pikachu standing in front of it. "There you are..." I said. My eyes began to glow green and I surrounded the Pokémon in my aura; keeping their minds safe from False Pikachu's attacks. False Pikachu jumped up and used Thunderbolt at us; but Electabuzz jumped in front of me and knocked back the attack at our foe. "Nice job, Electabuzz." I said. "Buzz." Electabuzz replied. "Scyther, Machamp... destroy the generator!" I said. Scyther and Machamp went upto the generator and took it down; taking down the security of the building.

False Pikachu turned to us angrily and then used Skull Bash on Machamp; but failed to realize that Machamp caught him before it hit. "Throw him up!" I said. Machamp threw him up in the air and smirked at him. "Pidgeot, Air Slash! Dragonite, Dragon Pulse! Scyther, X-Scissor!" I said. The three Pokémon used their attacks on him and watched him fall to the ground. He stood up and tried to run away. Gengar and Alakazam teleported in front of him and used Psychic and Shadow Ball on him; knocking him back to us. "Golem, Rollout! Persian, Power Gem on Golem to boost its attack and speed!" I said. They combined their attacks and launched False Pikachu to a wall. He stood up again and used Volt Tackle. "Everyone, dodge it!" I said. We all dodged the attack and watched him turn back and tried to use it again. "Rhydon, Fire Punch!" I said. Rhydon roared and used Fire Punch on our foe; stopping his attack. "Nidoking, Nidoqueen... use Megahorn and Drill Run!" I said. They used their attacks and sent False Pikachu near a door. As False Pikachu stood up and his yellow eyes glew angrily, a Thunderbolt appeared out of nowhere and shocked False Pikachu. "What the? Was that you, Electabuzz?" I asked it. Electabuzz shook its head no to my question and then turned to our foe.

"Taylor!" said a voice. I turned around and saw my team run upto me and stood by my side. "You guys found him?" I asked. "Yep! Take a look for yourself." said Fox. I looked down at my feet and saw Pikachu right next to me; ready to fight! False Pikachu looked at all of us angrily and then used Double Team on us. We all charged at him and attacked his copies; finding the real one instantly. "Tay! You and Pikachu use this!" said Link as he threw something to me. I caught the item and saw what it was. "A Z-Power Ring and a Electrium Z Crystal..." I said. I put my hood down and saw Pikachu jump up on my shoulder; ready to use our attack. I put the Z-Power Ring on my left wrist and did the pose with Pikachu. As my energy bonded with Pikachu's, I saw that it was going to be stronger than I thought it would be. "This is where it ends, False Pikachu... our bond is stronger than you realize. Gigavolt Havoc!" I said. "Pikachu!" said Pikachu as he punched the electric beam in front of him; combined with my light energy and it hit our foe, destroying all the Shadow Bugs of him. All of the Pokémon began to cheer happily; knowing that the fight is over. As they cheered, I knelt down on my right knee; trying to catch my breath. "Pikachu?" said Pikachu as he walked upto me. I looked down at him and felt a couple tears fall on my face. "Hey, buddy." I said with a little smile.

He smiled happily at me and then jumped into my arms; making me hug him and hold him. "Cha~" he cried happily. I hugged him for a couple more minutes and then stood up; watching him crawl onto my shoulder and nuzzle his face on mine. "Aww... he really missed you." said Mario. "And I missed him too." I said as I wiped off a tear on my face. "Pika-chu." said Pikachu happily as he wagged his tail. "He's got his best buddy back... that's all that matters." said Link as he walked over and patted Pikachu's head. Pikachu smiled happily and gave me a little lick on the cheek; making me smile at him. "Come on, lets get these Pokémon back to their Trainers." said Samus. "Right." I replied. After that, we left the building and reunited the missing Pokémon with their Trainers. Officer Jenny thanked us for rescuing the Pokémon and saving Saffron City from danger. After a few minutes of the citizens celebrating; my team and I went back to the Great Fox.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"Well, that was a crazy event." Link sighed as he sat down. Mario nodded his head in agreement. I sat down with them and watched Kirby and Pikachu sit down in front of us; smiling at each other happily. As we looked at them; I heard my Slate beep and saw Melissa's number on the screen. "Huh? First time she's called in a while." I said. I tapped the green phone icon and saw her face on the screen. "Hey, Meliss." I said. _"Hey, Tay. How are you?"_ she replied happily. "I'm doing good. Just chilling with Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu." I replied. I showed her to them on the screen and they smiled and waved to her. She smiled at them happily and waved. _"Glad to see you four back together again."_ she said. "Yeah, it's pretty nostalgic when you look at it." Link replied. She nodded her head in agreement. _"Hey, Link?"_ she said. "Yeah?" he replied. _"Has Taylor done anything crazy on the journey yet?"_ she asked. He turned to me curiously and saw a stern look on my face; making him slightly nervous. "You do realize she's giving the "Don't you even dare..." face right now, Meliss..." he said nervously. _"Really? I thought she would be cool with it?"_ she replied. "Nope." he replied. "Anyway, how are you doing at the base? Your Boss giving you trouble?" I asked. She blinked her eyes for a moment as her mind snapped back to reality and then looked around her chair.

After a second, she turned back to me; seeing that the screen was back onto me. _"I've been good. The Boss has been making us work hard to find everyone's worlds, but he has been easy on me though. Just only talking to the allies of each fighter and hope they join our side to help us stop the Calamity."_ she replied. "I hope they do. If they don't, what would they do when they see that their homes are gone forever?" I said. "You make a good point." Mario replied. _"That's true."_ Melissa replied. I lightly smiled as a sign of thanks; making her lightly smile back. _"Oh, just getting a call from someone now. I gotta go."_ she said. "Alright, see ya later." I replied. "Bye, Melissa!" said Link. "Poyo!" said Kirby. "Pika!" said Pikachu. "Bye, Melissa!" said Mario. _"Bye, guys!"_ Melissa replied. I ended the call and then turned to Fox and Samus; seeing them start and fly the ship. "Taylor?" said Samus. I stood up and walked to her; wondering what she has to say. "Did your Slate pick up anything yet?" she asked. "Hm? Let me see..." I replied.

I turned on the Trophy map and saw a symbol glow; making my Slate beep. "Looks like it picked up something." said Fox. "Yeah... I'm sending the location to you now, Fox." I replied. "Got it." he replied. After sending him the Trophy location, we noticed that this new location was back in Mario's world. "Mario's world, huh? I wonder who we're finding there?" said Samus. "Let's find out." Fox replied. He tapped on the location on his travel screen and we saw a mansion standing on a hill; seeing a few ghost flying around it. "A haunted mansion? That's interesting..." said Samus. Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu walked upto us and looked at the new location we're seeing. "I-a know that mansion..." said Mario. We all turned to him; wondering what he talking about. "You do?" I asked. Mario nodded his head yes to my question. "It's my brother's Mansion." he replied. "That's Luigi's!?" I said. He nodded his head yes again. "Geez, how many coins did he save to buy it?" I asked him. "I don't-a know... he could've won it in a contest or something?" he replied. "Well now we know that he's there..." said Link. "We have to save him." I replied. They nodded their heads in agreement. After our little chat, we set our course to Luigi's Mansion; ready for our next battle.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 8 of the story! What did you guys think of the trip to Saffron City? I apologize for not making this one a little longer. I've been dealing with a cold and a very sore throat for the past couple days and it had to make me take a mental break for a little bit, but I hope this can suffice. Anyways, how did you guys like the battle against False Pikachu? I was struggling to find a way for our heroes to battle him, but when I thought of False Pikachu's comrades... I knew that it would be perfect. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have a awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 9: Luigi (The Ghostbuster). The team arrives at Luigi's Mansion and encounters False Luigi and his ghostly friends. As they get close to him, he shows that he only wants to fight Mario! How would Mario handle False Luigi on his own? Will the others find Luigi's Trophy before the battle ends? Find out in Chapter 9! Oh, and a little spoiler for you... it will be out on Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9: Luigi

**Chapter 9: Luigi (The Ghostbuster)**

 **Luigi's Mansion- Nighttime**

It was dark and quiet outside the Mansion. A full moon was brightly shown in the night sky as a cool autumn breeze blew through the barren trees. The only sounds heard outside were the calls of owls, howls of wolves, and the laughter of ghosts. As those sounds crept through the night; a portal appeared in the sky, revealing the Great Fox within it. The ship flew through the sky for a moment; before landing gently near the Mansion. After the ship's landing, my team and I walked out of the ship and looked at the Mansion ahead. "Man, you weren't kidding when you said there would be ghosts flying around here…" said Link to Mario. "Yeah… I swear I-a remember him telling me that he got-a rid of those ghosts." Mario replied. "Well it looks like they've been brought back here." said Samus. I looked at the Mansion silently and then turned to the moon; hearing the wolves howl to the moon.

As I looked at it, I felt like I was put into a scene of a Halloween movie, except with everything already figured out before being introduced 'til the middle of the movie. "Taylor?" said Link. "Hm?" I replied. I turned to him and saw a curious look in his eyes. "What?" I asked him. "He's just wondering if you're scared." said Samus. I shook my head no to the question. "I've seen things more scary in _Stranger Things_ than this." I said. "That's true. I still remember binge watching it all with you and Roy that one weekend." Link replied. "It was a good weekend." I replied. "So ghosts mean nothing to you in this?" Samus asked me. "No..?" I replied curiously. "Okay? Just wondering." she replied. I blinked my eyes and then turned back to the Mansion; seeing a couple ghosts flying by a window. _"Hm..? By looking at those ghosts, did they used to live here too? Were they good or evil? Why do they feel lost in purgatory after all these years? Maybe after we get Luigi out of there, their spirits will rest once again..."_ I said in my thoughts. After that, we all started heading to the front door of the Mansion. As we got close, I turned to my right and saw a abandoned van nearby and I walked over to it.

Fox, Mario, and Link walked over to me; wondering what I was doing. I opened the back of the van and saw some very interesting items inside. "Sweet!" I said. "What is it?" Fox asked me. "Proton packs." I replied as I jumped into the van and put on one Proton pack on my back. I got out of the van and showed a smirk on my face. Fox and Link put on Proton packs on their backs and lightly struggled with the weights of them. Mario was curious of the items for a minute and then walked away from us. "Is he..?" Fox asked us. "He's worried about his brother." Link replied. "Ah." Fox replied understandingly. We walked over to him and the team; staring down the door. "Should we knock?" Samus asked. I kicked down the door and watched it fall to the floor. My team looked at me with confused faces; wondering why I decided to kick the door down. "What?" I asked them. "Was that really necessary, Taylor?" Samus asked me. "Yes." I replied. She sighed and then we all walked inside. "Hey, what's with the lights?" said Link. "Who's touching my tail?" said Fox. "It's just the ghosts, Fox... ignore them." Samus replied. "Yeah, but still... it's my tail." Fox replied. "Can someone please find a light switch?" said Link. "Got it!" I replied.

I turned on a light and the Mansion began to light up! "Nice." Link replied. _"Who goes there?"_ said a voice hauntingly. We all stayed close together and looked around the room. "We're the Ghostbusters and we're here to take down some ghosts." I said. _"The Ghostbusters..? I thought they were only real in the movies? How can you prove that you're real?"_ the voice asked. "Why don't show yourself and face my proton gun instead?" I replied with a smirk. "Are you insane!?" Mario whispered. "Taylor, you better be joking!?" Link whispered. A couple seconds passed and I saw a light blue ghost appear in front of me. It laughed for a second and then stared at me. _"Oh-ho... looks like we have some company. I wonder what your screams sound like..."_ said the ghost. My Proton Pack turned on and I fired the proton gun at it; taking it down with ease. "Holy shit..." I said. "That thing actually worked... and it took down the ghost." said Fox in a astonished tone. "I thought that weapon was used to hold the ghost down and take its negative energy before using other ghost traps?" said Samus. "Yeah, but I guess mine is different than the others." I replied.

Mario looked at my Proton Pack and saw a interesting name on it. "What's up?" I asked him. "This has to be-a new kind of Proton Pack... it's called the Ghost Destroyer." he replied. "Seriously?" I asked in a slight excited tone. "Yep." he replied. "This is the coolest thing that I've found in my life!" I said happily. Fox and Link took off their Proton Packs and Fox destroyed them with his blaster. "Jealous, boys?" I asked them. They stared at me silently and then we all heard a loud scream; making us jump and cover our ears. "What the hell was that!?" said Fox. "I don't know, but all I know is that ghost is going to pay for that scream." Samus replied. Pikachu jumped up on my shoulder and began looking around us; wondering where the scream came from. A few seconds had passed and then we heard a snap on the archway. We looked up and saw a few Boos and other ghosts up there. The ghosts slightly moved and then we saw our foe for the very first time. "There he is..." said Mario. "False Luigi..." I said.

He stared down at us silently for a moment and then snapped his fingers again; making the ghost go to Mario and grab him! "Hey!? Put me down!" Mario yelled. The ghosts brought him to False Luigi and then saw him pull a lever; making the rest of us fall through a trap door. "No!" Mario screamed. The trap door closed and Mario turned to False Luigi angrily; launching himself out of the ghost's grip on him. He jumped down to the floor and looked at him; curling his fists with rage. "What did you-a do to them!?" he yelled. False Luigi blinked his eyes and then pushed Mario down to the ground. Mario slowly stood up and felt concerned to what False Luigi is doing as he walked upto him. They stared at each other for a moment and then False Luigi knocked out Mario with one punch. Mario fell back down and then closed his eyes; hearing the ghosts laugh as he fell into unconsciousness. False Luigi picked him up and walked to a different room with him; wanting to settle the score with him and keep us out of sight.

 **Basement**

The room was quiet for a moment and the the latch on the ceiling open; revealing me and the team as we fell down to the ground. Link, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, and I fell onto the carpet while Yoshi, Samus, Dark Samus, and DK fell onto the concrete floor. The trap door closed and then we all began to slowly stand up. "Ow..." said Fox. "Everyone okay?" I asked. "I'm fine." Samus replied. "I'm okay... just a little bump on the shoulder." Link replied. We all looked around the basement and noticed alot of broken ghost capturing devices on the floor. "What happened here?" Fox asked. "I guess all the ghosts here destroyed these..." Link replied. "But... how?" Samus asked. I knelt down and picked up a broken piece of one of the devices and began using my powers to find out what happened. I studied the item for a minute and then sensed a dark aura on the item. "Pika-pi?" said Pikachu curiously as he looked at me; tilting his head like a puppy. "The ghosts didn't do this." I said. Fox and Link looked at me all confused of what I've just said. "What do you mean, Taylor?" Fox asked me. "Take a look at this." I replied as I handed him the item. As he looked at it, his little info visor began to glow and showed him what it was. "What does it say, Fox?" Samus asked him. "It's a Shadow Bug." he replied. "Is it alive?" Link asked. Fox shook his head no to his question.

"It looks like it passed away long before we got here... I'll put in the examination capsule for now." he said. He took out a capsule from his jacket and put the item inside it; making sure that it is secured. "Fox?" said Samus. "Hm?" he replied. "We already know one thing about the Shadow Bugs... they are attracted to the Smash Ball's energy." she replied. "Like a bug to anything with light?" he asked. She nodded her head yes to his response. "The Smash Ball represents the light that they have lost in themselves... like how Cloud's friend, Sora, describes the Heartless in his world and how peoples hearts align with light and darkness. But with the Smash Ball, the light within it is different." she replied. "How do you know that, Samus?" he asked. She looked at him surprised to hear what he just said. Fox lightly sighed and stood up on his feet. "If the Shadow Bugs are attracted to the Smash Ball's energy... then why didn't False Luigi get Taylor too?" he asked.

We looked at him surprised and then stood up. "Yeah... why didn't he go after you, Tay?" Link asked me. "Because I'm the only one who can truly destroy him, so he used the trap door to keep my power out of sight." I replied. "I see... but can you sense him?" he asked. "Hm? I can try." I replied. I closed my eyes and put my right hand to my heart; sensing the aura around me like Lucario. After a minute, I found False Luigi's aura trail and his location with Mario inside a room. I opened my eyes and they began to glow; showing them that I found our foe. "Found him?" Fox asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Where?" Samus asked. "In a Secret Altar room. He has Mario with him." I said. "And that means that we got ghosts blocking our way there..." said Link. I nodded my head yes to his response. "Alright then, let's go. Taylor, you're in front... we need you to stop the ghosts." said Samus. "Got it." I replied. As we were about to leave, I saw something shine near us. "Hold it." I said as I slightly put my hand up; motioning them to stop. "What is it?" Fox asked me. I walked upto the rubble, dug through it, and found something. Link walked upto me and knelt down; wondering what I've found. "Guys... what did you find?" Fox asked again. "Luigi's Trophy..." Link replied.

We grabbed his Trophy out of the rubble and brought him over to the team. "No way... I thought False Luigi would've kept him captive somewhere..." said Samus. Yoshi walked over to Luigi's Trophy, touched it, and made a golden light shine from it; waking him up from his slumber. "Mama Mia..." Luigi sighed. "Hey, bud." said Link. "Huh? Link, is that-a you?" Luigi asked. Link nodded his head yes to his question. Luigi looked around and recognized the others, and then turned to me; wondering who I was. "Did you guys recruit-a Sub-Zero to help you?" he asked them as he pointed at me. Link and Fox shook their heads no to his question. "But I appreciate the comment, though." I said. "Thanks, but... who are you?" Luigi asked. I put my hood down and he recognized my face for the first time. "Taylor! You survived!" he said happily. I nodded my head yes to his response. We shook hands happily and then Luigi put on his Poltergust; looking at the door. "So... what's the plan-a?" he asked us. "Simple, we fight the ghosts, run to the study room on the middle floor, fight False Luigi, and rescue Mario." I said. "What!? Mario's here too!?" he replied in shock. I nodded my head yes to his question. He blinked his eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked at the door angrily. "Yoshi?" said Yoshi worriedly as he walked upto Luigi; putting his hand on his shoulder. "Come on guys, let's-a go save my brother!" said Luigi confidently. "That's the spirit, buddy!" said Link happily. After that, we barged through the door and fought off some ghosts.

 **Secret Altar- with Mario and False Luigi**

Mario opened his eyes and saw himself trapped in a cage; hanging up on the ceiling and saw the candles down below; burning peacefully. "W-what the? Where am I?" he asked himself. He slowly walked around the cage; trying to find the lock. _"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Plumber."_ said a voice. "Who's there?" he asked. The cage lowered itself down to the floor and he saw False Luigi standing by; staring him down. He blinked his eyes worriedly and then turned to the door; seeing a giant Boo with purple eyes and a crown on its head there, blocking the door. "King Boo? What are-a you doing here?" he asked. _"Ah... so you do remember me, Mario. Now that I've returned, I'm going to do what I've done to you before your brother showed up."_ said King Boo. Mario's eyes widened in shock; knowing exactly what happened in their last encounter. _"Make sure he doesn't run, False Luigi... I want him in perfect position for my portrait."_ said King Boo menacingly. Mario stared them down angrily and then the three heard something break down the door. _"What the!?"_ King Boo yelled. The dust of the ground disappeared and me and the team appeared; staring down the enemies.

King Boo looked at us and started to feel insecure of what was happening. I aim the proton gun at King Boo and stared him down. _"No! What are you doing, human!?"_ he yelled to me. "Taste the proton, ghost primadonna!" I said. I fired the proton beam at him and watched him get destroyed and his crown fell to the ground. Luigi and Link broke the cage door and set Mario free. "Mario!" Luigi cried happily. "Luigi!" Mario cried happily. The two brothers hugged each other for a moment and then turned to False Luigi with us; staring him down. False Luigi took off his Poltergust and launched green Fireballs at us. We all attacked him at different angles of the room, making him trapped. "Luigi, can-a you still use Green Missile?" Mario asked him. "Yeah? You-a thinking what I'm thinking?" he replied. "Using my-a cape as a speed boost? Yep." he replied. They nodded their heads and did their planned attack on our foe; knocking him to a wall. "Stand back, guys." I said as I walked upto False Luigi. I made a light energy sphere in my right hand and threw it at False Luigi. The Shadow Bugs of him disintegrated a few seconds all left the room and watched the Mansion turn back to normal.

 **Outside- Morning**

After its transformation, we saw the sun begin to rise; shining on the Mansion. We walked upto the gates and pushed them open; heading back to the Great Fox. As everyone walked, I stopped and turned back to the Mansion. _"To the spirits that used to live here... I hope that you all can finally rest peacefully again. I promise you that there will be no more trouble."_ I said in my thoughts. As I looked back, Pikachu jumped up on my shoulder and began to wonder what I was thinking about. I turned to him and saw the curious look on his face. "Pika?" he said as he tilted his head. I lightly smiled at him and then petted his head. "Come on, let's head back to the Ship." I said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily. We walked back to the Great Fox and saw Luigi talking with Mario, Link, Samus, and Fox; explaining to him what's going on and about the mission. I sat by the window and turned on my Trophy Slate and the tracking screen. "Okay... who's next?" I said. After I said that, the Slate began to beep and sent me the location. "Pika?" said Pikachu curiously as he looked at the screen. "Where is this place?" I asked myself. "What place?" said a voice.

I looked over and saw Mario, Luigi, Link, Samus, and Fox looking at me; wondering what I was doing. "You found someone?" Fox asked me. "Yeah... it's Ness." I said. "Whoa, whoa... hold on a second. You found out-a where Ness is?" Luigi asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Where is he?" he asked again. "Onett." I replied. "Onett, huh? Isn't that his hometown?" Link asked me. "It sure is. But, according to this: his location is on the clifftop where the meteor crashed down near his house." I replied. "Ah... I remember now. That's where he met Buzz-Buzz, right?" said Mario. "That little bee from the future? Yeah... I remember Ness talking about him in the first tournament." Samus replied. "So.. are we going to Onett?" Luigi asked us. We nodded our heads yes to his question. "Luigi? Are you-a sure about this?" Mario asked him. "I'm sure. You all have been risking your-a lives to save us... and I want to help-a out. I'm-a ready to help you save everyone and take down Tabuu once and for all!" Luigi replied with pride and confidence. "That's the spirit, Luigi!" Mario replied happily. After that, I sent Fox the travel map to Onett and we began our journey to find and rescue Ness.

 **Happy Halloween everyone! Thank you so much for reading Chapter 9 of the story! What did you guys think of the little spooky adventure inside Luigi's Mansion? Did remind you of the times of playing the game on the GameCube? I've really wanted Luigi's ghostly rival, King Boo, to make a slight return in the story; but I've wanted him under False Luigi's control... but knowing him and his ghostly attitude, he made sure to keep away from False Luigi's aura and influences. As for the little references of the _Ghostbusters_ in the chapter, I put them in there for fun and see how the ghosts would react. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have yourself a good Halloween!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 10: Ness (Gifted Child). The team arrives at Onett and come face to face with False Ness and Giygas. How will our heroes defeat them and save Ness's world? Find out in Chapter 10!(Giygas will be in his _Mother 1/Earthbound Beginnings_ appearance).  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Ness

**Chapter 10: Ness (Gifted Child)**

 **Onett**

The sky was clear and the sun shined down on the quiet town. People were walking up and down the streets; kids were playing near a treehouse, and the mayor was at a ribbon cutting ceremony of a statue; honoring the four heroes that saved the world from a galactic threat. Meanwhile as it happened, right on a cliff was a broken spaceship; shielded by PSI energy. Scientists, police, and the military were surrounding it, wanting to know what was inside it. _"Those voices… voices of man… why are they here..?"_ said a voice within the meteor. "Come on, men! We need to get close to that ship and see if there is a powerful alien inside!" said one scientist. _"Powerful… alien..? Is that what they only think when they see a spaceship fall from the sky? True, my PSI energy is powerful… but, do they really stand a chance against me? After everything George had told them… they haven't seen my full power just yet. Those insects are going to pay for **his** betrayal" _said the voice again.

The creature's eyes glew red brightly and broke free from its container and the ship. It flew up and stayed in mid air with its PSI; staring down at the humans looking up at it. "Stand down, everyone. No one motion it. Who knows what this creature can do?" said the general. The creature blinked its eyes and then gently floated down to the ground; crossing its arms, looking concerned. "As I live and breath... an alien with psychic abilities... powers that could help cure the diseases of the world!" said a scientist. _"Cure this worlds diseases?"_ the creature asked. "Why, yes! With your amazing powers and intelligence... we can help everyone on this planet live longer!" the scientist replied happily. The scientist smiled and then snapped his fingers as if he commanded something. The alien looked around and then saw itself caught in a trap! Its arms, legs, tail, waist, and neck were hooked to PSI restraining devices. _"What the hell are you doing!?"_ the alien said angrily. "Don't you see, Giygas? We've been waiting for your physical presence for 10 years... ever since that day you fought those three children before Ness, we've heard all about you from that Father of yours, we've been wanting you to become a powerful weapon... for us. Your powers, your strength, your intelligence... are the things that we need to show this world that we can be the most powerful beings in the entire galaxy!" said the general as he walked upto Giygas.

The group of humans laughed; celebrating their successful capture. Giygas stared them down angrily, knowing his rage was fuming inside his mind. _"Just as I remembered years ago... these humans are nothing but greedy insects."_ said Giygas angrily. His eyes glew again and he broke free from his restraints. The group of people looked at him and saw the pure anger in his eyes. He put out his hand towards them and unleashed his powers on them; injuring some and making some run away from him. As he attacked, he saw a kid; made of shadow, join his side and helped him. They fought for a little bit and then watched the entire city block off the area. _"You... what are you?"_ he asked his new ally. He stared down the kid and then began to realize the resemblance. _"Ness? Is it really you? When did you become filled with darkness?"_ he asked. As he examined him; he noticed the kind of darkness that "Ness" was made of. _"I see... tiny creatures made of the shadows... but yet, they copied your body and powers? But, how..?"_ he asked himself. Before he thought of anything, he looked upto the sky and saw a portal form and a ship fly out of it. As he looked at the ship, he began sensing a incredible power. A power that could possibly match his own. He blinked his eyes and then saw "Ness" begin to run after the ship. _"What is this power that I'm sensing? Could it be the thing that I was searching for..? The power... to help me find my inner peace."_ he asked himself. He walked upto his broken ship and container; searching for something.

He dug through the rubble and found a photo in his container. He picked it up and recognized a human woman that raised him when he was a infant. _"Maria... I will see you again with that new power, and we will be a family again... Mother..."_ he said. He put the photo away and then looked upto the sky; staring at the clouds passing by. Little did the world know as he looked up at the sky, his red eyes were filled with sorrow and sadness; not anger and pain.

 **Near Giygas's Ship- In the Woods**

The Great Fox landed down peacefully near a lake; hiding behind some of the trees. We all walked out of the ship and felt a chill down our spines. "Uh... guys? Do you-a sense something wrong?" Luigi asked us nervously. "I can feel some kind of power around here... but I don't know what it is." Samus replied. I looked around and then walked upto the lake. _"Hm? Maybe if I can sense that power through the area... I can find the source of where its coming from."_ I said in my thoughts. I knelt down and gently touched the ground. I put my hood down, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and began tracking the power. Pikachu, Link, and Mario looked over and walked upto me; wondering what I was doing. "Pika-pi?" said Pikachu curiously while tilting his head. "She's reminding you of Lucario, little guy?" Link asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded his head yes to his question. After a couple minutes, I found out what the power was and where it was coming from. I opened my eyes and stood up. "Taylor? Do you-a know what it is?" Mario asked me. "PSI energy. Just like what Ness and Lucas have." I said. "But, do you know where it's coming from?" Link asked. "Yeah, it's coming from the-" I said. "Guys, look out!" Fox yelled.

We turned around and saw a giant spider mech jump out of nowhere, making us prepared to attack it. "Hahaha... so, you're all friends with Ness right?" said a voice inside the machine. "Yeah, but who are you?" Fox replied. "Me? Well, I am Ness's best friend in the whole wide world! Pokey Minch!" Pokey proclaimed. "Oh really? If you are his "best friend"? Then... what day is his birthday?" I said. "Oh that's easy! His birthday is... uh, his birthday is?" he replied curiously. I noticed that I got him a little shook by my question; noticing that he was lying very quickly. Lucas would know Ness's birthday in a millisecond before anyone else would at the Mansion. "Ugh... this question's too hard!" said Pokey in disgust. "That's because you never really cared about him!" yelled a voice. "Huh?" he replied. "Who was that?" I said. We all looked out to the path to the city and saw three kids around Ness's age there; staring down Pokey angrily.

Pokey looked at them in shock for a moment and grew a dark smirk on his face. "Well, well, well... if it isn't you, Paula. Tell me, cutie... how's your boyfriend doing?" he said to her. Paula looked at him angrily and shed a couple tears; knowing how much Ness means to her. I' don't think you should've done that..." said Samus. "Paula, relax... he's trying to play you into his tricks." said one of her friends. "Jeff, Poo... thank you. I know what he is trying to do; but I need to know what he did to Ness!" she said to them. I turned back to Pokey and heard my Trophy Slate beep. I looked down at the screen and saw Ness's Trophy symbol inside Pokey's machine! "Of for the love of-" I said. Before we tried to reach him, we all were held by a psychic power. Pokey's machine struggled to move; realized that he can escape this fight. I struggled for a moment and then turned to the Master Sword on Link's back. I reached my hand out to it and lent some of my power to it in case something goes wrong. "What is going on!? Why are we trapped in mid air!?" Samus yelled. _"Silence!"_ said a voice. We all looked to a cliff and saw a alien standing there with his hand reached out to us; covered in PSI energy. "Who is that?" said Luigi nervously. "Giygas! It's good to see you again, Master!" said Pokey happily.

Giygas jumped off the cliff and looked at all of us for a moment; holding us down with his power. "I don't understand? I thought we defeated you!" said Jeff. _"True, but after you defeated me... you all set me free from my uncontrollable rage, turning me back to the creature I was once before our encounter."_ Giygas replied. He blinked his red eyes and then turned to me; sensing my energy. _"You..."_ he said to me. My team turned to me as he walked upto me; fearing what he would to me. "Hey! You put one finger on her head..!" said Link. Giygas ignored him and then snapped his fingers. Everyone else turned and saw False Ness appear for the first time. "Ness? Is that really you?" said Paula worriedly. _"Keep them in check, my friend... I need to take this human with me."_ Giygas commanded. False Ness nodded his head yes to the command and then looked back to everyone. "What about me, Master Giygas!?" said Pokey worriedly.

Giygas turned to him and stared at him in annoyance. "I've done everything to help you take down Ness and his friends! I followed every command you've asked! You can't just leave me here with them!" Pokey yelled. Giygas blinked his eyes and turned away from him. _"You are no longer needed, foolish boy. You were a good servant; but you no longer serve a purpose for me. I'm no longer the Giygas that you've known."_ Giygas replied. He dropped everyone else from his power and made a unbreakable PSI Shield around them; keeping me and him out of it. Pikachu and Link ran upto where me and Giygas were and began punching the Shield. _"You... you are coming with me."_ said Giygas. "To where?" I asked. _"You'll see."_ he replied. We left the area silently and my team and Ness's friends stared down Pokey and False Ness angrily; ready to deal with them on their own.

 **At the Ship- Sunset**

We walked upto his Ship and Giygas released me from his power; gently landing me on my feet. "Okay..? What do you want with me? Is my power something interesting to you? Like world domination kind or something?" I asked him. He stared at me silently and then began slowly walking to the edge of the cliff. I slowly walked upto him and watched him sit down; watching the sunset. _"Human... there's something I should tell you. I... I did not take you to steal your power. I'm not here for world domination... that is no longer part of me anymore."_ he said in a sad tone. "Are you telling me the truth?" I asked him. He turned to me, nodded his head yes to my question, and patted his hand on the grass beside him. I walked over and sat beside him; seeing in his eyes that he was truly sad as if something was hurting him. _"The truth is... I'm... I'm going to pass soon."_ he said. I looked at him in shock to hear what he had said. A cool evening breeze slowly passed by and I watched him lift up his head and looked to the sky. _"My heart is very weak... my power is depleting... my spirit, is broken."_ he said. "How do you know?" I asked. _"I have a incurable disease in my body that has made me very sick for quite sometime. It advances very quickly everytime I use my powers. It flows through my veins and makes my body weaker by the minute my powers are used."_ he replied.

I blinked my eyes and then put my hand on his shoulder. "But, what does this have to do with me?" I asked again. _"With you?"_ he asked curiously. I nodded my head yes to his question. _"Your power... can help me find my inner peace. The inner peace that I've lost many years ago."_ he replied. "And what would that be?" I asked. He sighed a little bit, blinked his eyes, and then looked upto the sky; seeing the stars beginning to appear. _"Perhaps its easier that I tell you my life story, so you can truly understand who I really am."_ he replied. He turned to me and saw me nod my head in understanding. _"It all began 90 years ago... others of my kind kidnapped two humans from this world. Their names were George and Maria. My kind wanted to experiment on them, but once they saw a infant... they both exchanged their lives to raise the infant as their son. The infant they raised... was me. They loved me unconditionally, especially Maria. She was the only human that actually cared about me as something more to her... she cared about me as her "son". Unfortunately, without even my kinds knowing... George was studying my PSI powers without consent. He was secretly culminating a way for him and Maria to escape... he betrayed us, but mostly he betrayed me. When they nearly escaped, I could see Maria crying out to me; begging George to not leave me alone... but he refused to listen to her. Once they were gone, my life was shattered... my heart was torn, and I was in emotional distress. My kind knew how much I've loved and cared about Maria. She was my whole world, the only one who made me truly happy, and loved and raised me as her own child... but after what George did to us, I had a grown a hatred towards humans."_ he said.

He put his hand to his heart and shed a couple tears; remembering how much he loved Maria with all of his heart. I looked at him and sadly blinked my eyes; truly understanding how he felt about her. I couldn't even think of being in his position when he was young. He just wanted to be loved by the two people he called his parents, but left him all alone because of George's secret studies and ambitions. "So... what happened next? Did you try to do something to find and see her again?" I asked. _"I did... I traveled to this world 80 years later with a goal, to stop the spreading of PSI and take it back from mankind. In order to do that, I had to detach myself from Maria... after learning from my kind that George spread the use of PSI on Earth, against the wishes of my kind. Once I was matured, they tasked me to remove PSI from Earth."_ he replied. "But, you couldn't... you were defeated by a kid similar to Ness, right?" I said. He nodded his head yes to my question. _"His name was: Ninten. He was the great-grandson of George and Maria, and also a PSI user. He and his friends defeated me by singing a song Maria always sang to me when I a baby. It triggered happy memories that I used to have with her back then. I then left Earth after that, and then a few years later... I gained incredible dark powers. They were so strong that they destroyed my body and mind; turning me into a powerful being of darkness and evil. I returned to Earth years later and became a monster of pure evil. A monster that could never be tamed by anyone... until I met Ness and his friends. They fought me through thick and thin and finally defeated me; setting me free from the monster I became. Once I was free, the form I was then gave me my incurable disease as a price of all the damage I've done to this world. After all of the pain that I've suffered... I never got to find and see Maria again. Even after all I've done, it made me realize that my darkness had taken me away from the one I cared about the most. I could've betrayed my people, just to protect her. I've realized that I could've made a choice that would change everything, but I was held captive by my anger and rage that made this world fall apart. All I've ever wanted was to have someone to be with me."_ he said. He put his head down and began to cry. I hugged him and let him cry on my shoulder; watching him wipe his tears away.

"But, do you think she's truly gone?" I asked him. He looked at me curiously; wondering what I had to say. "When you said that you were once defeated by a song that she once sang to you... did you truly hear her in your mind?" I asked. He blinked his eyes and then thought of my question for a moment. Once he thought of it, he heard her voice in his mind! He remembered how she always smiled at him, gave him little hugs and kisses, and sang to him everyday and night. He began to smile at those memories and then cried tears of love and joy. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and hugged him; comforting him like a good friend would do. "When you regained your memories of Maria, it warmed your heart right?" I said. He nodded his head yes to my question. "You could've betrayed your own kind... just to keep her safe. Do you have every right to blame George for everything that has been done? Sure. We all do things that we all think that can be good for others, but sometimes... they can be big mistakes that come back to bite us in the following years. Good people sometimes make bad decisions. They mess up, and let others down. But that doesn't make them bad people. We all make mistakes." I said. _"Have you made mistakes in your life? Are there things you did in the past that you regret?"_ he asked.

I nodded my head yes to his question. "Of course. I've made plenty of mistakes... but, there is one thing that I truly regret." I replied. _"And what would that be?"_ he asked. "When I was kid, I befriended someone. Someone I thought I could trust things with... but little did that I know, was that "friend" was using me. She tried stealing things from my house, take all my friends away from me; wanting to make herself more popular than me, and tried stealing my entire life. I didn't know about for months until I saw everyone from my grade standing up for me against her, telling her to never see and talk to me ever again. That was when I realized that I had people care about me and that I made a terrible mistake of befriending "her". So after all that, I ended my friendship with her. As I thought about now, it taught me a very important lesson about trust: Trust is a fragile thing. Easy to break, easy to lose and one of the hardest things to ever get back." I replied. He blinked his eyes and then put his hand on my shoulder. _"Human... I'm so sorry that happened to you. I hope now that you have befriended someone that you can trust completely. A human like should never deserve to be used by someone ever again."_ he said. "Thanks, Giygas. That means alot." I replied.

He nodded his head in thanks and then began to cough. He coughed for a moment and then clutched his hand to his chest; knowing that something was very wrong. I looked at him in shock and then watched him collapse, realizing that his disease was getting stronger. "Giygas! Hang in there... I'm going to help you." I said in a worried tone. _"No... there's nothing you can do. It's too late."_ he said in a sick tone. I stared at him with shock and sorrow; realizing that I couldn't save him. I began to cry and then saw him look up at me; putting his right hand into mine; holding it to his heart. _"But, there is... one thing you could do for me."_ he said. "What do you need?" I replied. _"Can you... sing that song... to me..? And... will you stay... as I take my last breath..?"_ he asked. I looked into his eyes sadly for a moment and then nodded my head yes to his request. _"Take a melody. Simple as can be. Give it some words and, sweet harmony. Raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now. Sing a melody of love, oh love. Love is the power. Love is the glory. Love is the beauty and the joy of spring. Love is the magic. Love is the story. Love is the melody we all can sing."_ I sang to him. After singing the song, I looked down at him and saw that his eyes were closed and I knew that he was gone. I cried silently for a moment and then prayed to Maria; hoping that she finds him and reunites with him. I picked him up in my arms and began walking back to where everyone else was; hoping that my team was okay.

 **Back with the team**

"PK Fire!" said Paula as she aimed her attack at Pokey and watched him dodge it. She turned and saw Link fighting False Ness alone; making her worried about him. "Link!" she yelled to him. "Paula, stay back! I can handle him! You need to keep your eyes on Pokey!" he replied. She understood him and went back to fighting Pokey. DK did a Giant Punch to his mech's leg; making him a bit distressed. "Why you no good- you deserve to be beaten by me!" Pokey yelled. DK stood alongside Mario and Yoshi; ready to fight, and used their signature attacks on Pokey, cracking the top of the mech by the impact. "No!" Pokey yelled. As his mech broke, everyone saw Ness's Trophy fall out of the mech. "Is that?" Paula, Jeff, and Poo asked. Mario ran over to the Trophy, picked it up, and ran back to the team. "Do it." said Samus. Mario nodded his head and revived Ness; seeing his purple-blueish eyes open. "Ness!" Paula, Jeff, and Poo cheered happily. "What in the world? How did you guys get here?" Ness asked them. "It's a long story, but right now... we've got Pokey to deal with." Poo replied. Ness turned around and saw Pokey looking down at him for the first time in a while.

Ness looked up at him angrily; wondering what did he do this time. Pokey smirked at him confidently and then laughed at him. "Well, well, well... if it isn't good ol' Ness. The hero of our world, destroyer of Giygas." he said. "What the hell did you do, Pokey!?" Ness replied angrily. "Me..? I'm not the one who caused this. You can thank Master Giygas after he has returned." Pokey replied. "Giygas... he's alive..." Ness replied in shock. "Yes, he is. And I will defeat you for him! Say your prayers, Ness! You might as well give Paula one last kiss before I win this duel!" Pokey proclaimed. Ness stood by his friends and then looked at Paula and Poo. "You know what to do, Ness. We believe in you." Poo told him. He nodded his head and began to float in mid air; staring down his former neighbor. "Alright, Pokey... you asked for it! PK Starstorm!" he yelled. He successfully used his attack on him; damaging Pokey and his mech. The attack also hit False Ness as he tried to dodge Link's arrow; knocking him down to the ground. Link grabbed the Master Sword and saw it begin to glow in multiple colors. "What the? Was is this power?" he asked himself. He stared at it for a second and then realized that it was the same colors of my powers! _"So, she lent her power to the Master Sword. That means... I can stop him!"_ he said in his thoughts.

He stared down the enemy and then charged at him as he tried to stand up. "Hyah!" he yelled as he used his sword; striking down the enemy. False Ness fell to the ground and the Shadow Bugs of him disintegrated into thin air. He turned back and joined up with the team; seeing Pokey defeated. "It's over, Pokey. Give up now and we can help fix you." said Ness. Pokey stared at him for a moment and then laughed. "Ah, Ness... you really don't understand me, do you? I don't want to be saved." Pokey replied. After he said that, a portal appeared behind him and began taking him. "See you later, loser!" he smirked as he went through the portal. He disappeared and the portal closed. After the battle, the PSI Shield disappeared and the world began turning back to normal. "Ness!" Paula cried. She ran upto him and jumped into his arms; crying happily to see him again. He hugged her back and began to comfort her. "I've missed you so much." she cried. "I've missed you too, Paula." he replied. They stopped their hug and Ness gave Paula a kiss on the lips; surprising everyone around them. After the kiss, he held her hands and rested his forehead onto hers; looking into her blue eyes. "I love you, Paula." he said. "I love you too, Ness." she replied. They kissed again and then turned to everyone else; seeing most of them smiling at them.

"So, now with that Shield gone... where is your friend?" Jeff asked Mario and Link. "Wait, someone else came here with you guys?" Ness asked the two heroes. "Yeah, Taylor came here with us." Link replied. "What!? Taylor's here too!?" Ness replied in shock. "But Giygas took her somewhere... I don't know where they went." Link replied. "Come on! We'll go find her!" Ness told him. "You guys don't have too." said a voice. Everyone turned to the trees and saw me walk upto them. "Taylor! You're okay!" said Mario happily. I walked upto them and they all saw Giygas in my arms for the first time. I stopped right in front of them and then layed Giygas down onto the grass. Pikachu jumped up on my shoulder and saw tears falling on my face; wondering what's wrong. "Pikachu?" he asked me in a sad tone. I looked at the team and saw they saw a couple tears fall on my face again. "Tay? What happened?" Link asked me. I took a deep breath and told everyone what happened when I was with Giygas. After a few moments... they all began to understand him and felt bad for him. After that, we found him a resting place near the lake and put him there; saying our final goodbyes to him.

Moments had passed and it was time to say goodbye the city. We told Ness what we were doing and asked for his help, and he accepted our request. He said his goodbyes to his friends and then left to the Great Fox with us. As we walked, Pikachu and Link kept on comforting me; telling me that things are going to be okay. I understood what they were feeling and then looked upto the sky with them; seeing the stars begin to shine brightly. _"I hope you are happy with Maria again, Giygas. Whenever I feel lost, I will sing Maria's song for you... to guide me through the battles ahead."_ I said in my thoughts. After that, we went to the Great Fox and went inside; meeting up with everyone.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"Wow... so General Pepper lent the Great Fox to you guys?" Ness asked Fox. "He sure did. He thought it would help us get to all of our friends faster and provide the a place to feel comfortable." Fox replied happily. "That's amazing... how come we haven't thought of that?" Ness asked him. "Hm..? I'm not sure. Maybe your world doesn't want to deal with a heavily guarded ship to feel safe in?" Fox replied curiously. "You're probably right." Ness replied as Kirby gently landed on his head; making him smile. "Hi!" said Kirby happily. "Hi, Kirby." Ness replied happily. "Paula sure would love having him around with you two, Ness." I said as I walked upto them. "Yeah, she would. Having a friend as small and huggable as Kirby... he would be perfect with us." he replied happily; making Kirby's eyes light up with joy. "And he's also her favorite color." I replied. "Oh yeah! She loves anything pink! She would love him alot." he replied. "Poyo!" Kirby replied happily. I lightly smiled at them and then turned to Samus and Fox. I walked over to them and handed over the Trophy Slate to them. "Didn't even need to ask us, huh?" said Samus. "I could've... but I knew that you two want all of this done very quickly before something goes wrong." I replied. "Heh, you've read my mind." Fox replied.

I lightly laughed for a moment and then we all heard the Slate begin to beep. "About time that thing started picking something up." said Samus. "Yeah, but where is leading us to this time?" Fox asked. "It looks like we're heading to Mute City." I replied. "Mute City? Does that mean... Captain Falcon is there?" Ness asked us. I nodded my head yes to his question. "But exactly where is he in Mute City?" said Link. "Hm..? Maybe on the racetrack? Or in the Blue Falcon?" I replied curiously. "I guess we'll have to find out ourselves. Get in your seats, everyone. We're heading off to Mute City!" said Fox. After that, he started the Great Fox and we began our journey to Mute City.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 10 of the story! Well, this chapter was a rollercoaster of emotions for me personally. This chapter has to be one of the most emotional chapters that I've ever written. I've always wanted to find a way of Giygas having a change of heart because to me, he was a character who was completely misunderstood. All he ever wanted was companionship and someone to truly understand him and his feelings, so I tried to interpret that feeling in the story; especially during when Taylor and Giygas had their private talk. I hope I made the _Mother/Earthbound_ fans happy of how I tried to establish Giygas's character and letting him tell his origin story from his words. **

**Also, what did you guys think of the little surprise appearance of Pokey? I mostly wanted him to really be involved in Lucas's chapter... but I decided to bring him in this chapter first, so that he could show off who he really is. The next time we'll see him will be in Lucas's chapter and lets just say, there will be another character that wants revenge on Pokey. Anyways, thank you so much for reading Chapter 10 and have a awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 11: Captain Falcon (F-Zero Racer). The team arrives at Mute City and sees a race near its end. Taylor is challenged by False Captain Falcon and Black Shadow to race, and whoever wins gets Captain Falcon's Trophy! Will our hero win the race? Find out in Chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11: Captain Falcon

**Chapter 11: Captain Falcon (F-Zero Racer)**

 **Mute City**

The sky was slightly gray and rain was pouring down on Mute City. Some parts of the city were in a slight fog as the storm was passing by. Many racers were walking on the streets; turning to a giant screen inside one of the buildings, and saw someone very familiar to them. _"Welcome back to F-Zero TV. Today is registration day of the annual F-Zero Grand Prix! The registration will be at 3:00 p.m. at the entrance of the Mute City race course. It is limited to thirty racers for the start of the Grand Prix season. We hope to see you there!"_ said a newsman. Few of the racers there grinned happily and began heading their way to the race course. What did they know was that someone was following them. The person walked slowly and then turned to the screen; seeing something very interesting to his eyes. "What? Is that... Captain Falcon? As a Trophy?" said the voice. He stared at the screen for a moment longer and then noticed the symbol of the Trophy at his feet. "Ah... so the rumors were true after all. He didn't survive the attack. It can't be possible! Only I, Black Shadow; was supposed to defeat him! Not by some worthless creature from another dimension!" said Black Shadow. He walked upto his car angrily and then punched the ground angrily. After that, he heard another car slowly drive upto him. He stood up and stared at the new car. "What is this? It looks like the Blue Falcon... but with a darker blue tone to it..." he said.

The hatch of the "Blue Falcon" opened and revealed the driver inside. Black Shadow stared at the driver in shock as he saw the driver get out of the car for first time; staring him down with glowing yellow eyes. "Falcon..? Is that you?" he asked. The new driver stared at him silently, leaving Black Shadow curious. Before he said a word, a small fleet of police cars approached them. "Freeze! Don't move!" yelled one of the cops. "Captain Falcon" turned to them silently and then used Raptor Boost on one of the cars; scaring the cops. Black Shadow was surprised of the action and then joined in the fight with his new ally. After a few moments, the cops began driving away from them, leaving the streets silent. "Attention all units! The Captain Falcon imposter in on the Main Street area of Mute City! We need back up now!" said one of the cops as they drove away. The two foes decided to escape together and then drove off to a abandoned junkyard; hiding in plain sight from the world. "So, you are not my enemy?" Black Shadow asked. "Captain Falcon" nodded his head yes to his question and then pointed to a poster. Black Shadow walked over and picked up the poster; seeing the Captain Falcon Trophy on the poster. "I see... you were made from him?" he asked again, making his new ally nod his head yes again. "And do things opposite of what he does?" he asked. "Captain Falcon" nodded his head yes again.

Black Shadow stood silently and took in the answers to all his questions; now knowing the truth of his new ally. After looking back and forth at his ally and the poster, he thought of a cruel idea. "Hey, I got an idea! Let's enter the Grand Prix together! If one of us wins it and gets Captain Falcon's Trophy, we can get rid of him once and for all!" he said. "Captain Falcon" blinked his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. They shook hands and Black Shadow laughed evilly. _"He really has no idea what he's in for... Once I win the race, I will destroy both of them before my master has a chance."_ said Black Shadow in his thoughts. After that, they made their way to the registration of the race and the storm in the sky disappeared. A half hour had passed within the city and then a portal opened up in the sky. After it was made, the Great Fox flew out of the portal and flew down to the city; closing the portal a few seconds later. A few people looked up and saw the ship fly down to the race track; wondering who is the one commanding the ship. As it landed, the team and I walked out of the ship and began following the trail to Captain Falcon's Trophy.

"So, according to the Slate, Captain Falcon's Trophy should be displayed right over..." I said. "On the podium." said a voice. We all turned around and saw someone standing behind us. "You're all friends with Captain Falcon, yes?" the person asked us. "Yes, we are. And you are?" Samus replied. "Jody Summer. A good friend of Falcon's. I've heard alot about you all." she replied. She walked upto Samus and shook hands with her; leaving us confused of how she knows us. "I'm guessing that his Trophy is being displayed for the race?" Samus asked her. "It is, but no one here knows how he became a Trophy..." Jody replied. "We do." I replied. "You do? How did this happen?" Jody asked. Samus and I told her everything we knew and Jody understood the situation. "But, how do we get to him?" I asked. "You can't." said a voice. We turned around and saw two figures standing by the entrance gates and then walk upto us. "Well, well, if it isn't the White Cat herself: Jody Summer." said the man. "Black Shadow, I'd never thought I see you again. I guess you're here for the race?" Jody replied. "Indeed I am, along with False Captain Falcon here, and we are going to win this race! Thanks to Captain Falcon's sudden defeat, now there is a better chance for a new F-Zero Champion!" Black Shadow proclaimed. "That's not going to happen." said Jody.

Everyone looked at her in shock; wondering why she said that to him. "Ha ha ha, do you really think that you can defeat me?" Black Shadow asked. "Not me, but this one in the blue hood can!" she replied as she pointed to me. "Wait, what!?" I replied in shock. "And she will drive the Blue Falcon herself; proudly taking our friends place for him." she replied. The two foes stared at me curiously and then Black Shadow grew a dark smirk on his face. "Ha! Very well, I accept your challenge! Oh, by the way... the race starts in a hour. Your friend better start practicing, or else she will taken down by me." Black Shadow replied. After that, the two foes walked away from us; making us anxious of what we have to do before the race. "Jody, are you crazy!? She doesn't even know how to drive a F-Zero machine!" said Samus in shock. I looked back to Link and Mario; seeing them shaking nervously. "And I'm going to teach her. While we work on her racing, you and your friends need to find a way to get to Captain Falcon's Trophy before Black Shadow has a chance to win." Jody replied. Samus stared at her silently for a moment and then nodded her head in agreement. "Don't worry, Samus... your friend here is in good hands with an experienced F-Zero racer." said Jody. "Just make sure she doesn't crash." Samus replied. "I promise that she won't." Jody replied. After that, Jody and I left the team and went into a private training room; seeing the Blue Falcon there for the first time.

"Whoa..." I said as I walked upto Captain Falcon's machine. "Nice to see it up close, huh?" Jody asked. "Yeah... even better than seeing Captain Falcon using it as his Final Smash." I replied. "Ah... so that means you saw how he drives the Blue Falcon?" she asked. "Yep, and he's the one who told me about how the F-Zero machines work and how the races go down." I replied. "So, Samus was lying when she said that you never knew how to drive these bad boys?" she asked again. "Yeah... but I think she was doing that to protect me... hell, if I can drive a Arwing; I can drive a F-Zero machine." I replied. We lightly laughed happily and then I jumped inside the Blue Falcon; ready to start my training. "Okay, you're just going to do a few simulation races with collision on. Once you win the races and counter the collisions: you'll be ready for the race." Jody told me. "Got it." I replied. After that, I began my training.

 **An hour later- with the team**

"Okay guys: here's the plan. As the race begins; Ness, Pikachu, Kirby, and Yoshi, sneak up on the guards and distract them with PK Flash and Thunderbolt. After they are blinded, Kirby and Yoshi grab Captain Falcon's Trophy, and then the four of you run out of their way; making it back to us and we'll revive him." said Link. Yoshi, Kirby, and Pikachu nodded their heads in agreement to the plan. "Sounds like a plan." Ness agreed. "Yeah, but how are we going to get in?" Mario asked. "Don't they just let everybody in?" Link replied. "Show them our tournament IDs and we'll be just fine." Samus replied. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about those..." Link replied. "Come on, let's get in there and get it over with." Samus replied and began heading to the entrance. Everyone else followed her lead a moment later. After getting inside, they saw all the F-Zero machines lined up on the track. "It's about to start. I just hope that-a Taylor makes it out okay." said Mario. "She will, Mario. I believe in her to win the race." Link replied. "Pikachu!" said Pikachu happily. "You're right, you two... she is going to win!" Mario replied happily. The three heroes gave each other a fist bump and then proceeded with their plan.

 **On the racetrack**

I sat quietly in the Blue Falcon and stared down the track; knowing after my little practice studying the course, that I can win this. The only goal in this for me is to knock out Black Shadow and False Captain Falcon as quickly as I can before reaching the finish line. Jody told me of what my team is upto, so this race would be a perfect distraction to our foes. A moment later, I started the Blue Falcon; knowing its time to begin. "3, 2, 1! Go!" said the announcer. The racers and I drove very quickly and began colliding on the first quarter of the lap. "Okay, time to counter these suckers!" I said. I countered through them and saw two racers behind me. "Black Shadow and False Captain Falcon. Perfect timing." I said to myself. We kept on colliding through the two laps and then began the final lap. As we were neck and neck; I noticed something was off with False Captain Falcon. He drove to Black Shadow's side and began pushing Black Shadow away! "You traitor! What the hell are you doing!?" Black Shadow yelled. The two foes kept on colliding with each other for a moment and then Black Shadow was thrown off course by False Captain Falcon! "Curse you!" Black Shadow yelled angrily as he fell off the track.

After that, my foe drove by next to me and began trying to push me off! "Oh no you don't!" I said. I pushed him back and watched drive back a few feet; waiting for his next strike. I turned to the track and saw the finish line a few feet away. I stepped on the gas pedal very quickly and then dashed all the way through the finish line; winning the race. "Wow! F-Zero machine number 7 has won the race! Congratulations to Captain Falcon's friend for winning the race!" said the announcer. The crowd cheered excitedly as I stopped the car and got out of it. A second later, False Captain Falcon jumped out if his car and began to fight me; scaring the crowd instantly. I stared him down and watched him try to punch and kick me. As he got close to me, someone jumped right in front of me and blocked the attacks. "What the..?" I said. I looked at the helmet and gear and recognized the person. "Captain Falcon!" I said. "The one and only! Don't worry, Taylor... I got this guy and then you can finish him!" said Captain Falcon. I nodded my head in agreement to his response and then watched him curl up his fist; setting it a flame. "Falcon Punch!" he yelled as he punched our foe; launching him to the sky.

I ran after our foe and threw a light ball at him; making him disintegrate. "Nice work, kid." said Captain Falcon. "Thanks, and hey... at least Black Shadow didn't steal your car and win the race." I replied. "That's true, and thank you for not crashing my car." he replied. "You're welcome." I replied. "Taylor!" said a couple voices. We turned around and saw my team run upto us; happy to see that I made it through the race. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder and gave me a couple licks on the cheek; making me smile and pet him happily. "Congrats on your win, Tay." said Link. "Thanks." I replied. After that, we left the area and went to the Great Fox.

 **At the Great Fox**

"Wow... Peppy is letting you borrow this bad boy, Fox?" Captain Falcon asked him. "Sure did. That reminds me, do you still have your Falcon Flyer around here somewhere?" Fox replied. "Sure do, I can bring it here right now!" Captain Falcon replied as he pulled out the keys to the Falcon Flyer. He pressed the button and within a couple moments; the Falcon Flyer appeared! My Slate beeped and registered the Falcon Flyer a couple seconds later. "I'll fly my ship and follow your lead." said Captain Falcon. "Got it." Fox replied. "Hold on, we need to find out where we're heading next." Samus replied. "Right. Taylor, what does your Slate say to where we're going next?" Fox asked me. I picked up my Slate and read our next location. "We're heading back to Kanto... specifically Mt. Moon. Jigglypuff's Trophy is there." I replied. "Mt. Moon, huh? With the giant Moon Stone right?" Link asked. I nodded my head yes to his question. "I-a guess that False Jigglypuff is trying to take the Moon Stone for itself?" Luigi asked. "We'll see once we get there. Come on, let's get going." said Fox. "Right." most of us said. After that, we went into our ships and began our journey back to the Kanto region.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 11 of the story! Okay, I have a confession to make on this Chapter: I rushed it like no tomorrow. I apologize to the fans of Captain Falcon and his series for not entirely putting in more that I should've. I was mostly busy with my family during Thanksgiving and all of the holiday madness. I hope that what I wrote can suffice. Anyways, thank yo so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 12: Jigglypuff (The Singing Puff). The team arrives at Mt. Moon and finds all the** ** **Pokémon living the cave running away from False Jigglypuff! Taylor and Pikachu climb upto the top of the Mountain and fight their foe... Can they win it together? Or do they need help of the Legendary****  
 ** ** **Pokémon of the Moon? Find out in Chapter 12!******


	12. Chapter 12: Jigglypuff

**Chapter 12: Jigglypuff (The Singing Puff)**

 **Kanto Region- Mt. Moon**

It was a calm and quiet night at Mt. Moon. The light of the stars and the full moon shined brightly in the night sky; making something inside the mountain shine down below. The object shining below was none other than the giant Moon Stone; twinkling along with the stars in the sky as if everything was at peace. As it basked in moonlight, three kinds of Pokémon were surrounding the Moon Stone; as if it was their duty to protect it. Those three Pokémon were: Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable. Many rumors around the region about these three species were that they all came from the moon along with the Moon Stone. The three species are rarely seen in the region because of their timid nature towards humans, so they decided to hide in Mt. Moon with the Moon Stone; where no human could get close to them. As they danced around the Stone, a pair of glowing yellow eyes were watching them from the shadows. The pair of yellow eyes blinked once and then turned away from them; seeing no use in pursuing them and the Moon Stone. As the creature walked through the cave, it appeared under some moonlight; revealing itself to be False Jigglypuff. The single curl of fur on its head was caught in a cold night breeze for a moment and then gently landed back down. It blinked its eyes and then turned to the sky, seeing a portal open nearby. It waited for a moment to see what would appear and then saw two ships fly out of the portal. The two ships flew through the sky slowly and then began to descend below near Mt. Moon. False Jigglypuff watched them hesitantly and began to head back inside the mountain; thinking of a way to take down the intruders.

 **Near Mt. Moon**

The Great Fox and Falcon Flyer gently landed on a large cliff near the entrance of our location. After a few minutes, the team and I got out of the ships and looked out to our location. Pikachu jumped up on my shoulder and then looked up at the moon silently. I turned to him for a moment and then looked up at the moon with him; wondering what was on his mind. Samus, Fox, Mario, and Link looked at us for a minute and then turned to the team, ready to make a plan. "Alright, here's the plan: we know Jigglypuff's Trophy is in the mountain somewhere, and that False Jigglypuff might be protecting it... so, if we split up in two groups; we can rescue Jigglypuff and defeat its False self at the same time!" said Fox. "But, what about the-a Pokémon living in there?" Luigi asked. "Yeah... won't they get nervous if they see us fighting in their home?" Link added. "And what if False Jigglypuff finds Taylor first?" Samus added. "Hm..? Now that I think about it..." Fox replied. The team turned to me and Pikachu; seeing us looking at Mt. Moon. I walked upto the edge of the cliff and pulled down my hood; looking at the stars for guidance. My eyes began to glow green for a minute and then it stopped.

"You two see anything over there?" Fox asked me. We turned to them and I shook my head no to his question. I blinked my eyes and they began to glow again. "Hey guys... her eyes are glowing!" said Luigi surprised; making everyone look at my eyes. "You're just-a noticing this now, Luigi? Her eyes have been doing that since the-a journey started." Mario replied. "And it's how she can sense the Shadow Bugs." Samus added. "Really?" Luigi replied. They nodded their heads yes to his question. "But still, it is pretty cool to see her eyes glow. It's like looking at glowing emeralds in the darkest cave, giving out a calming light." said Link. "Yeah... I wish my eyes could do that." Ness replied. "But it's something we cannot learn. It comes to her naturally." Fox added. I lightly blushed in embarrassment and then turned back to Mt. Moon. Kirby walked upto me and then jumped onto my other shoulder; trying take a closer look at my glowing eyes. "Looks like someone wants a closer look." said Captain Falcon. "Yeah... now I know how Cloud felt when nearly everyone wanted to look at his Mako infused eyes." I replied. "Well, it was mostly the girls that wanted too do that. Even you joined in on it." Samus replied. "That's a small lie. I waited 'til he was done with a match and he saw me by myself for a bit. We talked for a few minutes and then he asked me to look at his eyes. To be honest, I thought he asked me too because he had something caught in them; but he really wanted me to see the Mako energy in his eyes." I replied.

It was true, I was the only girl he ever asked to look into his eyes. I remember him being all hesitant when it came to almost all the girls in the tournament asking him if they could look at his eyes and he kept on dodging their attempts whenever they asked. "Was this after your left eye turned green from the accident?" Link asked me. "It was." I replied. "But you would rather stare into Roy's eyes more, right?" he asked. I lightly smiled and nodded my head yes to his question. He light smiled back and ruffled my hair a little bit. "Well, now I know one thing you love about Roy." he said. I lightly laughed and then heard something in the distance. "What was that?" Luigi asked us nervously. Kirby jumped off my shoulder and then stood by Mario; trying to see what was happening. "Was that a Pokémon crying for help?" Ness asked us. "Only one way to find out. Taylor, you go first. We're all behind you." said Fox. "Got it. Hang on tight, Pikachu." I replied. "Pika!" he replied. I leapt off the cliff and began running towards the entrance of the mountain. The rest of the followed my lead after I began running.

 **Mt. Moon**

I stopped at the entrance and saw a bunch of Pokémon running and flying out of the cave! "Whoa!" I said as I stepped back and covered my eyes from the dirt on the ground. Pikachu closed his eyes and used my hood to block the dirt as well. After the Pokémon got out, we both opened our eyes and looked inside of the mountain; seeing nothing in plain sight. The only thing we heard inside were tiny drops of water falling from spikes above, dripping to the ground. I stepped inside quietly and began to the check the area. "It's clear, but... what the hell was all that about a couple minutes ago?" I said. I turned back to the entrance and saw Link, Mario, and the rest of the team appear; walking inside carefully. "You two okay? You guys didn't get trampled or anything?" Samus asked us. "Yeah, we're alright. We're just trying to figure out what just happened." I replied. "Pikachu." Pikachu replied. After that, we heard some rocks move on the ground; making all of us stand in our fighting poses. We heard something move near us and then saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Pika..." Pikachu growled as electric sparks came out of his cheeks. "Is that?" said Fox. "False Jigglypuff." I replied. False Jigglypuff walked out of the shadows and stared at us angrily. "What's it thinking?" said Luigi. "That we're intruders." Mario replied. "Yeah, but why did it scare off the other Pokémon in here?" Link asked us. "So that no one would interfere." I replied. After that False Jigglypuff charged a pink energy ball and threw it at us. "Look out!" said Fox as we all dodged the attack. "What was that it just used?" Captain Falcon asked. "Moonblast. It's a Fairy-type attack." I replied. I took one step and then False Jigglypuff began to float away! "Hey! Get back here!" Mario yelled. I watched it float upto the top and through a hole; now knowing where its going. "It could be anywhere outside..." said Samus. "Come on, let's go after it!" said Link as he and the team began to move. "Guys, wait!" I said. The team stopped and looked at me; wondering what was wrong. I took out my Trophy Slate and handed it to Link, making him curious of why I was doing this. "Pikachu and I can handle False Jigglypuff out there. You take this and find Jigglypuff's Trophy with the team. This is the time to find it's Trophy while we distract it." I said to him. "Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

Most of the team looked at us surprised; but Link, Mario, Samus, and Fox understood what I meant. Link took the Trophy Slate and then nodded his head in understanding. "Be careful you two." he said. Pikachu and I nodded our heads and then went outside; leaving the team to find our comrade. As we climbed upto the top of the mountain, I saw False Jigglypuff float down to a huge cliff and stare at the moon. We caught upto it and stared it down. "It's over. Just give up and we can end this the easy way or the hard way." I said as the crystals of my armor began to glow. False Jigglypuff turned to us and then used Rollout on us; making us dodge with ease. "Looks like its the hard way. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" I said. "Pika!" he replied as he used the attack. I ran up and shot a light beam at our foe; watching it make a shield and launch the beam back at us. We were hit by the beam and landed on the ground. False Jigglypuff then used Moonblast again and it hit the ground in front of us; making us fall through the rubble. As it walked up and looked down, it saw us being lifted up by psychic energy! It took a few steps back and looked at us as we got back on our feet.

The psychic energy disappeared from us and both Pikachu and I stared at each other in confusion. "Pika-pi?" Pikachu asked me curiously as if I brought us back up from the fall. "Believe it or not, but I didn't do this." I said. After that, we heard some kind of screech in the sky. "What was that?" I said. I looked up at the moon and saw something right in front of it. "Pika..." said Pikachu. "Is that... a Pokémon?" I said to myself. The Pokémon flew down to us and blocked us from our opponent with its massive bat-like wings; screeching at our foe. "Lunala!" I said. Lunala looked at us with its dark pink eyes and nodded its head to us; ready to help. The three of us turned to False Jigglypuff and saw it begin to use Rollout again. Lunala created a shield around us and used Protect; knocking our foe back a few feet before trying again. Pikachu jumped and used Iron Tail on our foe; sending it down the rubble. Lunala let us jump on its back and then I saw a third eye appear on its head. "I see what you're doing... okay. Lunala, use Moongeist Beam!" I said. Lunala's head and body glew light blue and used its signature attack on our foe as it kept on falling. After a few seconds, we went through the hole and saw the giant Moon Stone standing strong.

Pikachu and I jumped off of Lunala's back and saw our foe slowly stand up. Lunala used Air Slash and Pikachu used Thunder to keep our foe at a distance and then I used a light beam on False Jigglypuff; destroying all the Shadow Bugs that made it. Pikachu and Lunala cheered happily and then heard something behind the Moon Stone. We turned around and saw three Pokémon appear from behind the stone and heard them cheer happily too. "Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable..." I said surprised. "Taylor! Pikachu!" yelled a couple voices. I turned around and saw Mario, Link, and the rest of the team appear; seeing us unharmed. "You two won?" Mario asked. "Yeah, and we had some help. Thanks, Lunala." I said. Lunala nodded its head in thanks and then looked up at the sky. The moon shined down in the area we were in and the Moon Stone began to shine; making the Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable circle and dance around the Stone.

"What are they doing?" Samus asked. "Dancing around the Moon Stone. It's their ritual dance everytime a full moon is in the sky." I replied. "Ah." Samus replied. We watched them dance around the Stone for a few moments and then began to leave Mt. Moon. "Did you guys find Jigglypuff's Trophy?" I asked. "Sure did." said Link as he handed me back my Trophy Slate and pointed at Captain Falcon, seeing him holding our comrade's Trophy. After that, we left the area and went back to the ships.

 **Near Mt. Moon**

Fox knelt down and touched Jigglypuff's Trophy; watching it glow and wake up our ally. "Puff? Jigglypuff?" said Jigglypuff. "Poyo!" said Kirby happily. Jigglypuff saw all of us and smiled happily, now knowing that we're safe. I smiled at the reunion and then turned back to Mt. Moon; hearing a screech in the sky. I looked up and saw Lunala flying under the moonlit sky. Lunala flew gracefully and then looked down at me; making a sound as if it was saying goodbye. I lightly smiled and waved goodbye to the Moone Pokémon as it flew away. After all of that, my Slate began to beep. My teammates turned to me as they heard it beep; knowing that it's time to get moving. "What's it saying, Tay?" Link asked me. I took out the Slate and read the location. "We're heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Both Peach and Daisy's Trophies are inside Peach's Castle." I replied. Mario and Luigi looked at me in shock after I said their girlfriend's names. "Are you sure that they are-a there?" said Luigi. I nodded my head yes to his question. The Mario Bros. looked at each other and then back to me. "But, what if they want to fight you and-a Samus?" Mario asked me. "If that's the case: then you two can find their Trophies and help us later." I replied.

They nodded their heads in agreement and then we shook hands; knowing that this was the plan. "You want to set the course to Peach's Castle?" said Fox. "Sure, sending the coordinates to you now." I replied. "Thanks." he replied. After that, we got to our ships and set off to the Mushroom Kingdom; preparing for a royal showdown.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 12 of the story! All of the Original 12(with the exception of Dark Samus) are all here! Now it's time to get to the fighters that were introduced in Melee, and let's just say that some of the Melee chapters are going to be alot of fun! Which Melee character are you looking forward to see? Again, thank you so much for reading and Happy Holidays!**

 **Next time, Chapter 13: Peach & Daisy (Two Princesses). The team returns to the Mushroom Kingdom and both Taylor & Samus take on False Peach & Daisy inside Peach's Castle! Will they take the crown, or will it be a royal disaster? Find out in Chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13: Peach

**Chapter 13: Peach & Daisy (Two Princesses) **

**Mushroom Kingdom- Outside Peach's Castle**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The citizens were enjoying a calm afternoon and looked upto the Castle as the sun shined peacefully. Sir Toadsworth walked around the kingdom streets and saw many of Toads gather around the fountain and began praying to the Power Star on top of the fountain; hoping to see Princess Peach appear from her Castle. He closed his eyes and shook his head in sorrow, knowing something that they have never seen behind closed doors of the castle. "They have no idea what I have witnessed for the past few weeks." he sighed. He began walking away and then saw a portal open in the sky; seeing two ships flying out of it. His eyes slightly widened in shock as he recognized the two ships when they began to descend to the Castle, and began running towards them. "Please be them... please be Master Mario and Master Luigi inside those things. I have to tell them about both Princesses." he said to himself. He ran to a couple of bushes and hid behind them; peeking through them to see who was in the two ships.

The ships opened and me and the team walked down to the ground; seeing the castle up ahead of us. "The Castle's still the same." said Captain Falcon. "On the outside, sure... but who knows what happened inside?" I replied. "You got a point there, Taylor. Who knows what those Shadow Bugs did inside the place?" he replied as he brushed off some dust on his shoulder. I nodded my head in agreement and then turned to Mario and Luigi; seeing them looking at the Castle worriedly. I blinked my eyes and then walked over to them, putting my hands on their shoulders. They were shocked for a second and then turned to me and began to ease their minds. "You two worried about them?" I asked. "Yeah... I'm-a mostly worried about Daisy. She's never seen Shadow Bugs before and-a doesn't know how they act. And I-a don't even want to fight her..." Luigi replied. "I'll take care of them for ya. You two are not forced to fight them." I replied. They looked at me all surprised after hearing what I just said. "Taylor, are you sure?" Mario asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "I would want you both find their Trophies without them even knowing. You guys are the only ones who know the ins and outs of the castle. I entrust you two with finding the princesses Trophies." I replied.

They blinked their eyes and then lightly smiled at me. "And we entrust you of taking down our-a girlfriends False selves." Mario replied. The rest of our team walked upto us and looked out to the Castle with us. "Hey, Mario... did Peach get a upgrade to the place?" Samus asked him. "A upgrade? What do you-a mean?" Mario replied curiously. "I remember the last time I came here, the white bricks were turning grey and showed signs of aging." she replied. "Thank goodness that we got those fixed." said a voice. We all turned around and saw a elderly Toad walk upto us; looking at Mario and Luigi as they recognized him. "Toadsworth!" said Mario and Luigi. They walked upto him and shook his hand; happy to see him again. "Master Mario and Master Luigi, I'm so glad to see you two here. When we heard that you both turned into Trophies... we lost all hope." said Toadsworth. "You can-a thank Taylor here for-a rescuing us and the rest of our friends." said Luigi happily. Mario smiled happily and then turned to me as I put my hood down. "So you are the one who saved both Mario and Luigi?" he asked me. "Yes sir." I replied. I knelt down to him and he shook my hand happily. "I thank you for saving our two heroes, Taylor. Your utmost bravery throughout your journey has brought us hope in the Mushroom Kingdom." he said. "You're welcome." I replied. He let go of my hand and I stood back up; seeing him turn back to the Mario Bros.

"So Toadsworth, what's going on in the Castle?" Mario asked. "It's Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Ever since they became Trophies, something made darker versions of them and nearly destroyed the place. They've been injuring Toads and taking away all of the Power Stars in the Kingdom!" Toadsworth replied worriedly. "They're doing what!?" said Luigi in shock. "They're mostly taking the Power Stars to steal their energy, but kept encountering the Toad guards in the Castle; so they had to take them down to get to the Power Stars they need to oppose anyone in their way." Toadsworth replied. I took his words to heart and then turned to the Castle; knowing what they are plotting. _"So... they are stealing the light in the Power Stars and use its energy against their enemies. But if they sensed my powers..? That means; they knew that we were coming."_ I said in my thoughts. I turned back to the team and saw them beginning to make a plan. "Guys?" I said. They all looked up at me and saw a slight worried look on my face. "Tay, what's wrong?" said Link. "They know we're here." I replied. "What!?" said nearly everybody in shock. "H-how!? How do they know!?" said Samus. "Their powers. You guys said that the Shadow Bugs can sense Taylor's powers, right? So if they sensed her, they're already beginning their plan to take her down!" said Ness.

The team looked at me for a moment and then looked at the Castle. "So basically Taylor is the main target to the Shadow Bugs and they will only go after her?" said Captain Falcon. "Yeah pretty much." Samus replied. "I take offense to that. You're lucky that Joker isn't here right now, Falcon." I said in a slight angry tone. "Why do you say that? What would you make him do, steal my heart?" he asked. "Don't give her any ideas." Mario replied. "Okay, okay." Captain Falcon replied. After that we all turned to the Castle. "So... now what do we do?" said Luigi. "Go inside the Castle, fight the False Princesses, get the Trophies, find the Power Stars and make them turn the Castle back to normal." Link replied. "That's it?" Luigi asked. "Easier said than done. Who knows how False Peach and Daisy are going to act." Link replied. "Only one way to find out." I added as I began walking down the hill. Pikachu ran after me and jumped up on my shoulder as the team began to follow my lead.

 **Peach's Castle**

We walked upto the doors and I lightly pushed them open; seeing no one in sight. "Watch each other's backs. They could appear from anywhere." I said. "I'll go with you, Taylor. Both the Mario Bros. will guide everyone else to find their Trophies." said Samus. "Okay." I replied. After that, I turned to Pikachu and saw a curious look in his eyes. "Pikachu, I want you to go with Link and Mario on this one. I know that they'll protect you." I said. He blinked his eyes and then lightly nuzzled my face; knowing that he trusts me. He jumped off my shoulder, ran upto Link and jumped onto his shoulder. "Mario and I will keep him safe." said Link. "I'm counting on you for that." I replied. "You sure you two will-a be okay handling False Peach and-a Daisy?" Mario asked me and Samus. "We'll be fine. This will buy you all time of finding their Trophies and the Power Stars." Samus replied. "Alright. Just keep each other safe." Mario replied. Samus and I nodded our heads and began walking upto the Throne as the team went their own way.

Samus and I silently walked for a minute and the looked up at the Throne; seeing two pairs of glowing eyes. "It's them." said Samus. My eyes began to glow as I stared down at our opponents. The two foes snapped their fingers and created a barrier around the room; leaving us trapped with them. They jumped off the the Throne level and threw stitch faced Turnips at us. We dodged them with ease and Samus launched missiles at them. I charged up some electricity and turned it into little spears and launched them at our foes; seeing False Peach's dress get caught by one of them. I ran upto her and my fist began to glow multiple colors and then she broke free and slapped me to the barrier and began kicking me down. Samus used her energy whip on False Peach and threw her back to her ally; making them crash to the Throne and breaking it apart. "You okay?" Samus asked me as she walked upto me. I stood up and then lightly coughed out some blood. "She kicked you pretty hard in the chest huh?" she asked. "Yeah... she kicked me there pretty good with those 2 inch heels. I probably have bruised lungs by now." I replied. "Well then you stay right there. I'll draw them to you." she said. "Got it." I replied. I stood still and watched Samus get our foes attention and began leading them towards me. As they got close, the barrier disappeared and the False Princesses were hit by stitch faced Turnips and two Fireballs.

"What the?" Samus and I said. We turned around and saw our team appear and then Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy jumped up in front us; guarding us from the enemies. "You guys okay?" Luigi asked us. "Yeah, we're okay." Samus replied. "We'll take it from here." said Peach. "We got your back." Daisy added. "Just remember that Taylor takes the-a final shot." said Mario. After that, the four of them charged at the False Princesses and combined their attacks for a couple minutes. I shook off the pain and created a light beam in my hand as I stared them down. Both False Princesses fell down to the ground and then the four heroes turned to me. I shot the light beam at our foes and watched all of the Shadow Bugs of them disappear. "Woo hoo!" Daisy cheered as she ran upto Luigi and hugged him happily; making him smile with glee. Peach and Mario hugged each other happily and then turned to her Throne, seeing it now destroyed. As everyone celebrated, I put my hand to my chest and began healing my wounds. "You okay?" Mario asked me as he walked upto me.

The team walked up and noticed what I was doing. "You got hurt again?" Link asked me. "Try getting kicked down by 2 inch heel shoes." I replied. Link let out a painful sigh; imagining the pain I felt. "Sorry bud." he replied. "It's fine. Hey, did you guys find-" I said. "The Power Stars? We found them in a huge chest inside a hidden energy room. We reversed its effects and gave them back their energy." he replied. "But only Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy know how to use their energy..?" I asked. He nodded his head yes to my question. We turned to the four heroes and saw them walk upto the Power Stars; ready to channel their energy. "You guys ready?" Mario asked them. "Ready!" they replied. After that, they used the energy of the Power Stars to turn everything in the Castle back to normal. After the Castle was fixed, we all went outside and saw Toadsworth waiting for us with all the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom; cheering happily to see their Princess appear.

 **Outside Peach's Castle**

"On behalf of everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, I would like to thank you all for rescuing Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from their False selves and for restoring the Castle to its former glory." said Toadsworth to me and the team. "You're welcome, Toadsworth. We're just happy to see that everything here is now back to normal." said Mario. As they talked with the team, I walked upto the ships and heard my Slate beep. _"New trophy and location identified."_ it said. "Huh, first time it's said that in a while..." I said to myself as I took it out of its pocket. I opened up the Trophy Map and saw the signal of the location. "What is the new location?" I asked it. _"Bowser's Kingdom."_ it replied. "That means Bowser's there. Oh boy, Mario's not going to like this one." I said to myself. "Not going to like-a what?" said a voice. I turned around and saw the team right behind me; wondering what I was doing. "Uh..." I said. "You found someone?" Captain Falcon asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Who did you find?" said Peach. "Bowser." I replied. "Bowser!?" said Mario, Luigi, and Peach in shock. "Yeah..." I replied.

"Why him of all people!?" said Luigi. "Because he's part of the tournament?" said Fox. "But he's-a Mario's enemy! He kidnaps Peach nearly every week!" Luigi added. "Have you guys ever considered buying a security system for the Castle for it to stop?" I asked. Luigi and Mario stood quietly and stared at each other; thinking about my question. "Wow... you left them speechless." said Link. "That's the first time I've seen them speechless." Ness added. "Anyways, where's his Trophy at?" Daisy asked me. "At Bowser Kingdom." I replied. "I know exactly where that is." Mario sighed. _"Then let's go there together everyone!"_ said a voice. We all looked at each other in shock and began to wonder where that voice came from. As we looked around, Mario's hat began to move on its own and we saw red eyes appear on his hat! "Ah!" Luigi screamed. "Guys, guys... relax." Mario consoled us. "Relax about what?! Your hat just came to life!" said Link.

After a moment, the eyes disappeared and a little ghost appeared from it. It looked like a top hat with a little scruff of white and blue hair on its head. "Hello there, Cappy." said Peach. _"Hello, Princess Peach."_ said Cappy happily. "Everyone, this is Cappy. He helped me save Peach on my last adventure." said Mario. _"Hello everyone, it's very nice to meet you all!"_ said Cappy. Most of us waved to him and said hi to him; making him feel welcomed to the group. I sent the location to Fox and then we all went to our ships and began to set off to Bowser Kingdom.

 **Happy New Year everybody and thank you so much for reading Chapter 13 of the story! How did you enjoy the little trip back to the Mushroom Kingdom? The design of the area itself I tried to base it on was the _Super Mario Odyssey_ design of the Castle and be part of a little mini arc with Bowser's Chapter since his location is his own Kingdom from _Super Mario Odyssey_ as well. I'd like to think of this Chapter and the next one as a little Odyssey arc, then everything else will be back to normal Chapters. Anyways, thank so much for reading and I wish you a very successful 2019!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 14: Bowser (The Koopa King). Our heroes arrive at Bowser's Kingdom and meet the False self of the Koopa King, and let's just say that he will a flamboyant foe that they will face. A little spoiler warning on this one: False Bowser will be the first False character to speak! How will our heroes deal with him? Find out in Chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14: Bowser

**Chapter 14: Bowser (The Koopa King)**

 **Bowser's Kingdom- Throne Room**

It was a quiet night in the Kingdom. The Pokios were chirping throughout their patrol. The Spinies and Goombas kept their eyes on them as they watched for intruders. Inside the castle, there were four visitors standing right in front of the Throne; looking up at their leader. "Your Majesty, we have received word that there is a group of fighters on their way." said Topper; leader of the Broodals. "And we know that both Mario and Princess Peach are in this group." said Spewart. "So, they're finally here." said a voice. The leader sat up from the Throne, looked down at the Broodals, and smirked as his yellow eyes glew; revealing himself to be False Bowser. "Good, let them come! I would love to see their strength for myself." said False Bowser. "But Your Majesty, we can handle them for ya!" Topper replied. "Yeah, we can take 'em! This will be your only chance to get away!" said Hariet. False Bowser stared at them sternly and crossed his arms at them; leaving them both nervous and curious. "Did you hear what I just said..? I said, let them come. I want to challenge them for myself. Now, I want you four to use RoboBrood to fight them for the time being." said False Bowser sternly. "The RoboBrood? Good idea, Boss!" said Rango. "Shut it, Rango! You don't talk while the King talks!" said Spewart. "Quiet, both of you! Let's just go and deal with Mario and his friends." Topper told them as they began leaving the room. "And kidnap Princess Peach?" Hariet asked. "Nope. We're going to take her down too, and once that is over with... we're going to take down Bowser and rule the world for ourselves!" Topper replied.

Spewart, Rango, and Hariet smirked wickedly at Topper's plan. After they left, the doors to the Throne Room closed; leaving False Bowser alone as he sat back down on the Throne. "Idiots... they didn't realize that I heard their plan after they "win". They don't even know that Mario is not the leader of this group either. Such poor misguided fools." said False Bowser. He turned to his left and saw Bowser's Trophy there beside him. "I know that they are coming for you, old friend. And once they do, **we** will finally have our showdown and see who is the real King. And as for your friend who controls light... she will be a worthy opponent, and prey." said False Bowser to Bowser's Trophy. He turned back to the doors and began to laugh darkly to himself. As he laughed, one of the eyes on Bowser's Trophy began to glow; as if filled with rage. After that he looked out to the door; ready for the challenge of his life.

 **Bowser's Kingdom- Entrance**

The gates were guarded by Koopa Troopas quietly for the time False Bowser took the Throne, and then saw a portal open in the sky. The ships landed near the gates and the team and I walked out; staring them down. "Alright men, fire the Bullet Bills!" said the leader. They did what they were told and I created a light shield around us; watching the Bullet Bills fall. I got rid of the shield and shot a light beam at the foes; watching them fly to the stars. "Okay... that was a little ruthless, Taylor." said Samus. I didn't respond and kept on walking. Samus then used her Grapple Whip on me and pulled me towards her. "You were supposed to answer my response. What's gotten into you?" she asked me. As we looked at each other, she a a faint red glow in my eyes and it got her worried. "Samus? What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at my eyes again and saw the red glow disappear from them; letting me go from the Whip as it happened. "I... I saw your eyes glow red..." she replied.

My eyes glew red..? I thought about it for a moment and then remembered the fight at Fountain of Dreams; seeing red eyes glow in my reflection. I blinked my eyes and took a couple steps back cautiously. "Tay? What's wrong?" Link asked me. "I... I don't know? I just felt some kind of rage, and-" I replied. "Rage? Maybe your Aura sensing might be acting up?" Link replied. "Maybe?" I replied. "Well whatever it was, it's gone now. Come on, let's-a go!" said Mario as he walked upto the gate. We followed his lead and then watched Cappy appear from Mario's hat. The gates opened and we went inside the Kingdom; seeing many of Bowser's minions there. Samus and Dark Samus led the charge and used their Charge Shots at full power; taking down the cannons as Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon punched through the army of Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and Spinies. Link, Luigi, the Princesses, and Ness clashed with a few Hammer Bros while Yoshi, Kirby, and Pikachu clashed with Koopa Paratroopas and Dry Bones. Mario, Cappy, and I broke down the gate ahead of us as we fought Koopa Troopa guards. _"Look! Up ahead!"_ said Cappy. We looked ahead and saw four lights appear in the sky. "Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple rabbit head lights..? What gives?" I asked.

Mario looked at the lights for a moment and then knew exactly what it was. _"Mario? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Cappy asked him. "Yeah. I know who you're exactly talking about." Mario replied. "Who?" I asked them. _"Those four lights you see up there... those are the colors of the Broodals."_ Cappy told me. "The Broodals? Wait a sec, were they the ones that helped Bowser kidnap Peach for his wedding?" I said. _"Yes. They are the ones... and I bet that they are leading the army here to protect False Bowser!"_ Cappy replied. "Well that makes sense. But, where would they be?" I asked. "Right in front of the-a Castle doors. We gotta head there quickly!" Mario replied. "Right!" I replied. A few seconds passed and the rest of our team appeared and followed our lead. As we fought our way through, Mario and Cappy found a lone Pokio wandering the area. "Ready, Cappy?" Mario asked him. _"You bet."_ Cappy replied. Mario took off his hat and threw it at the Pokio; possessing it with Cappy. He then flew over to us and Luigi got nervous of how Mario and Cappy did that. "Come on, we gotta keep moving!" said Captain Falcon. After that, we kept on going to the Castle.

After fighting through his minions and solving little puzzles, we made it to the Castle. As I took a step forward, we heard a machine land near us; making a barrier around my team and kicking me out of it. I punched it a few times and couldn't break it. "Hahaha! Welcome, fighters! You all are in so much trouble now! I am Topper, leader of da Broodals!" said Topper. "And you're going to be in a world of pain!" said Hariet. Mario and Cappy released the Pokio and stared at the Broodals angrily. "Prepare for trouble!" said Rango. "And make it quadruple!" said Spewart. "Oh great... another group of Team Rocket pushovers..." said Samus. "Get it together, guys... we have to beat them here now, or else we won't get to Bowser!" said Ness. "Right!" most of the team replied. I turned to the Castle and realized that this was the only chance to get to Bowser. I ran upto the doors and broke them down; walking through the Castle on my own

 **Throne Room**

I walked into the Room and saw False Bowser sitting on the Throne. "Well, well... its about time you showed up. Welcome, young hero." said False Bowser. "Shadow Bugs that can talk, huh? Not something you see everyday." I said. "Indeed. Same goes to a human that control mostly light energy and other elemental powers..." he replied. "How cute. Now, if you just surrender peacefully; things will end easier than you think." I replied as my eyes glew green and the crystals of my armor began to glow. He stood up and looked down at me; making his yellow eyes glow. "Your aura is strong, young one. Yes... you are a worthy opponent indeed. A worthy opponent to feel the heat of my Shadow Flame!" he said as he used his attack. I blocked the Flame for a moment and then got pushed back from the strength and heat. I pushed the Flames away and created Swords of Light around myself; launching them at my foe. He smirked wickedly and destroyed the Swords with his shell. I glared angrily and charged at him; punching and kicking him. "You really think that can stop me?" he said.

He grabbed my right arm, spun me around, and threw me up in the air; jumping up and spiking me through the floor. As we made it to the bottom of the Castle; we heard a thud near us and saw Bowser's Trophy near us! I stood up and began running to it. "Oh no you don't!" False Bowser yelled as he made Shadow Spikes on the ground; blocking me from the Trophy. I stopped and turned around, seeing False Bowser run upto me and slash my scar with his claws. I covered my left eye as it bled and saw my foe kick me to the Spikes and threw a King Bob-omb at me; watching me try to withstand the attack. The smoke, flames, and spikes disappeared and I fell to my knees; making my foe smirk wickedly. "What's the matter, hero? You finally found a foe you cannot defeat?" he asked me. I didn't say a word as I hid my scar and tried to stop the bleeding. "I thought that you would be tougher than I thought... I guess that you really can't fight on your own. You rely on others to help you fight your wars, and they see you as a leader; but what they didn't see is how weak you truly are." he said as he walked upto me.

I put my left hand down to the ground and stared at a broken piece of glass; seeing my reflection. As I stared at myself, I began to feel a dark power; filled with anger and rage. False Bowser looked down at me and picked me up by the neck; making me look at his yellow eyes. "I'll make sure to tell your precious Roy that you said goodbye once I destroy you." he told me. After he said that, my mind had snapped and the dark power I felt came to life. False Bowser looked at me in shock as he dropped me and watched me stand back up; seeing my eyes glow crimson red. "The only thing getting destroyed... is you." I said in a dark and angry tone. I put out my hand and shot a light beam at him; making him fall back and crash through the doors; seeing my team take down the Broodals. I walked out of the Castle and everyone saw my crimson eyes for the first time. As I walked out, a golden light glew brightly behind the Shadow Spikes and a loud roar came through and Bowser was revived! He looked at the Spikes and broke them apart; running out of his Castle to see the battle outside.

 **Outside the Castle**

"Taylor..? What's happened to her!?" said Peach worriedly. "It looks like she's been taken over by anger." Fox replied. "Samus..? What that what you saw in her before the fight?" Link asked her. Samus nodded her head yes to his question; making him turn back to me worriedly. "We have to stop her now before anyone else gets caught in the crossfire." she told him."Samus, we can't! We need to help her take him down!" he told her. "Leave that to me." said a voice. They turned around and saw False Bowser get hit by a big spiked shell and made him land on top of the Broodals. I stared at the shell and saw the familiar face for the first time in a while. "Wah! It's Bowser!" said Luigi as Bowser stood in front of me. "Taylor, stay back. You already did enough damage on him. He's already disintegrating." Bowser told me. "You fool! How did you break free from your confinement!?" False Bowser yelled. "My willpower broke me free. And as the True King of the Koopas, I will end you right here right now!" Bowser replied as he used his Koopa Klaw on False Bowser; breaking his shell. I watched False Bowser slowly stand back up and made my Swords of Light again; seeing Bowser turn to me. "Taylor! I told you to stay back!" he yelled. "She's gotta be insane!" said Captain Falcon. Samus and Link looked at me worriedly and then Samus took one of his arrows; putting something on it. "What did you do!?" Link asked her. "Turned it into a Sleeping Arrow. You have to use it on her." she replied. Link looked at her in shock and hesitantly turned away from her. "Link! You have to do it!" she yelled. "I can't do it! It's wrong of us to do this!" Link yelled. "It's the only way, Link! You have to do it, now!" she yelled back.

He sighed and aimed the Arrow at me; staring at me with tears in his eyes. The team turned to him and saw what he was about to do; making them nervous and concerned. I launched my attack and watched False Bowser fall to his knees. "Taylor... I'm sorry..." Link softly cried. He fired the Arrow and it got me on my right shoulder. My eyes widened in shock and the crimson glow disappeared; making my anger and rage fade away too. I fell to my knee and my vision began to blur up; closing my eyes and passed out after that. Link dropped his Bow to the ground and ran upto me; picking me up in his arms as he knelt down and with his eyes filled with sadness. Bowser walked upto us and gently patted my head. "I'll take care of this. You keep her right there." said Bowser. Link nodded his head in understanding and Bowser turned to his False self and the Broodals. He clutched his fists angrily and then saw Mario join in the fight. "Look, we may be mortal enemies, but we have to finish them... together, as allies." said Mario. "Agreed. Let's do this... partner." Bowser replied. After that, they combined Mario Finale and Fire Breath to attack the foes once and for all. Once they were hit, The Broodals launched to the stars and False Bowser disintegrated. "You did it, Mario!" said Peach happily as she ran upto him; giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Mario laughed happily and then they turned to Bowser; seeing him staring at them with his arms crossed. "You did great too, Bowser." said Peach. "Thank you, but right now... what about her?" he replied as he pointed at me. Link got the Arrow out of my shoulder as everyone walked over and he, Mario, and Bowser noticed my scar was bleeding. Mario took out a Cape Feather from his pocket and made a Cape appear; handing it over to Link. "Thanks." said Link. Mario nodded his head and Link began cleaning my scar. Samus knelt down and took my Trophy Slate silently; turning it on. "What are you doing?" Fox asked her. "Checking for any ships we can use." she replied. "We can take mine." said Bowser. _"And ours too... right, Mario? I'm sure that the Odyssey is still working."_ said Cappy. "The Odyssey? Oh yeah! I almost-a forgot about it! Samus, we'll take you to our-a ships and let the Slate scan them. After that, we'll get out of here and go to our next location." Mario replied. "Got it. Link, you and the others head back to our ships and wait for Taylor to wake up." she replied. Link nodded his head in understanding; picking me up in his arms. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder and gently jumped onto me; laying down on my stomach. "Pika-pi." said Pikachu in a sad tone. "It's gonna be okay, Pikachu. She'll wake up soon." Link consoled him. After that, he and the team went back to the front gate as Mario, Bowser, and Samus left to find Mario and Bowser's ships.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"That's amazing, the Smash Ball's energy is healing all of her wounds... I've never seen anything like this before. What do you think, Link?"" said Fox. He looked at Link and saw him staring at his Bow and Arrow. He knew in his mind that Link was mad and upset with himself after firing the Sleeping Arrow at me; much to his dismay after Samus forcing him to do it. "Link?" said Fox as he walked upto him. "I should've said no." said Link. "Huh?" Fox replied curiously. "I should've said no to Samus... I knew the risk I was taking when I aimed the Arrow at her. Now I feel completely guilty for what I've done. Now Taylor's never going to forgive me." Link replied. "But you know how Samus can be when someone says no to her. I understand that this was one of the hardest things you had to do and that Taylor is your best friend, but we didn't know how this happened to her and with her emotions possibly connected to the Smash Ball's energy; who knows how her power would completely lose control when absorbed by anger." Fox replied. Link blinked his eyes and nodded his head in understanding.

A few minutes passed and Samus walked into the ship; seeing Link and Fox turn to her. "She awake?" Samus asked them. "Not yet... maybe her power is trying to make she is calm enough to wake up and fight again." Fox replied. Samus nodded her head in agreement. "Hey, where is everyone?" Link asked her. "They went to the other ships. Looks like its only me, you, Fox, Pikachu, and Taylor in the Great Fox for now." she replied. "Ah." he replied. She walked over to Fox and handed him my Trophy Slate; showing the Trophy Map to him. "Got somebody?" he asked her. "Yeah... it picked up Nana and Popo." she replied. "Nana and Popo... the Ice Climbers?" he replied. "Yeah, it says that their Trophy is on Summit; but it looks like it's in a icy cave or something." she replied. "Well, I suggest that everyone should bundle up, it's going to be a very cold trip." said Link. "Got it." she replied. "Hopefully we get a hot meal first." said a voice. They turned to the healing table and saw me turn to them and stand up on my own. Link smiled happily and ran over to me; giving me a big hug. "Tay... I'm so sorry that I shot the Arrow at you. I never knew how painful it was for me to do that to you; it broke me apart when I did it. Can you ever forgive me?" he said. "Yeah, I forgive you." I replied. We hugged each other again and walked upto Samus and Fox.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Fox asked me. "I feel alright. My wounds are gone and my power is refreshed, so yeah... I feel good." I replied. "Do you remember anything of your fight against False Bowser?" Samus asked me. I shook my head no to her question. "Wow... I guess all that anger took away your memories of the fight." she replied. "But, I remember the Arrow though." I replied. "Did you hear everything we said when you were asleep?" Link asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "So you understand why I made him shoot the Arrow at you?" Samus asked me. I nodded my head again to her question. After that, I looked at the Trophy Slate and saw the location we were going to. "We're heading to Summit?" I asked. "Yep. The Slate picked up the Ice Climber's Trophy." Link replied. "Well, time to bundle up." I replied. "Alright then, let's get going." Fox replied. After that, all four ships had started and we went to our next location.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 14 of the story! Okay, I have to confess something: I lied about False Bowser being flamboyant. I tried to think of way of fully expressing his personality, but I decided to not go down that route; and make him dark and ruthless in his own way, especially when he got Taylor into her rage state. This state was hinted way back in Chapter 6 after her fight with Nightmare, and this state will appear in certain Chapters of the story and will be a guide to Taylor's past. How will it guide her? We will see in the future... Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 15: Ice Climbers (Bone-Chilling Duo). The team arrives at Summit and finds the Ice Climber's Trophy inside a frozen cave; guarded by the False Ice Climbers. Can our heroes handle the bone chilling cold weather? Or will they bring the heat in battle? Find out in Chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ice Climbers

**Chapter 15: Ice Climbers (Bone-Chilling Duo)**

 **Summit**

The stars shined bright in the brisk, cold, icy sky. Pillars of ice were standing tall in the Arctic waters and the snow glistened on the mountainside. As the peaceful night slowly kept on, an aurora borealias began to form in the sky; giving the area a beautiful presence. The animals in the area were at peace and enjoying the aurora in the sky. But far away, inside a icy cave; stood inside the False Ice Climbers. They looked around inside the cave and brought in a giant block of ice. They broke the ropes surrounding it and stared at something inside of it. Their yellow eyes blinked twice and then walked away from it. Inside the giant block of ice was the Ice Climber's Trophy. Deep inside their Trophy, their spirit tries to break free and wake themselves up; but realized how thick the ice was and began reserving their strength. As the False Ice Climbers walked out to the entrance of the cave; they saw four bright lights shine in the sky, knowing that a team is on their way to stop them. They walked back inside as their eyes glew bright; ready for the upcoming battle.

The four ships landed down below the mountainside; staying far from the freezing waters. Most of the team got out of the Ships; wearing warm clothing around them to stay warm. "Brrr! It's so freezing out here!" said Daisy. "Why can't Popo and Nana be in a less cold environment!?" Peach agreed. "Don't worry girls, we'll-a keep you warm." said Luigi as he and Mario stood by their sides. "Well, put it this way: at least we're not in a blizzard." said Captain Falcon. "True, but... we have to climb that damn mountain over there." Bowser replied as he pointed to the mountain. "Obviously both Bowser and DK will have to climb last." said Ness. "Scared for us to cause an avalanche?" Bowser asked as he crossed his arms. "Well..." Ness replied. "Save the chit chat for later, guys. We have a mission to complete." said a voice. The team turned to the Great Fox and saw me, Fox, and Link walk up to them. "Hey, you three. You guys bundled up?" Captain Falcon asked us. "It's a good thing that we brought our winter gear." Link replied. "Agreed." Peach replied. "Hey, where's Samus?" Mario asked us. "She's staying in the Great Fox. Because of the Metroid DNA fused with her DNA; she's very weak to the cold weather. So, she has to stay in the Great Fox 'til we get back." I replied. Mario nodded his head in understanding and then turned to the mountain.

"Now... how are we going to get to that cave without slipping on the ice?" Mario asked us. "I got an idea." I replied. The crystals of my armor glew and I made a light disc under our feet; lifting us up in the air. "This is much easier! Good thinking, Taylor!" Daisy complimented. "Thanks." I replied. "Now, let's get to that cave!" said Captain Falcon. "Wait... we gotta think of a plan first." I added. "She's right. We can't just go into a fight, not knowing what we're up against... what you got in mind?" said Bowser. "Half of us can use Fire powers naturally, right? So, when we get inside the cave and if the Ice Climber's Trophy encased in ice... half of us go melt that ice and get them out of there while the other half fights the False Ice Climbers." I replied. "But remember, don't try to melt all of the ice in the cave... we don't to have an Arctic version of Slip-n-Slide." Link added. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and I began controlling the disc; flying upto the cave. As we made our way there, I looked up at the aurora in the sky and saw animal-shaped spirits running through the sky. The spirits roamed gracefully and then one stopped; looking down at me. I stared at it for a moment and then it disappeared. _"What was that..? Why did that one spirit stop to look at me?"_ I said in my thoughts. I looked back at my team and saw that we made it to the cave.

We slowly flew down to the entrance and then landed down to it. I made the disc disappear and looked into the cave with the team. "Let's move." said Fox. "Right." we replied. We slowly walked inside the cave and heard something hitting the walls of the cave. "It's them." said Bowser. "Alright guys, you know what to do." said Mario. We nodded our heads in agreement and went after the sound. As we got deeper in the cave, the noise was getting louder and then we saw two shadows on the icy floor. We stopped at the entrance of the room and saw the False Ice Climbers hitting their hammers on the ice pillars. "What the hell are they doing?" Captain Falcon whispered. "Breaking ice? It doesn't matter, Falcon... we have to find the Trophy first-" Bowser whispered. "Found it." I added. I pointed to the giant block of ice; seeing the Trophy there inside. "Got it. Okay, now we split up. Taylor, Link, Yoshi, Pikachu, Ness, Peach, Daisy, and Dark Samus will handle the False Ice Climbers. And the rest of us will melt the ice block and revive Popo and Nana." said Fox. "Got it." said Link. "Ness, you stay behind them and use PK Fire on their Hammers." I said. "Okay. And what will you do?" Ness replied. "Easy. Combine my Ice and Electric powers together and Freeze Shock them." I replied.

I stared at them and started combining the two elements together; creating a ice ball filled with electricity. "Alright, once this hits; Fire team gets moving." I said. The Fire team nodded their heads in agreement. Once my attack was fully charged; I launched it at our foes and watched them get shocked and fall o the ground; dropping the Hammers in their hands. "Go!" said Mario. We ran to our objectives and began fighting them. The False Ice Climbers stood up and tried to use Blizzard on Peach and Daisy, but Yoshi threw an Egg at the attack; blocking it and freezing it. The two Princesses picked up the frozen egg and threw it at the enemy. The two foes shook off the pain and turned to their Hammers; running towards them. "Ness, now!" said Link. "PK Fire!" Ness yelled as he used his attack. The attack hit the Hammers and they began to burn intensely. The False Ice Climbers looked at him angrily and began charging at him. "PK Flash!" Ness yelled as he blinded his foes with the attack. They stepped back a few feet and Pikachu used Thunder on the ground; making them slip. Dark Samus used her grapple whip on them and threw them around for a minute as Yoshi kept throwing Eggs at them. Link and I stood by watching it happen; ready to strike. As I turned to him, I saw that my power was combined with the Master Sword's power. "Link, I'll wrap them in light chains as she lets them go... and you strike them with the Master Sword." I told him. Link nodded his head in understanding and we proceeded with our attack.

As Dark Samus let them go and threw them in the air, I made light chains in my hands and wrapped the two foes in them; locking them tight. Link ran over and jumped in the air as the Master Sword glew brightly in his right hand. "Enjoy your cold slumber..." said Link. He slashed the Sword at them and the Shadow Bugs were completely destroyed. "Phew... that was quick." said Peach. "Yeah, but what about the others? How are they doing?" Daisy asked her. "Pretty much done." said Fox. We all turned to them and saw the Ice Climber's Trophy in DK's arms. "How thick was the ice?" I asked him. "Pretty thick, but melted easily thanks to the heat." he replied. "That's good to know." I replied. After I said that, we heard a loud rumble around us. "What was that!?" said Luigi in shock. "The whole place is rumbling!" said Captain Falcon. "I think we just started an avalanche!?" said Mario as we watched some icy spikes fall from the ceiling of the cave. "How the hell are we getting out of this?" Bowser asked Mario. I closed my eyes and the crystals of my armor glew brightly again; making a disc shield around us and began flying away quickly. As we got out of the cave; I opened my eyes and saw the snow cover the caves entrance; breathing a sigh of relief that we got out on time. I turned away and looked up at the sky; seeing the animal-shaped spirits in the aurora again. The team looked up and saw them for the first time; admiring their beauty.

"Wow... they're so beautiful..." said Peach in awe. "This is something you barely see in our worlds. We might as well enjoy this view while it lasts." said Link. I stared at the spirits and saw the one spirit from before looking down at me again. It stared silently for a moment and I began to recognize the animal it was. _"A wolf spirit..."_ I said in my thoughts. The wolf spirit then howled in the sky for a moment and then it and all of the aurora disappeared. "Aww... it's over already." said Daisy. "Don't be sad, Daisy... it might happen again when we-a come back after the war ends." said Luigi. "You're right, Luigi. We will come back here, all of us to see the aurora again." she replied. Most of the team smiled to her response and then looked down; seeing all the ships still there. I landed the disc down to the ground and made it disappear. "Alright guys, let's wake them up." said Fox. Ness walked over to the Trophy and touched it; waking up Popo and Nana. "Huh..? Popo? Are we..." said Nana. "Awake? Yeah... we are." Popo replied happily as he turned to her and helped her stand up. Nana felt tears escape the corners of her eyes and hugged Popo; crying on his shoulder. "It's alright, Nana... I'm here. So is everyone else." Popo consoled her as he looked at all of us.

I lightly smiled at them and then walked to the Great Fox. The hatch opened and I walked inside; seeing Samus and the baby Metroids all warmed up happily. "Hey, how was your snow day?" Samus asked me. "It was alright." I replied. "How easy was it to defeat them?" she asked again. "Easy as a snowball rolling down Mt. Everest." I replied as the baby Metroids flew around me. She lightly laughed and then saw something glowing around my neck. "Tay... there's something glowing around your neck." she said. "Hm?" I replied. She gave me a little mirror and I saw the item that appeared around my neck. "A necklace?" I said. "More than that... what's that in the middle?" she asked me. I looked at the item around the chain and saw that it was a totem in the shape of a wolf. "Huh? Never thought that you were into wolves." she said. I blinked my eyes as I stared at the totem and then looked back to her. "Do you know what wolves symbolize?" she asked me. "Wisdom, strength, loyalty, courage, direction, and leadership." I replied. We lightly smiled at each other and then heard Link, Fox, and Pikachu walk into the ship. "What'cha ladies doing?" Link asked us. "Nothing. Just talking." Samus replied. "The ship kept you guys warm?" Fox asked her. "It did. Thanks for letting me stay away from the cold for a bit." she replied. "Anytime." he replied as he sat on the pilot seat.

After that, my Slate began to beep; making Pikachu and the Metroids curious of the sound. "Found someone." I said as I took out the Slate and gave it to Fox. He hooked it up to the travel map and then called the other three ships; seeing Mario, Bowser, and Captain Falcon on the call screens. _"That was fast... you guys found someone?"_ said Captain Falcon. "Yeah, we found someone... it's Sheik." Fox replied. _"Sheik!? Mama Mia..."_ said Mario. _"Where does it say where she is?"_ Bowser asked. The four of us looked at the location and Link recognized it after a second. "Sheik's Trophy is the the Gerudo region in my world. More specifically; it's heading its way to the Yiga Clan hideout." Link told. _"Yiga Clan? Those freaks you had to deal with after Calamity Ganon resurrected?"_ Captain Falcon asked him. "Yeah, that's them alright. I'll tell you all more about them when we get there." Link replied. _"Roger that, Hylian Champion. Fox, send us the location and we'll follow suit."_ Captain Falcon replied. "Location's on the way now... over and out." Fox replied. He ended the call and started the ship. Link walked away and stood by the window. I walked over to him with Pikachu and we saw a concerned look in his eyes. "You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah... I'm alright. It's just, I thought that the Yiga Clan was disbanded after I defeated their leader and Calamity Ganon... what the hell would they want with Sheik?" he replied.

"Maybe to scare Impa and the rest of the Sheikah; wanting them to surrender?" I replied. "Maybe? But... they've never heard of Sheik, I think?" he replied. "Oh come on, how long has the Sheikah Clan been known throughout the history of Hyrule?" I replied. "A very, very, very long time." he replied. "So, maybe in their minds... Sheik was a legendary Sheikah that protected Hyrule and Kakariko Village from Ganon's minions and served the Royal Family of Hyrule alongside Impa. And with Sheik's Trophy in their possession, they think that they have the power to influence Sheik to join their side and end the Sheikah Clan." I replied. Link blinked his eyes curiously after hearing what I said and then nodded his head in understanding. "But, they don't know how to wake her up... so that gives us an advantage." he replied. Pikachu and I nodded our heads in agreement. "Do you know the base inside-out?" I asked him. "Yep. You two wanna go with me?" he replied. "Sure, why not." I replied with warm smile. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily. We lightly laughed and then, the ships flew upto the sky and into the portal; heading back to Hyrule.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 15 of the story! What did you guys think of the little winter trip to Summit? This literally took me 3 hours to finish this one today and I think this was a pretty good one to do after literally playing as them in Ultimate for a good few hours. To be honest, I think some of the heroes are glad that they're out of Summit now and heading somewhere warm for their next quest. About the spirits and the aurora part, I was inspired by the Disney movie _Brother Bear_ for how they looked and acted in the movie, so I decided to add that in just for fun. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 16: Sheik (Elusive Sheikah). The team arrives in the Gerudo region of Hyrule and encounter False Sheik and her army of corrupted Yiga Footsoldiers and Blademasters. Taylor, Link, and Pikachu bust into the base and face the elusive foe on their own. How will Sheik be rescued? Find out in Chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sheik

**Chapter 16: Sheik (Elusive Sheikah)**

 **Gerudo Region- Yiga Clan Hideout**

The sun shined brightly in the afternoon sky. The heat was slightly cooler in the desert and fewer sandstorms have been happening the past few days; making it great for tourists recently. But as the peace lasted throughout the region, a group of Yiga Footsoldiers were running through the desert; holding something in a big bag. Their feet swiftly moved through the sand as they kept their sight to their base. A minute had passed and they had made it to their base. "Good job, men. Now… it's time to show Master Kohga the prize that we have captured just for him..." said the lead Footsoldier. "Yeah, I hope that Trophy will be worth his interest." said his ally. "Oh it will. Once when he sees the Legendary Sheikah in Trophy form... it will make him powerful and Impa will surrender Kakariko Village to the almighty Yiga Clan!" the lead Footsoldier proclaimed. "That is if you can get to him..." said a voice. They looked to the shadows of the base and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at them; throwing Needles at them and ripping through the bag. "No! Not the Mighty Bananas!" said one of the Footsoldiers. "You idiots! Worry about the Trophy before the Bananas!" the lead Footsoldier yelled. The fighter's yellow eyes glew brightly again and walked out of the shadows; revealing the fighter's true identity.

"Uh... Boss..? Is that..?" said one of the Footsoldiers in shock. "The Legendary Sheikah herself: Sheik." said the lead Footsoldier. "So, you recognize my physical appearance? How cute... for a bunch of low rank Footsoldiers. But, I'm not the Sheik that the legends say. I am False Sheik; created by dark creatures that this land has never seen before, not even Calamity Ganon can control them." said False Sheik. She looked down and saw Sheik's Trophy with the bundle of Mighty Bananas on the floor. She picked it up and saw that the Footsoldiers were angry at her. "Hey! Hands off Master Kohga's prize!" yelled one of the Footsoldiers as he ran upto her with a Vicious Sickle in hand. False Sheik stared at her opponent and then used Vanish to dodge the attack. "Where in Din's name did she go!?" he said to his team. "I don't know, but now we'll never make it to higher ranks thanks to your dumb attack!" said one of his allies. After saying that, they heard something click near their feet and False Sheik reappeared. "Say hi to Master Kohga for me..." she said. Before they said a word, False Sheik's Burst Grenade caught them off guard and it took them down. False Sheik waited a moment and then walked upto them and put her hand out to them; releasing a dark aura from her hand. Once the aura got into her enemies; they stood back up and the marks on their masks were turned to yellow.

She smirked lightly and then brought them to Master Kohga's area; putting them alongside the rest of the Footsoldiers and Blademasters. She looked at all of them and was proud to see them under her control. "Look at you, my powerful army of warriors. Today is the day where we take down Hyrule's Champion and every ruler that opposes us. Their light is the bane of our existence... you've seen it for yourselves when he took down your leader and the dark ruler that you resurrected. The blade that he holds in his hand; the blade of evil's bane... is the source of his power. We need to get that blade and use it against him. Soon, we will make Hyrule fall to its knees and every major group in every region in Hyrule will belong to us!" said False Sheik. Her army cheered proudly to her little speech as she sat down on her newly made throne. "Now, Footsoldiers: head to the entrance and protect it with all your strength. Blademasters: you will stay inside and guard the doors in case that so called "Champion" gets in." she told them. She snapped her fingers and her new army walked to their locations. After they left, she looked at Sheik's Trophy, picked it up, and walked over to a cage; locking it up and hanging it above a deep hole. "Perfect. There is no way any one can get to you now. You know, I would've loved to put you in the Shadow Temple back in that other Hyrule... but this Hyrule is alot more fun to control. These Yiga minions are very interesting since they used to be Sheikah as well. And don't worry, I brought over a special monster from Death Mountain just for you." she said in a dark tone.

She looked down at the hole and saw the monster inside it. "Dodongo... your lunch will come down soon, my little pet." she said. Dodongo roared with rage and exhaled fire from its mouth. She smirked lightly again and returned to her throne. She sat down and the iris of her eyes glew yellow and the sclera of her eyes turned light blue; ready for the upcoming war. "I can sense them, Master... they are coming. The light you fear... is coming." she said to herself.

 **Outside the Hideout**

The desert was in peace for a moment and then a portal opened in the sky; showing four ships flying out of them. "Okay... we're here." said Fox. "So this is where the hideout is?" said Samus. "According to the Trophy Slate, it says that this is the place... but where exactly is it?" Fox replied. "Under that crater." said a voice. They turned around and saw Link appear in his Stealth armor for the first time. "Wow Link, you really do look like a Sheikah while wearing that." said Samus. "Thanks." Link replied. "Hey, where's Taylor and Pikachu?" Fox asked him. "Getting their Stealth armor on in there." Link replied as he pointed at a door with his thumb. After he said that, the door opened and both Pikachu and I walked out in our new Stealth armor for the first time. "Looking good, you two." Fox complimented. "Thanks, Fox." I replied. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily. He lightly smiled and then the ship's communicator began to ring. He turned to it and pressed on the touchscreen; seeing Mario, Bowser, and Captain Falcon on the screen. _"Okay Fox, what's the plan?"_ said Bowser. "Before we say the plan... Link needs to tell you everything he knows about the Yiga Clan." Fox replied.

Link walked upto Fox and stood by his side; looking at his allies on the screen. "The Yiga Clan was formed 100 years ago. The Clan was made by Kohga and other Sheikah that had left the Sheikah Clan after being shunned by the kingdom of Hyrule for the ancient technology they made to protect us... but the people of Hyrule feared the technology." said Link. _"You mean... the Guardians?"_ Mario asked him. Link nodded his head yes to his question. _"Okay, I can see why they left the Sheikah... but who do they serve now?"_ Captain Falcon asked him. "Calamity Ganon." Link replied. _"Calamity Ganon? You mean that monster you took down not too long ago?"_ Bowser asked. Link nodded his head yes again. "If he returns, why don't we let Ganondorf take him on?" said Samus. "Not a chance, even with the Triforce of Power; Ganondorf wouldn't stand a chance against the Calamity." Link replied. "Not even in his Demon King form? Wow... and I thought Ganondorf can take down anything stronger and more evil than him." I added. _"So I don't count?"_ Bowser asked me. "Eh... yeah, I'm sorry big guy. Sure you have done many things in the Mushroom Kingdom, but you..." I replied in a slight nervous tone. _"What?"_ Bowser replied. _"Taylor, don't-a say anything!"_ Mario replied nervously. _"Relax, Plumber Boy... I'm not offended by her words."_ Bowser replied. "Really!? Do you two have some kind of friendship going on that we don't about!?" said Fox. _"Well she is the one who helped me conquer over both King K. Rool and Dedede in the tag team tournament after they kept ragging on me about my rivalry with Mario."_ Bowser replied.

"I see..." said Samus. "Alright guys, prepare for landing." said Fox. Bowser, Mario, and Captain Falcon nodded their heads in understanding and then ended the call. The ships landed on top of the crater above the base and everyone got out of the ships. Link and I walked upto the edge of the crater and looked down; seeing something that we didn't expect. "Shit!" Link quietly yelled. "What is it?" Mario asked him. "We got an army below us." Link replied. The rest of the team looked down and saw the army for the first time. "There's gotta be over a hundred of them... how are we suppose to take them down?" said Ness. Samus and Fox turned to me, Link, and Pikachu; knowing of our plan. "You three go and infiltrate the base. We got this." said Fox. "Got it... and guys, be careful." Link replied. "We all can protect ourselves out here. Just find Sheik's Trophy and get out of there." Samus told us. "Right." Link and I replied. "Pika." Pikachu replied. After that, we jumped off the edge and landed quietly in front of the base. We stood up and saw the rest of the team jump down and distract the army in front of us. "Let's go." Link told me. I nodded my head and the three of us entered the base.

 **Inside the Hideout**

We looked around the entrance and saw Yiga flags covering many paths. Torches were lit in the area and Link walked upto one of them and picked it up. "You know which way?" I asked. He nodded his head yes to my question and walked upto the path he chose and set the Yiga flag ablaze. "Found it." he said. Pikachu and I looked at the path and saw that he was right. "Pika-pi." said Pikachu. "Thanks, buddy." Link replied as he petted his head. "Come on, let's see if we can do a stealth mission better than Snake." I said. "Got it." he replied. We climbed up one pillar of the base and saw a few Blademasters walking around. I gently got down and did a sneak-strike on him; defeating him with ease. "Nice work. Now we just need to do the same thing to the others." said Link. "Right." I replied. Link and Pikachu got to the floor and we started sneaking around the area; sneak-striking our enemies and distracting them with Mighty Bananas. "They're that dense when it comes to Mighty Bananas, huh?" I asked Link. "Yeah. Those Mighty Bananas are the Yiga Clan's biggest weakness." he replied. "Seriously? Those bundles of fruit are their biggest weakness? Honestly I thought their weakness would be the Gerudo weapons." I said. "Yeah... that would've been better, but now that I think about it... what if the Sheikah are also addicted to Mighty Bananas?" he replied. "We'll ask Sheik later once we get out of here." I replied.

We took down the last three Blademasters and then made to the entrance of the leader's room. Link took out his Sheikah Slate and then Pikachu and I saw a red light scan the room. "Link? What are you doing?" I asked. "Using my Magnesis Rune on the door here." he replied. "Pika?" said Pikachu curiously. "What door?" I said. He used the Rune on the wall and then we saw part of the wall move. "This door." Link told us. After turning off the Rune, my eyes glew brightly for a moment; sensing something nearby. "You alright?" Link asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine... just sensed something." I replied. "You sensed some Shadow Bugs, didn't you?" he asked. I nodded my head yes to his question. "I think it's obvious who is leading this army." he said. "False Sheik." I replied. He and Pikachu nodded their heads in agreement to my statement and we began walking into the new area. "Damn, the sand is scorching hot." I said. "This is not normal. Desert sand here in the Gerudo region is not as hot as this... what the hell did she bring here?" Link questioned. As we took a couple more steps, we heard something crack and realized that we were caught in a trap! The floor of the trap broke and I began to fall; but Link grabbed my hand and looked down the hole, seeing something down below. His eyes widened in shock to see the monster below and then turned to me and Pikachu; seeing him climb back up with ease.

"Tay, give me your other hand!" said Link. I grabbed his other hand and he pulled me up; thanking Hylia that he saved me on time. "Thanks, Link. I owe you one." I said. "You're welcome." he replied. We turned to the hole and saw the monster down below; hearing it roar at us and exhaled fire. "What the hell is that!?" I said. "A Dodongo... I thought these things were extinct." Link replied. "Think again, hero." said a voice. We turned around and saw False Sheik appear in front of us. Link took out the Master Sword and saw it begin to glow. "The blade of evil's bane... it belongs to me. Hand it over, you foolish knight." said False Sheik. "Not gonna happen." Link replied. I looked at False Sheik's eyes and saw a faint glow of yellow and light blue in them as she turned to me. "You..! Your light is stronger than that Sword... that means you are the light he fears." she said. " _The light he fears_? Who is _he_?" I asked. "I see... your power has locked up your memories. Memories of you seeing my Master many years ago." she replied. Link, Pikachu, and I stared her down; ready to fight. We charged at her and our powers and weapons collided. As we fought, I felt something in my mind. I closed my eyes and mentally warped myself into my mind; wondering what was there and question False Sheik's motives.

 **Inside Taylor's Mind  
**

 _"Many years ago..? What the hell is she talking about? I don't remember meeting her Master many years ago."_ I said in my thoughts. _"But I do."_ said a voice in my thoughts. I turned around and another version of myself with crimson red eyes; staring at me. _"Who... are you? Why do you look just like me?"_ I asked. _"I am you, the one part of you that will guide you to your missing memories. The last time we encountered each other, I took over you to protect you from "him"."_ my other self replied. _"Who's "him"?"_ I asked. _"The one whose eye color is like False Sheik's right now, and he is the one who summoned Calamity Tabuu to destroy the Mansion and our home many years ago. That is all I can tell you now."_ my other self replied. My eyes widened in shock after hearing what she had said. I blinked my eyes and looked at her; seeing her eyes and armor glow. _"Why don't you help me?"_ I asked. _"You want me to help you? Do you not remember what your team saw when I took over you?"_ she asked. _"I know, I know... but you gave me the power I needed when I was nearly beaten to a pulp. If we can connect our power with a calm aura inside ourselves: we can win this."_ I said. She blinked her eyes and then nodded her head in understanding. She got me out of my Stealth armor and got me back in my regular armor, and we let our minds become one.

 **Back to the Fight**

"Say goodnight, little Hylian!" said False Sheik. She kicked Link in the back and knocked him down on the ground; seeing the Master Sword fall out of his hand. She ran up and picked it up; holding it in her grasp. Pikachu used Thunder on her and she reflected it back to him; pushing him back to the edge of the hole. "Now... this is where your journey ends! Farewell, Champion of Hyrule!" False Sheik yelled as she ran upto to Link as he slowly stood up. Before she struck him, I shot a light beam at her and made her fall to the ground; dropping the Master Sword close to the hole. Link stood back up and saw me standing in front of him. "You! What the hell are you doing!?" said False Sheik to me. After saying that, she saw my eyes and armor glow. "Stopping you from your madness. I gotta say, you don't exactly fill the Sheikah quota at all." I said. She stared at me angrily and then used Bouncing Fish on me; but I blocked right as her feet got close to me. She smirked at us and then used her strength of the attack to push me and Link away from her; pushing us to the hole and we both fell down the hole.

"Pika-pi!" said Pikachu as he watched us and the Sword fall. He looked around, wondering what to do, and then saw a Trophy inside a cage above him. He blinked his eyes and jumped upto the cage; touching the Trophy inside, and saw Sheik shake her head and wake up. "Huh? Pikachu... is that you?" Sheik asked him. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily. He used Thunder Jolt on the lock and broke Sheik free from the cage. They landed down the hole and saw us stand up. "Pika!" said Pikachu. We turned around and saw Pikachu leap upto me and stay on my right shoulder. "Hey, buddy. You okay?" I asked. He gently nuzzled my face and smiled; showing me that he's okay. "How about you two?" said Sheik. We looked at her and saw her red eyes looking at us. "Yeah, we're okay." Link replied. I put my hand on his back and healed any potential wounds on it. He turned to me and saw what I was doing. "Thanks, Tay." he said. "Anytime." I replied. He lightly smiled and then looked up; seeing False Sheik jump down towards us. "Heads up!" he yelled. We got out of the way and then saw False Sheik stare at the four of us angrily. We all looked down and saw the Master Sword in front of us and False Sheik tried to grab it. Sheik used her Needles on her False self and made her fall back; making Link run up and grab his Sword.

He pointed the blade at False Sheik as she stood up; staring at Link angrily. Sheik, Pikachu, and I stood by his side as our foe's eyes began to glow wildly. My eyes and armor glew brightly at her and then I turned to the Dodongo; knowing of what to do. "It's over, False Sheik... your army is fallen. There's nothing you can do now..." said Link. "Is that what you think? Just like what happened to Hyrule when the Calamity struck over a century ago? If that fool of a king knew how to keep the Guardians under control... he and the Champions would still be alive." said False Sheik. Link pointed the blade angrily at her and was ready to strike; but Sheik put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to her, Link. She's just trying to get into your head." she told him. He blinked his eyes and then stared down at False Sheik. "Come now, the battles are more fun when you lose control and let your rage and anger lose." said False Sheik. "But it also lets you lose focus of everything around you." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked me. "That you let Dodongo fall under my control." I replied.

She turned to Dodongo and saw interesting marks on its scales that glew the same colors as the crystals of my armor. "No! Impossible! No one in Hyrule is able to control this beast!" False Sheik yelled in shock. "You've imprisoned this creature for long enough... and now it's time that he gets his lunch. Dodongo, use your flames and make a shish kabob of these Shadow Bugs!" I said. Dodongo exhaled multi colored flames and took down False Sheik once and for all. As the flames disappeared, we looked and saw all the Shadow Bugs that made her were now gone. "Holy..." said Sheik. "Yeah, this is something you'll have to get used too." said Link. "Great... now, how are we getting out of here?" Sheik replied. "Getting on its back and it'll climb up and get us out." I said. They looked at the Dodongo and saw that it was still under my control. We climbed up on its back and we let the Dodongo climb up the hole and out. We jumped off its back and then heard many footsteps come from the door. As we looked at the door, we saw our team appear and run upto us; seeing the Dodongo under my control. "So, this is the-a reason why the sand was so hot before we came here?" said Mario. "Yeah. Dodongo's are known for their use of heat." Link replied. "But this area here is not familiar to it. The only place you see them is at Death Mountain." said Sheik.

"But this one in particular is from a different time of Hyrule. We have to send it back to its original time before things can get worse." I said. "Right. in order to do that, you need this." Sheik replied as she handed something to me. I looked at the item and instantly recognized it. "The Ocarina of Time!? I thought Young Link was still carrying it?" I said. "I took it from him before the Calamity struck." she replied. "And you're trusting me to play it? Shouldn't that be Link's job to play this?" I asked. "True... but I don't think that this Link hasn't played an instrument in a long time. So, I'm entrusting the Ocarina of Time to you for now until we get Young Link." she replied. I looked down at the Ocarina in my hands; knowing its history with the royal family of Hyrule. "You know the song to play?" Samus asked me. I blinked my eyes and nodded my head yes to her question. I turned to the Dodongo and released it from my control. It fell to the ground and then fell asleep from all the stress it had been through. I walked up a couple steps and stared at the Ocarina again. After looking at it, I began playing Zelda's Lullaby and then saw blue rings around the Dodongo; sending it back to its original time.

I stopped playing the Ocarina and turned back to the team; seeing everyone reunite with Sheik and telling her what's been going on. As they talked, I looked away and saw something shine in the sand. I raised an eyebrow curiously and walked over to the object. I knelt down and began digging through the sand; seeing that it was a treasure chest. I made a key in my hand and unlocked the chest; wondering what's inside. "Whoa..." I said as I saw the item for the first time. "What are you doing?" said a voice. I lightly jumped all scared for a second, turned around, and saw that the team was looking at me; wondering what I was up too. Sheik walked upto me, knelt down to the chest, and picked up the item inside it. "What is it?" Peach asked her. "The Fierce Deity Mask... how in Nayru did this get here?" Sheik replied. "Think that's meant for Young Link?" Samus asked her. "Yeah... so that means..?" Sheik replied. "He's in Termina." I said. "Termina!?" said Luigi. Sheik and I nodded our heads yes to his response. "Well, tell your Slate to send us there and we can get him!" said Captain Falcon. I took out my Slate and opened the Trophy Map; seeing that it picked something up.

"Well... turns out we're not going to Termina..." I said. "Then, where are we going?" Fox asked me. "A different version of Hyrule Castle." I replied. Link and Sheik looked at me all confused of what I just said. "Wait? So there is-a multiple versions of Hyrule?" said Mario. I nodded my head yes to his question. "I swear to Hylia if it's Ganondorf..." said Link. "It's not him." I replied. "Then who is it?" Sheik asked me. "It's Zelda." I replied. "Zelda!?" said Link and Sheik in shock. "Wait a second... are Sheik and Zelda the same person? I mean... Sheik can just change back to Zelda, right?" said Daisy. "Zelda and I have been separate people since the fourth tournament. Just like Mario and Dr. Mario are separate people." Sheik replied. "So does that mean that Samus and Zero Suit Samus are separate people too? Like... did Zero Suit come here from a different timeline or something?" said Ness. We all turned to Samus and then saw her nod her yes to the question. Most of us looked at her in shock and wanted to understand how; but we knew that we have to keep the mission going and not waste any time about it. "Come on, we got a Princess to rescue." I said. "Right!" most of the team replied. After that, we left the hideout and went back to the ships; setting off to Zelda's location.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 16 of the story! What did you guys think of the little trip back to _Breath of the Wild_ Hyrule? To be honest, I really wanted to use the _Ocarina of Time_ version of Hyrule and the Shadow Temple for False Sheik's location, but I seriously had a very hard time of how to put it together; so I decided to go back to _BOTW_ and thought about False Sheik commanding the Yiga Clan and that's how this Chapter came to be. And remember when I said that Taylor's rage state will be a guide to her past? Well, we now have a first hint to it! Now to wonder, who is the that controls the beast who destroyed the Mansion and Taylor's home many years ago? More hints will come down the road. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 17: Zelda (Princess of Hyrule). The team arrives at Hyrule Castle and meet False Zelda and her Shadow Knights; guarding the legendary Triforce. During the battle, Taylor and Link hear Zelda's spirit calling out to them to rescue her. Are the heroes ready for another royal showdown? Or will the Triforce grant False Zelda's wish for the kingdom to fall into darkness? Find out in Chapter 17!(Spoiler: The Hyrule their heading to is based on _A Link Between Worlds_ )  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Zelda

**Chapter 17: Zelda (Princess of Hyrule)**

 **Hyrule Castle- Courtyard**

The sun shined down in the afternoon sky; onto the grass and flowers as the sounds of birds chirped in the air. As the noise faded, a portal had appeared in the middle of the Courtyard. Inside it shined three triangles; revealing itself to be the legendary Triforce and the place now known as the Sacred Realm. As the Triforce shined bright, there was something under it; protected by its holy light. The light revealed the item and it the Trophy of Princess Zelda! Her hands on the Trophy began to glow softly and then the Sacred Realm was closed, as if she sensed something dark was coming. After the portal closed, footsteps of knights had echoed through the Courtyard. The knights stopped in their steps and then heard the footsteps of their leader, False Zelda. Her yellow eyes stared at the spot where the portal was made and began to wonder how to make it come back. She blinked her eyes and then sensed a powerful energy near the the front of the Castle. She turned with her knights, saw four ships fly through the sky, and they began heading towards the front of the Castle; ready to fight.

 **Hyrule Castle- Front Gate**

The ships landed near the Castle and we walked out onto the grass; seeing the Castle covered in mysterious marks. "Oh great... The Shadow Bugs are now starting graffiti work. Are they seriously trying to pull a Team Skull or something?" said Samus in a annoyed tone. "Can't wait to meet their "Guzma" soon..." Captain Falcon replied. Pikachu and Jigglypuff rolled their eyes in annoyance to their conversation and kept on walking with us. Pikachu blinked his eyes and then ran upto me; jumping onto my shoulder; making me turn to him curiously. "You're tired of walking, huh?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes to my question. "I think he just wants something that he can nap in." said Link. I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers; making a bag appear in thin air. "Whoa!" said Mario in shock. I strapped the bag on my back and watched Pikachu crawl into it. "Just to warn you, if I move around in a fight too quickly when you're sleeping... I apologize." I said to him. Pikachu nodded his head in understanding and began to fall asleep; knowing how tired he was. I hid the bag under my cape so that no foe would see him and kept the bag about halfway open in case he wants to climb out soon.

Link gently lifted up my cape and saw our little friend now sound asleep and lightly smiled at him. "Get some rest, little guy. After we rescue Zelda, I think we deserve a little bit of rest too." he said. "You said it." I replied. "Finally! I can have-a pasta break after this rescue!" Mario replied happily; making me and Link lightly laugh happily. We kept walking for a couple minutes and made it to the front gate. As the rest of the team was catching up with us, Link and I suddenly heard a voice in our heads! "Hey! You two alright?" Mario asked us worriedly as he saw us put our hands on our heads and knelt down to the ground. _"Link... Taylor... it is I, Zelda. I'm talking to you both through telepathy. I am safe in the Sacred Realm with the Triforce, but the portal to it will open soon. You must defeat my False self and the knights that she has possessed before she gets into the Sacred Realm and use the Triforce to turn Hyrule into a land of darkness. They have captured the Seven Sages and are ready to use their power to get to the Sacred Realm. Please, I beg the both of you... stop False Zelda and her army before it's too late!"_ said Zelda in me and Link's thoughts.

Her voice faded away and both Link and I stood back up; lightly shaking our heads. "You heard her too, right Tay?" Link asked me. "Yeah. Man, I didn't know that she can do that." I replied. "Talking to people telepathically? Yeah, she can do that." he replied. "Must be some powerful magic for her to do that." I replied. Link nodded his head in agreement and we turned back to the team; seeing some worried looks on their faces. "You two alright?" Fox asked us. "Yeah, we're fine." Link replied. "Is is true? Did Zelda talk to you two in your minds?" Peach asked. Link and I nodded our heads yes to her question. "What did she say?" she asked again. Before we said a word, we heard the gate open wildly and we saw False Zelda and her knights for the first time. "Link... you and I will handle False Zelda. Let the others handle the knights." I said. "Got it." he replied. We ran upto them and made the first strike with the slash of the Master Sword and light spikes from the ground. Mario, DK, Bowser, and Captain Falcon punched through the army as everyone else charged through and both Link and I chased False Zelda.

As she got close to the door, Sheik blocked her way and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" said Sheik. False Zelda's eyes glew brightly and use fire magic on Sheik's hand; slightly burning it. Sheik let her go and watched her run away as she began healing her hand. Link and I caught upto her and saw the burn on her hand. I walked upto her and used my power on her hand; healing her wounds. "Thanks." she said. I nodded my head to her and the three of us began charging to the Courtyard. As we ran after her, False Zelda kept trying to use her dark magic on us, but we kept on dodging every attack she made.

 **Courtyard**

False Zelda broke down the door and made it to the middle of the Courtyard; standing in front of the spot she saw the portal before we came. She turned around and saw the three of us appear; staring her down. She slowly backed up and made magical energy form in her hands; making seven little portals appear. "The Seven Sages!" I said. "Let them go! They'll never give you access to the Sacred Realm!" said Link. She turned to the Sages and tried to force them with her magic to open the portal to the Sacred Realm. Sheik then threw Needles at the Sages and set them free from the magic. False Zelda turned to us angrily and then used Din's Fire to attack us. As it came close, Link stopped it with his shield and bounced it back to her. Her eyes widened in shock to see her attack fail and then looked at Link; seeing anger in his eyes. "Hands off my friends." Link told her. The Sages stood up and saw how Link was defending us and they noticed the heroic look in his eyes.

Sheik and I stared down at our enemy and ran upto her together; surrounding her with light chains. She struggled for a moment and then used Nayru's Love on them; making them break and tried to attack us. As she got close, I made light spikes appear from underground and stopped her at her tracks. sheik made the charge and used Bouncing Fish and Burst Grenade on her. As she stopped the attack, Link launched a Sword Beam at False Zelda; making her fall to her knees. Link slowly walked upto her and saw the Shadow Bugs of her began to fade away. He put his right hand out to her and saw a piece of the Triforce glowing on his hand. Sheik and I noticed it too and watched him take down False Zelda by using the power of the Triforce. "What the hell..?" he said to himself. "The Triforce of Courage... it lives within you. Only those who have the spirit of the hero can have the Triforce of Courage within them." said Sheik. "You mean that this has been in me this whole time?" he asked her.

She nodded her head yes to his question. He looked at his hand and saw the piece of the Triforce disappear from him. "Heh, guess I have to thank my ancestors about that." he said. I made the light spikes disappear and walked upto my allies; seeing them look up at me. "We did it." I said. "Now, we just need to get into the Sacred Realm and rescue Zelda." Link replied. "We can help you with that." said one of the Sages. We turned to them and saw them lightly smile at us. "Master Link, we thank you and your friends here for rescuing us from False Zelda's dark magical powers. She has been trying to get us to open the portal to the Sacred Realm for the past few weeks; wanting to get the Triforce and turned the Kingdom into a land of darkness. We thought at first that this was all Ganon's dirty work to do all this... but, now we know that this was someone even more dark and cruel to make a dark version of the beloved Princess." said one of the Sages. Link nodded his head in understanding and then shook the lead Sage's hand.

"I understand. We all know that Zelda would fall into darkness, but all that matters now is... as long she has the Triforce of Wisdom and blood of the Goddess of Light within her; she can overcome anything and make Hyrule a peaceful land once again." said Link. The lead Sage nodded his head in thanks, smiled warmly, and then walked back to the other Sages. They all stood in a circle and began using magic to make a portal in the middle of the Courtyard. Link, Sheik, and I watched the portal come to life and saw the location inside it. "Is that..." I said. "The Sacred Realm." Link and Sheik replied. As we looked at it, Link put his hand to chest; feeling his heart race. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and knew that he's only a few seconds away until he reunites with his girlfriend. He opened his eyes and began walking towards the portal, then Sheik and I followed him. "Thank you." he said to the Sages. They nodded their heads and then the three of us walked into the portal; entering the Sacred Realm.

 **Sacred Realm**

We stepped onto the light gravel path and saw something shining bright up ahead of us. "What is that..?" I asked Link and Sheik. "It's the Triforce." Sheik replied. "Wow... I've never seen it fully formed before. It's beautiful." I replied. Sheik nodded her head in agreement. Link blinked his eyes and began running upto it; leaving Sheik and I speechless for a moment. We ran after him a few seconds later and wondered what got into his head. After a minute, we finally got close to the Triforce and saw Link stand still; looking around it. "What's the matter, Link?" Sheik asked him. "Zelda's Trophy... I thought I saw it here." he replied. "You saw her Trophy in front of the Triforce?" she asked him. He nodded his head yes to her question. "Okay... but let me ask you this: do you think she revived herself before we stepped foot here?" she asked. His eyes widened in shock to her question. "That's what happened with Bowser's Trophy back at his Castle, remember?" I said. "And that was when you lost control of yourself." he replied. I nodded my head to his statement and then we heard a light sound of laughter nearby; making us ready to fight.

"Guys, relax. It's me." said a voice. We turned to the Triforce and saw someone walk from behind it. "Zelda!" we said as she appeared for the first time. Link put his weapons down on the ground and ran upto her happily; picking her up in his arms and spun her around for a moment. After the spinning stopped, he gently put her back down on the ground and the two Hylians shared a long embrace. "I've missed you so much." Zelda cried. "I've missed you too, sweetheart." Link cried. They ended the hug and then shared a kiss. "And ship confirmed!" I said happily while raising a fist in the air. Sheik rolled her eyes at me amusingly and secretly cracked a smile under her mask. The couple ended the kiss and stared at each other's eyes lovingly. "I'm sorry that we couldn't get here faster to save you, Zelda. We had alot of rescues to do before we got here." he said. "It's alright, Link. As long as you and the rest of our friends are safe, that's all that matters to me. I'm just glad to see you safe from Tabuu's attack." she replied. They smiled at each other lovingly and then turned to us.

I put my hood down and once Zelda recognized my hair and eyes, she instantly ran over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, let her go, and watched her walk around me; studying my armor. "Digging the armor?" I asked her. "Hm?" she replied as she looked up at me. I blinked my eyes and showed a cheeky grin on my face; making her smile and laugh happily. After that, I made my armor and eyes glow, showing her what I can do now. "Wow... how can you do that?" she asked me. "It's all thanks to the Smash Ball. It's whole energy is flowing inside me, and I can control many elemental powers." I replied. "Like Fire? Water? Ice? Electricity?" she asked. I nodded my head yes to her questions. "But she mostly controls Light energy. She uses it to destroy the Shadow Bugs." Link added. "Indeed. We've witnessed it." Sheik added. "Really?" said Zelda. We nodded our heads yes to her question; making her smile warmly at us. She turned back to me and began stroking my hair and it made me really curious of what she's up too. "Taylor? When's the last time you cut your hair?" she asked me. "Uh... I'm not sure? Probably a few months ago?" I replied curiously. "Okay. Once we get out of here, I'm giving you a little haircut." she replied. "Really, Zelda? You'd rather cut her hair before saving the others right now?" Link asked.

"No, of course I want to help save everyone else. But I want to make sure that she can see without having her hair blocking her eyes." Zelda replied. "I lightly laughed happily and then felt my backpack move a little bit. I moved my cape and saw Pikachu climb out of the bag tiredly. "Hey, sunshine." I said in a motherly tone. Pikachu blinked his eyes and then looked at me; making him smile. "Hi, Pikachu." said Zelda. Pikachu turned to Zelda and wagged his tail happily. She walked up and began petting him; making him smile happily. "Cha~" said Pikachu happily. Zelda and I lightly laughed happily and then turned to Link and Sheik. They lightly smiled at us and we did the same to them. "Come on, let's get out of here and meet with the others." said Sheik. We nodded our heads in agreement to her response. Zelda walked upto Link and gently held his hand; making him smile, blush, and hold her hand gently as well. After that, we began leaving the Sacred Realm. As we walked, I turned back to the Triforce; staring at it for a moment. I blinked my eyes and slowly began walking towards it. Link, Zelda, and Sheik turned around and saw me walk upto the Triforce; wondering what I was up too.

I blinked my eyes once as I looked at the legendary artifact as it shined its holy light. As I looked at it, I remembered something about it. _"It's been said that the Triforce can grant any wish to those who obtain all three pieces, regardless whether that person's intentions are "good" or "evil". It is also said that the wish will hold true until the user of the Triforce dies."_ I said in my thoughts. I closed my eyes and thought of my wish. Link, Zelda, and Sheik walked upto me and began to realize what I was doing. I opened my eyes and put my right hand onto the Triforce. "Almighty Triforce, please... hear my wish. I wish for all the darkness that looms over Hyrule to be vanquished. This land has been through so much pain since the remnants of Ganon returned not long ago, and now with the Shadow Bugs that have plagued this sacred land; making many fall into darkness and despair. I pray to thee, please grant thy wish. And restore peace to Hyrule!" I said. The three heroes stared at me in shock after hearing what I've said. The Triforce glew brightly and it granted my wish. After about a minute, it stopped glowing. I looked at it again and then turned back, seeing the three heroes looking at me. "Taylor? Did you really wish for that?" Sheik asked me.

I nodded my head yes to her question. "I should've known that you would do that. You always think of others before yourself." said Zelda. I blinked my eyes, slightly blushed, and nodded my head yes to her response. After that, we left the Sacred Realm and went back to the Courtyard.

 **Courtyard**

The five of us got out of the portal and looked around the Courtyard; seeing no one in sight. "Hey, where did the Seven Sages go?" said Link. "They went back to their homes. Their mission is complete." Zelda replied. "Now that you're safe, they can go back to their normal lives again." Link replied. Zelda nodded her head yes to his response. "Hey guys! I found them! They're okay!" yelled a voice. We turned to the doors and saw Mario, Fox, and the rest of the team run out and upto us. "Zelda!" said Peach and Daisy happily. "Peach! Daisy!" Zelda replied happily. The three Princesses hugged each other happily. Link and Sheik stood with the rest of the group and told them how we found Zelda, while I stood away for a little bit; feeling the warm summer wind pass by softly.

As the wind began to fade, I heard a noise up in the sky. I looked to my left and then looked up and saw something huge flying in the sky! It looked like a giant whale with wings on its back as I watched it go by with a flock of seagulls. My eyes widened in shock to see something like that and I began contemplating if what I saw was a dream or an illusion. As I watched them go by, I began hearing some kind of music; hearing eight instruments playing and a voice singing out to it. The giant whale and the seagulls then began flying off into the distance; going towards the open skies. I blinked my eyes and then turned to the team; noticing that they didn't see or heard what I witnessed. I turned back to the distance and saw that the whale and seagulls were gone. I looked down at my totem and gently held it to my heart; hoping it would be my guide to my dreams. Who knows? Maybe seeing that whale flying was kinda like a symbol to follow my dreams.

I lightly smiled at the sky and let go of the totem in my hand. I looked back down and turned back to the team; seeing some of them looking at me. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing... just wondering why you were looking up at the sky? Did you see something?" said Fox. I lightly smiled and then looked up at the sky with him, Mario, Link, and Pikachu. "Yeah. Something that you wouldn't believe." I replied. The four of us stared at the sky for a moment and then began leaving the Castle with the rest of the team. As we walked, Link, Zelda, and I turned back to the spot where the portal to the Sacred Realm was for a minute and then started walking away again; thinking of how the kingdom will change once we leave.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"And done!" said Zelda happily. She handed me a little mirror and I saw that my hair was cut and no longer an annoyance to her. "Thanks, Zelda. It looks great." I said happily. "You're welcome." she replied happily. "Hopefully this means Link is next." said Samus. "Huh!? Why me!?" Link replied in shock. "I'm sick and tired of looking at that little pony tail. It's just so... not like you to have one." Samus replied as Zelda and I walked upto them. "Oh so you think I'm too girly just because of it!?" he replied. "Link, Samus, stop it!" said Zelda. Link and Samus stood up, walked upto each other, and gave each other intimidating stares. I put out my right hand and lifted them up with psychic energy; making them freak out for a moment and then turn to me. "By order of the Princess, I command that you two stop bickering!" I said. They looked at me nervously and I dropped them to the floor. They stood up and went back to their spots. Zelda and I looked at each other and smiled happily. "Hey, Taylor... can I see your Slate for a minute?" Fox asked me. "Sure." I replied.

I walked over to him and handed him the Slate. "Thanks." he replied as he hooked it up to his travel map. Zelda, Samus, Link, and Pikachu walked upto us; wondering what we're doing. "Now, let's see who we're rescuing this time." said Fox. He tapped on the Trophy search button and the Slate began scanning for Trophies. After a few seconds, it found a Trophy. "Quicker than last time." said Samus. "Who is it?" Zelda asked me. "It's... Dr. Mario." I replied. "Dr. Mario? You mean that Mario from another dimension?" Link asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Oh great... can't wait for all the medical jokes he'll give us when we rescue him..." said Fox in a slight annoyed tone. "That's why he'll be in Mario's Ship." Samus replied. "But, where is he exactly?" Fox replied. "Hm? It says 3D Land... and it's moving..." said Zelda. "That means we have to go! Now! False Dr. Mario must've a hold on him!" Fox replied. He sent the location to the other Ships with a message to start them up now and get ready to move. "Everyone ready?" I asked. The group nodded their heads yes to my question. "Good, then let's move!" I said. After that, the Ships flew up in the sky and quickly flew into the portal; heading towards our next destination.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 17 of the story! What did you guys think of this little adventure? It was really fun to write this one because I wanted to see how Taylor would react to see the Triforce in all its glory and see her support the ZeLink shipping with pride. Also, what did you think of the little Easter egg to what our hero saw flying in the sky? I decided to put that in the Chapter after the announcement of the _Link's Awakening_ remake and since it is part of the timeline before _A Link Between Worlds_ as somewhat of an acknowledgement of the timeline of those two games; but mostly just to make some Link's Awakening fans happy. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day! **

**Next time, Chapter 18: Dr. Mario (The Prescriber). The group goes a wild goose chase after False Dr. Mario in 3D Land. How quickly can they catch upto him? Find out in Chapter 18!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dr Mario

**Chapter 18: Dr. Mario (The Prescriber)**

 **3D Land**

It's been about ten minutes since we rescued Zelda and began heading our way to 3D Land. We've been getting ourselves prepared for the battle and studied Dr. Mario's battle techniques throughout the flight. We know that he fights like Mario; but with the use of Megavitamins and uses electricity instead of fire. And that he is a bit slower than Mario, which I really don't understand why he is slower than Mario. Do the Megavitamins make him slow? Or is it all the equipment he's carrying that makes him slow? Those were the questions that kept boggling my mind throughout the flight. As I pondered with those questions, the ships made it to the location; landing near the start of the area. "We're here." said Samus. We all stood up and got out of the Great Fox; meeting up with the team. "So... what's the plan?" said Luigi. "Poyo!" said Kirby worriedly as he pointed at something. We all turned to our left and saw False Dr. Mario on top of some kind of structure for the first time; staring us down. I put my hand out and created a light sphere, charging up its power. "Make one move, you're done for." I said. False Dr. Mario blinked his eyes and then we saw that he was holding something. "What the hell..? Is that..." said Sheik. "That's Dr. Mario's Trophy!" said Peach.

False Dr. Mario blinked his eyes again and began running away from us! "Hey! Get back-a here!" Mario yelled. He jumped onto Yoshi's back and they began running after him. DK helped Luigi, the Ice Climbers, and Daisy climb up on his back while Peach sat on Bowser's shoulder; running after them as well. "Well, looks like this is going to be a chasing the enemy episode." I said. Kirby and Jigglypuff started jumping in the air while Ness, Captain Falcon, Samus, Fox, Sheik, and Dark Samus began running after them. Link took out his Sheikah Slate and summoned his bike from it. Zelda sat on the back of the bike; holding onto Link as he started the bike. Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder as I made a light disc under my feet and then levitated in mid air. "Pika-pi?" said Pikachu. "Yeah, this proves my point. Might as well have the _Benny Hill_ theme play as we chase him." I sighed. Pikachu sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Before we took flight, we noticed a secret entrance behind a bush; making us turn to each other and smirk with confidence. "They'll never see it coming." I said. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. We flew to the entrance and began making our way through the path; planning our own surprise attack.

 **With the rest of the team**

Mario and Yoshi were leading the charge against the enemy as he threw Megavitamins at them. Yoshi then ate a couple Goombas, made some Eggs appear, and threw them at False Dr. Mario; making him slightly lose balance. Mario then threw a few Fireballs at him and watched him deflect them with his Super Sheet. Sheik and Fox caught upto them and used a combination of Needles and Blaster at our foe. False Dr. Mario stopped and created a shield of Megavitamins; blocking the attack. "What!?" Fox and Sheik yelled in shock. False Dr. Mario smirked a little bit and then tried to jump down a Warp Pipe, but Bowser ran upto him and used Koopa Klaw on him. "Sorry Doc... looks like you're the patient this time around." said Bowser. Mario, Fox, and Sheik groaned in agony of the pun and then Bowser picked up False Dr. Mario. "Now... we're just going to take this Trophy away from you and destroy you." Bowser told him.

False Dr. Mario lifted up his head and then tried to shock Bowser, but Peach stopped him with Toad and our foe got sprayed with spores. "Don't you worry, Princess! I'll protect you!" said Toad as he did the attack. After the attack happened, our foe shook his head in agony and then threw Dr. Mario's Trophy down to the water! Mario and Yoshi ran after it and then stopped at the edge of the cliff. Yoshi looked down at the cliff worriedly and covered his eyes; making Mario remember a fear that Yoshi has when it comes to cliffs. They turned back and saw the rest of the team appear and False Dr. Mario broke out of Bowser's grasp! He ran away immediately from the group and then turned around; seeing Mario going after him. They ran throughout the area; jumping on hills and platforms for about three minutes, and then stopped by a Warp Pipe. Mario stared down his opponent and saw no signs of emotions in his yellow eyes. Link, Zelda, Fox, and Sheik caught upto them and surrounded them. Zelda and Sheik stood up on top of the Warp Pipe; blocking False Dr. Mario's only way to escape. "Block anything that he can-a get through. We're not letting him escape this time." said Mario. The rest of the team showed up and helped Mario surround the enemy.

They watched him blink his yellow eyes and then he began throwing Megavitamins at them, this time covered in electricity. Kirby inhaled them and then transformed into Thunder Kirby; zapping False Dr. Mario a few seconds later. "Nice work, Kirby!" said Peach. "Poyo!" Kirby replied happily. He then turned back to the enemy and took out his Hammer; charging up its power. "What is he doing?" said Bowser. "Hm... it looks like after he sends him launching with the Hammer: someone will spike him from above and then he'll use his powers on him. Bowser, when he lands on the ground... can you make a ring of fire so that he doesn't escape?" Ness replied. "With pleasure." Bowser replied. Kirby charged his Hammer to full power, combined it with his electric powers, and then hit False Dr. Mario; launching him to the sky. Popo and Nana leapt of DK's back and saw Sheik at their side. They spiked down False Dr. Mario together and saw Bowser create a ring of fire on the ground as our foe landed. As he stood up, he looked around and saw the team looking down at him.

He slowly stood up and then saw something glowing under his feet; making the fire disappear and the team stepped back a bit. "What the hell!?" said Samus. False Dr. Mario stood in shock and all of a sudden, he was shocked by a giant lightning bolt! "Get back!" said Mario to the team. Everyone got out of the way as the shock continued for a moment and then stopped. False Dr. Mario fell onto his right knee in pain and held his left shoulder as well; looking down at the grass in pain. The team walked back up slowly and saw how much pain our foe was in, and began to wonder where that lightning bolt came from. "Who could've done this?" said Captain Falcon. "Kirby? Was that you?" Samus asked the young hero. Kirby shook his head no to the question; making her and the team more curious. "If he didn't do it... then, who did?" Ness questioned. "What do you think, Taylor?" said Bowser as he turned around. The team turned with him and saw that both me and Pikachu were gone! Their eyes widened in shock to the discovery and then turned to the enemy as he began to stand up. Mario, Link, and Bowser approached him angrily as they saw his yellow eyes looking up at them. "You!? What did you-a do to them!? Where's our friends!?" Mario yelled.

"We're right over here!" said a voice. They all turned to a couple bushes and saw three figures pop out of them and stood in front of the three heroes. "Tay! Pikachu! And the real Dr. Mario!" said Peach happily. "They're safe!" said Nana happily. The enemy blinked his eyes and saw the three of us staring him down for a moment and then Dr. Mario turned back to our allies; showing a light smile. "Mind if we-a handle this?" Dr. Mario asked them. Mario, Link, and Bowser nodded their heads yes and then stepped back to the team. "Alright, Taylor... you know what to do." said Dr. Mario. "Right." I replied. I knelt down and put my hands on the grass; making a ring of light around us. False Dr. Mario turned to me quickly and began charging at me. Pikachu and Dr. Mario charged at him with Quick Attack and Bone Drill. I stood up and made a Bow and Arrow of Light; aiming at the opponent. "Alright boys, throw him up!" I said. Both Pikachu and Dr. Mario threw our foe up in the air and saw the shocked look in his eyes as he saw the Arrow pointing at him. I fired the Arrow and hit his shoulder; seeing the Shadow Bugs disintegrate as he fell to the ground.

I made the Bow and Arrow disappear and then snapped my fingers; making the ring of light disappear too. "Now that's how to-a destroy a Virus!" said Dr. Mario proudly. Pikachu jumped up on my shoulder and we both gave each other a fist bump. "Where were you guys this whole time?" said Sheik as she walked upto us. "Go on, Taylor. Tell them about that-a secret path you found when they all ran off." said Dr. Mario as he lightly nudged me. "A secret path!?" said Sheik, Mario, Link, Fox, and Bowser in shock. "Yeah... there was a hidden hole behind a bush next to one of the Ships. Pikachu and I decided to go in there and saw that it was a clear Warp Pipe that wasn't even finished yet. You can see many things that were under water and nearly get lost in its presence. As we went through the Pipe, we saw something break through it and noticed that it was his Trophy. I grabbed it and we got out of the hidden area very quickly as the water was rushing through. After we got out and went in a underground spot, we revived him and told him everything that's been going on." I replied.

"After she-a told me everything, I asked to join the team and she said yes. That was when the three of us began thinking of a plan... I asked her if she could make weapons out of light energy, and as you saw that she can do that. We knew that all of you would get my False self tired and injured enough for us to handle for a minute as she made that Bow and Arrow. I gotta say though, Taylor must've gotten some really good archery skills from Link... she made the perfect shot as my False self fell from the sky." Dr. Mario replied. "Heh, what can I say? I taught her well." Link chuckled as he scratched his head. "So after you got out of that underground area, you three came out of a Warp Pipe somewhere near us, hid in the bushes, and thought of this plan as we fought him?" said Zelda. We nodded our heads yes to her question. "Huh, didn't think you would be this smart to do something like that... I'm impressed." said Sheik. "Thanks, now with our team getting bigger and bigger; we gotta think of some diverse strategies from now on." I said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. We all laughed happily together and began heading back to the Ships. "Oh, and Dr. Mario has agreed into finding any medical items that we need throughout the journey and create alot of medicine, potions, elixirs, and will help find out about the Shadow Bugs true nature." I said. "Nice." Fox replied. After that, we made it back to the Ships.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

Fox, Samus, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Pikachu, and I sat down in our seats and Fox started the Ship. _"You guys all set?"_ Mario asked us on the communicator screen. "Yeah, we're all set. Just waiting for Taylor to give us the next location." Fox replied as he looked at Mario, Bowser, and Captain Falcon on the screen. _"How long will it take?"_ Captain Falcon asked. Before he said a word, my Slate began beeping like crazy! "Pika!" said Pikachu. "Alright guys, she's got someone... get ready." said Fox. Mario, Bowser, and Captain Falcon nodded their heads and watched me walk upto Fox with the rest of the group. I handed Fox the Slate and watched him hook it up to the Travel Map. "Where to, Taylor?" Fox asked me. "To the Johto region. Specifically Ilex Forest... Pichu's Trophy is there." I replied. _"Pichu!?"_ Captain Falcon replied in shock. I nodded my head yes to his response. _"How's Pikachu feeling about this?"_ Mario asked us. I turned to him and saw a determined look in his eyes; wanting to make sure that Pichu is okay. I blinked my eyes and patted his head; making him turn to me curiously.

"You're worried about him?" I asked. He nodded his head yes to my question. "Don't be. We'll find him with you... I promise." I said. He blinked his eyes and then lightly smiled and nodded his head; understanding my words. _"I have a question about this... why would Pichu's False self be in Ilex Forest?"_ said Bowser. We all thought about it for a moment and then I figured it out. "Celebi! He's going to find Celebi and try to possess it!" I said. "What!?" said most of the group in shock. "Celebi has the ability to travel through time and it only appears in peaceful times. He's possibly trying to lure Celebi to the Shrine in the Forest, and then possess it with all the Shadow Bugs that made him." I told them. "But wait... don't you need the GS Ball to make Celebi appear at that Shrine?" Zelda asked me. "Yeah... hopefully someone has it outside the Forest. If it's outside the Forest, we'll have the advantage in the fight." I replied. _"Alright, looks like now we know where to-a go."_ said Mario. "Yep. Next stop, Ilex Forest!" said Link. The Ships flew in mid air and then flew into a portal; heading for Ilex Forest.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 18 of the story! What did you guys think of the events that happened here? I gotta admit that I rushed through the chase a little bit, but I think that it worked out pretty well considering how Taylor and Pikachu thought of a different way to approach enemies. Looks like everyone is going to fight differently now since the team is getting bigger; like half will go after the Shadow Bugs and the other half will stay by the Ships or areas near the Trophy location to protect people for example. I wonder how they will handle stuff like that from now on? Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 19: Pichu (The Young Jolt). The team arrives at Azalea Town and hear of a forest fire that False Pichu has done to Ilex Forest. Taylor, Pikachu, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Mario, and Samus head into the forest and encounter False Pichu at the Ilex Shrine. How will our heroes save Ilex Forest and defeat False Pichu at the same time? Find out in Chapter 19!**


	19. Chapter 19: Pichu

**Chapter 19: Pichu (The Young Jolt)**

 **Johto Region- Ilex Forest**

It was a calm and quiet night in the Ilex Forest. Trainers were heading back to nearby Pokémon Centers to rest up for the night, and wild Pokémon that have lived the forests were heading back to their nests for the night. The only wild Pokémon that appear in the area at night were Zubat, Oddish, Paras, Hoothoot, Noctowl, and Murkrow. They began roaming and flying through the area as the full moon and stars shined brightly in the night sky. As they roamed, a small creature ran through the grass and hid in the shadows. It was quick enough to keep out of the Hoothoot and Noctowl's sights; thanks to its agility. It ran for a couple minutes and then found the Ilex Shrine. Rumors of the Shrine have been passed down for many generations, many people say that the Shrine is a symbol of good luck and wards off evil spirits. Some others say it is the linked to the Mythical Pokémon Celebi, which is believed to live inside it as the guardian of the forest. The small creature blinked its eyes and then slowly began walking out of the shadows. It stepped out into the moonlight and the creature was revealed to be False Pichu.

His yellow eyes stared at the Shrine silently and then he began walking around it; trying to figure out why this Shrine is important. He stepped a little closer to it and then felt some kind of power pushing him away from it. He stepped back a couple feet and let some electricity out of his cheeks in slight anger. He looked around wondering what to do and then he felt something dry under his feet. He looked down and saw dry grass under his feet! It looked like a couple Trainers with some Fire-type Pokémon were here sometime during the day and had a couple battles here, and the grass had lost its natural green color. He blinked his yellow eyes and then smirked a moment later; thinking of an idea. He let out a Thunder Shock to the grass and saw it begin to flame up. It took a few minutes for the fire to rise and spread; making False Pichu smirk with pride. He heard the Pokémon in the forest wake up and begin to run and fly away from the area. After that, he turned away and walked into the flames; finding a perfect hiding spot for himself.

 **Azalea Town**

The Ships had landed near the town and we all got outside and began looking around. "Looks like everyone has hit the hay, huh?" said Captain Falcon. "Yeah... must've had a busy day around here." Ness replied. "Hopefully there is someone to talk to about this forest." said Samus. Ness and Captain Falcon nodded their heads in agreement. As we walked, a scent had caught our noses; making us sniff the air for a moment. "You guys smell that?" Daisy asked us. "Yeah... smells like a campfire." Fox replied. I looked up at the sky and saw a line of smoke there. I turned to where it was coming from and my eyes widened in shock to see what was happening. "No... effin'... way..." I said in shock. "What is it?" Zelda asked me. I pointed to the location and the whole team stared at the area in shock. "Holy shit..." said Link. "How did this happen!?" said Mario. "Could it be... that False Pichu did this..?" said Sheik. "I don't know... but right now, let's make sure that the people and Pokémon here are okay." I replied. "Right! We don't want them caught in this!" Mario replied. After that, we all ran down to the Town and saw the townsfolk and their Pokémon running away from their homes.

We helped guide them to a safe distance as the heat of the flames came close to the edge of the Town. "You all okay?" I asked. "Yes, we are. Thank you. Thank you all for saving us." said an elder man. I nodded my head and then looked at the townsfolk; seeing them trying heal their Pokémon. "Do you know what caused this?" I asked. "The one who started the forest fire..? I do. I've witnessed its beginning." the elder man replied. "What happened?" I asked again. "It all started a couple hours ago. I was in Ilex Forest and went to pray at the Ilex Shrine; praying to Celebi to protect the forest. I finished my prayer and then began leaving the forest. When I got to my house, I smelled smoke in the air. At first, I thought it was someone making a little campfire... but once when I heard the shrieks and cries of the Pokémon, I turned back and saw that the Ilex Forest was in flames. I don't know who caused this, but all I know is that someone... or something, has to pay for their crimes. Now Celebi will never come to save those Pokémon and the Forest." said the elder man.

"What if we can find a way?" I asked. He looked at me all confused and concerned for what I said. "I've heard rumors that if someone puts the GS Ball inside the Ilex Shrine... Celebi would come." I said. He blinked his eyes, closed them, and smiled. "That is the rumor around these parts. Here, take it... I want you to bring Celebi here and help it restore the Forest." said the elder man as he handed something to me. I looked at the item in my hand and saw it was the GS Ball! "The GS Ball..! It does exist... that means you're..." I said surprised. "I'm Kurt. The legendary PokéBall smith." Kurt replied. I looked at the GS Ball again and saw it begin to shake. "It just shook... does that mean..?" I said. "Only one way to find out. Put out the fire and put that Ball in the Ilex Shrine... that is the only way." he replied. I nodded my head in agreement and put the GS Ball in my bag; hiding it from sight.

I stood up and walked over to the team; seeing them begin making a plan. "So, what are we going to do? Are we going in there together or we splitting up?" said Bowser. "We're splitting up." Samus replied as I walked in. "Some of us will go in and fight False Pichu and the forest fire, and the rest of you need to help all the townsfolk here." Samus told us. "She's right. We all can't just go rushing in there together... that would be something that False Pichu would expect. Plus, the fire could spread faster if we leave them all here." I replied. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to my statement and we all turned to the entrance of the Forest. "So, who's going in there?" said Peach. "Me, Pikachu, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Mario, and Samus will go in. Most of us have the power to get rid of the fire at the source." I replied. "Good thing I-a still have F.L.U.D.D. with me." Mario replied. "Seriously? After nearly two decades you still have him?" said Link. "At least now he can be useful to get rid of something other than paint." I replied. "But still, he would have to be near an area with water to keep using him." Sheik added. "Right." Mario replied.

I nodded my head in agreement and then sensed something inside the Forest. My eyes glew green and my aura began sensing False Pichu's tracks deep within the flames! Pikachu turned to me and noticed my eyes glowing; perking up his ears in shock. "Pika!" said Pikachu. Link, Zelda, Sheik, Mario, and Samus turned to him; wondering what was wrong. "What is it, Pikachu? Is something wrong?" Zelda asked him. Pikachu and I turned to them and the group noticed the green glow in my eyes. Zelda and Sheik were shocked to see my eyes glow for the first time; wondering how can I do that. "Found out where he is?" Samus asked me. "Yeah... his tracks lead to the Ilex Shrine. We gotta move quick before we lose him." I replied. I put my hands out to the entrance of the Forest and launched a big beam of water; making a pathway for us to get in. "Let's go." said Sheik. After that, we ran into Ilex Forest and the rest of the team began helping the townsfolk.

 **Ilex Forest**

We ran through the path as quick as we could. Most of us tried to cover our mouths and noses; hoping not to catch some smoke. It took us a minute to get to the Shrine; but as we came close a tree fell down and blocked our path. "Stand back! I-a got this!" said Mario as he activated F.L.U.D.D. when the flames came close. Water shot out of the device and stopped the flames ten seconds later. "Phew... that was close." said Mario as he wiped off sweat. "This could be easier if it was raining." Link replied. Raining? That's it! If I could change the weather and make it rain... it will save us time and make False Pichu appear! After I thought about it, I looked up at the sky, pointed my right index finger to the sky, and fired a tiny elemental beam. I watched it go to the sky and the group looked up; wondering what I was doing. "Tay? What did you-" said Link. "Wait for it..." I replied. After that, a big rain cloud formed in sky and rain began pouring down onto the forest; extinguishing the flames. "Whoa! Nice work, Tay!" said Mario happily. "Thanks." I replied. "Come on, we have to keep moving." said Samus. We leapt over the tree and kept in moving.

Four minutes had passed and we finally made it to the Ilex Shrine. As we were about to walk upto it, I sensed something approaching near us. "Guys, wait." I said. "Hm? What is it?" Link asked me. "He's here." I replied. We all stood by each other and walked up slowly; checking out the area. As we got closer, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark and my eyes glew brightly. "Head's up!" I yelled. We all got out of the way and saw a lightning bolt crashed down onto where we once stood. We all got back together and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at us and the figure jumped down from a branch. Once it came out, we knew who it was. "False Pichu." said Sheik. Pikachu growled angrily and then turned to me; wondering what should we do. False Pichu walked upto us and then used Thunder again; but I created a shield around us and reflected the attack back at him. False Pichu stared at us angrily and then began covering itself in electricity. "What is he doing!?" said Link. "He's going to use Volt Tackle! Everyone move, now!" Samus replied.

We stared at our foe as he began using his attack and charged at us. As he came close, I stopped the attack as he came at me; blocking him with my hands. I stared him down and started creating electricity and light in my hands. "Taylor!" said Zelda worriedly. I held him off for a minute and then created a blast of light and electricity; destroying him and the Volt Tackle. "Well that was quick... what happened?" Samus asked me. "I could tell in his eyes that the heat and the fire got him exhausted." I replied. "Huh? I guess Shadow Bugs don't like fire then..?" Link added. "I guess they're comfortable to spring weather..." Samus replied. After that, we looked up at the sky and saw that the rain had stopped and the cloud disappeared. "It stopped... that means the fire is gone." said Mario. "Yeah... now we can get to the Shrine and learn more about it." Zelda replied. We walked towards the Shrine and Pikachu noticed something inside it. He jumped off my shoulder, ran and climbed up the Shrine, and saw the item inside. "Pika pi!" he said. "What's up?" I asked him. He turned to me and pointed inside the Shrine.

I looked inside it and saw a little shine of gold within it. "Want me to help you get it out?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes to my question. I reached my hand inside the Shrine, touched the item, and it began glow! We both fell back from it in shock; making Link and Zelda catch us as we fell. "You two okay?" Zelda asked us as she helped me up. "Yeah... we're fine. Just surprised..." I replied. We all looked at the Shrine again and saw something come out of it. As it jumped down to the grass, we saw that it was Pichu! Pikachu's eyes widened in shock to see him and tears began to form in them. He jumped out of Link's arms, ran upto Pichu, and hugged him as he cried. Pichu began to cry and hugged him back. We looked at them and smiled warmly at them; happy to see them reunited. They turned to us and Pichu looked up at me curiously; seeing my armor for the first time. "He's trying to figure out who you are." said Sheik. "Might as well show him." Mario replied. I nodded my head in agreement and then used my power to make my armor disappear; making my clothes turn into a black long sleeve t-shirt and gray jeans.

I walked upto them and knelt down to the two Pokémon. Pikachu smiled and jumped up on my shoulder; showing Pichu that it's me. "Hey, Pichu." I said warmly. "Pichu..? Pichu!" said Pichu happily as he jumped up on my other shoulder and nuzzled me happily; making me and Pikachu smile and laugh happily. I stood back up and turned back to the team; seeing them lightly smile at us. "You can say hi to them, Pichu. It's okay." I said. Pichu blinked his eyes and then waved his paw at them. "Hi, Pichu. I'm glad to see that you're okay." said Zelda. "Pichu!" Pichu replied happily. He and Pikachu got off my shoulders and reunited with the group. As they did that, I took off my bag and looked back at the Shrine; knowing of what to do. I opened the bag and took out the GS Ball silently. I stared at it for a moment and it began shaking. _"So... Celebi's inside the GS Ball, huh? No wonder why it's shaking so much. Must've been waiting to return home after all this time."_ I said in my thoughts. I walked upto the Shrine and put the GS Ball inside it. "There you go... welcome home, Celebi." I said.

The Shrine glew brightly for a moment and began cloaking the Forest in its light. As the light faded, we all looked around and saw that the Forest was turned back to normal; making all the Pokémon that live here return and look at us. "What the... how did all the Pokémon return..?" said Samus. "Taylor, what did you do?" Sheik asked me. I turned to them as they looked at me; wondering what I've done. "Do you remember hearing of Celebi many years ago?" I asked them. "Celebi..? Oh yeah! I remember now! It's one of the Mythical Pokémon like Mew!" Link replied. I nodded my head yes to his response. "Celebi lives here in the Ilex Forest. Its been rumored to be the guardian of the Forest. Even though it can travel through time, rumors had said that Celebi would come back here and restore the Forest to its natural state when the danger is over." I said. "So, you think Celebi did this?" Zelda asked. "It had to be. Who else would have that power to restore this place?" Mario replied.

I lightly smiled and then felt something on top of my head. The teams eyes widened in shock; seeing a Pokémon on my head. I looked up and saw the Pokémon for the first time. "Hey, it's Celebi." said Zelda. "Bi!" said Celebi happily. "It seems comfortable on your head, Tay." said Link. I looked up and saw Celebi playing with my hair a little bit; making itself smile and laugh. "Guys! Where are you!" yelled a voice. We turned to the path and we knew that it was someone of the team calling out for us. Pikachu and Pichu jumped up on my shoulders and watched all of the Pokémon in the Forest go back to their homes. Celebi got off my head and then gently floated in front of me, Pikachu, and Pichu; smiling at us happily. We smiled back and then heard the echos of the rest of the team calling out. We said our goodbyes to Celebi and then left the Ilex Forest; reuniting with the team.

 **Azalea Town- Back at the Ships**

Mario, Link, and Samus told the rest of the team how we stopped the fire and False Pichu, and how we found Pichu's Trophy. As they talked to the team; Pichu, Pikachu, and I walked inside the Great Fox and I sat down on the pilot seat. I rolled up my sleeves and looked at the bottoms of my forearms; revealing tattoos on them. The first tattoo on my right forearm read _Don't be afraid of things you've never seen or done_ and my the second one on my left arm read _Only you can go on your own adventure and it will be alright_. I got these tattoos a while back because these quotes mean alot to me throughout my time in the tournament and inspire me to not be afraid of what comes ahead on this journey. And I've been hiding these from my friends since I got them; keeping them secret until I'm ready to show them. I'm lucky that no one noticed them the last time when I was out of my armor. I pulled the sleeves down and used my power to wear my armor again.

I turned to my right and saw the two Pokémon playing with the baby Metroids; making sure that they don't get on their heads. I lightly smiled at them and then heard the Ship's communicator beep. I pressed on the call button and saw a familiar face. "Hey Peppy, long time no see." I said. _"Taylor, it's you! Oh thank goodness. How's your mission going?"_ he asked me. "It's good... just rescued Pichu and now going to check who to find next." I replied. _"Well, you don't have too. We've found the next person for ya!"_ he replied. "Really? Who is it?" I asked. _"Falco Lombardi."_ he replied. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly stood up. "You found Falco!? Where is he?" I replied. _"He's on Planet Venom. We found his False self flying around in his Arwing... and according to Slippy: he has Falco's Trophy inside the Arwing... just like how False Fox had Fox's Trophy in his Arwing."_ he replied. I sat down and took out my Slate; seeing that location Peppy told me was right. "Holy shit... I gotta tell Fox and the team about this..." I said. _"Please do, Taylor! Only you and Fox can stop False Falco together... and besides, this is your chance to show him your flying skills."_ Peppy replied. "Will do. Take care, Peppy... and we'll get Falco back, I promise." I replied.

I ended the call and hooked up the Slate to the World tracker; seeing Planet Venom for the first time. I found Falco's Trophy signal and saw that it was on the move; knowing now I have to tell the team immediately. I quickly stood up and ran outside; seeing the team still talking to each other. Pikachu and Pichu ran upto me and jumped up on my shoulders; wondering what's going on. "Guys!" I yelled. The whole team turned to me and ran upto me; wondering why I yelled. "Easy there, Tay... what's wrong?" Link asked me. "I found Falco's location." I replied. "What!? Where is he!?" said Fox in shock. "On Planet Venom. Peppy told me everything." I replied. "Peppy told you?" he asked again. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Anything else we need to know?" Samus asked me. "Yeah... his Trophy is with False Falco in his Arwing. They're on the move." I replied. Fox clutched his fists and then ran inside the Great Fox. "What's with him?" Bowser asked. "Falco... he's worried about him. But we can't let our emotions take over us now. Let's get in our Ships and get moving... I already sent the location to all of you." I replied. "Right!" most of the team replied. After that, we all got in our Ships and set off to Venom.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 19 of the story! What did you guys think of the little trip to Johto? Did it give you some memories when you first played Gold/Silver? I know that I had some memories of Johto when I wrote this Chapter. I was originally going to add the Legendary Beasts into the Chapter, but I decided to go with Celebi because of its connection with the area. Also, since Pokémon Sword/Shield were revealed yesterday... which team are you on? And who is your Starter? Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 20: Falco (Ace Pilot). The team arrives on Venom and encounters False Falco in his Shadow Arwing! Taylor and Fox go fight him in their Arwings and try to get Falco's Trophy. Will our heroes be outmatched in Arwing battle? Find out in Chapter 20!**


	20. Chapter 20: Falco

**Chapter 20: Falco (Ace Pilot)**

 **Venom**

The sky was covered in smog and the weather was hazy. The volcanic ground mixed with the toxic surface and vast, green acidic oceans has proved to nearly everyone in the Lylat System that this Planet is way too dangerous to travel on. It was rumored that no one would survive on this Planet if they were sent to it, but Fox's greatest enemy; Andross has proven them wrong as he managed to influence the primitive inhabitants into the Venomian Army. He once had all the power and intelligent to rule the Lylat System, but Fox has stopped him and destroyed him multiple times; saving the galaxy from Andross' evil intentions. Years have gone by since his final defeat and the Army he had once made had begun to diminish. The planet went back to the silence it once had before the Lylat Wars, but for the past few months... there have been sounds of flying aircraft's in the sky. The smog broke away for a moment and revealed two Wolfen aircraft's and one Arwing. The Arwing looked exactly like False Fox's; but with some damage on it. The two pilots in the Wolfen aircraft's were Pigma Dengar and Andrew Oikonny. These two used to be on team Star Wolf a long time ago, but were kicked out years later for unknown reasons. Deep inside their hearts, they have a hatred for their former leader; Wolf O'Donnell and they wish to take him down if he ever returns to Venom.

Along with their hatred for Wolf, they still kept their hatred for Star Fox; who has defeated them multiple times too. They flew around the area and looked at the Arwing behind them; knowing of their leader. As they looked at it, their eyes began glowing yellow and their uniforms turned dark violet/magenta. They turned back and began flying again. Their leader followed suit and revealed himself to be False Falco; wearing the same color as they did but in Falco's uniform. He blinked his yellow eyes once and then the sclera of his eyes turned light blue. He stared at the smoggy sky for a moment and then began catching up to his allies; ready for battle.

 **Outside Venom's Orbit**

Meanwhile near Venom, the Cornerian Army had arrived at the Planet's orbit; ready for a potential attack. Peppy and General Pepper were inside the new Great Fox, along with Slippy and Krystal. The four were planning of how to attack and then saw a portal open nearby. The Army was ready to attack, but General Pepper stopped them; knowing of the Ships coming through it. "Stand down, everyone... it's Fox McCloud and his friends." said General Pepper. Our Ships flew upto the Cornerian Army and stayed by them; wondering what they're doing here. "Putting Fox and his friends on the screen now, sir." said one of the soldiers. He pressed the communicator button and saw Fox, Bowser, Mario, and Captain Falcon on the screens; seeing us on the different Ships with them. _"General Pepper, Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal... long time no see."_ said Fox. "Same goes to you and your friends, Fox. I assume you know why you're here, yes?" General Pepper replied. _"Yes sir. To find Falco Lombardi... according to what Peppy told Taylor, Falco's Trophy was found on Venom in False Falco's possession. After hearing that, I decided to come up with a plan with my leader here to go in our Arwings, go into Venom, and chase down False Falco; retrieving Falco's Trophy in the process."_ Fox replied as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hm... a good plan you got there, Fox; but that leads to a small problem." General Pepper replied. _"Why's that?"_ I replied. "We just found that False Falco has some back-up. And now just any back-up... he's got both Pigma Dengar and Andrew Oikonny with him." said Peppy. _"What!? How the hell did they join him!?"_ Fox replied in shock. "We don't know, but whatever power False Falco has... it seemed to influence those two." Peppy replied. Fox looked away and sighed angrily of the thought of his former two enemies fighting alongside our enemy. I looked at him for a moment and then turned back to the screen; seeing General Pepper and Peppy concerned about Fox. _"What do you suggest we do, General?"_ I asked. "I would go along with the plan Fox made... but I suggest that you have some back-up as well. Maybe Samus can help you two out." General Pepper replied. _"How? My Ship's engine is still messed up from the battle in Corneria."_ said Samus. "No need to worry, Samus... I'm sending Slippy there right now to fix that engine and your Gunship will ready to go!" Peppy replied. _"Heh, thanks Peppy."_ Samus replied happily. "Anytime, once your Ship is set... you three will set off to Venom and rescue Falco." Peppy replied. _"Got it."_ Samus and I replied. After that, the call ended and Slippy came to the Ship; fixing Samus's Ship.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"And all set!" said Slippy. "Thank you, Slippy. The Ship looks great." Samus complimented. "You're welcome! Anything to help a friend of Fox!" Slippy replied happily. We said our goodbyes to him and he went back to the new Great Fox. Samus got inside her Ship and started it. Once it started, all of the baby Metroids appeared and flew inside the Ship; crying happily to its sound. I walked upto my Arwing and jumped inside it. I hooked up my Slate to it and began Falco's Trophy again. "Taylor? Samus? You two here?" said a voice. The two of us looked out and we saw that it was Fox walking upto us. We left our entrances open as he looked at us. "I want to apologize for the way I acted during the call with my friends. It was completely out of character of me acting like that." Fox apologized. "Fox, it's okay. You were just stressed; we understand." Samus replied. "Really?" Fox replied as he walked upto his Arwing. "Of course. None of us like to face our foes from time to time; especially during times like this. We completely understand of how you feel." Samus replied.

Fox blinked his eyes in shock, stared at us for a moment, and then nodded his head in thanks. "Thanks, Samus. I'm glad to hear that from you." Fox replied. Samus nodded her head to his response and then turned to me; seeing a serious look in my eyes as I looked at my Slate. Fox jumped into his Arwing and saw the same look in my eyes; wondering what I see. "You okay?" Fox asked me. I lightly jumped in surprise and looked at both of my allies; seeing curious looks on their faces. "Y-yeah... I'm fine, but why did you scare me like that?" I asked. "Sorry about that... we were just wondering what you were doing, That was all." Fox replied. "Oh... I... uh..." I said. "Just tracking Falco's Trophy?" Fox asked me. I blinked my eyes and nodded my head yes to his question. "Good... 'cause you're going to be the one to go after False Falco." Fox replied. "Wait what!?" I replied in shock. "All the Shadow Bugs that made him are only going to after you, right? If you distract False Falco and give his Arwing some damage... we all can lead him out of the Planet's orbit and take him down together!" Fox replied.

"But how are we supposed to get Falco's Trophy if it's in the Arwing?" Samus asked us. "Taylor can use Magnesis from her Slate to catch his Trophy and we can bring him back here, revive him, and let him know the situation." Fox replied. "Okay... but how will he react when we have to rescue Wolf?" Samus asked again. "Eh, he'll be fine. Besides... I like it when they argue with each other." Fox replied. "Saves you time from being near him." I added. "You said it." Fox replied. After that, the three of us closed our ships entrances, flew out of the Great Fox, and flew down into Venom's orbit; knowing of what's ahead. When we flew into orbit, everyone else began following us without our permission(probably thanks to General Pepper).

 **Venom**

We flew in the skies for a couple minutes silently as we searched for our ally. I took the lead as we flew around a volcanic area. After another couple minutes, my eyes began to glow; sensing a dark presence. I looked at my Slate and saw three objects flying towards us. "Guys... we have company." I said. Fox and Samus checked their scanners and saw the three objects I saw for the first time. _"It's them."_ said Samus. _"Yep... and False Falco is in the middle of them. You ladies ready?"_ Fox replied. "Ready." I replied. _"Ready."_ Samus replied. After that, we flew up high for a moment, flew back down, and began firing our lasers at them. The three foes began their attacks as well and we began our aerial battle. We kept on firing lasers and Smart Bombs on each other as we kept on chasing each other. He managed to hit a couple volcanic rocks as we kept flying around near a volcano. I did a barrel roll and fired lasers at one of his Arwings wings. "Come on, bird boy... come try to pull a Tracer on me. I won't play Mercy on you." I said.

As we flew away from the volcano, False Falco jumped out of his Arwing with Falco's Trophy in his arms! "What the hell!?" I said. False Falco landed on top of my Arwing and tried to break the entrance with his Blaster and Reflector. I quickly flew up out of orbit with him and then saw both Fox and Samus's ships quickly fly after me. _"Just hang on, Tay! We got you!"_ said Samus. As we flew out of orbit, we saw the rest of the ships coming towards us; but we quickly got out of their ways. "You wanna play? Fine, let's play. But we're playing this game my way!" I said as I cloaked my Arwing in light. He blocked his eyes and jumped off my Arwing. As he did, he let go of Falco's Trophy; leaving it floating in space! I jumped out of my Arwing and made an unbreakable face mask and air tank on my back; connecting it to my mask, and began fighting False Falco. Samus and Fox looked out and saw Falco's Trophy flying in space, and Fox quickly flew upto it; trying to grab it. _"Fox wait!"_ said Samus worriedly. As he got close to it; he saw a flash of light come towards him and Falco's Trophy began to glow! "Wait a second... that's Falco's Arwing! How did it get here!?" said Fox in shock.

After the glowing stopped, Falco's Arwing opened and Falco jumped inside his Arwing; closing the entrance, and seeing his False self. "Hey Fox, it's been awhile." said Falco. _"Falco!? How did you do that!?"_ Fox replied in shock. "Wake myself up? I don't know... I just did. And hey, thanks for taking care of Pigma and Andrew for me." Falco replied. Fox smiled happily at his old friend and then turned to me; seeing False Falco still alive. Falco flew down to me and shot lasers at his False self. "Hands off my friend!" Falco yelled. I turned to my right and saw Falco in his Arwing for the first time. "Falco! How did you wake yourself up?" I said. "I'll tell you later, but right now... we gotta deal with this creep! Get back in that Arwing... I got an idea!" Falco replied. I nodded my head in understanding and got back in my Arwing; closing the entrance and made my mask and air tank disappear. _"Star Fox, form up! Falco, you take over!"_ said Fox. _"You got it! Time for a little payback!"_ Falco replied. We flew towards False Falco at full speed; shooting lasers at him at the same time. Once I got close to him, I used my light energy to replace the lasers, attacked and watched False Falco fall to his demise. "Yeah! They did it!" Slippy cheered. Peppy and General Pepper smiled proudly as they saw our ships fly upto our Great Fox; knowing now that our foe is defeated.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

The five of us walked inside to the main area and saw our teammates turn to us. "Hey, they're back! Nice work out there guys!" said Link happily. "Thanks." Falco replied. "It's good to see you again, Falco." said Zelda. "It's good to see you again too, Princess Zelda." Falco replied as he bowed to her; showing her his respect. _"Excellent work, Fox. you and friends stopped False Falco and his cohorts from causing a new Lylat War. I congratulate you all on your successful mission."_ said General Pepper. "Thank you, General." Fox replied. Falco, Samus, and I nodded our heads in thanks and General Pepper ended the call. After that, Fox and the rest of the group began telling Falco about everything that has been going on. As they did, I walked back to my Arwing and took out my Slate. "Okay... now let's you to the Tracker and get the hell out of-" I said and as I stopped in front of my tracks; staring at someone in shock. "Hey Tay, long time no see." said the voice. "Melissa!?" I said in shock.

She walked upto me and saw the surprised look on my face while glaring at me. "What the hell are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be at the Base!?" I said. She gave me a good slap on the face; making me step back and hide my left cheek with my left hand in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you jump out of that thing in Space!? You could've died!" she yelled. "Hey... I made myself a mask and air tank to survive out there during the fight." I replied calmly. "I don't care what you did! That was one the dumbest things you have ever done! Honestly, I thought that you would be smarter when it comes to Outer Space... did you even remember what I said to you before you left for this journey?" she replied. "Don't do anything stupid..." I replied. "And what did you do?" she replied. I blinked my eyes and lowered my head in defeat; letting her know that she was right. "That's what I thought. Come on, let's head back to the others. They're going to need you." she replied as she began walking away. I followed her lead and saw the group looking at me; wondering what just happened.

"You talked some sense into her, didn't you?" said Sheik. They knew she was here!? And they didn't even tell me!? I'm going to make them pay for this. "Sure did. Even had to slap her face to make her senses come back to her." Melissa replied. "Seriously!? I can't believe I missed that!" Link replied. "Do you want to be next?" Sheik asked him. "N-no..." he replied worriedly. I blinked my eyes, handed them the Slate, and walked away silently to one of the co-pilot seats. "Oh shit... I think you went a little too far on her, Meliss." said Falco. "How hard did you slap her?" Samus asked her. "I... I don't know. But, now that I think of it... it reminds me of the guy she was with before Roy. He ex was very abusive to her when they were together. I never understood why; but it made her afraid to open up to anyone for a while." Melissa replied. "So when you did that to her... it brought those memories back." said Link. She sadly nodded her head yes; now knowing what she had done. "Has she told Roy about it?" Zelda asked her. She shook her head no to her question.

The group looked at me silently and watched Pikachu, Pichu, and the baby Metroids walk and float over to me; trying to comfort me. Link, Zelda, and Melissa slowly walked upto me and knelt down in front of me. I looked down at them and they saw tears fall on my face. "Tay..? I'm so sorry that I did that to you. I wasn't thinking of my actions towards you. I was just so focused of letting out my feelings to what you have done; but I didn't know that my anger would lead to this, and bring back those dark memories of you and your ex. I was so selfish and disrespectful towards you. Can you ever forgive me?" said Melissa. I blinked my eyes, thought about what she had said, and then nodded my head yes; forgiving her and her actions. The two of us stood up and hugged each other. Zelda and Link stood up and hugged us too; making me lightly smile. "Hey, if there is anything that bothers and upsets you; don't be afraid to come up and talk to us. We're all here for you... always." said Link. "Thank you." I replied softly as a tear fell.

We all let go of each other and then Link wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way; lightly laughing happily. I lightly smiled and laughed happily with him too. "Tay?" said Melissa. "Hm?" I replied. "Can you promise me something?" she asked me. "Sure. What is it?" I replied. "Promise me that you will tell Roy everything about your last relationship." she replied. My eyes widened in shock to her promise and I felt my pride and confidence shatter a bit. I turned away from her and lowered. "Tay... you and Roy have been together for almost four years now, and you two are always honest with each other and tell each other everything. I understand everytime you think about that part of your past, it hurts you mentally; but don't you think it would be easier to talk to him about it?" she said. I looked back at her and thought about what she said.

To be honest, she is right; I haven't been completely honest with Roy when it comes to talking about the past. Everytime he asks me about my last relationship, I always try to change the subject and talk about something else; leaving him curious all the time. Man... I really feel like a total jerk to him for hiding that dark part of my life away from him. I always felt guilt eating me alive everytime I pushed the topic away. I guess... the truth is I'm truly afraid to tell him about it. Maybe I'm just afraid of how he will react when I tell him the whole story. As I thought about it, I knew that I can't hide from the past anymore. I have to tell him about it, no matter how much it hurts. "Tay? Do you promise me?" Melissa asked me again. "Yeah... I promise. I can't run and hide from that part of the past anymore. I will tell him all about it, no matter how much it hurts." I replied. She smiled warmly at me and gave me a friendly punch on my shoulder. "Now there's the Taylor I truly know." she said. We lightly laughed happily together and then heard the Slate beeping.

"What's up?" I asked Fox as we walked up. "The Slate... it picked up two Trophy signals." Fox replied. "Two... that hasn't happened in a while... who do we got?" I asked again. "Marth... and Lucina... and the location they're at is Marth's Castle in Altea." Fox replied. Once Melissa heard Marth's name, her eyes widened in shock and held onto my arm; making me turn to her. "Is this why you came here? For you to rescue Marth with us..?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes to my question. "But why? It's too dangerous for her to go with us..." Falco replied. "Because she's dating him." I replied. "What!?" said Zelda, Samus, and Sheik in shock. "Wait, what do you mean she's dating him!? Isn't he supposed to be married to Caeda?" said Link. "He was... but the marriage didn't last very long. She wanted him to stop going to the Smash Bros. tournaments ever since the last one; wanting him to stay and rule Altea with her-" Melissa replied. "But he always kept getting letters to come back and compete. They fought about it a few times and then came to a mutual decision: they get divorced, but still can rule Altea together." I added.

"Damn... how long have you known about this?" said Samus. "She's known about it for three years now." Melissa replied. "Three years!? You mean to tell me that Marth was single in the first year of the fourth tournament!?" Zelda asked. Melissa and I nodded our heads yes to her question. "Anyways... you said the location is Marth's Castle?" said Falco. "Uh... yeah! According to the Trophy Slate: Marth and Lucina's Trophies are inside Marth's Castle. And if Melissa's going to help us; she's going to need some people to protect her." Fox replied. "Sheik, Zelda, Link, and I will protect her." I said. Fox nodded his head in understanding and then sent the coordinates to the rest of the team. "Everyone ready? Next stop, Altea!" I said. After that, the Ships went through the portal; heading to Altea.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 20 of the story! Well, this one was interesting... I think the ending of this Chapter was one of the hardest parts to write; especially with our main heroine's little backstory of her past relationship before she got together with Roy. I just started writing down the part in Roy's Chapter of how he will react to it, and I'll let out a little spoiler for it: there will be alot of crying, hugging, kissing, and words of comfort from him to tell her. He is the light in her heart and the fire in her soul as she is to him, and he will do anything to comfort her and make all her tears go away. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 21: Marth & Lucina (Royal Blood). The team arrives at the Kingdom of Altea and encounter False Marth & Lucina at Marth's Castle. How will handle these two as they protect the Kingdom? Find out in Chapter 21!**


	21. Chapter 21: Marth

**Chapter 21: Marth & Lucina (Royal Blood) **

**Altea- Marth's Castle**

The sun had set on a peaceful day in the Kingdom of Altea a few hours ago, now the stars and moon shine bright over the land. Children and adults went back inside their homes, had their dinners, and went to bed; ending the day. But as they slept, something was brewing deep inside the Prince of Altea's Castle. Something that the villagers knew that wasn't right. Ever since Caeda left for a royal visit to Princess Nyna at House Archanea; things back in Altea were getting pretty dark and mysterious. Villagers have heard footsteps outside the Castle Walls; footsteps of knights and horses had echoed throughout the area. But they weren't just regular footsteps, they were footsteps of replica Knights, Horses, Pegasus, Soldiers, Archers, Tacticians, and the two leaders of this new army made entirely of Shadow Bugs: False Marth & False Lucina. They used many Shadow Bugs to create replicas of the Classes of Marth's allies and began marching out of the Castle with them; ready for war.

They stood outside with their army and then looked straight ahead, seeing an army on the opposite side; staring them down. "So... this is what Shadow Bugs can do. Those humans from that world were right, but I never suspected that they would make an evil copy of our Leader." said Cain; leader of the army and one of Marth's trusted allies. "Mar-Mar... what have they done to you..?" said Tiki in a sad tone. "Fear not, Tiki. We will all rescue Prince Marth together... he is counting on us all to come to his aid." Bantu consoled her. "You're right, Ban-Ban!" Tiki replied confidently. "That's the spirit! Now, let us make haste! Hang in there, milord... we are on our way!" said Cain. The armies then charged and clashed with each other. Weapons and powers of both sides collided with equal strength and power. As the fight went on, Tiki kept trying to run upto Marth's Castle. As she did, she was surrounded by a few False Knights; pointing their swords at her. She looked down at the Divine Dragonstone in her hands and held onto it tightly. As that was happening, all of Marth's allies in the fight turned and saw Tiki surrounded. "Tiki!" most of them yelled as they began running upto her. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden, a big blast of light had crashed down from the sky; destroying the foes surrounding the young Manakete.

She opened her eyes and then looked up; seeing that the foes were gone and saw someone standing in front of her and other fighters appear using weapons, elemental attacks, physical strength, and magic on other Shadow Bugs. She blinked her eyes and stared at her savior in both awe and curiosity; slightly touching the hero's cape and crystals on the hero's arm. "Thank you for saving me." she said. "You're welcome. Any friend of Marth's is a friend of mine." the hero replied. "Tiki! Are you alright?" said Bantu as he approached her. "Uh-huh. I'm fine, Ban-Ban... thanks to this person." Tiki replied happily. Bantu smiled happily and then looked at the person she was talking about. "Thank you for protecting Tiki. May I ask... who are you?" Bantu asked. The hero nodded their head in understanding and then put down their hood. "I'm Taylor. A good friend of Marth's." I said. "And I am Bantu; Tiki's caretaker. You have my utmost gratitude for protecting her from those Knights." Bantu replied. We shook hands and Tiki began touching my cape again. We turned to her and began wondering what she was doing. "Tiki..." said Bantu. "It's fine, I don't mind. If it reminds her of a happy memory... it's fine by me." I replied. "You're too kind." he complimented.

I lightly smiled at his response and then saw Tiki begin hugging my leg. We looked around and then saw my team walk upto us with Marth's army. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Tay. Nice work of destroying all those Shadow Bugs on the front line." said Melissa. "Thanks." I replied. "So... you're the one who can destroy the Shadow Bugs. Such amazing power you behold." said Abel. "Thank you." I replied. "You don't need to tell them what we're facing, Tay. They already know." said Mario. "You guys told them everything?" I asked. "Nope. A few teammates from my team did... and to wait for you and your team to handle them mostly." Melissa replied. "It was Cain's idea to distract them a little bit as some of us checked up on some villagers from their homes to see if they're safe." Abel replied. "I see... you guys really thought ahead of all this." I replied. "Thanks to your friend and her allies back in your world." Cain replied. Melissa smiled happily to his response and then turned to Tiki; seeing her still hold my leg shyly.

"You really are the motherly type, Tay." she said. "Hm?" I replied curiously as I raised an eyebrow. Tiki then grabbed my cape and tried to hide herself as her face began to blush. Pikachu and Pichu ran upto me and jumped up on my shoulders; seeing me look at Tiki curiously. She let my cape go and looked up at the two Pokémon on my shoulders. "It's alright, Tiki. They won't hurt you... I promise." I said with a light smile. Tiki looked at them again and showed a smile; making them smile back. "So these are the creatures that Mar-Mar told me about. They look so cute!" said Tiki happily. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily. "Pichu!" Pichu replied happily. She laughed happily with them; making Bantu and I lightly smile. "Alright Tiki, it's time we let them go so they can find Lord Marth." said Bantu. "No! I want to go find Mar-Mar with them!" Tiki replied; hugging my leg again. "But Tiki... we can't let you in harm's away again. We don't want to see you get hurt." said Cain. "I'll be okay... Taylor will protect me. I want to go find Mar-Mar with her." Tiki replied. "And I know she will do that." Bantu replied.

We all looked him surprised for a moment; seeing a calm expression on his face. He walked up and knelt down to the young Manakete; seeing a curious look in her eyes. "Very well, I'll let you go with her. Just promise me that you won't leave her side... I don't want her to lose her sight on you." he said. She smiled at him, let go of my leg, and hugged him. "I promise, Ban-Ban. We'll come back with Mar-Mar safe and sound. You can count on us!" she replied happily. "Good." he replied. She let him go, walked upto me, and held my hand; showing me that she trusts me. I held her hand and she smiled happily; knowing that I trust her too. "See Tay, you totally are the motherly type." said Melissa with a smirk. I turned away from her and blushed wildly from her response. "So... what's the plan?" Bowser asked. "Link, Zelda, Sheik, Pikachu, Pichu, Melissa, Taylor, and Tiki will go inside the Castle and deal with our main targets; while we handle any Shadow Bug armies that are still here. It gives them enough time to distract the leaders while we all create a diversion." said Falco. "And Tay, make sure you-a protect both Melissa and Tiki in there." Mario told me. "I will. I'll make sure that they don't leave my side." I replied.

Mario lightly smiled at me and nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, we leave this all to you guys. Make sure that Marth and Lucina are safe." he said. "Gotcha." Link replied. After that, we left to the entrance of the Castle; seeing the entrance way open. "That's funny... I thought that this way would be closed off by those two..?" said Sheik. "So what does that mean?" Melissa asked her. "It means that they're waiting for Taylor. Both her and Shadow Bugs can sense each other's energies... but Taylor's power is stronger than theirs; they want to fight her to make their dark energy stronger." Sheik replied. Melissa and Tiki looked at me in shock after what Sheik had said and began to worry for me. "Melissa, Tiki please... don't worry about her. She's handled enough Shadow Bugs to know how to protect herself." said Link. "And besides, they're more afraid of her than she is of them." Zelda added. "Really?" Tiki asked. Zelda nodded her head yes to her question. "Amazing... you must be super powerful, Taylor!" Tiki complimented me. "Aww thanks." I replied happily. Melissa blinked her eyes and lightly smiled at me; seeing that even in war I still can have a smile on my face. After that, we went inside the Castle.

 **Inside Marth's Castle**

The candles were lit inside the main hall for it looked like for a good few hours. Portraits of Marth and his family were on the walls and so were portraits of important moments of his journey. As we looked around, the main door closed; locking us in. We quickly turned around and both Melissa and Tiki held onto me nervously. "Let me guess... they left it open so they can try to trap us?" I said. "They sure did." Sheik replied. "Hey Tay, can you try to sense them? I have a feeling that they're close..." Zelda asked me. "Sure." I replied. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them; making my eyes glow green and began sensing throughout the Castle. "What the!? How can you do that!?" Melissa asked me. "I'll tell you later. Found them." I replied. "Where?" she asked me. "The Throne area." I replied. Her eyes widened in shock, turned around, and looked straight ahead. "You know where it is?" I asked. "Yeah... follow me." she replied. After that, we followed her.

As we walked, I sensed something approaching us. I stopped in my tracks, turned back, and saw a pair of yellow eyes shine brightly. "Guys..." I said. The group turned and they saw what I was seeing. The foe approached us slowly and most of us knew who it was. "False Lucina." said Zelda. False Lucina stopped in her tracks and then unsheathed her sword; challenging us to a fight. "Pikachu, Pichu... get Tiki and Melissa to a safe spot and stay there with them." I said. The two Pokémon nodded their heads in understanding and led Tiki and Melissa to a corner of the room; letting them sit down to watch. "Remember guys, her sword is different from Marth's." said Sheik. "She has Parallel Falchion right?" Link asked her. "Right. It's a little weaker than Marth's and Chrom's swords, but it can still pack a punch." Sheik replied. False Lucina got into her battle stance and then charged at us. Zelda used Din's Fire on her and sent her back a few feet. Sheik ran upto her and then threw Needles at her. As they came close, False Lucina used her sword to block the Needles; then used Dolphin Slash on her.

Sheik fell back and both Link and I went charging at her. Link and False Lucina dueled for a minute and then I jumped in with my Light Sword; but she used Counter on us. "Link! Tay! You two alright?" Zelda asked us. "Yeah, we're alright. Just having fun with our "friend"." Link replied. I ran back upto our foe and we had our sword duel for a couple minutes, and then she tried to use Shield Breaker on me. Once I saw the attack, I used Counter and watched her fall back. Link and Zelda ran upto me and Sheik jumped over us; using Bouncing Fish on our foe as she stood up. Link threw a Remote Bomb and activated it. "Taylor, now!" said Sheik. I put out my hand and fired a light beam at our foe; making her break through a wall and destroyed all the Shadow Bugs that made her.

Tiki, Melissa, Pikachu, and Pichu walked back upto us and turned to the broken wall. "Is she gone?" Melissa asked me. I walked over to the broken wall and felt her dark aura disappear. "Yeah, she's gone... and I found her Trophy." I replied. I walked inside of the room and saw her Trophy next to a shield. Melissa grabbed one of the candles in the area and walked into the room with me; giving it some light. "There she is." said Melissa. The group followed our lead and looked around the room; trying to find anything else we need. Tiki walked over to me and saw me kneel down to Lucina's Trophy. "So... how do you wake her up?" Tiki asked me. "I just touch the base of the Trophy and then-" I replied as I touched the Trophy. Once I touched the base, a golden light shined in the room; reviving Lucina.

She opened her eyes and began looking around curiously. "Where... am I? This isn't Ylisse..." said Lucina. "You're in Altea, specifically in Marth's Castle." I replied. She turned to me and stood up; seeing my glowing eyes for the first time. "T-Taylor..? Is that really you?" she asked. I nodded my head yes to her question; making her smile warmly at me and gave me a hug. "Thank Naga that you're safe." she told me. "Don't forget about us." said Link. She let me go from the hug and saw the rest of the group. They all hugged each other happily and we told her about the whole journey. As we talked, I turned around and saw the shield that was laying there on the stone floor. I walked over to it and knelt down; trying to figure out what it was. "What is this..?" I said to myself. "That is the Fire Emblem; used to be known as the Binding Shield." Lucina replied.

I turned to her and saw her and the group looking at me. "The... Fire Emblem..? How did this thing get here..?" I asked. "Maybe Mar-Mar must've kept it after our last journey together. All five jewels are still in there." Tiki replied. "Five jewels? Do they make the Shield do something?" I asked. "It can make you open treasure chests without a key!" she replied happily. "Really? That's pretty cool." I replied with a smile; making her smile back. "But in my time, the Fire Emblem was used by the First Exalt of Ylisse to defeat Grima; a evil dragon from my world." Lucina replied. "Hm..? Maybe this Shield can help us take down False Marth somehow." said Link. "It could... but how?" Zelda asked. "We won't know until we find him... come on, we have to get to the Throne Room." Sheik replied as she began walking out. "Wait, you all know where Marth is?" Lucina asked us. Sheik nodded her head yes to her question. "If you're all going there... I'm going with you." she told us.

"You sure?" Melissa asked her. "I've slept for long enough, besides... I need to prepare myself when we face my father sometime soon. Think of this as a sign of thanks for rescuing me." Lucina replied. I picked up the Shield, stood up, and wrapped it around my left arm. "Alright, let's go." I said. Tiki held my right hand and we all left the room and went to the Throne Room.

 **Throne Room**

We walked inside silently and my eyes began to glow brightly again. "You see him?" Zelda asked me. "Straight ahead... sitting on the Throne; waiting for us." I replied. We all looked straight ahead and saw False Marth sitting on the Throne; staring us down. "Marth..." said Melissa in a worried tone. False Marth stood up and unsheathed Falchion. His yellow eyes stared us down and he charged at us. Link and Lucina charged after him and they dueled him for a couple minutes. Zelda and Sheik used Needles and Din's Fire on False Marth; but he dodged them with ease and tried to slash them. I jumped in front of them and blocked his attack with the Shield. Once the tip of the sword hit the Shield, some kind of power within the Shield pushed him and me back. I hit my head on one of the stone poles and sat on the ground. "Tay!" Melissa yelled worriedly. Tiki looked at me worriedly too and then turned to False Marth; feeling anger growing within her.

False Marth turned to me and saw that I was defenseless. So, he ran upto me and made sure I was in sight of his sword. "No! I won't let you hurt my friend!" Tiki yelled. After she said that, her Divine Dragonstone began to glow and she began transforming herself into a dragon. We all stopped in our positions and saw Tiki in her dragon form for the first time. "Tiki..." I said surprised. She flew upto me, stood in front of me, and used her Fire Breath on False Marth; pushing him away from me. She then turned to me and saw me slowly stand up. We looked at each other silently for a moment and then I slowly put my hand on her face; watching her nuzzle it. "Tiki... thank you." I said. She nodded her head in understanding and then picked me up with her teeth; putting me on her back. My team looked at us in shock to see what Tiki and I were doing, then Lucina turned to her right; seeing the real Marth's sword on the ground. She ran to it, picked it up, and threw it to me. "Taylor, catch!" she said as she threw it.

I turned to her and caught the sword. "Huh? Wait a minute... isn't this Marth's sword!?" I said. "You have to use it on him with the Shield! If you can use your light energy on them; maybe it can stop him! Tiki trusts you, we trust you, and Marth trusts you to do this!" Lucina replied. I nodded my head in understanding and then looked down at False Marth. "Okay. If we're gonna do this, I might as well make this for you Tiki; just to protect you." I said. I put out my hand and created a set of armor on Tiki; giving her protection. She nodded her head in thanks to me and I nodded back. False Marth then began running upto us and tried to use Shield Breaker, Dancing Blade, and Dolphin Slash on us; but we dodged every attack. "Link! Some of my power is still in your Master Sword, right?" I asked him. "Yeah! You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. "You transferring some of it to Lucina's sword..? Yep, that's what I'm thinking." I replied. "You got it. Lucina, let me see your sword." Link replied. Lucina nodded her head in understanding and Link pointed the Master Sword at the Parallel Falchion.

Once he did that, the group saw a multi-colored energy wave transfer itself to Lucina's sword; giving it a boost in power. After that ended, both Link and Lucina charged at False Marth and slashed him; destroying his sword in the process. Tiki then flew down, slashed him, and used Fire Breath on him. As she did that, I looked at the two weapons in my possession and saw the five jewels on the shield glowing with my crystals and the Falchion begin to glow as well. I leapt off of Tiki and pierced False Marth with the Falchion and then saw the Shield make a giant flash of light on him; destroying the Shadow Bugs that made him. After the light faded, the armor I made for Tiki disappeared and Tiki turned back to normal. I turned back to her and saw her walk upto me. "Taylor? Are you alright?" she asked me. "Yeah, I'm alright. How about you?" I replied with a smile. "I'm alright. I'm just glad to see you all safe." she replied. I put the weapons down, knelt down, and gave Tiki a hug; making her smile and hug me back.

"Looks like you made some new friends, huh Tiki?" said a voice. We all turned to the Throne and saw Marth appear from behind it! Melissa's eyes widened in shock to see him for the first time in months and she began to cry. I stood up and turned to Melissa; seeing her crying. "Go." I said with a light smile. She nodded her head and then ran upto him. "Marth!" she cried happily. "Melissa!" Marth replied happily. He ran down to her and hugged her. "I've missed you so much." she cried. "I've missed you too, my love." he replied. They looked into each other's eyes and shared a kiss. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... what?" said Lucina. "It's a long story; but don't worry. You're still a descendant of him and Caeda." said Sheik. "Oh... alright then..." she replied curiously. I warmly smiled at the couple and then looked at Tiki; seeing tears begin to form in her eyes. "Hey, don't you want to give Mar-Mar a big hug and tell him how much you've missed him?" I asked her. She looked up at me and then nodded her yes to my question.

She then turned to Marth and Melissa as they began to walk upto us. "Mar-Mar!" Tiki cried as she began running upto him. He turned to her, hugged her, and picked her up in his arms. "I've missed you so much, Mar-Mar. You've gotten us so worried about you." she said. "I've missed you too, Tiki. I apologize for getting you and the others worried about me." he replied. "But now we don't have to worry. You're alive and safe, that's all that mattered to us. And thanks to Tay-Tay and her friends; they've given me the courage to help them find you!" she replied. She gave me a nickname! I'm usually the one who's not used to having nicknames; but this one is a pass I can take. I blushed after hearing what she said; scratching the back of my neck shyly. The group turned to me and saw the look on my face and they lightly smiled at my reaction. A moment later, I looked down to the ground; seeing Falchion and The Fire Emblem near my feet. I knelt down, picked them up, and looked up at the Hero-King. "I believe that these belong to you... Your Highness." I said.

Marth looked at me all surprised for what I said; knowing this might be the first time I've talked to him in a royal way before. He blinked his eyes, gently put Tiki down, took the weapons from me, and sheathed Falchion. "You may rise, Taylor." he said. I stood up and saw a warm smile on his face. "Come here." he said happily; motioning for a hug. I smiled back at him and hugged him. "Thank you for keeping everyone safe. You have become a strong leader to all our friends." he said. "Your spirit sensed us in your Trophy form, didn't it?" I asked. He lightly chuckled at my question. "How did you know?" he asked. "Wait what!? You knew that we were coming?" Melissa asked as I ended the hug. Marth nodded his head yes to her question. "Of course I knew. Even Lucina knew too." he replied. "Now I know what she meant what she said when we battled your False self." I said.

He and Lucina nodded their heads in agreement and then the rest of the group began reuniting with Marth. "It's good to see you again, Link. And you as well, Princess Zelda." said Marth as he shook Link's hand. "It's good to see you again too, Marth. You have no idea what we've been through to get here." Link replied. "Really? Care to tell?" Marth asked him. "We'll tell you all about it, just after you reunite with your girlfriend a little bit more." said Zelda as she turned to Melissa. He turned to her too and his face began to turn red from what Zelda said. "You told them..?" he asked. Melissa turned to him and nodded her head yes to his question. "I had to, sweetheart. After I was on the Great Fox and learned that they were going to save you and Lucina; I joined them to help find you. And told them how we got together, even though we wanted Taylor to keep it a secret..." she said. "A three year long secret." I added.

Melissa blushed lightly and then walked upto Marth and held his hands. "Ever since what happened a few months ago, I was afraid to do anything. I thought throughout all that time that I had lost everyone that I cared about. I spent hours looking for you and our group; calling out your name and kept on praying that you were safe... until when I learned that you were gone. That was when I met my team leader and my teammates; who planned to take down Calamity Tabuu and save you all from his control. So, I joined the team and began studying about our foe and Subspace. When I went back to the Mansion a few months later... I saw Taylor alive; standing on the hill looking over the Mansion. I reunited with her and took her to Base... and that was when the mission to rescue all of you truly began. She even promised me when she found you, she would tell you that I was safe; but I was too anxious and impatient when they were closer to finding you; so I teleported myself to the Great Fox and joined them to help find you." she told him. "Melissa..." said Marth.

Melissa blinked her eyes and tears began forming in her eyes again. "You know... the way we're looking at each other right now reminds me of how we confessed our feelings to each other. I can still hear the words that you said to me after I asked you why you liked me. _Why do I like you? I don't have an answer for that, but I guess that it's just the vibes you give me, the smiles you put on my face, the laughs I get from talking to you, and just the fact that you can make me think of you even if we aren't talking at that moment. I honestly cannot say there's an answer to that, but I will say that you are the reason I am happy each and every day. When we first met, I didn't want to get involved with anyone. I didn't have the time or energy & I didn't think I was ready for it; but you were so good to me & I got swept up in that little by little, I found myself falling for you. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over. I wish I could tell you how I feel at peace when I look into your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I'm with you, I feel complete. I love you, with all my heart and soul, and I will make sure that throughout our ups and downs that I will always find a way to keep a smile on your face._" she said.

Most of us felt emotional after she said that; especially Marth. His blue eyes filled up with tears of happiness and joy to hear those words come out from her, and the couple shared a long embrace; giving each other a few kisses too. "I love you so much." he said to her. "I love you too." she replied. They let each other go and all of sudden, Marth and Lucina's outfits began glowing! "Hey! What's going on here!?" said Marth in shock. "Is this some kind of promotion or something?" said Lucina in shock. After a couple minutes, their armors stopped glowing and revealed that they have been changed! Lucina's new armor was basically an upgrade of her previous armor, now with a shorter cape and a shield based on her mask on her left arm(this is her Brave Heroes design from _Fire Emblem Heroes_ ). Marth's new armor gave him was an upgrade as well, now with armor going down his hips, armored boots, and fuzz on his cape(this is his Hero King design from _Fire Emblem Heroes_ ). He looked down and saw the Fire Emblem reacting to him, and he picked it up and put it on his left arm; using it as a shield once again.

"Nice outfits." I said. "Thanks. I'm still curious of how this happened to us?" Lucina replied. "Hm..? Maybe the rest of our allies want to see you at your full potential when we rescue them?" I replied curiously. "You might be right. I guess that this is the kind of armor I could get used too." said Marth. "It looks good on you, babe. I especially like the cape." said Melissa. "Thank you, sweetheart." Marth replied. "Alright, let's get out of here and meet up with the others." said Sheik. We all nodded our heads in understanding and began leaving the Castle. Tiki held both me and Marth's hands as we walked out as Marth was holding Melissa's hand. After a minute, we made it outside and saw our friends turn to us and smile happily. Marth reunited with his allies and Tiki reunited with Bantu; telling him everything that happened inside the Castle. Bantu thanked me for keeping Tiki safe and gave me a little box that contained a Dragonstone in thanks. I thanked him for helping out my team and promised him and Tiki that I'll see them again someday. After that, I went back to the Great Fox with Pikachu and Pichu; waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

I sat down on the main pilot seat and hooked up the Trophy Slate. "Trophy Slate, start searching for the next Trophy." I said. _"Searching for next Trophy now."_ said the Slate. After that, it began scanning for the next Trophy. I leaned back and started to relax as the Slate did its work. I looked out the window for a few moments and then slowly began falling asleep. After a couple minutes, I was sound asleep; giving myself some rest before traveling. As I slept; Melissa, Marth, Lucina, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Samus, Fox, and Falco walked inside the Ship; seeing the Travel screen open and activated. "Looks like she's in here... but, where is she?" said Falco. "Found her." said Melissa as she walked upto the main pilot seat and saw me. The group walked over and saw that I was asleep. "She must be exhausted..." said Zelda. "Yeah... to be honest, I think she hasn't really slept since this whole journey started." Melissa replied. "So what are we supposed to do now, take a break?" Link asked them. "I think you guys should... most of you probably haven't had the time to rest, eat, or drink anything." Melissa replied.

The group nodded their heads in agreement and Fox sent the message to the other Ships; telling them to relax for a little bit. After that, the group sat down around the Ship; talking, eating, drinking some water, and relax. After almost two hours, I woke up and saw the group talking to each other. I stood up and did a little stretch and looked at the group. Melissa turned to me and lightly smiled. "Hey, look who's up." she said. The group turned, saw that I was awake, and lightly smiled at me. "Hey, sleepyhead." said Link. "Hey." I replied tiredly. "How was your little nap?" Lucina asked me. "It was alright. What about you guys?" I replied. "It's good. Just been eating, drinking water, and relaxing." she replied. _"That's good to hear."_ said a voice. Our eyes widened in shock and we looked around hesitantly. "Who's there?" I said. _"Look to your right and you'll see."_ the voice replied. I slowly turned to my right and saw something glowing yellow with wings on Melissa's shoulder.

"A fairy..? How did a fairy get here..?" I said. Melissa looked at the fairy for a moment and then turned back to me. "Oh I'm sorry, I was supposed to introduce you to her before we got here. Tay, this is Tatl; Young Link's fairy companion when he was in Termina. Tatl, this is Taylor; my best friend since we were kids and the leader of the Resistance." said Melissa. Tatl flew upto me and studied me for a moment; then flew upto my face again. "Tatl huh? Wait... I've heard of you before. You're the one who helped Young Link stop Skull Kid from destroying Termina!" I said. _"Uh-huh! I'm surprised that you actually know about me."_ Tatl replied. "Of course. Young Link has told us alot about your, your brother Tael, and your journey to save Skull Kid from Majora's power." I replied. She glew happily to my response and then landed on top of my head. "So, what brings her here? Does she know where Young Link is?" I asked Melissa. "She does. She found Young Link's Trophy in Termina; specifically in Clock Town." she replied as she began walking upto the Slate. "Well that should be easy. Majora's influence in Termina is gone right? We can just zoom there and get him in no time." I replied as I followed her.

She stopped at the seat and then turned to me. I looked at her and saw a concerned look in her eyes. "Yeah... about that... Majora has returned and has taken over Skull Kid again..." she told me. "What!?" I yelled in shock. The rest of the team ran upto me after I said that; wanting to hear more of this. "So you and Tatl are telling me that Termina is in despair and Skull Kid is about to bring down the Moon on them again?" I asked. _"Yes... but this time, Skull Kid is not alone."_ Tatl replied. "Not alone..? That could mean... False Young Link! The influence of Majora's Mask must've attracted him to its dark power!" I replied. Melissa nodded her head yes to my response. Fox jumped onto his seat and saw the location to Termina was located. He sent it to the rest of the team and prepared to start the Ship. "Young Link... I hope his Trophy is somewhere safe in that town." said Zelda in a worried tone. "I'm sure he is... to be honest, I'm actually really worried about him right now." Sheik replied. "Me too, but I know that we can find him. He knows how to handle Majora more than anyone else... once we give him back the Ocarina of Time and the Fierce Deity Mask; Majora will never know what hit 'em!" Link replied.

"You're right! We can't lose hope in this fight!" Zelda replied. We nodded our heads in agreement and then Melissa heard her phone beep. "Looks like I gotta head back to Base." she said as she checked her phone. "Boss texted you?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes to my question. "Do you really have to go?" Marth asked her. "Yeah, the Boss needs me to help him and the team to recruit allies from all our worlds to stop the Calamity." she replied. They shared one last hug and kiss together and then turned to the rest of us. "Link... can you and Marth promise me something?" she asked him. "Sure, what is it?" he replied. "Before you guys find Roy, promise me that you two will keep Taylor safe?" she asked him. "Of course. It's a promise." he replied. "Thanks." she replied. We said our goodbyes to her and then left via teleportation to the Base. After that, we turned to Fox as he turned to us. "Okay, so now we know where Young Link is and what's going on over there. Are we ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah, we're ready." I replied. After that, all the Ships lifted off the ground and went through the portal; heading to Termina.

 **Termina Field**

Thirty minutes had passed and we made it to Termina. We landed the Ships on Termina Field and we walked out of the Ships. Tatl flew off my head and then looked ahead worriedly. _"The sky is all red... that means that these are the final hours..."_ she said. "Final hours..? What did mean by that?" said Falco. I looked up and saw what she meant. My eyes widened in shock to see that the Moon was close enough to the Tower and then hearing the cries of the people that live here. "Holy shit... this is what she meant guys..." I said. We all looked at the Moon in shock for a moment and then I looked down at the Ocarina and the Fierce Deity Mask; knowing of what to do. I held them for a minute and then gave the Mask to Sheik. "Taylor? Why are you giving me the Mask?" she asked. I didn't say a word and then began running to Clock Town with Tatl; leaving my group in shock. "Tay!" Zelda and Lucina yelled worriedly. "Is she out of her freakin' mind!?" said Falco in shock. Link and Marth turned to each other, nodded their heads, and began running after me. "Come on! We gotta move now!" Link yelled to everyone. "He's right... come on, let's-a go!" said Mario. Everyone nodded their heads and began running after us. _"Hang on, Young Link... we're coming to find you... we promise."_ said Link, Zelda, and Sheik in their thoughts; worried for his safety.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 21 of the story! Holy Naga this was a long one to do; but it was so worth it! Especially with Taylor and Tiki's interactions together. Tiki is personally my favorite ally on Marth's team and I wanted to put her in Chapter to see how she worked with the group as they rescued Marth & Lucina, and I'm really happy of what I did for her to be a part of the story. Now, I bet you're wondering why I changed Marth & Lucina's outfits to what they're wearing now. It's because I personally like those outfits of them in _Fire Emblem Heroes_ and wanted to spice them up a bit. Anyways, what did you think of the little trip to Altea? Was it something you didn't kinda expect? Or did you have another place in Marth's timeline did you expect our heroes to be at? Thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day! **

**Next time, Chapter 22: Young Link (The Masked Youngster). The team heads into Clock Town and both Taylor and Tatl deal with Skull Kid and False Young Link on top of the Clock Tower. How much time does everyone have before the Moon crashes down? Where in the Town is Young Link's Trophy hiding? Find out in Chapter 22!**


	22. Chapter 22: Young Link

**Chapter 22: Young Link (Masked Youngster)**

 **Clock Town (Final Hours)**

The sounds of the citizens rang throughout the Town in sadness and fear. Most of them looked up at the red sky and saw that the Moon was inches away from the Clock Tower; ready to destroy it and everything around it. As the people kept running in fear, Tatl and I broke through the crowd and began searching for the way to the Tower. _"Taylor! This way!"_ said Tatl. I looked ahead and saw her fly towards a clear path of the area. "Got it." I replied. I began running after her and followed her lead; hearing fireworks go off. _"Geez... I didn't expect that there would be too many people this time..."_ said Tatl. "Maybe because they didn't expect this to happen again. That's why they're all going crazy." I replied. _"Good point, but right now we just need to get to the Tower and stop Skull Kid! The fireworks just went off and the Tower and it should be open right about now!"_ Tatl proclaimed. "Right!" I replied. As we ran through the crowd, Link and Marth began going through the crowd as well; searching for me and Tatl. "Taylor! Taylor, where are you!?" Marth yelled. "Tay!?" Link yelled. They yelled my name a few more times and kept going through the crowd as they ran for safety. Sheik, Fox, and Falco were running and jumping on rooftops searching for me as well and then saw the whole group stop in the West side of Town.

"You guys find her?" Captain Falcon asked. "Nope... can't find her anywhere. What the hell got into her head to rush in there with that fairy!? Isn't Tatl friends with the Skull Kid? For all I know, this could be a trap she lead Taylor into." said Samus in a stressed tone. "You don't know that, Samus. Tatl has known Young Link for a very long time. Sure she's friends with Skull Kid; but she teamed up with Young Link to save him from Majora's power." Link replied. "Samus? Are you saying that you don't trust Tatl?" Peach asked her. Samus nodded her head yes to Peach's question. "Are you serious!? That's like saying you don't trust Young Link!" said Zelda in shock. "No, I do trust Young Link; I just don't trust Tatl." Samus replied. "Just because of her friendship with Skull Kid? Do you think he had a choice when he wore that Mask and let Majora control him?" Link asked her in a slight angry tone. The group noticed the tone in his voice and knew that he was really starting to get mad.

Zelda held his arm and tried to pull him away from her. "Link stop it! This argument is going to mean nothing!" Zelda told him. "Link, calm down!" said Lucina. Sheik blinked her eyes as Link and Samus nearly fought each other, looked out to the Clock Tower, and saw something near it. She leapt to another roof and saw a little yellow light shine near it and then someone on top of the Tower. "Guys... hey! Guys!" said Sheik. Everyone looked up at her and saw her jump down to them. Link calmed down and saw Sheik walk upto him. "What's up?" he asked her. "I found them. They're at the Clock Tower." she told the team. "What!?" said Peach, Daisy, and Zelda in shock. "They're going inside it... and that's not all; Skull Kid is up there as well." she said. The team looked up at the Tower and began to wonder what to do. "Come on guys, we gotta find Young Link's Trophy. That's something Taylor would want us to do." said Ness. "He's right, she's probably buying us some time as she distracts the-a Skull Kid." Luigi added. "Yeah... you're right. Come on, let's find him." said Zelda. After that, they began searching around Town for Young Link's Trophy.

 **On top of the Clock Tower**

Tatl and I reached to the top and looked straight ahead; seeing Skull Kid there for the first time. "So... that's him, huh?" I said. _"Yeah, that's him. And the Mask is controlling him yet again."_ Tatl replied. The Skull Kid stared us down silently; floating in mid air with his arms crossed. He looked down slowly and saw a pair of yellow eyes glowing and stand in front of him. My eyes began glowing green and I knew who we were up against. "False Young Link..." I said as I clutched my fists. False Young Link unsheathed his Kokiri Sword and pointed his blade at us. _"Sis!"_ said a voice. We looked up and saw a purple fairy with a slight red glow, and Tatl knew who this fairy was. _"Tael!"_ said Tatl. "That's your brother?" I asked her. _"Yep, that's him."_ she replied. _"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry... the four who are there... Bring them here..."_ said Tael. Skull Kid twitched angrily and then slapped Tael. "Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy!" Skull Kid yelled as he slapped Tael. Tatl and I looked at him angrily. _"That's it! I won't let things go the way you expect them to!"_ Tatl yelled. "...Well, whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me now... Hee, hee. Just look above you... if it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!" said Skull Kid. He then screamed and used his dark powers on the Moon; trying to bring it down more.

I charged at them and False Young Link charged at me; beginning our fight. We fought for a couple minutes and then I got pushed back by his newfound power. _"Taylor! Are you okay?"_ Tatl asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine... looks like Majora's power made these Shadow Bugs alot stronger than before." I replied as I stood up. False Young Link jumped in front of Skull Kid and got in a defensive stance; ready for my next attack. "Tatl..? What did they mean by the four?" I asked. _"The Four... the Four Giants They are the deity's that protect Termina! They were also friends with the Skull Kid before he stole Majora's Mask."_ Tatl replied. "So how are we supposed to get them here?" I asked. _"Do you have his Ocarina?"_ she asked me. I took out the Ocarina of Time and showed it to her. _"Yes! That's it! Now, do you know the song "Oath to Order"?"_ she asked me. I nodded my head yes to her question. _"Just play it and they'll come! That's how we handled this the first time!"_ she replied.

"Okay... here goes." I said. I used the Ocarina and then played Oath to Order. After I played it, the ground began shaking wildly! Skull Kid and False Young Link began looking around nervously and Skull Kid started holding his head; screaming in pain. As we heard the screams, we heard the sounds of the Four Giants coming near. "Tael! Come over here, quick!" I said. Tael then flew over and stayed near his sister as Skull Kid screamed in pain. "What the hell is going on!?" I said. _"The Skull Kid... he's fighting the Mask. He's fighting against it's power!"_ Tael replied. I looked around where I stood and then looked out to the Entrance of the Town. _"I hope you guys find him soon... we're nearly running out of time."_ I said in my thoughts.

 **Back with the Team**

"What the hell!? Why is the ground shaking!?" said Bowser. "And I thought you were the one causing all this!" Falco replied. "Shut up, you pheasant! This isn't my doing!" Bowser yelled. "What did you just call me!?" Falco yelled back. "Will you two shut up!? Focus on finding the Trophy!" said Lucina. They all held onto things in the area so they wouldn't trip and then looked up at the sky; seeing the Moon coming closer. "Shit! The Moon's coming down fast and Taylor's still up there! What the hell are we supposed to do!?" said Fox. After that, they saw four red giants walking towards the Tower. "Link... Zelda.. Sheik..? Are those..." said Mario. "The Four Giants? Yeah, that's them. But... how did they get here?" said Zelda. "The Ocarina!" Link and Sheik replied in shock. After they said that, Pichu fell off Sheik's head and landed on a box; breaking it apart. "Pika!" said Pikachu worriedly. The team turned and saw Pikachu run upto the broken box. They followed him and saw Pichu stand back up. "Are you alright, Pichu?" Marth asked him.

Pichu nodded his head yes to his question and then his little tail touched something behind him and a golden light began to glow. The team covered their eyes for a moment, uncovered them and then saw something move the broken wood. "Aw man... my head. This is worse than flying on the Sheikah Stones..." said a voice. Once the rubble was removed; Link, Zelda, Sheik, and Ness smiled happily and recognized the person. "Young Link!" they said happily. "H-huh? Champion Link? Princess Zelda? Sheik? Ness? Is that really you guys?" Young Link asked them. They smiled and nodded their heads yes to his question. He smiled happily at them and saw the rest of the team looking at him. "We all came back to find you." said Zelda. "But... how did you all get here?" he asked her. "You can thank Taylor for all this." Sheik replied. "What!? She's here too!? Did she survive the attack or something?" he replied in shock. Link nodded his head yes to the response. "That's something we'll tell you more about later... but right now, we have a bigger problem to deal with." he replied. Young Link stood up and saw the Four Giants at the Clock Tower for the first time; holding the Moon.

"Oh for the love of Nayru! Majora's doing this again..." he said. "And possessing Skull Kid with the Mask again." Mario replied. "But, how? I thought I stopped all this a long time ago..?" he asked as Pichu climbed up on his shoulder. "I guess after the Calamity's attack, he must've altered time in our worlds after he turned us into Trophies." Zelda replied as Young Link petted Pichu's head. "Hm..? That does make alot of sense... but as long as I have the Ocarina of Time, things will be okay." he replied. "Uh yeah about that... Taylor actually has the Ocarina..." Link told him as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "What!? How did she get a hold of it!?" he asked him. "Both the Ocarina of Time and the Fierce Deity Mask ended up in my location when I was a Trophy; after we found them we decided to keep them safe knowing that you would use them at the right time. But once Tatl appeared and told us what's been going on, she and Taylor took off together with the Ocarina to stop Skull Kid, Majora, and your False self." Sheik told him.

Young Link's eyes widened in shock and then looked at the Tower again. "Now I see why she took it, she played that song that brings them here to stop the Moon. But now... do you guys think she can handle Skull Kid on her own..?" Fox asked. "No... she's never faced Skull Kid and Majora before. She doesn't know how dark and powerful Majora is. If she loses this fight; it's game over for all of us." Young Link replied. Most of the teams eyes widened in shock and then looked up at the Tower too; worried for me. Link and Marth unsheathed their swords and began walking towards the Tower. "Where the hell are you two going?" Bowser asked them. "We're going up there. We promised Melissa that we protect her." Marth replied. Link nodded his head in agreement to Marth's answer. "And this one promise that we don't want to break." Link added. "Well if you two are going up there, then I'm going with you." Young Link replied.

"What!? Are you serious!?" said Peach in shock; making Pichu jump off Young Link's shoulder. "I'm the only one who knows how to take down Majora and get Skull Kid back into his senses... Marth, Champion Link; please let me help you." Young Link replied. Both Marth looked at each other, lightly smiled, turned to Young Link, and nodded their heads yes to his response; making the Hero of Time smile. "If you're going to help them; you might as well take this." said Sheik as he handed him the Fierce Deity Mask. Young Link held the Mask in his hands, sighed for a moment, and then put on the Mask. Once he put on the Mask, its power rushed through his body and transformed him into Fierce Deity Link. Few of the girls looked at the Deity in awe as he walked upto the two heroes. "Ready?" Link asked him. "Ready as I'll ever be." Fierce Deity Link replied. "Good. Then let's go, we've got a leader to protect." Link replied. After that, the three swordsmen left and walked to the Clock Tower.

 **On top of the Clock Tower**

The three of us stared at the Four Giants as they held the Moon. I turned to the two foes and saw that Skull Kid was laying down on the ground. False Young Link slowly stood up and walked upto his ally; seeing him fallen. _"It... it stopped. We did it! It stopped!"_ said Tatl happily. _"Sis!"_ Tael replied happily. _"Tael!"_ Tatl replied happily; reuniting with her brother. I turned to the fairies and lightly smiled at their reunion; before turning back to our foes and stare them down. _"Good... we made it in time. The giants' call worked on the Skull Kid. Hey, Skull Kid! Do you realize what you've been doing to everyone!?"_ Tatl yelled to the Skull Kid. _"Wait... Sis... don't... don't be so hard on the Skull Kid."_ Tael replied calmly. _"Tael! Why are you protecting him?! Aren't you mad at him for hitting you so much?"_ Tatl asked him. _"He was lonely... the Skull Kid..."_ Tael replied. _"He was trying to destroy everything around him! That is not the same as a lonely child! We can't allow that!"_ Tatl replied. _"The power of the mask made him do it. It was too much for the Skull Kid to handle."_ Tael replied. _"It's 'cause that he doesn't know his place! On top of having a weak will and no strength of heart...he's a fool!"_ Tatl replied. "Geez Tatl, that was harsh..." I said. _"I have to agree with your friend here, Sis... that was really harsh."_ Tael replied. Little did we know as she said those words; Link, Marth, and Fierce Deity Link made it upto the top of the Tower.

 _"Certainly, he had far too many weaknesses to use my power."_ said a voice. _"Yeah! That's right! Admit your stupidity! ...Huh?"_ said Tatl. The three of turned to the Skull Kid and saw Majora's Mask using its power to levitate Skull Kid and then get itself off of him; making the Skull Kid fall. _"A puppet that can longer be used is mere garbage. This puppet's role has just ended..."_ said the Mask. _"It can't be! Then that moon?"_ said Tael. We stared him down and then saw its eyes glow at me. _"You... so you're the one that Tabuu failed to destroy... you insignificant spec. How can a monster like him fail one simple mission?"_ said the Mask. _"Wait... what do you mean by that? Are you saying that she was the main target of the attack at the Mansion?"_ Tatl questioned. _"Indeed... this warrior holds a unique power that my Master fears... so he used the Calamity to find and eliminate her... but as you can see, the monster failed to do that request. But I, the great and powerful Majora... will finish what my Master started..."_ said Majora. After it said that, a shadowy beam came down from the Moon's mouth and the Mask went up the beam and took control of the Moon! False Young Link followed its lead and went up the beam himself. _"I...I shall consume. Consume... consume everything!"_ said Majora.

The Four Giants struggled to hold onto the Moon; thanks to Majora's power. I looked up at the Moon angrily and then looked at the shadowy beam. I blinked my eyes once and began walking towards the beam. _"Taylor! What are you doing?! It's too dangerous!"_ said Tatl to me. "I'm doing what I'm supposed to do... be a hero. And if you both see my teammates; tell them I'm going to be fine and I'll be back soon." I replied. I walked inside the beam and went inside the Moon; leaving Tatl and Tael worried. "No!" yelled a voice worriedly. The two fairies turned and saw Link, Marth, and Fierce Deity Link run upto them and stood in front of the beam. Fierce Deity Link turned to the fairies and noticed that they recognized him. _"Young Link! How did you..?"_ said Tael. "They found me in the West side of Clock Town. What about you two? You alright?" he asked them. _"Yeah... we're alright. We tried to stop your friend but..."_ Tatl replied. "We know. We saw the whole thing." Marth replied. "Now it's our turn to go after her. You two head back to Zelda and stay with her. We'll bring her back." Link replied. The two fairies understood and left to find Zelda. After that, the three heroes walked inside the beam and went inside the Moon; hoping and praying that I am okay.

 **Inside the Moon- Majora's Area**

I walked inside the area and saw the Mask there on a wall straight ahead with four other Masks on different sides of the walls. _"As I suspected... you would come after me."_ said Majora. My eyes glew brightly and the crystals on my armor glew brightly as well. _"Yes... that is the power that my Master fears... the light you hold within yourself, is the thing that he truly fears... I'm impressed with you, human. For someone like you to hold such incredible power... is such disdaining to those who hold darkness in their hearts."_ said Majora. False Young Link stood in front of it and unsheathed his sword; pointing it at me. "Enough with all this! Who is your Master?!" I said. _"My, my... is your memory really that hazy since when you were a child? Or did those spellcasters really put a mental lock in your mind after the attack on your homeland many years ago?"_ Majora asked. "Spellcasters? I have no idea what you're talking about... I have no memory of encountering spellcasters when I was a kid." I replied. _"So they did block your memories... very well then, maybe this battle will unlock them! Prepare to meet your demise!"_ Majora yelled.

The Mask got itself off the wall and grew many thin hairlike tentacles and summoned the other four Masks in the room to fight me. I made a Light Sword and began fighting Majora's Mask and its cohorts. I kept on slashing, punching, kicking, and countering all their attacks as I fought all six foes. I defeated the four Masks and the turned to False Young Link; dueling him instantly. We clashed swords and threw weapons at each other for about five minutes and then I struck him down with a slash of my Sword. Majora flew over to him instantly and then wrapped his tentacles around him. "What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled. _"Not letting these Shadow Bugs go to waste..."_ it replied. It absorbed False Young Link and felt its power grow. My eyes widened in shock of what it done and then Majora turned to me; shooting a beam at me. I tried to reflect it, but failed because of its strength. I got pushed back to a wall and saw the Mask begin a whirl attack.

I jumped out of the way as it came close, watched it float up in the air, and I struck it from behind; making it fall. I fired a Light Beam at it and watched it react to it. _"You insignificant spec... you think you can defeat me so easily..? You haven't seen my true form yet. But I can show you my form that leads into it."_ said Majora. It made the tentacles disappear and grew a set of arms and legs; landing onto the ground. It then grew a tiny, one-eyed head with horns. I stepped back once and then heard it shriek. _"Behold! This is my Incarnation Form! Now, I shall fulfill my Master's wish!"_ said Majora. I glared at it angrily and began charging at it; but it dodged my attack and began running around the room. I got up and ran after it a few times; watching it taunt me as I got close to it. "Okay now you're just pissing me off!" I yelled angrily in a dark tone. _"Try and catch me if you can, little hero."_ Majora taunted. I growled angrily and then chased and fought it for a few more minutes; striking it down in pain. "Now I got you!" I yelled. I slashed it in the back and then watched it fall back.

Majora slowly stood up and saw the Shadow Bugs it absorbed starting to disintegrate; making it furious. _"No! My Shadow Bugs! That is it, human! Now, the shadows and darkness of myself have sealed your fate! It... ends... here... right now!"_ Majora yelled. It let out a painful scream and then transformed itself to its final form: Majora's Wrath. We charged at each other and fought again. I realized when I fought it at this form that it's power was equal in strength. It then looked down at my feet and wrapped them with one of its whip-like tentacle from its hand; throwing and slamming me everywhere. It threw me to a wall a couple minutes later; leaving me all bruised and bloody. _"I have to admit, human... you were alot of fun to play with. Now... any last words before your demise?"_ said Majora. "Majora!" yelled a voice. Majora turned around and then saw Fierce Deity Link run into the room and fight it with his Fierce Deity Sword. _"Ah... so you did come. Oh how I've missed this... just us two. The Deities who fight for Termina's fate. The gods of Darkness and Light caught in an endless cycle of battle."_ said Majora. Fierce Deity Link stared it down angrily and then slashed the monster a couple times.

As he did that, Marth and Link ran into the room; seeing me fallen. "Tay!" they yelled. They ran upto me and tried to help me stand up. "Come on, buddy... wake up! Please wake up! Everyone's counting on you!" said Link. "Taylor, please! Open your eyes!" said Marth. _"Partner... your friends are calling out to you. They need your help; but you are severely injured. Please, let me help you. Let me defeat this creature for you."_ said my other self; appearing to me in my mind. _"My... other me..? How did you..?"_ I asked her in my mind. _"I've been watching you ever since our last encounter. You've grown a little stronger since then, but from what I saw here; you were struggling to defeat Majora... even after it told us another part of our past. If you let me take over, I will end Majora for you."_ she replied. My eyes widened in shock to her response and I began to remember what Majora said about my past. I thought about it for a minute and then nodded my head yes to her. _"Just promise me... that you won't lose control of your rage... Keep my friends safe."_ I said. _"I promise... Partner."_ she replied. After that, she put her hand on my head; mentally taking control of me and healing my wounds.

Fierce Deity Link pushed Majora back and then turned to Link and Marth; running upto them. "Is she alright?" he asked them. "I'm not sure... she's not waking up." Link replied. They gently sat me down and then turned to Majora; staring it down angrily and hearing it laugh. _"Master... I have completed your request. The Light you fear is defeated. Now, I will destroy all of her allies; starting with these three. I will turn them into dust!"_ Majora threatened. My eyes opened up and glew crimson red; showing my rage for the first time in a bit. I fired a Light Beam at Majora and watched it get pushed back to a wall. I stood up slowly and stared it down. My allies turned to me and saw the crimson glow in my eyes. Link's eyes widened in fear; remembering the last time he saw me like this. "What just happened?" Marth asked. "This is her Rage state. If she gets severely injured, she becomes this and loses control of herself." Link replied. "But how..? She looks like she's keeping it under control right now." said Fierce Deity Link.

"Tay... is that really you in there? Are you keeping this power under control?" Link asked me. I turned to him, blinked my eyes, and nodded my head yes to his question. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. I gave him a thumbs up to show him that I'm still me. He gave me a thumbs up too; now understanding me. After that, the four of us turned to Majora and saw it stare at me in shock. _"Impossible! I thought you were-"_ said Majora in shock. "Gone? The only thing that is going to be gone... is you! Your time of darkness ends here, Majora! You will no longer harm Termina or any other world!" I said. I threw a Light Sphere at it and watched it turn into ashes; destroying it once and for all. "It's over... Majora is finally gone..." said Marth. "Yeah... hopefully I never see it again." Fierce Deity Link replied. The three of us nodded our heads in agreement and then saw the area begin to glow brightly. "Come on! I know the way out of here!" Fierce Deity Link told us. We followed his lead and escaped the Moon; saving Termina from its destruction. As we escaped; my rage state disappeared and I returned to normal, this time with my memories of using the state. _"Thank you... my other me... for keeping my friends safe."_ I said in my thoughts as we escaped.

 **Termina Field**

The four of us layed down on our backs; feeling the warm breeze pass by us. I opened my eyes, sat up, looked around, and wondered how we ended up on the field. "Hey! I found them over there!" yelled a voice. I turned to my left and saw the team run upto us; making me lightly smile. "Hey guys." I said. Bowser then picked me up and hugged me; shocking nearly everyone in the group. "Hey there, Ms. I Run Away and Play the Hero." he said. I lightly laughed in a embarrassed tone and felt my face blush a little bit. _"Don't blame her, Bowser. She's just the kind of person who would jump into action and help someone in need; no questions asked."_ said Tatl. He put me down and then patted my head. "Yeah... we know. I guess that we just didn't notice it at first. Even back at the Mansion, if she saw someone struggle with something; she always came to help and made sure that everything would be okay. You know, you've really got a caring heart, Taylor... and this coming from a villain of all people; but I'm serious when I said that you have a caring heart and no one should judge you for it." he said.

"Wow... thanks, Bowser. That actually means alot to me." I said as I put my hand to my heart. Bowser nodded his head and then looked down at the three swordsmen on the grass. "They okay?" he asked me. "Yeah, they're fine. They should wake up right about... now." I replied. Literally after I said that, they woke up and stood on their feet; seeing us looking at them. Zelda ran upto Link and hugged him; thanking Hylia that he is safe. "Hey... it's okay, love. I'm okay... I'm here." Link consoled her. _"Hey, Young Link... you can take off the Mask now."_ said Tatl. Fierce Deity Link nodded his head in agreement and took off the Mask; transforming back into Young Link. I knelt down to him and hugged him; happy to see him safe. "I'm glad to see you safe." I said to him. "I'm glad to see you safe too, Taylor." Young Link replied.

We let each other go and then we all heard the sounds of the Four Giants. We turned to the Town and saw the Giants looking down at us. I blinked my eyes and then saw Tatl and Tael fly away from us. I turned around and saw them fly upto Skull Kid with Majora's Mask no longer on him; seeing him look up at the Giants. "You guys... you hadn't forgotten about me? You still thought of me as a friend?" said Skull Kid as he put his head down; starting to cry. The Giants made a sound as if they were saying yes to his questions and the the first Giant sang Oath to Order, leaving all of us slowly; taking 100 steps one at a time. I blinked my eyes and walked upto Skull Kid, knelt down to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey... you alright?" I asked him. He wiped away a couple tears and then turned to me; seeing me looking at him. "No... I don't feel alright. I thought I was free from that Mask and its power; but no I was weak. That stupid thing drew me back to it and took over me again. How can I still be so weak and worthless in this world? I've done terrible things to the people here... and I don't deserve their forgiveness. I deserve to be alone... abandoned... forgotten... all because of my weak heart." Skull Kid replied.

My heart sank as he said those words and cried his eyes out. To be honest, I can kinda relate to him and his feelings. I blinked my eyes and then hugged him; making him feel surprised. "You are not weak. Don't you ever say that you are weak. You are stronger than you realize... you just haven't seen it yet. Don't let this world make you bitter. Don't let the actions of other people turn you cold on the inside. Certain things happen that hurt us, people come that leave us, and most of all there are moments when you're bound to fall. But, do you wanna know something? Look at these two fairies here. They've always been by your side. They care about you more than you've ever known. Even when that Mask took over you, they knew that they would do anything in the world to get you back; even if it meant one of them teamed up with the Hero of Time over there. Look, all I'm trying to say is... you are not weak and you're never alone. No one is alone. As long as Tatl and Tael are right by your side; making you smile and laugh every single day... you'll realize how special you truly are." I said.

My team walked over to me and looked down at us; starting to understand what's going on. They smiled at my words and then turned to each other for a moment and then turned back to me. I let him go and stood back up. _"Taylor... thank you. Those were the words that he needed to hear all this time."_ said Tatl. _"You know, if everyone had a friend like you to tell them that they're never alone and that they'll always have the people that they love to keep their hearts strong; maybe things will be alright."_ Tael added. I nodded my head in thanks and then walked back to my team. "Tay... those were nice words that you said." said Zelda. "Thank you, Zelda." I replied. She smiled back happily and then I remembered the Ocarina. "Hey, Young Link... I believe this is yours." I said to him as I gave him the Ocarina. He lightly smiled and took the Ocarina from my hand. "Thanks. I'm glad you kept it safe." he said. I nodded my head in understanding and then turned the two fairies and Skull Kid as they came upto us. He leaned a little close and sniffed me; making me shocked and curious. "Hehe... sorry. It's a habit." he said.

"Oh... so the evil has left the mask after all..." said a voice. We all turned around and saw a man with alot of masks on the tall bag on his back. "Who is that?" Ness asked. "The Happy Mask Salesman. He was the one who originally had Majora's Mask before Skull Kid stole it from him." Young Link replied. The Happy Mask Salesman turned to us with his cheeky grin; leaving most of us curious of him. "Well, now... I finally have it back. Since I'm in the midst of my travels... I must bid you all farewell." he said as he bowed to us. After that, he walked past us and then turned back to us. "Shouldn't you and your friends head home as well, little hero? Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever... whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time... that is up to you. With that, please excuse me..." he said. After that, he walked away and vanished in thin air. "Uh... Young Link? Was he-a talking to you..?" Luigi asked him. Young Link nodded his head yes to his question.

"But he is right about one thing... we have to get going. Who knows the next Fighter we're rescuing next?" said Fox. "Right. Come on, let's go." Falco replied. After that, we heard fireworks go off and turned to Clock Town; knowing the Festival has just started. We said our goodbyes to Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael as they began heading towards the Entrance of the Town. Once they were gone, we all began walking to the Ships together. As we walked, I noticed a little blue light shining near an entrance to a forest. I walked away from the group and knelt down by a bush that was at the entrance. The group turned around and saw me over there; wondering what I was up too. I blinked my eyes, lightly smiled, and the whistled "Saria's Song". After that, the little blue light gently flew out of the bush and gently flew down to the palm of my hand. "Hey, Navi. Long time no see." I said. Navi glew for a moment and then we both heard something. I stood up and saw Young Link, Zelda, Sheik, and Link walk upto me; seeing Navi floating above my hand. "Navi... is that really you..?" Young Link asked her.

Navi fluttered her wings for a second, flew over to Young Link, and then glew happily to his question. Young Link's eyes began to form up some tears and he then hugged his old friend; happily reuniting with her. "Navi... I... I've missed you so much." Young Link cried. _"I've missed you too, Link. I'm sorry that I left you after the defeat of Ganondorf."_ Navi replied. "If I may interrupt, Navi? Why did you leave him after your journey?" Zelda asked her. Young Link and Navi ended their hug and then Navi flew upto us. "Was it because you fulfilled your purpose from the Great Deku Tree?" I asked. _"Yes. It was. My purpose that was given to me was to help Link save Hyrule from Ganondorf; even if it meant making alternate timelines. Once Link and future Zelda sealed Ganondorf away into the Evil Realm, she sent him back in time to live out his childhood. Little did she know, was that his life would never be the same again. I could tell from his mind and heart that he wanted to stay with her and protect her; but she couldn't see through his eyes of how he felt for her. When we returned to our time, he felt so depressed and confused to why she did that. I felt that way too, but that was when I realized that my purpose was complete. So... I flew away silently; knowing that he doesn't need me anymore."_ Navi replied.

We looked at her in shock and then Young Link put his head down for a moment. We turned to him and saw him lift his head up and look at Navi. "Navi... did you know that I was looking for you?" he asked her. _"I did. I knew you would look for me and ask me why I left you... but now, after hearing me say all that. I hope... that you truly understand why."_ she replied. "Yeah... I understand now. I thought I was just being selfish for going out into the Lost Woods; just to look for you. But, you made me realize something along the way. You were always there with me, all this time after you left. You knew once when our journey ended, you had to go your own way. You knew that I had to stand for myself from now on, but in reality I wasn't ready to do that. So, I went looking for you. when I walked through that Forest with Epona and had memories of us in my mind; that was when I realized that you were always with me in my heart. You would never want to see me cry about you... you wanted to see how I can handle facing the world on my own. You're my best friend, Navi... and you always will be. Thank you, for always being there for me." he replied.

We looked at each other and smiled happily to his response. Navi and Young Link shared one last hug and then the two partners said goodbye to each other; watching Navi leave us. After that, we went back to the Ships. As we walked, I heard my Slate beep a couple times. "It found someone?" Sheik asked me as I looked at it. I stared at the screen for a moment and then saw who we're saving next. "Tay..? What's wrong..?" Link asked me. "You know who it is?" Young Link asked me. "Yeah... and you four are going to hate this..." I replied. Their eyes widened in shock; now knowing of who I'm talking about. "No... you don't mean..." said Zelda. "Yep. Ganondorf." I replied. "Seriously!? Why him!? Can we just leave him where he is!?" said Sheik. "No, we cannot. Believe it or not; we do need his strength to help us in this war." Link replied. "That is true... but what if he turns against us..?" Young Link asked him. "Then we'll have Taylor and Zelda mess with his head if he does." Link replied.

Zelda and I looked at each other curiously after hearing Link's response, and then began thinking that it was a good idea. "Think we should just in case?" she asked me. "Yeah, I think so." I replied. We nodded our heads in agreement and turned back to or little group. "So... it's settled then: we're getting Ganondorf?" said Sheik. I nodded my head yes to his question. Sheik sighed in defeat to my decision. "Fine... let's get this over with..." she said. "Okay..?" Link and Young Link replied curiously. After that, we began walking inside the Great Fox, told everyone who we're saving next, and set course to Ganondorf's location.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 22 of the story! So... I should've just put a Spoiler Warning about the ending of _Majora's Mask_ ; but I completely forgot to do that as I wrote this. So yeah, if you haven't played _Majora's Mask_... I'm so sorry for telling it here. Anyways, what did you guys think of the trip to Termina? Did it give you any memories? And what about the little surprise appearance of Young Link's old friend, Navi? I've always wondered why she left him at the end of _Ocarina of Time_ , so decided to put in what I think was the reason why she did what she did. I hope it kinda makes sense from she told him. That was probably the most difficult part of the Chapter to write in my opinion. Again, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time: Chapter 23: Ganondorf (King of Evil). The team travels to the dark future version of Hyrule *Ocarina of Time* and realize that False Ganondorf has taken over Ganon's Castle; overthrowing the real Ganondorf. How will he be dealt with? Will Ganondorf take back his title when revived? Find out in Chapter 23!**


	23. Chapter 23: Ganondorf

**Chapter 23: Ganondorf (King of Evil)**

 **Ganon's Castle**

The sky was dark and gray; looming with sorrow and despair from outside the Castle walls. Thunderstorms had passed and the citizens that once lived in Hyrule Castle Town had vanished. Destruction and rubble were nearly everywhere and monsters began roaming the area. But as everything was silent within the land, a sound of an organ was playing inside the Tower of the Castle. The sound of the organ grew louder for a moment and then the light of the room revealed the person playing it: False Ganondorf. He looked just like him, but with longer hair and pure yellow eyes. He played the organ for a few more minutes and then turned to his right; seeing Ganondorf's Trophy for the first time. He stopped playing and then walked over to it; picking it up. He stared at it for a moment and then glared at it angrily. He yelled loudly and then threw the Trophy out the window; breaking the glass. He then smirked and walked back to the organ; picking up a red feather quill pen, dipped it in some ink, and began writing music notes on some paper. As he wrote his own music, little did he know was that the portal we made opened up in the sky; making our Ships appear and land down on a hill near the Castle.

 **Outside Ganon's Castle**

We all walked out of the Ships and saw the Castle for the first time. Link, Zelda, Sheik, and Young Link looked at it in both fear and anger; wondering how Hyrule Castle changed into this. Peach and Daisy held their boyfriends arms nervously. "Now that is what I call a Castle!" said Bowser proudly. I punched his arm and then watched him rub it in pain. "Not funny, Bowser. Come on... we gotta get moving." I said. "Hold on, Tay... look down there; there's no bridge." said Fox. I looked down and noticed that there was no bridge. "And check it out... all the water has become lava..." Samus added. "Oh great... now how are we supposed to- what the hell is that!?" I said. We all looked up and saw something break and begin flying down to us. After a moment, the item hit me and Bowser; making us fall and roll down the hill. "Taylor! Bowser! You guys alright?" said Captain Falcon. Bowser and I slowly sat up and shook our heads; wondering what just happened. "Yeah... we're fine. Just a little whip-lashed is all..." Bowser replied as he rubbed his head. I rubbed my head for a moment and then looked down at my right; seeing the item that hit us.

I reached out to it and touched it and it suddenly glew! Bowser and I blocked our eyes as the item glew; making the others do the same as well as they ran over. "Ow... my head. I swear when I get to that bastard, I will- what the hell? Where... am I?" said the person. Bowser and I uncovered our eyes and recognized the person. "Ganondorf!" we said. Ganondorf turned to us in shock, quickly stood up, and got into his fighting stance. Bowser and I did the same thing; just in case that he lost his mind. "Ganon, relax! It's us! We came to rescue you!" Bowser told him. Ganondorf made his dark magic disappear from his hands and then lowered his guard. "Wait a minute... Bowser? Is that you?" he asked. Bowser nodded his head yes to his question. "H-how did you?" Ganondorf asked again. Bowser walked upto my side and then patted me on the head; making the King of Evil look down at me. He lightly smiled and then walked upto me; extending his hand. "Hey there, sport." he said to me. "Hey, Ganon." I replied. We shook hands and then the three of us turned to the rest of the team.

Link, Zelda, Sheik, and Young Link looked up at Ganondorf as he looked down at them; staring at each other angrily. "Ganondorf." said Sheik. "Sheik. Good to see you alive... I suppose you're keeping these Hylians in check." Ganondorf replied as he crossed his arms. Sheik then took out her knife, but Zelda held her arm and forced her to put it away. As Sheik put her weapon away, Ganondorf looked around us and began to wonder how we got here. "I don't get it... weren't you all Trophies?" he asked them. "We were, except for Taylor. She escaped the attack." Samus told him. "Huh? She did?" he replied. "Turns out she was supposed to be the main target of the attack a few months ago, and we were all caught in the crossfire." Link added. "Wait what!?" said the Ice Climbers in shock. "It's true. Taylor was the main target of the attack this whole time. We all didn't know it... not even her until we found out from Majora." Marth added. "Majora told you guys that!?" said Zelda. Link, Marth, Young Link, and I nodded our heads yes to her response. "So you're saying that the Calamity was targeting Taylor all this time..?" Ganondorf asked. "Yep." Link replied. "I see... but why were we caught in it if it was going for only her?" Ganondorf asked again.

"That's what we're still trying to figure out; but it seems to be that the Calamity is being controlled by someone else." said Fox. "And also has a history with her." Marth added. "That's... interesting? But who would that- watch out! Incoming arrows!" said Ganondorf. He grabbed me and we both fell to the ground; making the others run and duck too; dodging arrows. Ganondorf and I stood up and saw the team run back upto us. "Everyone okay?" I asked. "Yeah, we're alright." Mario replied. "So, how are we going to deal with False Ganon's minions?" Bowser asked. We all looked to the Castle and saw Ganondorf's minions guarding the Castle; seeing their glowing yellow eyes as well. "So... he took over my minions, huh? If he has the power to do so; that means he has his own version of the Triforce of Power." said Ganondorf. "Well, looks like we have to see who is the true master of the Triforce of Power." I replied. He smirked at me and then nodded his head yes to my response.

"Alright men! Fire!" yelled one of Ganondorf's minions. Arrows and other weapons launched into the sky and I made a reflective light barrier; protecting all of us and watched the weapons bounce back to the minions; taking them down. "Nice work, Tay!" said Zelda. "Thanks." I replied. I made the barrier disappear and we all looked at the broken path to the Castle. "Okay, now that they're gone... how are supposed to get across? Hey Taylor, can you make us a bridge?" said Captain Falcon. "I don't think she can, Falcon. She must be exhausted after making that barrier." Samus replied. "Yeah... I am a little exhausted from that. Sorry, Falcon." I replied. "It's alright, Taylor. We can't let you use all your strength and get yourself exhausted. You are an important member of this team as much as everyone else. You can save your energy until we see False Ganondorf." said Captain Falcon. I lightly smiled to his response and then looked back at the Castle. "Okay so does everyone know how we can across?" said Bowser. Most of the group raised their hands to his question. "Without jumping..." Bowser added; making them put their hands down.

I blinked my eyes and then saw something glowing near my feet. "Easy there, sport." said Ganondorf as he put his hand on my shoulder; gently walking me back a couple steps. "You guys okay?" Bowser asked us. We stayed silent and then saw six symbols glow on the ground. "What the!? What are those!?" said Mario. "Symbols of six of the Seven Sages. Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit. They work with the Leader of the Sages to protect the Sacred Realm." Young Link replied. "You mean the ones that Ganondorf imprisoned?" Samus asked. "Hey!" Ganondorf replied. As they argued, the six symbols glew brightly and turned themselves into energy balls. They flew to the middle of the broken path and used their energy to make a bridge. "Hey guys..." I said. The team turned to me and saw the bridge for the first time. "Holy..." said Fox. "The Sages made the bridge, didn't they?" said Peach. "Yeah... they did." I replied. After that, we all walked across the bridge and went inside the Castle.

 **Inside Ganon's Castle**

"Okay, we're in. Now, what do we do next?" said Falco. "We let Taylor sense False Ganondorf's energy and protect her from his minions. So everyone, keep your guard up and check your surroundings." Samus replied. The team nodded their heads in agreement and began searching for our foes minions. My eyes began to glow; tracking the foes Aura. Bowser and Ganondorf stood by my side and looked around cautiously. "Hey Ganon, you should know where your False self should be right? What do you think he would do when he's taking your title?" Bowser asked him. "Him..? Taking my title as the _King of Evil_? Ha! I'll send to the depths of Death Mountain to think that he would take my title!" Ganondorf replied. As they talked, I heard something growl in the distance. I quickly turned around and saw something with glowing green eyes walk out of the shadows. Bowser and Ganondorf turned and saw the creature too; making the others turn to us as well. "It's a Wolfos. I thought it would be inside the Forest Barrier, but looks like he's letting every single minion I have lose." said Ganondorf.

The Wolfos growled and leapt at us; making Link, Mario, Marth, and Young Link run upto me. "Tay!" they yelled worriedly. I put my hand out and used my psychic powers on the beast; making it fall under my control. The team looked at me surprised; wondering what I was up too. "There. Now, you're going to lead us to where False Ganondorf is. And if you don't obey, the King will send you to Death Mountain to pay the price." I said. The Wolfos understood me and then made a howl; summoning a portal to the entrance of Ganon's Tower. "Good boy." I said. After that, I released him from my power and knocked it out. "What the hell?" said Ganondorf surprised. "Yeah... she can do that." Link replied. "How?" Ganondorf asked him. "We'll tell you after we defeat you r False self. Come on, we gotta get going." Link replied. After that, we all walked through the portal and made our way to Ganon's Tower.

As we walked to the door, we all heard a sound of an organ playing in the room. "So, what do we do now?" Peach asked us. "We all go in and go to different corners to attack him. Meanwhile, Bowser and Ganondorf keep Taylor protected until its her time to strike; making her find his weak spot before she fights." said Sheik. "But we gotta do this before he becomes his strongest form." Zelda added. "Right." Sheik replied. "So Bowser and I have to protect her so she can destroy him?" Ganondorf asked as he crossed his arms. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Zelda asked him. He turned to Link and Young Link; seeing them stare angrily at him. "No. I do not have a problem with that." he sighed. "Good, then let's get moving." said Sheik. After that, we walked inside the room and saw False Ganondorf for the first time.

He played the organ silently and then turned to us; seeing the real Ganondorf looking at him. False Ganondorf clutched his fist angrily and covered it in dark magic. Ganondorf did the same thing as well as the others got to different corners of the room. "Tay, stay back. We got you." said Bowser. "Leave this battle to us, sport." Ganondorf added. I nodded my head in understanding and stayed behind them. Ganondorf ran upto his False self and they clashed into battle. Bowser joined in as well; slashing with Koopa Klaw and used his Fire Breath on his friend's False self as Ganondorf used his Warlock Punch and Wizard Kick on him. Link and Young Link launched their Arrows and both Samus and Dark Samus launched their Charge Shots and Missiles. As many others used their projectiles on him and tried to fight Bowser and Ganondorf; he broke free with his power and then turned to me. Once his yellow eyes glew, he began transforming himself into his strongest team turned to me and saw my eyes and armor glow; knowing now that I'm ready to fight. Bowser and Ganondorf jumped upto me and guarded from the force of the transformation. "Those Shadow Bugs get real pissed when looking at you, huh Tay?" Bowser asked me. "Yeah... they do." I replied. "Guys! The floor is breaking!" Captain Falcon yelled. We looked down, saw the cracks, and I made an energy shield around me and the team; protecting us from the fall and from the castle rubble. After that, False Ganondorf transformed into False Ganon, The Demon King; and made the Castle fall.

 **Outside**

False Ganon held his two blades and stared us down. He blinked his eyes once and surrounded us in a ring of fire. "M-Mario..." said Peach worriedly. "Don't-a worry Peach. I got you." Mario replied comfortingly. False Ganon roared again and used his dark power to push all my teammates out of the ring; only leaving me inside. I tried running upto them, but he raised the flames higher and left me trapped with him. "No! Taylor!" said the Ice Climbers. Ganondorf stared at the flames angrily and then felt the energy of the Triforce of Power within him. He then turned to the group and they saw in his eyes what he wants to do. He blinked his eyes and then looked at Link, Zelda, Sheik, and Young Link. They nodded their heads and began helping him destroy the ring. As they did that, I kept on dodging False Ganon's swords slashes, lightning discs, ball of fire, and malice beams; trying to find his weak spot. Once I looked and saw his tail; I noticed that his tail wasn't glowing. "What the hell? If his tail isn't his weakness? Then that means..?" I said to myself. I jumped up on some tall rubble and saw a glowing spot on top of his head; now knowing his weak spot.

"Right on his head! Okay, now I just need to stay behind him and climb up." I said to myself. I jumped off the rubble and began running behind him and watched his movements. As he kept on looking for me, he turned and saw the ring of fire was vanquished; seeing my teammates run up and attack him. Once I saw the distraction, I ran upto False Ganon, jumped up, climbed on his back to his head, and saw his weak spot. I made my version of the Master Sword and then pierced him with it; making him roar in pain. My team looked up and saw me up on his head as I held my blade, pull it out, and then jumped off. Link and Marth hugged me happily; thanking their gods that I'm safe. "Thank God you're safe." Lucina told me as she walked up. "Same goes for you all after that force of power he did to you guys before trapping me." I replied. "We're just glad that you're safe. That's all that matters." she replied. I nodded my head in agreement and then we all watched False Ganon fall to the ground and then disintegrate.

We walked away from the broken Castle and then stood near the Ships; looking over the land on a hill. "How are you feeling, sport?" Ganondorf asked me. "I feel fine. I'm just glad we saved you and took down your False self." I replied. He nodded his head in agreement and then looked out to the land; seeing the sun begin to rise. "Beautiful isn't it?" said Bowser as he walked upto us. "Yeah. It sure is." I replied. We stared at the area silently for a couple more minutes and then Ganondorf tapped my shoulder; making me turn to him curiously. "Thank you. For saving me." he said. My eyes widened in shock to hear what he said. Even Bowser looked at him in shock too; wondering what changed the Gerudo King. "Heh, the looks on both faces tell that you never heard me thank anybody before." he told us. "Yeah... 'cause it's not like you." Bowser replied. "True, but this is the gentle side of me I keep hidden in the darkness. Even cruel villains like me can show their gentle side sometimes." Ganondorf replied. "That's... true..." I replied. "Anyways, thank you for saving me. I wouldn't know what to do if I was stuck in my Trophy form forever." he replied. "You're welcome." I replied. He lightly smiled and nodded his head.

I nodded my head too and then heard footsteps behind me. We turned around and saw Link, Zelda, and Sheik looking at us. Ganondorf stared at them silently and began walking towards the Ships. Bowser followed his lead a few seconds later. "Hey Tay?" said Link. "Yeah?" I asked. "Why does Ganondorf call you "sport"?" he asked me. "Yeah, I've been wanting to ask you that too." said Zelda. "Why he calls me that..? To be honest, I don't know. Maybe he only calls me "sport" just for fun." I replied. "Or maybe when you helped him defeat K. Rool and Dedede in that Squad Strike match, he grew a soft side for you." Zelda replied. "Huh, maybe?" I replied. We lightly laughed and began walking back to the Great Fox. As we walked inside, my Slate began to beep. "Right on cue." said Fox as Falco and Young Link turned to us. I handed Fox the Slate and we watched him hook it up to the Travel Map. "So, who are we finding next?" Falco asked us. "According to the Slate... it says Mewtwo." Young Link replied.

"Mewtwo!? That Legendary Pokémon who was created by humans?" said Falco. "Yep." I replied. "And it says that its Trophy is on a place called "New Island"." Young Link replied. "New Island? What the hell is that?" Link asked us. "I've heard of that place. It's where Mewtwo was created. Giovanni funded Dr. Fuji's research many years ago and told him he will support him if only he made him the strongest Pokémon in the world." I replied. "Wow... Mewtwo really must've had a rough life dealing with those people." said Sheik. I nodded my head in agreement and then sent the location to the team. "You sure about this?" Zelda asked me. "I'm sure." I replied. "I agree with her. We gotta get Mewtwo fast before someone else finds it first." Fox replied. "And before tries to control it." said Lucina. "Agreed." Marth replied. "Then it's settled. Off to New Island." said Samus. "Just say the word and we'll get going, Tay." said Fox. I walked upto the window of the Ship and looked out to the sky. "Let's go." I said. "You got it, Captain." said Fox and Falco. The Ships started and we flew into the portals; heading for New Island.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 23 of the story! I apologize for not making the battle longer and unique. I guess that's what happens when you have writer's block? Again, I apologize about the battle scenes; but I hope you enjoyed Ganondorf's character in this one! He may be the King of Evil, but I wanted to see how people would react to Ganondorf having a soft, caring side towards our heroine(in a fatherly way of course). Like he said, any character like him can show their gentle side sometimes. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 24: Mewtwo (Genetic Legendary). The team arrives on New Island and faces off against False Mewtwo and its army of clone Pokémon! Will they win this mini war? Or will False Mewtwo take over the world? Find out in Chapter 24!  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Mewtwo

**Chapter 24: Mewtwo (Genetic Legendary)**

 **Kanto Region- New Island  
**

Out on the ocean of the Orange Islands stood a island that held an interesting castle. Waterfalls were flowing through some parts of the bottom as waves hit below the rocks. The castle glew brightly in some areas and then a shadowy figure began flying around it. It flew around the castle for a moment and then landed inside an open stadium. It slowly walked into the light and revealed itself to be False Mewtwo. It blinked its yellow eyes and then saw a group of creatures walk upto it. The group stopped and revealed themselves to False Mewtwo. False Mewtwo moved its tail once and then smirked; seeing its army of clone Pokémon looking at it (all of the cloned Pokémon from _Mewtwo Strikes Back_ ). _"Soon, my children. They will come... and we will destroy them."_ said False Mewtwo. After it said that, a portal opened up in the sky; and our Ships appeared. _"Heh, right on cue. Remember, leave their leader to me... I will take her power and use it against her. Master, prepare to witness victory for our Realm!"_ said False Mewtwo. It and its army stood tall; waiting for us to enter the stadium.

 **Outside the Castle**

We walked out of the Ships and stared up at the Castle. "So, this is the place." said Mario. "Where Mewtwo's life became a disaster." said Samus. "Well... are we going in or not?" Ganondorf asked us. "We are. But... I gotta do this first." I said as I turned to the team. I put my hand out and made a flash of light in front of them. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Bowser yelled. "To prevent False Mewtwo from mind controlling you. I can sense that it has an army already to fight us too. So, we gotta find Mewtwo's Trophy first and then fight its False self." I replied. "Oh..." Bowser replied. "Thanks, Tay. Man you're really thinking ahead of the game on this one." said Link. I nodded my head in agreement, turned back to the Castle, and began walking inside it. The team followed me seconds later.

 **Inside the Castle**

I took out my Slate and began searching for Mewtwo's Trophy; seeing it beep quickly. "Huh? Inside a lab? That makes sense..." I said to myself. I walked to the location and saw the lab for the first time. "Holy shit... how did it make this?" I said. After I said that, I saw a little gold shine near a big tube. "There you are..." I said. The team walked upto the lab entrance and saw me kneel down next to the tube. I touched the item and a flash of gold light lit up the room. "Tay? Did you-" said Lucina. "Find Mewtwo? Yep. Found it." I replied as I stood up. Mewtwo shook its head and opened its purple eyes; seeing all of us for the first time. Pikachu and Pichu jumped up on my shoulders and smiled happily at the Legendary Pokémon. _"Pikachu... Pichu... You're both safe."_ said Mewtwo. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily. "Pichu!" Pichu replied happily. "Don't forget about us." said Ganondorf. Mewtwo blinked its eyes and looked at all of us again; making it lightly smile. _"All of you..? How did you all get here and awaken yourselves?"_ Mewtwo asked. "You can thank her, Mewtwo. She's the one who got us here in the first place." said Link as he walked upto me.

Mewtwo looked down at me and saw my brown and green eyes; making it happy to see me. _"Taylor... thank you. Thank you for saving me."_ it said. "You're welcome." I replied. "Alright, now that Mewtwo's safe... are we going to find its False self now?" Ganondorf asked me. _"My False self?"_ Mewtwo replied curiously. "Yeah... we gotta find Mewtwo's False self." I replied. "So, where is it?" Zelda asked. _"Right here!"_ said a voice. We all huddled together and then saw a light on the floor glowing brightly; teleporting us somewhere. "Guys! What the hell is this!?" said Sheik. "That's gotta be False Mewtwo right? It knows we're here by doing this?" said Captain Falcon. "Yeah... it has to be. Mewtwo, can you use your psychic powers to block your mind from mind control?" I said. _"Can do. And I will also do extra protection of all our minds."_ Mewtwo replied. It then used its power and I used my power to create a unbreakable mental lock; saving us alot of trouble. Its power and mine made the locks invincible to any kind of enemy control. After a few seconds, we saw that we were now in some kind of open stadium.

 **Stadium**

"What the hell?" said Bowser. "Stay together, guys. We're in for a fight now." I replied. We all turned around and saw False Mewtwo for the first time with its army. "Are those..." said Marth. "Cloned Pokémon? Yeah... Looks like they were made from Mewtwo's memories." Link replied. Mewtwo stared at its False self in shock; wondering why it was acting like it did in the past. _"Hello there, Mewtwo. Why are you and those other three Pokémon helping out those vile creatures? Do you remember what they have done to you in lab many years ago? And then with Giovanni?"_ said False Mewtwo. "Mewtwo... it's trying to break you down in anger. Don't fall for its tricks." I said. _"Right."_ Mewtwo replied as it nodded its head. _"Ah... so you're the leader of this escapade?"_ said False Mewtwo to me. "Escapade..? Wow, who knew you can talk in old school literature. Anyway, you should know why we're here." I said to it. _"Oh I do, Light Wielder."_ False Mewtwo replied. It then used its dark psychic power and summoned pieces of armor out of thin air; wearing it on different parts of its body. "Now those are big shoulder pieces..." said Captain Falcon. "Tell me about it..." said Bowser.

False Mewtwo then began floating in mid air and used its power to control its army. "Remember guys, it's only going to go after Taylor. We have to protect her at all costs. Understand?" said Lucina. The team nodded their heads in understanding. "But how are we going to handle this army?" Peach asked. _"Well... we might as well bring my friends too."_ Mewtwo replied. "What do you mean by- ah!" Peach replied as a Flamethrower came down from above. My team and I looked up and then saw the original cloned Pokémon appear on the field; standing by our side. As we looked at our army, I saw a little pink bubble appear and saw a Pokémon inside it. "And Mew! Mew's here too!" I said. Mew giggled happily to us and then turned with us; staring at False Mewtwo and its army. False Mewtwo laughed in a dark tone and then reached out its hand; using its psychic power. _"Now! Attack!"_ False Mewtwo commanded. After that, we all clashed into battle.

We fought the army for about fifteen minutes; using our special abilities to take them down. As we took them down, False Mewtwo kept on throwing Shadow Balls at me; but Ganondorf blocked them with his sword and reflected them back at it. "Thanks, Ganon." I said. "Anytime, sport." he replied. False Mewtwo glared at all of us angrily and then destroyed its armor; surrounding itself in dark energy. We all were pushed back by the force of power and then saw that False Mewtwo had Mega Evolved itself. "What the hell..? Did it just..?" said Samus. "Mega Evolve itself..? Yeah... it did, but it's not Mega Mewtwo Y; it's Mega Mewtwo X." I replied. "Mega Mewtwo X? What does that form do?" Samus asked. "It turns Mewtwo into a Psychic/Fighting-type and its physical strength is increased." I replied. _"Leaving it vulnerable to Psychic-type attacks."_ Mewtwo added.

False Mewtwo then charged at us; kicking down most of the team; leaving me, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Pichu away from it. The four of us stood alongside the Pokémon and we stared down our opponent. _"Light Wielder! I shall destroy you and everything you cherish!"_ False Mewtwo yelled. I stared at it angrily and then saw a light shine next to me. False Mewtwo charged at me and then was knocked back by a powerful Psychic. I blinked my eyes and saw that Mewtwo had Mega Evolved itself into Mega Mewtwo Y! "Mewtwo..." I said in a hushed surprised tone. _"Stay down here... I'll tell you when to strike."_ said Mewtwo. I nodded my head in understanding and then the two Megas clashed into battle; flying in mid air. They used their Psychic powers against each other and threw Shadow Balls at each other. Mewtwo used Protect on False Mewtwo's projectiles and then used Confusion on it when it came close to kicking it. _"Impossible!? How are you this fast!?"_ said False Mewtwo. _"You have no right to know anything about me. You have your head stuck in the clouds about the past and let your anger get the best of you... now, I'm going to make you see your true fate! Taylor, now!"_ Mewtwo replied.

The two Megas flew down to the field and then I shot a Light Beam at False Mewtwo; destroying all the Shadow Bugs that made it. Mewtwo turned back to normal and then saw both Pikachu and Pichu jump up on my shoulders; checking to see if I'm okay. _"Are you alright?"_ Mewtwo asked me. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." I replied. Mewtwo lightly smiled and then nodded its head. We then heard some roars of happiness from few of the cloned Pokémon nearby. The four of us turned around and saw our team walk upto us and Mew and the cloned Pokémon stay on the middle of the field. "Well, that takes care of that." said Mario. "Nice work, you two." Link added. "Thanks." I replied. _"And thanks to all of you for helping my friends here take down their False selves. I wouldn't know what to do if we faced them on our own; but with all your help we defeated the darkness within us."_ Mewtwo replied. The team and I nodded our heads in thanks to Mewtwo; making it smile confidently. After that, we said goodbye to Mew and Mewtwo's friends and watched them teleport back to their home.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

I sat on the pilot seat quietly; staring at the Slate. I started the next Trophy scan a few minutes ago and began waiting patiently to figure out who we're saving next. I crossed my arms and began tapping my right foot on the floor. "Come on, Trophy Slate... please find someone..." I said. "You know being impatient isn't going to get you anywhere, right?" said a voice. I quickly stood up and turned around; seeing the person there. "Oh... hey, Lucina." I said. Lucina lightly smiled, picked up a chair, and sat down next to my chair. I sat back down and we looked at the Slate. "Anything yet?" she asked me. "Nope. It's never taken this long to search for a Trophy." I replied. "Maybe it senses two or more Trophies..?" she replied. "Huh, I can understand two... but more than that; that's just crazy." I replied. She nodded her head in agreement and then we heard the Slate beep a few times.

We looked at the screen and saw two names and faces appear on the screen; making us stare at it in shock. "Taylor... is that my father?" she asked. "And Roy..? Yeah, that's them. And they're in Bern..." I replied. "Bern? You mean that Kingdom where Zephiel lives?" she replied. I nodded my head yes to her question. We turned back to the screen and stared at their names and faces silently; feeling our anger grow inside of us. "Lucina?" I said. "Yeah?" she asked. "What do you think we should do?" I asked her. She blinked her eyes and began thinking of a plan. After a moment, she had the idea. "Okay... since their Trophies are inside Zephiel's Castle, we have to come out of the Great Fox last and sneak away from the group, infiltrate the Castle from behind, fight their False selves wherever they are hiding, and rescue their Trophies." she explained. "And we have to do this without anyone knowing?" I asked. She nodded her head yes to my question. "You sure that we can do this?" I asked. "I'm sure." she replied. We gave each other a fist bump and then looked out to the sky silently; ready to go to Bern.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 24 of the story! What did you think of the little trip to New Island? I originally wanted to do either the Viridian Gym or the Cerulean Cave; but I thought New Island was the better choice since I wanted to base Mewtwo from the first** **Pokémon movie. And the whole army of clone Pokémon in the battle took me quite a bit to figure out before coming to this result. Anyways, this Chapter is done and I gotta get prepared to play Joker very very soon! Again, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day! And also have fun trying out Joker tonight!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 25: Roy & Chrom (Awakening Blades). The team arrives in Bern and faces off against Roy's major enemy, King Zephiel! With both False Roy and Chrom at his side, will Taylor and Lucina rescue the two people they love most? And is Taylor ready to tell Roy about her last relationship? Find out in Chapter 25!**


	25. Chapter 25: Roy

**Chapter 25: Roy & Chrom (Awakening Blades) **

**Zephiel's Castle- Bern**

The sun shined bright in the afternoon sky. The Castle courtyard was silent and still as a warm spring breeze gently went by. A few moments had passed and then a portal opened in the sky; revealing our Ships as we slowly flew into Bern. We landed near the side of the Castle and the team walked out of the Ships. Lucina and I walked out last; seeing the others begin making a plan. "Ready?" I whispered. "Ready." she whispered. "Come on, let's go." I whispered. We both snuck away from the group and began our own little mission. We walked down a hill behind the Ships and walked through a little forest path. As we walked for a couple minutes, we felt our anger grow inside our minds and began thinking what would Zephiel would want with Roy & Chrom. From what Roy told me about Zephiel; he was once a gifted man but lost his sanity and began hating humans when he became King of Bern. He even brought the Demon Dragon, Idunn, back to life with the Fire Emblem. Roy and Zephiel faced off with their strongest weapons, and Zephiel fell in defeat. So now with him back to life, I bet he's planning to finish off Roy; but there is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen. If he even lays a finger on him, I will send him somewhere more dark and cruel than the Underworld.

I looked at Lucina and saw her clutch her hand angrily; knowing how desperate she is to find her father. She nearly lost him once when she joined him and Robin to face Grima, and I know that she doesn't want to lose him again. "Father... I'm on my way. Please, just hang on a little longer." said Lucina to herself. I looked at her in understanding and then turned back to the Castle. We made our way to the back of the courtyard, jumped over the stone fence, and hid in the bushes. "You see something?" Lucina asked me. "Yeah... I see Zephiel. And both False Roy & Chrom standing beside him... and they both have their Trophies with them." I replied. The three foes walked around silently and then noticed something wrong at the front of the Castle. "What the hell?" said Zephiel. "My King, it must be the soldiers from Elibe." said False Chrom. Zephiel looked at the fight ahead and then saw Link, Marth, Mario, and Ganondorf on the frontline. "No... it's those fighters from that tournament. Come, we must make way to the Throne Room at once! And destroy those Trophies you two hold!" said Zephiel. "Yes, Your Highness!" False Chrom replied. Lucina and I stared at them in shock and then saw them begin to head inside the Castle. "Come on, we gotta move!" said Lucina. "Right!" I replied. After that, we followed their lead and made our way inside the Castle.

 **Throne Room**

We burst through the door with my Light Beam and walked into the Room; seeing the three foes turn to us. I put my hood down and my eyes glew green angrily; staring down Zephiel. "Who the hell are you two?" Zephiel asked us as False Roy and False Chrom put down the Trophies. "You should already know who we are; considering the two Shadow Bugs you work with." Lucina replied. He picked up Eckesachs and stood up; beginning to recognize us. "Ah... now I remember. You are Lucina, daughter of Chrom and Princess of Ylisse. And you are Taylor, Roy's significant other." Zephiel replied. I stared him down angrily again and then got into my fighting stance. "I see... not much of a talker, are you dearie?" Zephiel asked. My armor glew brightly and then I used my psychic powers to grab the Trophies and send them to our team; keeping them safe for the fight. False Roy looked at me in shock and then began to slowly walk upto me. "Remember, he's not the Roy you know... don't trust him." Lucina told me.

False Roy and I looked at each other for a moment and then he began unsheathing his Sword. False Chrom did the same and Zephiel pointed his weapon at us. "Lucina... you take down False Roy, and I'll take down False Chrom. Once we do that, we got Zephiel in a tight corner and he'll go down for sure." I said. She looked at me surprised for a moment and then began to understand what I was thinking. "Got it. Stay close with me and we'll finish them off together!" she replied. I nodded my head in understanding and the two of us began fighting our three enemies.

 **Main Hallway**

 _Link's P.O.V._

We broke through Zephiel's army with ease and destroyed the front door. I made it inside with Marth, Zelda, and Sheik; beginning to search the Castle for the Trophies. As we searched around, we noticed that throughout the fight that Taylor and Lucina were gone. Alot of us questioned why, but for the most of us that know them very well, we had a feeling that they would sneak off from us and try to rescue Roy & Chrom on their own. Once their minds are set onto something, there is no way of stopping them; especially when it comes to their loved ones. "Hm..? If I was Zephiel, where would I hide the Trophies?" said Marth. "Probably the dungeon? I mean... he would keep Chrom's Trophy down there and keep Roy's to himself, right?" I replied. "Right." he replied. We then turned to Zelda and Sheik; seeing them stop in their tracks. "Zelda? What's wrong?" I asked her.

They turned to us and revealed to us what they see. "What the hell!? How did they end up here!?" I said in shock. The rest of the team arrived and they saw what we saw for the first time. "Mama Mia... are those Roy and-a Chrom's Trophies?" Mario asked. "Yep. It's them." Sheik replied. "But how did they end up here in the Hallway?" Fox asked. "Taylor." Marth, Zelda, Sheik, and I replied. "She must've teleported them here as she and Lucina take down Zephiel." said Samus. "Keeping them out of harms way huh? That does sound like them..." Falco added. Marth and I nodded our heads in agreement and then turned to the Trophies. "Shall we wake them up, Link?" Marth asked me. I blinked my eyes and then nodded my head yes to his question. "Yeah." I replied. "Marth, you wake up Chrom; and Link will wake up Roy." said Zelda. "Okay." Marth and I replied. We knelt down and touched the Trophies; waking Roy & Chrom up from their slumber.

 _Roy's P.O.V. **(for the rest of the Chapter)**_

"H-huh? What the hell happened here? Link..? Marth..? Is that really you?" I said as I looked at them. "Yeah... it's us." Link replied with a smile. I smiled back, stood up, and both Link and I hugged each other. "I've missed you, man." he said. "I've missed you too." I replied. We let go of each other and I gave him a friendly punch on his shoulder. "Hey... thanks for taking care of Tay for me." I said with a warm smile. "Wait you knew!?" said Zelda surprised. I nodded my head yes to her question. "You sensed her spirit in your Trophy, didn't you?" Link asked me. I nodded my head again and then turned to Marth & Chrom; seeing them approach us. "Just like what happened with me when you guys and Tiki fought my False self." said Marth. "We knew someone was coming to save us when we sensed an incredible power; but we didn't expect it to come from Taylor." Chrom added. "But once we figured out it was her, we knew that you all would be coming to help her too. Speaking of her, where is she?" I replied.

Everyone looked at us with shocked and nervous looks on their faces; making me confused and nervous from their expressions. "Guys..? What's wrong?" I asked. "Taylor's... fighting against Zephiel right now..." Link told me. "What!?" I yelled in shock. "And Lucina's with her too." Sheik added. "What!? Lucina's with her too!?" Chrom yelled in shock too. Chrom and I turned back at the hallway; seeing the path to the Throne Room. "Roy, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chrom asked me as he unsheathed Exalted Falchion. I unsheathed my Binding Blade, stared at it, held it front of me and closed my eyes; feeling the power of the sword for a moment. I opened my eyes and then turned to Chrom and the group. "Yeah... we gotta help them. They've never personally fought Zephiel before. And I know his weakness. So, let's go!" I replied. "Right!" Chrom replied. "Roy! We're coming too!" said Mario. "Thank you Mario, we're going to need all the help we can have." I replied. "But before you do, both of you point your swords to me and Marth's... you're going to need some extra power for the rest of the way." said Link.

"Huh? What do mean by that?" I asked curiously. "You'll see what we mean." Marth replied. "Uh..? Alright." I replied. Chrom, Marth, Link, and I pointed our swords to each other and I saw a multi-colored wave of energy from both Link and Marth's swords cloak onto both me and Chrom's swords. "What is this?" Chrom asked. "It's energy from the Smash Ball... filled with unlimited light and power." Marth replied. "Which only Taylor can use." Link added. "What!? You mean to tell me that the Smash Ball saved her from the attack a few months ago?" I said surprised. Link and Marth nodded their heads yes to my question. "Is this power on Lucina's sword too?" Chrom asked. "Yep." Link replied. Chrom and I stared at our swords and saw the multi-colored energy shine for a moment and then disappear. "Alright... let's go." I said. "Right!" said most of the team. After that, we all ran to the Throne Room.

 **Throne Room**

We burst through the door and saw both Lucina and Taylor slowly stand up and Zephiel smiling wickedly at them. "What's the matter, ladies? Where did all that courage go?" he asked them. I stared at him angrily and then flames began to appear on my sword. "Zephiel!" I yelled angrily as I charged at him. "What the!?" said Zephiel as he turned to me; seeing me alive and well. The Binding Blade flared up fiercely and I slashed him away from Taylor and Lucina. "Lucina!" said Chrom. She turned to him and saw him run upto her. "Father!" said Lucina in shock and began to cry. They hugged each other for a moment and then let each other go. "Father... are you alright?" she asked him. "I'm alright, how about you? How long were you two fighting him?" he replied. "Ten... minutes..." she replied tiredly. "Chrom... stay with her. And Roy... stay with Taylor. We can handle this from here." said Marth. "You sure?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes to my question. "Your sword did enough damage to him; along with Taylor and Lucina's attacks on him too. But now, she needs you more than anything." he replied.

I nodded my head in understanding and then turned to Taylor; seeing her look at me in shock and surprise. "Babe... is that really you?" she asked me. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah... it's me, babe. My False self would've never done that right?" I replied. Her eyes widened in shock and then began to tear up; knowing now this is really me. "Roy!" she cried. We hugged each other tightly and then fell onto our knees; crying in each others arms. We kissed each other a few times and then looked at each other's eyes. "I've missed you so much." she said. "I've missed you too, babe. I'm so sorry that I left you behind during the attack a few months ago. If I followed you to the Smash Ball back then, we would've been doing all of this together. I felt so bad about myself for leaving you back there all alone and had to face the post-apocalyptic world on your own. Can you ever forgive me?" I replied. She blinked her eyes, lightly smiled, and kissed me on the lips. "I take that as a yes..?" I asked. She nodded her head yes to my question and then her eyes widened in shock. "Babe, behind you!" she said. I turned around and saw Zephiel coming towards us! We both stood up and got out of the way.

We stood by a wall with Lucina and Chrom. Chrom and I stood in front of the girls and pointed our blades at him. "I can't believe it... the son of Eliwood has returned to protect his lover. What took you so long to finally come to her rescue? She was doing just fine until you showed up." said Zephiel. "Shut your damn mouth, you demonic son of a bitch!" I yelled angrily; making everyone look at me in shock. "You have no right to know any of our business; especially about my relationship. All you care about is resurrecting Idunn and destroy this world... and I'm not gong to let that happen; especially when I have this!" I told him as I took out a unique whistle. I blew the whistle and then looked back at Zephiel angrily. "What the hell did you just do!?" he asked. "Called in a good friend of mine... and I think you will be a toy to this beast. Come, Rathalos!" I replied. After I said that, the ceiling of the Throne Room collapsed and the team got out of the way. We all looked up and saw Rathalos fly down to the floor and he let out a mighty roar.

Zephiel stared at Rathalos in shock and tried to run away. When he tried to take a step, he felt his legs go numb and fell to the ground. Rathalos growled at him angrily, began flying again, and then launched a fireball at him; taking him down for good. "Holy shit..." said Link nearly speechless. Rathalos then calmed down and then looked at all of us; seeing us looking up at him. He gently flew down and then made a sound to us. "What is he saying?" Zelda asked. "He's offering all of us a flight out of here." Taylor replied. "Wait a second... you can speak his language!?" Chrom asked her. "She understood him through telepathy, Father." Lucina replied. I looked at Taylor surprised; wondering how can she do that. "Come on, guys! Lets get out of here and find out who were saving next!" said Mario. After that, most of the team got onto Rathalos's back; ready to fly out of the Castle. Taylor and I held hands and walked alongside Link and Zelda.

As we got close, Pikachu jumped off Rathalos's back and jumped down on me and Taylor; licking and nuzzling us as tears fell from his eyes. "Aww!" said some of the girls. We sat up and Pikachu sat down on our laps. "Hey, buddy." I said happily as I petted his head. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu replied. Link and Zelda knelt down to us and heard Pikachu said what he said again to us. Zelda's eyes widened in shock and then looked at us; making us turn to her curiously. "What's wrong, Zelda?" I asked. "Did you two understand what he called you?" she replied. We blinked our eyes, raised our eyebrows curiously, and shook our heads no. "He called you guys "Mom" and "Dad"." she replied. Mom and Dad? He really called us that? Tay and I looked at him surprised for a moment and then smiled warmly at him. Tay petted his head again and then hugged him; making him nuzzle her and wag his tail. "Well I know who he loves more of the two of us." I said to her. "You saying he's a Mama's boy?" she asked me. "Maybe." I replied. "Come on, you guys. We're waiting!" said Link. After that, we got onto Rathalos's back and flew out of the Castle.

 **Inside the Great Fox- 3 hours later**

"Hello? Babe? Are you in here?" I said as I walked inside. I looked around for a moment and then I saw Taylor standing by the pilot seat alone; looking out the window. She was also not in her armor either. I guess she changed into her casual clothing about an hour ago. I walked upto her quietly and wrapped my arms around her; making her lightly jump in surprise. I lightly laughed and rested my chin on her shoulder; giving her a little kiss on the cheek. "Babe? When did you get in here?" she asked me. "About two minutes ago." I replied. She turned to me and I gently kissed her on the lips. We held hands silently and stared at each others eyes. "Babe?" I said. "Yeah?" she asked. "A few of our friends told me that you want to talk to me about something?" I asked her. She tensed up for a minute, got out of my arms, and walked a few steps away from me. I looked at her all confused for a moment and then saw her turn back to me with a scared look in her eyes.

As I looked at her, I noticed that something was wrong. She never really acts like this around me at all. To be honest, I've never seen her this scared in my whole life. "Babe?" I asked nervously. I wanted to walk upto her and hug her, but I don't know if I would make it worse... so, I stayed a couple feet away from her; giving her a little space. "Tay? You know that you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here to listen to anything you have to say. If there is something wrong, you know that I'm here to help you... but if you're keeping something bottled up; I don't know what to do to help." I said in calm, gentle tone. I sat down on the pilot seat and looked at her as she watched me sit down. She blinked her eyes sadly a couple times and then walked upto me. I let her sit on my lap and I gently wrapped my arms around her; trying to calm her down as best as I could. "Roy, do you... remember a certain question you keep asking me?" she asked. "Hm?" I replied curiously. "The one you keep asking: What was my past relationship like?" she replied. "Oh! That one! You're finally ready to tell me?" I replied.

She nodded her head yes to my question. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and gently held my right hand in her left hand. I blinked my eyes and saw a few tears fall on her face. Once I saw the tears, I knew that this was something really serious. I held her a little tighter and let her rest her head on my shoulder. "Tay..? Did... did he abuse you..?" I asked concernedly. She shed a few more tears and then nodded her head yes to my question. I looked at her in shock for a moment and then hugged her tight; while shedding tears myself. "It was mostly mental abuse." she said. "Hm?" I replied. "He tried to make me believe that I should go against everyone just for being around him. I went along with it for a few months and then Melissa and everyone I knew made me see how manipulative he was. I tried to break up with him, but he kept on bullying me and has actually hit me a few times; making me scared of him and everyone else. After a few more months, he broke up with me after calling me weak and useless. Deep inside, I was relieved that he dumped me and that I'll never see him again; but I was still feeling the aftershock of the abuse and I kept myself in a personal bubble. It took me four months to finally open up to everyone again, and that was when they suggested me to start training for the Smash Bros. tournament; hoping that it will clear my head and help me move on from it all." she replied.

"And you took it seriously?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes to my question; while wiping away tears on her face. "And it worked... until I started asking you that question..." I replied. We stayed silent for a moment and then I began to cry a little more. Taylor looked at me and then hugged me; kissing my tears away. "Sweetheart... I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I may not personally understand why he did all those things to you, but all I know is... if we ever see him after the war; I will personally put him behind bars and make the world see how evil he really is." I said. She looked at me surprised for a moment and then I took her hands into mine; holding them to my heart. "Tay, you are the bravest girl that I have ever met. Not just by your physical strength and confidence back at the Mansion... but for a girl like you to admit what you've been through and survive it; it takes alot of courage and bravery to speak up about it. And I'm so proud of you for being so strong to tell me all about it. I understand that it was very hard for you when you spoke those words, but you have no idea how strong you are when you finally let that part of your story be told. I want you to know that I still love you, and that I'll never leave your side. If you need a shoulder to cry on and give you love and comfort when you are down, I'm here for you to do that. I will always be with you until the end of time and support every decision you make. I love you, Taylor. With all of my heart... and always will." I replied.

She blinked her eyes and then shed a couple more tears; this time with a small smile on her face. I could tell from that smile that my words have gotten to her and that she understands what I've said. We both wiped our tears away, gave each other a couple kisses, and then held each other in a loving embrace. "I love you so much." she said. "I love you too, babe." I replied. We stopped the embrace and I let her rest her head on my shoulder again. I then let go of her hands and began to gently scratch the back of her head with my left hand; making her feel comfortable and relaxed. She loves it everytime I give her a head scratch as it clears her mind and makes her a little sleepy too. I mostly do this when she's stressed or when I just really want to cuddle and snuggle her; making my stress go away too. I gently kissed her head a few times too; making her smile. "Comfortable?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes to my question. As I looked at her, I noticed something on her forearms. I stared at them for a moment and then began to realize what it was.

"Babe? When did you get tattoo's?" I asked her. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment and then she lowered her head; trying to hide from my sight. Uh oh... she thinks now I'm mad at her for it. To be honest, I'm not mad at her... I'm just surprised that she got them. "Tay?" I said. She looked up at me and saw the curious look on my face; seeing that I was not mad at her. "When did you get them?" I asked her. "I got them a couple months before the attack." she replied. I stared at the words on her forearms for a minute and then lightly smiled at them; knowing that these were translated lyrics to a song from an opening of her favorite anime series( _It's the opening song called "Your Adventure" from the Pokémon Sun and Moon anime_ )*. "You like them?" she asked me. "I do. I think they look good on you." I replied. She smiled happily at me and gave me a little hug; making me smile and laugh happily. "Maybe next time we can go get tattoos of our initials on our wrists." she said. "Maybe we should. I think it's a great idea." I agreed. "What is a great idea?" said a voice.

We both stood up and saw Marth, Lucina, Chrom, Link, and Zelda walk upto us. Zelda and Lucina walked upto Taylor and hugged her; making sure that she is okay. I turned to the guys and noticed something different on Chrom. "Hey uh... Chrom?" I said. "Yes?" Chrom replied curiously. "What happened to your outfit?" I asked him. He looked at himself for a moment and began to realize that his outfit had changed!(this outfit is his Great Lord outfit from _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ without the Fire Emblem shield) "What in the Gods!?" said Chrom in shock. The girls turned to us and saw Chrom freaking out about his outfit. "What is it, Father?" Lucina asked him. "My outfit, how did it change so quickly!?" Chrom replied. "Wait a sec, this reminds me how Marth and Lucina's outfits changed back in Marth's Castle!" said Link. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Their outfits just glew all of a sudden and gave them an upgrade." Zelda replied. "Basically a promotion." Link replied. "But... who promoted me?" Chrom asked. "The Gods maybe?" Zelda replied. Chrom thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement to her statement.

I looked at the group for a moment and all of a sudden, my outfit began glowing! "What the hell!?" I said in shock. The group turned to me and saw what was happening. "Roy!" said Link, Zelda, Marth, Chrom, and Lucina worriedly. "Babe!" said Taylor worriedly. My outfit glew for a moment and then stopped. "Guys... am I... alright?" I asked them. "Yeah... you're alright. It's just... you gotta see your outfit..." Link replied. I walked upto a mirror and saw my new outfit for the first time(this is his Blazing Lion design from _Fire Emblem Heroes_ ). I stared at it in shock and awe; wondering how did this happen. "Wow babe... you look so handsome in your new uniform." Taylor complimented me. I turned to her with a slight blush on my face and warmly smiled at her. "Thank you babe." I replied. I gave her a kiss on the cheek; making her smile a little bit. "You guys are so cute~" said Zelda happily. "Thank you, Zelda." we replied as I wrapped my arm around Taylor's waist.

"Alright you guys, time to put the cutesy stuff away for now... we gotta find out who we're saving next!" said a voice. We turned to the pilot seat and saw Fox, Falco, Samus, Sheik, Pikachu, and Pichu there; looking at us. Taylor's outfit began to glow and changed her back to her personal armor. We walked upto them and saw Fox look down at her Slate. "I guarantee it found someone already... it was a good thing Tay told us to take a break for a few hours." said Falco. "That is true. Every fighter needs rest to regain their strength." Samus replied. Pikachu and Pichu climbed up on Taylor's shoulders and looked down at the Slate with her. "Okay..? So where are we all going next?" said Link. "Flat Zone X." Taylor replied. "Flat Zone X..? So that means..." I said. "Yep. Mr. Game & Watch's Trophy is there." Taylor replied. "Oh... well that should be easy! He doesn't have any enemies!" said Fox. "Yeah... but what if his False self makes clones?" Zelda asked. "You have a point there, Princess." Sheik added. "Then we all face them together. Come on, let's go get him!" said Falco. We all nodded our heads in agreement and then set off to Flat Zone X.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 25 of the story! Well, it happened... Taylor and Roy are reunited! I'm so happy now that they're back together again, now ready to kick some Shadow Bug butt together as a power couple! This reunion was a long time coming for me because I personally love this couple for how they understand each other and know how to make each other happy. From now on in the story, they are going to tag team together to take down the False selves of their friends and be the two leaders of the team! And also might be the only time you'll switches in Points of View in the story. Okay... now I gotta relax for my birthday today and then prepare to finish up the next Chapter! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 26: Mr Game & Watch (Face of 2D). The team arrives at Flat Zone X and takes on False Mr. Game & Watch and his Shadow clones! Just how many clones are there in this area? Find out in Chapter 26! (A little spoiler: this is going to be a short Chapter).**


	26. Chapter 26: Mr Game and Watch

**Chapter 26: Mr. Game & Watch (Face of 2D) **

**Flat Zone X**

The world was silent and flat. The area was so quiet, you can hear a pin drop on the sidewalk. As silence filled the air, a portal opened in the sky and our Ships appeared. We flew down safely and walked out of the Ships. Roy and I were the ones who walked out last and walked upto the front of the team; seeing them looking at us. "Alright Tay... what's the plan?" Lucina asked me. "In one small group, a few of you will find Mr. Game & Watch's Trophy; while the rest of us distract his False self and his potential clones. Who knows how many clones they'll be, but as long as we keep the small group under cover; we can get his Trophy alot more quicker!" I replied. "You know... that's actually a good idea!" said Bowser. "Agreed, but who are we going to send out to recover the Trophy?" Ganondorf added. "I'll go." said Ness. "Us too!" Popo and Nana added. "Me three!" Young Link added. "Poyo!" Kirby added. "Yoshi!" Yoshi added. "Count me in!" Luigi added. "Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff added. I was surprised for a moment and then nodded my head in understanding of their actions. "Okay. Ness, Young Link... you both don't mind being the leaders of this group?" I asked him. "Don't mind it at all. We'll take care of them." Ness replied. "Alright. We're counting on you guys." I replied. The little group nodded their heads in understanding and then looked out to the area.

"Alright babe... when do we strike?" Roy asked me. "When we see something off." I replied. Link then walked upto my right and then the three of us began the walk down the hill. Ness, Young Link, and their little group walked down a different path; hiding in plain sight. As our group walked down, we heard a ringing sound in the distance. My eyes and armor began glowing instantly as I heard the sound. "Whoa! Tay? What's going on with you?" Roy asked me. "Relax, Roy... she's just sensing where False Mr. Game & Watch is." Link replied. "She can do that?" Roy asked. Link nodded his head yes to his question. "Think of it as Lucario's Aura sensing ability... but alot more cooler." Link told him. "Ah." Roy replied. "Where do you sense him, Tay?" Mario asked me. "Up there. Straight ahead... inside a building." I replied as I pointed the way. "Got it. This-a should be quick!" he replied. "Wait a sec." I replied. "Hm?" he replied curiously. "You sense backup, don't you?" Link asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Ah shit... of course he would have backup." said Bowser. "How many?" Sheik asked. "... Over 100 clones of himself." I replied. "Over 100? Oh great..." Mario sighed. "But they're alot weaker than he is. Looks like he made them very recently." I replied.

The team looked at me surprised for a moment and then looked out to the area again. "Well, if they're alot weaker than himself... the rest of us can take them. Taylor, Roy... we need you two to take down False Mr. Game & Watch. You both can distract him as we handle his little army. Link, Marth, Lucina, and Chrom can lead the charge on this one." said Zelda. "That's right! We have Taylor's energy on our swords!" said Chrom. "Roy's sword does too! Looks like our swords with her power are going to do alot more damage than before!" said Lucina. Roy and I nodded our heads in agreement and then turned to our path with the group. "Are you guys sure you can handle them?" Roy asked. "Don't worry about us... we got this. You two just focus on the main foe here and take him down, okay?" Link replied. Roy and I looked at each other and then looked back at Link; nodding our heads in understanding. "Go get 'em you two." said Ganondorf. "Thanks." I replied. After that, Roy and I stepped away from the group, held hands, and I teleported us away to where our foe is.

 **Inside a building**

It was dimly lit inside and the flat light-bulbs in the room began to flicker. Electricity was crackling inside the building as the ringing sound from outside had disappeared. Roy and I teleported inside the building a moment later; seeing our team fighting the army outside the window. "Wow... you weren't kidding when you said he had an army." said Roy. "I wouldn't lie about stuff like that." I replied. Roy nodded his head in agreement and then heard a beeping sound. My eyes and armor still glew ever since the ringing sound and the traces of the Shadow Bug's aura has become stronger. Roy's sword began glowing too; sensing the Shadow Bugs as well. "Found him?" he asked me. "Yeah... in that room over there." I replied. We walked upto the door of the room and heard the beeping noise become louder. "Right in there huh?" he said. "Yep." I replied. We looked at each other silently and then turned to the door. "Once we break down the door, we strike him. No hesitation whatsoever." I said. "Got it. And babe?" Roy replied. "Yeah?" I asked. He walked over to me, put my hood down, and gave me a quick little kiss on the lips. "Don't go crazy on me, okay?" he said. "I won't. I promise." I smiled warmly and put my hood back on. After that, we turned to the door and my hands began forming Light Spheres. "Ready?" I asked him. "Ready." he replied.

We nodded our heads and broke down the door; seeing our enemy for the first time. False Mr. Game & Watch turned around and his whole body began glowing yellow; seeing us as a threat. "There's nowhere to run! Just give up and surrender peacefully and things will end easier than you think!" Roy told him. False Mr. Game & Watch stood silently and then began floating in the air; transforming into a Octopus and breaking the ceiling. "You were saying?" I said. "Sorry... it's a force of habit." Roy replied. He then charged at our foe and then slashed three tentacles with his sword. "Tay! Now!" he said. I fired a Light Beam at our foe's face and launched him to the sky. As he began falling down and got close to us, Roy and I jumped at him and struck him down with his sword and my fists; landing outside the building. False Mr. Game & Watch tried to float back up slowly and succeeded; growing back his missing tentacles. "Are you serious!?" said Roy in shock. "Stay close! We don't know what he'll do next!" I said. We watched him try to grab us with his tentacles, but all of a sudden something shocked him and made him turn back to his normal form.

"Guys! They need some help!" said a voice. We looked around and saw Ness, Young Link, and their little group appear. "Ness! Young Link!" I said. "At your service and rescue. Oh, and you should thank Kirby for being in his Spark form to help you." Young Link replied. We looked at Kirby and saw him smile proudly at us. "Thanks, Kirby." said Roy. "Poyo!" Kirby replied happily. After that, we saw all our teammates stand by us and look up at our enemy. False Mr. Game & Watch made a few beeping noises again and tried to transform back to its Octopus form. "Oh no you don't!" said Roy as he ran upto him and slashed him. "Nice one Roy!" said Link. "Thanks." Roy replied. I then made a Light Beam, aimed, and fired it at our foe; watching him disintegrate. "Whoa!" said Young Link, Ness, Nana, and Popo in surprise. "Nice shot, sport!" said Ganondorf. "Thanks, Ganon." I replied. "Great job, babe." Roy complimented. "Thank you, honey." I replied. "Hey, Taylor! We-a found his Trophy!" said Luigi.

"You did?" I said. He nodded his head yes to my question and showed me the Trophy for the first time. "Nice work, everyone!" I said happily. "Thank you, Taylor!" Luigi, Ness, and Young Link replied happily. "Well, now that's done and over with... let's get back to the Ships and wake him up." said Samus. "Right." I replied. After that, we began walking away from the building. As we walked, I noticed some very strange graffiti on one of the signs. I stared at the sign for a moment and read the words written on it. _"The Light shall fall and Darkness will rise! All hail our Master!"_ I said in my thoughts. Master..? That is the one question I've kept asking myself since the battles with False Sheik and Majora. Who the hell is this "Master" they keep talking about? Well... whoever it is; I won't let them get away with all this. _"Those words have angered you, haven't they?"_ said a familiar voice. _"Other me?"_ I said in my thoughts. _"Yeah... those words have gotten me angry too. I swear that I've heard that phrase a long time ago, when I was little."_ my other self replied. _"When you were little? What was your life like back then?"_ I asked. She sighed for a moment, tried to think of it, and then felt some kind of pain in her head; making me feel the same pain too. _"I-I'm sorry, partner... I tried to remember but-"_ said my other self. _"It gave you a headache?"_ I replied. She nodded her head yes to my question. _"It's alright... we can figure it out later... together."_ I said. _"Right."_ she replied.

After that, she disappeared and I snapped back to reality. I looked at my team and noticed that they didn't notice what just happened to me. I breathed a sigh of relief for a moment and then made it back to the Ships with them.

 **At the Ships**

"There we go." said Young Link as Luigi put down Mr. Game & Watch's Trophy. "O key-dokey... now, it's time to wake him up-a!" Luigi replied. "Anyone want to do the honors?" I asked. "I'll do it!" Popo replied happily. I looked down at him, lightly smiled, and let him do the honors. Popo walked upto the Trophy, touched it, and woke up our old friend. Mr. Game & Watch stood up and made a few beeping sounds; recognizing us for the first time. "Hi, Mr. Game & Watch. Welcome back." said Popo. Mr. Game & Watch beeped happily to him and then Mario walked upto him; informing him of what is going on. As he did that, Roy, Link, and I walked inside the Great Fox silently and then sat down around the pilot seat; hooking up the Trophy Slate and calling a good friend.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

 _"Look at you three! Back together again, just like old times."_ said Melissa happily. "Thanks, Meliss." Roy replied happily. She smiled happily on the Slate screen and then looked at me curiously. _"Tay? Did you finally tell him about-"_ she said. "My past relationship? Yeah... I told him everything." I replied. Roy nodded his head yes to her too; confirming it to her too. _"So... now with that part of your past told to him. Do you feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders after that?"_ Melissa asked me. I closed my eyes, sighed, opened my eyes, and looked at her. "Yeah... I do." I replied. She smiled warmly at me and both Roy and Link patted my back; making sure that I was okay. _"Did you guys get Mr. Game & Watch yet?" _Melissa asked us. "Yep. Just woke him up a few minutes ago. Mario's informing him of what's going on right now." Link replied. _"That's good news. Now with him rescued... I found out who you all need to go after next."_ she told us. "And who would that be?" I asked. _"Meta Knight."_ she replied. "Meta Knight? Kirby's old rival?" Roy asked. _"Yep. The very same."_ she replied.

"What's the location of his Trophy?" I asked. _"In Dreamland; specifically on the Halberd."_ she replied. "On his Ship? Oh for the love of Nayru..." Link sighed in disgust. _"Why? What's wrong with that, Link?"_ she asked. "He hates that Combo Cannon on it." Roy replied. _"Ah... I see."_ she replied. "Okay... we'll be heading there in a few. And I'll make sure to ask Kirby about how to get through the Ship without causing trouble." I replied. _"Gotcha. And Tay... Roy... keep everyone safe."_ she replied. "We will." Roy replied. After that, we said goodbye and hung up the call. "So... back to Dreamland we go, huh Tay?" Link asked me. "Yep. At least we're not dealing with Nightmare again." I replied. "Nightmare?" Roy asked in a confused tone. "Kirby's major enemy. Tay defeated him using her powers and the Star Rod combined." Link replied. "Are you serious!?" Roy replied in shock. Link and I nodded our heads yes to his response. "Kicked his ass big time." I added. "Wow... now I wished I could've seen that." Roy replied. "Me too... we came to the Fountain of Dreams after her fight ended. Mario, Samus, and I were so mad we didn't witness it." Link replied. "Heh, must've been a pretty epic fight." Roy replied. "Yeah..." I replied.

I stood up from the seat and began heading outside. "Going to tell Fox?" Link asked me. "Yeah... all three of us should." I replied. "Whatever you say... Captain." Link replied. "You're calling her Captain now?" Roy asked him. "A few of us keep calling her that... it must've rubbed off on me." Link replied. The three of us lightly laughed happily and then went outside; telling everyone our next destination. After that, we all set off to Dreamland and began our chase against the Halberd.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 26 of the story! There it is, all of the characters that were introduced in Melee(including their Echos) are all here! Season 2 of the story is officially over! Man... what an adventure for the cast throughout Chapters 13-26. And I gotta say, it was a pretty fun Season in the story. And yes... all the Original 12 Fighters(including Dark Samus) Chapters are counted as Season 1 of the story. Now we begin our journey into Season 3! Time for the Fighters that were introduced in Brawl to shine! The Chapters of Season 3 I'm really excited to write about are: Pit & Dark Pit, Zero Suit Samus, Snake, Ike, Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, Sonic, Lucario, Toon Link, and Wolf! Oh man... Season 3 is going to be so much fun! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 27: Meta Knight (The Lone Swordsman). The team arrives at Dreamland and takes on False Meta Knight inside the Halberd! Will Kirby rescue his old rival before the Ship crumbles? Find out in Chapter 27!**


	27. Chapter 27: Meta Knight

**Chapter 27: Meta Knight (The Lone Swordsman)**

 **Dreamland  
**

The sun was beginning to set on a peaceful evening. The little bits of it reflection shined on the ocean so calmly and peaceful as the citizens of the area went back to their homes. The waves landed softly on the sand during the low tide period of the evening; giving off a peaceful vibe down to the land below. But up in the sky... a battle had pursued. Five Ships in the sky had gone into battle. Four Ships against one to be exact. The one Ship that kept trying to get away from the others was the Halberd; Meta Knight's personal ship. Inside the Halberd's interior was the one piloting the Ship itself; False Meta Knight. His dark yellow eyes glew as he piloted the Ship and silently commanded the minions to attack the other four Ships. "Fire at will! Take down those Ships! Use the Combo Cannon at full power!" said the lead minion as he pointed his sword to the sky. A few of the minions went to the Combo Cannon and used it against the four Ships. Its cannonballs and giant laser blasted into the air, aimed at the Ships, and suddenly the four Ships were protected in some kind of reflective force-field; reflecting the oncoming attacks towards them. "What the!? That's impossible! What kind of technology is on those things!?" the leading minion yelled in shock.

All the minions outside on the Halberd looked upto the four Ships and saw two little glimmers of light begin flying down towards them. As they stared at the two lights, a few of them began to notice one of them flying towards them; sitting on a unique Air Ride machine. "What the..? Is that... Kirby?" said one of the minions. "Yeah... that is Kirby. And he's on the Dragoon!" one of the minions replied. "The Dragoon!? One of the two Legendary Air Ride machines!? That's impossible! No one has ever put together the three pieces that quickly before! Abandon Ship!" said another minion. That minion ran upto the other side of the Ship and jumped overboard; saving himself from the oncoming attack. The rest of the minions looked back at Kirby and saw him strike them down with the Dragoon; pushing them aside and away from the Combo Cannon. As they were pushed aside, the lead minion slowly stood up and saw that his sword was missing. "My sword!?" said the lead minion in shock. He looked around for a moment and then saw his sword was now in Kirby's hand.

Kirby blinked his eyes once as he stared at the blade, used his Inhale attack on it, and then transformed into Sword Kirby. The minions looked at him in shock for a moment and then saw him turn to his right; seeing the light that followed him come down on the Ship. The second glowing light disappeared and I revealed myself from it. "Sir..? Who is that?" said one of the minions. "I don't know... but whoever this person is; they're working with Kirby. That means they're also an enemy to us!" the lead minion replied. I stared at them and used my powers to create a Light Chain; wrapping all the minions in it tightly. They struggled to break free and began to realize that the Light Chain was unbreakable and beyond their strength. Kirby and I walked over to them cautiously and I picked up the lead minion; staring at him angrily. "Look... I'm only going to ask this once. Where is False Meta Knight? And you better not lie to us if you wanna get off the ship without being prosecuted." I said. His eyes widened in shock to my response and then he gulped in fear. "Okay, okay... he's inside the cabin of the Ship. Driving the helm." he said. "Good." I replied.

I dropped him back down to the ground and took a few steps back. "Kirby... watch 'em for me. Don't let them escape." I said. Kirby nodded his head to my response and turned to all the minions; making sure they don't make a single move. I stepped back and took out the Trophy Slate; looking at the map of the Halberd on the screen. I looked through the areas on the screen and saw a beeping yellow dot on the screen. "So... his Trophy is in the cabin too? A little reckless of him, but understandable." I said to myself. I put the Slate away and turned to Kirby. I walked upto him and then took out a communicator. "Fox? Can you and the others hear me?" I said. _"Loud and clear, Taylor. You found out where False Meta Knight is?"_ Fox replied. "Yeah. Inside the cabin of the Ship; controlling the helm." I replied. _"Is his Trophy there too?"_ he asked. "It is. I confirmed it on the Slate." I replied. _"Okay... that's good to know. You and Kirby can go infiltrate the Ship; Roy and Pikachu will catch up with you two in a couple minutes. We'll get his minions off the Ship as quickly as we can."_ he replied. "Understood." I replied. We ended the call and Kirby looked up at me. "You can stand down on them, Kirby. The others will take care of them for now. Come on, I found out where False Meta Knight is." I said. "Poyo." he replied. He lowered his sword and we both walked away from the minions; going inside the Ship.

 **Inside the Halberd**

We stepped foot inside the Halberd and began searching around cautiously. We knew as we approached the Ship that we have be extremely careful of where we step. If one of us stepped onto something that makes the Ship go crazy, we'd be in big trouble. Kirby lead the way through to the entrance of the cabin. As we made our way there, we fought a few more minions that got in our way. After a couple minutes, we made it to the entrance of the cabin. Kirby stood by the right side of the door and I stood by the left side of the door. "Okay... he's in there; driving the Halberd to who knows where. And he has Meta Knight's Trophy hidden somewhere in the cabin too. So... here's what we're going to do. We break down the door and you, me, and Roy will distract False Meta Knight; while Pikachu sneaks around the room to find Meta Knight's Trophy, revive him, and then the two of them will help us in the fight. Once he's defeated, Meta Knight will then pilot the Halberd and land it safely away from the ocean! After that, I'll register the Ship on my Slate and we'll prepare for where we go next! That sound good to you?" I said. Kirby nodded his head yes to my response and then turned back to the door.

I did the same as well and then we heard a couple footsteps nearby. We quickly turned around hesitantly and then saw it was Roy and Pikachu. I guess that they got inside the Ship a couple minutes ago and were searching for us. "Hey you two." I said. "Hey." Roy replied. "Pika." Pikachu replied. Pikachu jumped off Roy's shoulder and stood next to Kirby; both turning to the door in understanding. Roy stood by me and looked at the door with me too. "Did you tell Kirby the plan?" Roy asked me. "Yep." I replied. He nodded his head in understanding and I began forming a Light Sphere in my right hand. Kirby and Roy readied their swords and Pikachu's cheeks began to make little sparks of electricity; ready for the fight. After a few seconds, I used the Light Sphere on the door; breaking it down to the ground. The four of us ran inside and saw a pair of dark yellow eyes glow right in front of us. Out of the shadows of the room, False Meta Knight appeared and unsheathed his blade.

Kirby, Roy, and I got into our fighting stances and then charged at our foe. False Meta Knight jumped out of the way and then clashed swords with Kirby; staring at him silently. Kirby looked at him angrily and clashed with him a few more times; nearly losing his Sword ability as False Galaxia slashed him. "Take this!" said Roy as he slashed False Meta Knight behind his back. False Meta Knight fell back for a moment and then got rid of the flames on his cape. Once he fixed his cape, he turned to me and then began flying towards me. I stood strong and used my electrokinesis powers on him; making a lightning bolt that followed him and shock him down. Once he saw the lightning bolt, he tried to reflect it back to me; but failed. He got hit by the attack and it made him drop his blade. Once he fell, I ran over to the helm and began searching for a way to put the Ship on auto-pilot.

As I tried to do that, Kirby and Roy charged at False Meta Knight again as they saw him stand up and try to get his sword. "Haaa!" Roy yelled as he charged. "Haaa!" Kirby yelled too. False Meta Knight picked up his blade and slashed them away. I turned back to them and saw them pushed back from our foe. I glared angrily at and then made blades of air; firing them at False Meta Knight. Kirby and Roy stood up and saw the attack I was using; looking at me surprised. "Tay? Was that Air Slash?" Roy asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question and then turned back to the helm; seeing a auto-pilot lever by the wheel. I pulled it and the Ship was switched to auto-pilot mode. False Meta Knight looked at me curiously for what I've done and saw me turn back to him. I opened my right hand and made a Light Sword; ready to fight. We both stood in a swordsman stance for a moment and then clashed our weapons against each other for a few minutes.

During the fight, Pikachu snuck over to Roy and Kirby; seeing them out of the danger zone. "Pika!" he said to them. They turned to him and saw him run upto them. "Pikachu! You're okay!" said Roy. Pikachu nodded his head happily to his response. "Poyo!" said Kirby happily. "So, did you find Meta Knight's Trophy?" Roy asked him. "He sure did." a voice replied. "Huh? Who was that?" Roy replied curiously. A second later, a figure appeared out of the shadows and slashed False Meta Knight in the back; knocking him down. I lowered my blade and ran upto my little group. "Hey, you guys okay?" I asked. "Yeah... we're alright." Roy replied as he extended his hand to me. I gently grabbed his hand and helped him stand up. Pikachu helped Kirby stand up too and we turned to False Meta Knight; seeing him looking at someone. "This is the last time I let something impersonate me." said a voice. We watched the figure walk out of the shadows and reveal himself for the first time. "Meta Knight!" said Roy and I.

Meta Knight turned to us, nodded his head, and then turned back to False Meta Knight; seeing him charge up after him very quickly. He dodged his False self's attack with ease and then summoned Galaxia in his hand. "You don't have what it takes to be a Star Warrior." said Meta Knight. The two swordsman clashed into battle instantly and Meta Knight gained the advantage against his False self; using Drill Rush, Mach Tornado, and Shuttle Loop to his advantage. "You have much yet to learn. With our combined strength and power, Galacta Knight can still beat you... and so will I!" he said as he fought. He used Dimensional Cape to dodge False Meta Knight's attack, teleport, and then slashed him from behind. False Meta Knight fell back to a wall and his blade was destroyed. False Meta Knight slowly stood up from the attack, and our Meta Knight walked upto him and was ready to use his final attack. As we watched, I looked down at Galaxia and reached my hand out to it; transferring some of my Light energy to it. "Babe what are you doing!?" Roy whispered. "You'll see." I whispered. After all that, Meta Knight's sword began to glow in multi-color waves of energy.

Meta Knight looked at his sword surprised for a moment and then looked down at his False self. "Behold my power! Darkness Illusion!" said Meta Knight as his eyes glew red, gained an extra pair of wings, lifted his sword, and summoned a cross-shaped burst lightning bolt; trapping False Meta Knight. Meta Knight's eyes glew bright red and he dashed to his foe; slashing him at many angles. After one final slash, False Meta Knight was destroyed once and for all. Meta Knight flew back down and then turned to us; seeing us looking at him. His eyes turned back to yellow and then he saw Kirby turn back to normal. "Kirby? You led them here?" he asked the Young Star Warrior. Kirby nodded his head yes to his question and began to cry. We looked at him all surprised for a moment and wanted to know why he suddenly started crying. "Kirby?" I said curiously as I knelt down on my right knee; seeing the tears in his eyes for the first time. He blinked his eyes once and then ran over to Meta Knight; giving him a hug. He looked at Kirby surprised for a moment and then hugged him back; secretly smiling behind his mask.

"It's alright now, Kirby... I'm here." he told him in a comforting tone. Kirby calmed down a few moments later and then smiled at his friend; making him smile too. Roy, Pikachu, and I smiled at them too and then we all turned to the helm. I took out the Trophy Slate, scanned the Halberd, and registered it for traveling. Meta Knight walked upto the helm and turned the auto-pilot off the Ship. "So... where do we land this thing?" Roy asked him curiously. "Down on that huge cliff area over there." he replied. "Gotcha. I'll let the others follow our lead." I said. After that, we landed down on the area peacefully and safely. The other Ships followed suit and the rest of our team reunited with Meta Knight; telling him of what's been going on.

 **Outside**

I stood by the Great Fox with Roy; watching the team talking to Meta Knight. As we heard them, we turned to the ocean and saw the sunset near its end. We then decided to walk over to the cliff side, sat down, and watched the sunset together. I put my hood down and gently rested my head on his shoulder. "Hm?" he said curiously. He then turned to me and saw what I was doing; making him smile warmly at me. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and then rested his head on my head. "You know, this is probably the most relaxed I ever am since this whole journey started." I said. "Really?" he asked me. "Yeah. I guess now that we have gotten this far in rescuing everybody that we- ." I replied. "That we will this war?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "I feel that way too, but we can't assume that just yet. Who knows where the Calamity will be? I don't even know if he's still at the Mansion or at some different place of Subspace." he replied. "That's true, but..." I replied. "Tay, we will win this war. I promise you that, but if we want to find him and defeat him; we gotta know where he is. And I think we should start trying to ask some of our friends False selves of where he is and then we can beat him." he replied.

I took his words to heart, stayed silent for a moment, and then nodded my head in agreement. "So you think what I said was a good idea?" he asked me. "Yeah, I do. But what if they don't answer us?" I replied. "Then you do what you've been doing." he replied. "Okay." I replied. We ended our little talk and noticed that the sky became dark and was lit with stars. "Oh? I guess we missed most of the sunset..." I said. "It's fine. As long as I'm with you, every single day will be more meaningful than a sunset." he replied; making me blush. "Aww babe." I replied. We gave each other a couple kisses and then we heard someone whistle at us. "Hey lovebirds, come back here!" said a voice. We stood up and turned around; seeing Link and Marth waving to us. We walked over to them and saw them lightly smile at us. "What's up?" Roy asked them. "Fox asked us to find you guys and check out the Slate." Link replied. "And he sounded serious when he said it." Marth added. "Oh really?" Roy replied curiously. They nodded their heads yes to his question.

I picked up the Slate and activated the Trophy locator on the Fighter Map. After a few seconds, the Slate picked up two signals. "Huh, we got two signals." I said. "Two huh? Alright... who we got, Tay?" said Link. "The two angels: Pit & Dark Pit." I replied. "Pit and Dark Pit!?" the three swordsmen replied in shock. I nodded my head yes to their response. "But they're not at Palutena's Temple. According to the location, they're at a place called: City of Souls." I replied. "City of Souls? That doesn't sound good." Marth replied. "I'm with you on that. I'll call Melissa in a couple minutes and ask her about the place and maybe if she can see if we can have someone from Pit's world guide us through it." I replied. "Got it. Alright, let's tell everybody and get out of here. We've got two Angels to save!" Link cheered. "Right!" Marth, Roy, and I replied. After that, we told everyone where we're heading next and began our travels to the City of Souls.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 27 of the story! Season 3 is officially underway right now! What did you guys think of how Meta Knight was rescued and how he is portrayed? I honestly tried to put his personality from both Smash and the anime in the best way possible. I apologize if I mixed up his personality if I did. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 28: Pit & Dark Pit (angels of Light and Darkness). The team travels to the City of Souls alongside Viridi, The Goddess of Nature, and Phosphora, one of the Commanders of the Forces of Nature; to rescue the two Angels. Will they find their Trophies before both False Pit & False Dark Pit destroy the area and use the Souls for the Subspace Army? Find out in Chapter 28!**


	28. Chapter 28: Pit

**Chapter 28: Pit & Dark Pit (Angels of Light & Darkness) **

**City of Souls**

It has been a couple hours since we left Dreamland and made our way to the City of Souls. We were all a little hesitant about the area first; but once I called Melissa and asked her about it, we felt a little better about it. From what she told us about the area: she said that the City was a place where souls go to their final resting place, but Hades once prevented them from resting by turning them into monsters; making them fight against Palutena's Army and the Forces of Nature seven years ago. Dark Pit had to fly through it once to get to the Rewind Spring to restore Pit's wings after he was rescued by him after their battle with the Chaos Kin; resulting with Pit's wings getting burnt. Once she told me of how Pit nearly lost his angelic life to save his clone, I felt pretty emotional. I wanted to shed a couple tears, but I held in the emotions so that no one would see. It also gave me a little more respect for him too; seeing that he would sacrifice his wings and his dreams to fly on his own to protect the ones he cares for the most.

She also told us of two of their allies are at the City waiting for us. A Goddess and one of her Commanders are at the way point of the portal; waiting for our five Ships to appear. Their names are are Viridi and Phosphora. Viridi is the Goddess of Nature and the leader of her army. Phosphora is one of her Commanders; with the other being Dark Pit. After getting the info we needed, she told us that she'll be checking for more locations of the others and then ended the call. After the call, I walked upto the window of the Great Fox and looked out silently; thinking of a plan to defeat the Angel's False selves. As I thought of a plan, I began thinking to myself of how Pit became an angel. Was he born an angel in Angel Land..? Or was he a human before he became one..? I'm sure Palutena knows of Pit's origins... I'll probably ask her when we save her soon.

As we flew through the portal, I walked upto a chair, sat down, and took out my phone; looking at my home screen picture. The picture was of me and the boys that live with me: Roy, Link, Pikachu, Cloud, Corrin, and Joker. The seven of us are what you can say are like a happy little family together in our home. We are as close as you can tell for friends, according to nearly everyone at the Mansion. Roy and I are basically the parents of the group and always try to keep the others out of trouble; especially during exhibition matches. I love my boys very, very much, and I would do anything til the end of time to make them feel loved and safe from anything that comes our way. As I looked at the picture, I began silently crying to myself. I know that I have three of them back... but as I looked at Cloud, Corrin, and Joker... I still felt empty inside; knowing how much they mean to me. They also mean alot to Link, Roy, and Pikachu too; but they seem to have stronger pride in themselves to find them right now more than I do. I guess with this whole mission putting a heavy weight on my shoulders, its making me feel somewhat down.

I mean... I get it that I'm the one leading the charge of the mission and helping out others in their worlds to come join and help us take down the Calamity, but it's alot more stressful than I have realized; especially knowing that ever since this mission started that I had entire worlds and many innocent lives in the palms of my hands. The fate of our homes is depended on me and everyone is expecting me to bring the Smash Fighters back to stop the Calamity and restore our worlds from the disaster. I'm sorry for acting like this... this will probably the only time that I get to release all the stress that's going on in my mind right now. Feelings like this are something you can't keep bottled up... it's not good for your mental health.

I put my phone away and looked out the window silently. As I did that; Roy, Link, Zelda, and Pikachu walked upto me, grabbed a few chairs, and sat beside me. "Tay?" said Zelda in a curious tone. I turned to her and the others quietly and they saw that my eyes were slightly red. Once they saw my eyes, they knew something was wrong. Pikachu jumped over to me and began nuzzling me gently; wanting to make me smile. I looked at him and began petting his head; making him wag his tail a little bit. "Pi-ka?" he said to me. "You calling me Mama?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes to my question, climbed up on my shoulder, and began licking my face. I couldn't help but smile at him and pet him as he did that. "You making her feel better?" Roy asked him. "Pi!" Pikachu replied happily. Roy smiled warmly at him and then looked at me; seeing me looking at him. He stood up, walked upto me, gently held my hand, and put it to his heart. I blinked my eyes and then stared at him; knowing the message he's trying to say.

"You were thinking about Cloud, Corrin, and Joker for a bit?" he asked me. "Yeah..." I replied in a sad tone. He blinked his eyes sadly and then motioned me to stand up. I stood up silently and then hugged him; surprising him for a second and hug me back. "I know what you're feeling... I miss them too. And so does Link. We care about the guys as much as you do for all of us." he told me. We turned to Link and saw him nod his head in agreement. "We're family. We always stick together and care for each other. I want to find them as much you do, Tay... but we don't know where exactly where they are in their worlds. If we want to find them now, we'd be leaving everyone else behind and trapped in their Trophies." Link told us. "He's right, Tay. We can't just leave everyone else behind if you guys want to rescue your housemates. We have to let the Slate take its time to find exactly where they are, and in order to do that we have to rescue everyone else." Zelda added. "I know. And I'm sorry for thinking like that... it's just... everyone back at Melissa's base and all your friends in your worlds are expecting me to rescue everyone and save your worlds has put a very heavy weight on my shoulders and its stressing me out." I replied.

They looked at me in understanding and lightly smiled. "Tay, it's okay. You're stressed from all this, and we are too. But at least you know that we can handle all this together. We'll save everyone, I promise." said Link. I blinked my eyes, lightly smiled, and nodded my head in agreement to his response. Roy, Link, and Zelda lightly smiled back and then we heard a whistle. We turned to main pilot seat and saw Fox and Falco looking at us. We walked upto them and began to wonder if we finally made it. "We made it?" I asked. "Yep, we made it. and both Viridi and Phosphora are waiting at the portal entrance." Falco replied. "They'll teleport into the Great Fox as all Ships come out of the portal. Apparently they've been seeing what both False Pit and Dark Pit have been doing around here." Fox added. "You might as well call Mario, Bowser, Captain Falcon, and Meta Knight right now. We have to let everyone know what's going on." said Roy. "You got it." Fox replied. A couple moments later, we made it our destination.

Fox began calling the other Ships and then we saw Mario, Bowser, Captain Falcon, and Meta Knight appear on the screen. Once they and the rest of the team saw us on their screens, they knew that this call is very serious. A moment passed and then a light shined inside the Great Fox; revealing two figures inside it. The light disappeared and then both Viridi and Phosphora saw all of us for the first time. I knelt down and bowed my head instantly as I saw them; showing them my respect. Viridi looked at me surprised as she saw what I was doing and then nodded her head in thanks. I stood up and stayed by Roy and Link; waiting to hear what Viridi has to say. "Before I say anything about what's going on here... I want to know who is the leader of this team." said Viridi. "That would be her right here." Link replied as he patted my shoulder. I put my hood down and both Viridi and Phosphora recognized my face for the first time in a while. "Oh... so you are the "Taylor" that Melissa told us about." said Phosphora.

I nodded my head yes to her response; making her and Viridi lightly smile. "So, you two have been seeing what those two "Angels" were doing here?" I asked politely. "Yes. According to Phosphora and others from my Army; they've been seeing both False Pit and False Dark Pit fly to the City of Souls and trying to capture them for something completely unnatural." Viridi told us. _"And what do you think they want with those souls?"_ Mario asked. "We think that Hades has returned and is controlling both False Angels to make monsters for him." said Phosphora. _"Hades? I've never heard of him. Is he the one with blue fire on his head and fought Hercules?"_ said Bowser. "No. That's the guy Sora and Cloud deal with from time to time. This is the one who brought Medusa back to life and used her like a puppet to stop you guys, Pit, and Palutena from taking souls away from him so he could increase his Army and power to take over this world." I replied. Everyone on the Ship and screens looked at me surprised for a moment; seeing that I know of this worlds conflict in the past.

"Wow, Tay... I didn't think you would know this stuff." said Fox surprised. "Really? I thought everybody knew about this?" I replied. "Maybe Palutena must've made the rest of you forget about it?" Phosphora asked. "Maybe..? But why not her?" Roy asked. "She just has a great memory." Viridi replied. Roy blinked his eyes and then nodded his head in agreement. "Taylor? Can you use your energy tracking ability to see if Hades is here?" Marth asked me. "Sure." I replied. "Wait what? Energy tracking?" Viridi asked him. I closed my eyes and the crystals of my armor began to glow. Once they they fully glew, I opened my eyes and they began glowing green; enhancing my ability. I sensed the entire location for a couple minutes and sensed nothing of Hades; but I sensed where both False Angels were and what they were doing. I stopped tracking and looked at everyone; seeing the curious looks in their eyes. _"Taylor..? What did you see?"_ Meta Knight asked me. "Did you find Hades?" Viridi added. "No... I didn't find Hades. He's 100% gone." I replied. Viridi and Phosphora breathed a sigh of relief. "But... I found where both False Angels were and what exactly they're doing." I replied again.

Viridi and Phosphora looked at me surprised and began wondering what do I have to say now. "What are they doing?" Chrom asked. "They're capturing souls. They're putting them in some kind of pod things that look like they hold tiny black holes." I replied. "Capturing souls? For what?" Young Link asked. "Maybe for the Subspace Army to increase their numbers?" Zelda replied. We all looked at her surprised and realized that she might be right. "They're putting souls inside Subspace Bomb pods!?" said Marth in shock. I nodded my head yes to his question; making everyone slightly freak out. "But they haven't taken them to Subspace yet... all the pods are still here; along with Pit and Dark Pit's Trophies." I said. "But where are they?" Viridi asked me. "Inside one of the crystal towers in the City; ready to be transported." I replied. "Then we have to get moving!" Viridi replied. _"She's right guys, we have to get moving now before more souls are taken and used for the Subspace Army."_ said Captain Falcon. "You're right! Come on, everyone! Let's move! A select few of us will handle both False Angels while the rest of you deal with the minions that are guarding the pods and Trophies. Once you wake up Pit and Dark Pit, tell them to come to the Rewind spring and help us take down their False selves if we haven't defeated them yet." I replied. "Right!" most of the team replied.

After all I said, we landed the Ships near one of the crystal towers on a big crater. We all walked out of the Ships and stood by each other. I made a light trail to the Trophies for the rest of the team to follow. Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, and I decided to travel to the Rewind Spring together; knowing that both False Angels are there. Once the five of us got there by my teleportation, we saw both False Angels there; looking down at the water of the Spring. "There they are." said Zelda. "What do we do with them?" Link asked us. "I know what to do... follow my lead." Roy replied. We all followed his lead and saw our foes turn to us; splitting their Bows in half as dual blades. "Before we fight you... I want you two to answer one question for us: Where is Tabuu? We know that you have his location with you somewhere. If you want a moment for us to spare your lives: tell us where Tabuu is hiding." he asked them. They blinked their yellow eyes and then False Dark Pit used and Electroshock Arm on the ground; paralyzing my team! "What the hell!?" I yelled. False Pit then charged at me and struck me with his Violet Palm; pushing me back with a powerful force. "Taylor!" Roy yelled.

He struggled through the electricity and then broke free from it with the others. He then turned to False Pit and began running after him as he started running towards me. "You guys handle him! I gotta help Taylor out!" he yelled. "Got it!" Link replied. After that, Link, Zelda, and Marth began fighting False Dark Pit. A few seconds later, I stood up from False Pit's attack and noticed that it did no damage to me! I guess that attack must be light based to me and I probably absorbed its energy. I looked up at False Pit and saw the Palm weapon he used begin glowing brightly, burn his arm, and then pull itself off of him; sending its energy to me. "Taylor!" yelled a voice. I turned around and saw Roy running upto me; ready to defend me. False Pit turned to him angrily, formed a fist, knelt down on his knee, and punched the ground; creating a Shadow Shield around me and him. Roy was pushed back from its force for a moment, ran back to it, and tried to break it.

"Come. On!" Roy said to himself as he kept trying to break the Shield. "Roy! Hold back, I can handle him!" I told him. "No! I can't leave you in there alone! Let me help you!" he replied. "I'll be okay! I promise! You need to help the others. I can take care of myself!" I replied. He looked at me surprised for a moment and then saw a serious look on my face. "Babe..." he said surprised. "Go! It's the only way your safe for now!" I replied. He blinked his eyes and then ran back to the others; helping them out. I stared down False Pit and the crystals of my armor began to glow brightly. False Pit put his Bow together again and then summoned a unique blade in his hand. "What the hell is that?" I asked myself. A second later, False Pit began charging at me and began fighting me. I made a Light Sword and began fighting him too. _"Man... I hope the others are okay."_ I said in my thoughts.

 **With the others- Inside the crystal tower**

"So... the trail tells us to-a keep walking straight and they should be in there." said Mario. "Straight ahead huh? Okay... who's walking in first?" Samus asked him. Before he said a word, Viridi began walking into the Tower. Phosphora followed her lead a few seconds later. "Ah..? Anyone else?" Mario asked the group. "We'll be joining them, thank you very much." said a voice. "Huh? Who is that-a?" Mario asked. "Me! The hottest guy in the world! I am Pyrrhon, God of the Sun!" said Pyyrhon. "Oh dear God..." said Sheik in annoyance; gently putting her right hand to her face. "And I am Arlon. Master of the Lunar Sanctum, and a servant to Lady Viridi." said Arlon. "O...kay..? Nice to meet the both of you, but you also need one of us to go in there and wake up Pit and Dark Pit from their Trophy form..." Samus replied. "Uh... Samus? Maybe you should go with them?" said Peach. "What? Why me?" Samus asked. "Maybe you can help them defeat the possible minions that are still here." Peach replied. "No need to worry about them, we defeated them all." said a voice.

Everyone turned to the door and saw Viridi and Phosphora appear in front of them; looking at them silently. "You both defeated them?" Sheik asked them. "They are powerful beings after all." said Chrom. "Thank you, Chrom. Now... let's free these lost souls and get our Angels back." said Viridi. "As you wish, Lady Viridi." Arlon replied. After that, Arlon and Pyyrhon walked into the Tower and followed their lead. Samus and Mario decided to go into the Tower together; following their leads too. After a couple minutes, the six warriors walked into a room and saw about fifty Subspace Bomb pods filled with many souls inside. "What the..?" said Pyyrhon. "Those are all the captured souls that False Pit and False Dark Pit stole. They were supposed to head deeper into the City to join with the other souls." Phosphora replied. "What do you propose we do with them, Lady Viridi?" Arlon asked. "We need to find Pit and Dark Pit's Trophies first, get them out of the Tower, and then set the souls free." Viridi replied. Arlon nodded his head in agreement and then saw Mario and Samus begin searching the room.

As they searched, Mario saw a twinkle of light by one pod. He walked over to it curiously and cautiously, and then saw the twinkle of light again. "Samus! I-a found them!" he said. "You did?!" she replied. "Yep! Right-a here!" he replied as he touched the Trophies; waking up the Angels. The rest of the group walked up and saw both Pit and Dark Pit slowly stand up and rub their eyes. "Aww man... how long has it been since we were Trophies?" said Pit as he opened his eyes. "I don't care for how long we were Trophies, Pit. All that matters is that we are normal and free from that imprisonment." Dark Pit replied as he opened his eyes too. "Heh, same sourpuss attitude as always Dark Pit." said Phosphora. "Huh?" Pit and Dark Pit replied. They turned around and saw Mario, Samus, Viridi, Phosphora, Pyyrhon, and Arlon staring at them. "What the!?" said Pit surprised. "Hey there, Pit." said Mario. "Mario... Samus... is that really you? I thought you two were-" Pit replied. "Trophies? Not anymore... you can thank Taylor for that." Samus replied. "What!? She's alive!?" Pit replied surprised. "How the hell did she survive the attack?" Dark Pit asked.

"We'll tell you two more later. Come on, let's get out of here before something else happens." Samus replied. "Alright." Pit and Dark Pit replied. "Phosphora... you, Arlon, and Pyyrhon take the pods and release the souls. I have to help out Pit and Dark Pit." said Viridi. "Gotcha Viridi." Phosphora replied. After that, Arlon, Pyyrhon, and Phosphora teleported away with the pods; leaving the others to leave the Tower. As they walked through the door, both Pit and Dark Pit saw the rest of the team looking at them; happy to see them revived. "Welcome back, you two." said Lucina. "Thanks, Lucina. Hey... where's Marth?" Pit replied. Before she said anything, everyone heard a crash from above and destroy the Tower. As the dust disappeared; Marth, Link, Zelda, and Roy stood up from the rubble. As they got back up, False Dark Pit flew down and charged at them. "Stay back! I got this!" said Pit as he aimed his Bow. "No you don't, Pit stain! He's mine to deal with!" Dark Pit replied as he aimed his bow. Before anyone did anything, False Dark Pit fell to the ground and the Shadow Bugs of him disintegrated.

Link, Zelda, Marth, and Roy breathed a sigh of relief and then turned around; seeing the whole team looking at them. "Hey guys." said Link. Pit and Dark Pit lowered their Bows and Pit smiled happily at them. The four fighters walked over to the team and then all of a sudden, another crash landing happened behind the four fighters. Everyone turned to the dust as it faded and saw me and False Pit still fighting each other. My hood was down and I had some blood on my face. False Pit had burn marks on parts of his body; thanks to my Light attacks. "Taylor!" said most of the team. We pushed each other back by the powers of our blades, and then ran towards each other at full force. I yelled angrily and then pierced him with my blade. As the Shadow Bugs began to disintegrate, I noticed that I felt alot of pain in my abdomen area. I looked down and saw that he had pierced through my armor with his blade; leaving a big wound on my body. "Tay!" Roy yelled in shock. He and Link instantly ran upto False Pit and destroyed him.

I fell to the ground and tried to push my hands down on the wound; but was too weak to do so. Roy and Link instantly knelt down to me and began pushing down the wound. "Hang in there, Tay! We got you! Just stay with us, okay?" said Link worriedly. "G-guys... I..." I replied in pain; feeling my voice go hoarse. "Shhh... don't speak, babe. Save your strength. We're gonna get your wound all fixed... okay?" Roy replied; trying to hold back tears. "Right now... let us take care of you. Please Tay... please try to stay with us. Let us help you." Link replied; also trying to hold back tears. I slowly took deep breaths and began closing my eyes, and it made them instantly worried. "Hey! Babe, keep your eyes open! I can't loose you now... not like this! Please sweetheart, please! Don't go!" Roy cried. Viridi, Pit, and everyone else ran over us and Pit knelt down; seeing the condition I was in. "Oh no..." he said with sadness. "Viridi? Can we all go to your Temple and fix her wounds?" Dark Pit asked. "Yeah... we should. And Roy, you better stay by her side on this one. This surgery might be a long one." Viridi replied. "Okay." Roy replied. After that, we were all teleported to Viridi's Temple with all our Ships. Once we got there, Roy and I were taken to the intensive care area; starting my operation.

 **Viridi's Temple- 5 hours later**

Everyone was sitting around the outside entrance of the intensive care area; waiting for an update of my surgery. Pit and Dark Pit have been told of what has been happening and how I got my powers. After learning the truth, they asked to join us and help for our cause, and they accepted them into the team. As time had passed, Pit noticed that both Link and Pikachu were looking depressed. He knew just how much I mean to them as much I mean to Roy... so he knew what it was like to be in the same situation. He walked over slowly to them and also noticed Zelda sitting next to Link; hugging him and wiping his tears away. He then sat down next to them and saw the sadness in their eyes. "Link?" he said. Link lifted his head up and turned to Pit; wiping away his tears. "Look... I know this might be a bad time to say this, but... I want you to know that she's going to be okay. I trust Viridi and the Forces of Nature to help her get back on her feet and make her strong again. I promise you with all my heart, that Taylor will be okay." he told him. Link took his words to heart and started to realize that he might be right. He then nodded his head in understanding and then patted Pit's shoulder; making him lightly smile.

"Thank you, Pit. That really means alot to him." said Zelda. "You're welcome, Zelda." Pit replied; slightly blushing at her. She lightly laughed happily and then they heard a sound. They stood up, turned around with the team, and saw Viridi and Roy walk out of the entrance. Link ran upto him as Pikachu climbed up on his shoulder and then hugged him. "Please tell me she's okay." he asked him. Roy blinked his eyes, smiled warmly, and then hugged him back. "Yeah... she's going to be okay. The surgery was a success and she should heal perfectly fine." Roy replied. "But..?" Link asked. "She can't fight for a bit... she needs time to heal. When False Pit stabbed her, she used her powers to protect her organs and made sure that she didn't get infected." Roy replied. They let each other go from the hug and then Link began to lightly smile at his best friend. "Where is she?" he asked him. "They're getting her in the Great fox right now. She's probably asleep from the medicine they gave her." Roy replied. "That's good to know." said Zelda as she walked upto them. "Pikachu!" Pikachu added. He then jumped upto Roy and stayed on his shoulder. "You wanna see Mom?" Roy asked him. "Pika-pi." Pikachu replied. "Okay. Let's go see Mom." Roy replied as he petted Pikachu's head.

"Should we tell everyone the good news?" Link asked him. "Yeah. I'm also going to check the Slate while checking on her. Make sure that everyone is ready to go and head to the Ships." he replied. "You got it." Link replied. After that, Roy and Pikachu left the area and went inside the Great Fox. "Tay? Where are y- oh, there you are." said Roy as he looked around; seeing me sound asleep on a bed the Forces of Nature made me. He walked over, grabbed a chair, and sat down by my side; making sure that I know that he's with me and keeping me safe. "Pi-ka." said Pikachu softly. "You can go ahead. It's okay." said Roy softly. Pikachu gently crawled off Roy's shoulder and layed down by my right side of my face; giving me a little nuzzle too. "Good boy, Pikachu. You always know how to comfort her." Roy complimented. "Pikachu." Pikachu replied softly. Roy smiled warmly at him and then looked at something on my blanket. "Oh? They left the Slate here... that's good." he said. He picked up the Slate and noticed a Trophy signal had been picked up. "And it found one. Right on time, Trophy Slate." he said. "Found someone?" said a voice.

Roy turned around silently; seeing Marth, Chrom, Lucina, Link, Zelda, Samus, Young Link, Pichu, Falco, and Fox looking at him. "Yeah... it found someone." he said as he handed the Slate to Fox. "How's she doing?" Lucina asked him. "She's doing okay. Just sleeping through the medicine." he replied. "We heard that she can't fight for a bit because of all this?" Chrom asked him. "Yeah... the surgeons told me to not let her on the battlefield until her wound heals up. The surgery she had is supposed to heal her faster than the average human. In order to do that, she needs a good amount of time to rest. So, they gave me this device that's connected to her hand to track her healing process. Once it reaches 100% I can detach the device off of her and then she can join us to fight again." he replied. "Huh, I see it now..." Chrom replied. "So for now... you and Link lead the team right?" Lucina asked. "Yep." he replied. "And Marth too." Link added. "Good timing on choosing the leaders guys... because now we know who we're saving next." said Falco.

The group turned to Fox and Falco; seeing Fox turn the Slate to them. "Who do we got here?" Young Link asked. "Zero Suit Samus." Fox replied. "Aka... Samus from another timeline." Falco added. "Zero Suit huh? This should be interesting." said Zelda. "Samus..? What do you think?" Marth asked her. "It fine with me. As long as we get her back... we'll be okay. Roy..? I'd hate to ask you this... but, I think it would be best if you stay with Taylor in the Ship for this fight." Samus replied. "What!?" said most of the group in shock. "I mean, we can all handle ourselves. Plus, what would've happened if he was fighting and Taylor woke up not seeing him here taking care of her?" Samus replied. The group looked at each other curiously and then began to settle on the idea. "You're right, Samus. I should stay back on this one. She's counting on me to stay by her side throughout all this. So... yes, I'll stay behind on this next fight. Link? Marth? I'm counting on you two to lead the team for a little bit." said Roy. "Sure thing." Link replied. "You can count on us." Marth replied.

Roy smiled warmly at them and then nodded his head to them; making them do the same as well. After that, Link and Marth turned to Fox and Falco; seeing them hook up the Slate to the Travel Map screen. "Where to Fox?" Link asked. "Biologic Space Laboratories." Fox replied. "That space station Samus was in after she was attacked by a parasite?" Link asked again. "Correct." Fox replied. "What do you say, Marth? Ready to go?" Link asked his ally. "Ready as you are." Marth replied. "Okay. Sending coordinates to the Ships now and we're ready for take off." Fox replied. "Got it." Link and Marth replied. After that, the Ships took off into the sky and flew through the portal; heading towards the BSL station.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 28! I sincerely apologize for delaying the Chapter for a little bit. I was in the midst of E3 season and kept on waiting to see a reveal of a Smash character. Speaking of that, what did you guys think of the Direct? And how about the Hero from Dragon Quest? He and his alts look pretty cool and fun to use. And how about Banjo-Kazooie? Those two are going to be so much fun!**

 **Speaking of the two characters... I might need some help on the Dragon quest one; specifically the name to use and the location the character will be in. I know it has to be a spot somewhere from Dragon Quest XI... but I don't know where exactly to put his Trophy. And also as a little touch, I will add his three alts to the Hero's Chapter too. If you have any suggestions of any of these two things for the Dragon Quest character, please let me know! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 29: Zero Suit Samus (Lone Hunter). The team travels to the BSL station and it's a heated battle between False ZSS and our heroes! How will our heroes prevail and find ZSS's Trophy before the station turns into space dust? Find out in Chapter 29!  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Zero Suit Samus

**Chapter 29: Zero Suit Samus (Lone Hunter)**

 **Outer Space- Inside the Great Fox**

It's been about an hour since we left Viridi's Temple and began heading to the BSL station. Everyone was getting prepared to enter the base and trained with some of the training items inside our Ships. As they trained, Roy sat by my side and kept checking the device on my hand to see the progress of my healing. "43% healed... come on babe. I know you can fight this. Please, don't give up." he said. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek; hoping that I would respond in someway. As he sat back down, he noticed that the device jumped up to 50% healed. He looked at it surprised for a moment and then began to wonder how it jumped up 7%. "Roy? You okay?" said a voice. He turned around and saw Link sitting nearby; looking at the shocked/curious look on his face. "Did something go wrong with the device?" Link asked him. Roy blinked his eyes and then showed the device to him. "A minute ago, it said she was 43% fully healed... and now it jumped up to 50%. How did it do that so quick?" Roy replied. "Did you give her a kiss or something? 'Cause if you did... maybe just that sign of love and affection just helped her heal up a bit." Link replied.

Roy blinked his eyes again and then nodded his head yes to his response. Link lightly smiled back and patted Roy's shoulder. "Just be patient with her, okay? Like you said... she needs plenty of rest to let the medicine work. Once its done its thing, she'll wake up and be back to normal in no time." he told him. "Yeah. She will get back up soon, I guarantee it." Roy replied. The two swordsmen lightly smiled at each other and then turned to me; seeing me still sound asleep. "She's counting on all of us, you know. She would want us to step up in this fight when she's down and out. So... let's win this fight for her." said Roy. "Right. And hey... we need you to keep your guard up in case False ZSS wants to attack her." Link replied. "Got it." Roy replied. "Link. We need you over here." said a voice. They turned around and saw Marth and Zelda looking at them. Link then stood up, patted Roy's shoulder. and then walked upto Marth and Zelda. "What's up?" he asked them. "It's about the station... we just realized that they're so many room in there. Do you think... False Zero Suit can make copies of herself inside the station to trick us?" Marth asked him. "Like how False Mr. Game & Watch did? Yeah, I believe so." he replied. "Then we all better keep our eyes open to find out who's the real one." said Zelda.

"Right." Marth and Link replied. "And Samus is the only one who knows the ins and outs of the place... maybe she would know where False Zero Suit would be?" Zelda replied. "Maybe... but we have to understand that once we get inside the station, False ZSS is going to try and find Taylor." Marth replied. "That won't be necessary, guys... Samus, Falco, and I have some powerful tech that can put a powerful force field around all the Ships to protect her." said Fox as he walked upto them with Samus. "And thanks to her powers, we used it from the light trail from the last fight to make the force field impossible for Shadow Bugs to break through." Samus added. "And it will make all the Ships invisible too." Falco added. "Wow! That's amazing!" Zelda replied happily. "How did you guys make it so fast?" Link asked. "Ever since she rescued us. I guess that it can be sort of a thank you gift to her." Fox replied. _"Destination reached."_ said the Great Fox monitor. The team turned to the window and saw the station for the first time. "There it is." said Falco. "Fox, activate the force field. It's go time." Samus told him. "Got it. Everyone get ready." Fox replied.

The Ships force fields activated, turned invisible, and flew inside the station. "Good luck guys. We're counting on you." said Roy. "Thanks, Roy. And keep us updated on her while we rescue Zero Suit." said Falco. "Got it." Roy replied. After that, the team was teleported out of the Ships and looked out to the entrance of the station. Link, Marth, and Samus stepped upto the front of the team. "Listen up, everyone. False ZSS is inside the station and is guarding ZSS's trophy in one of the rooms somewhere. And she has the potential ability to clone herself." said Link. "So, we are all going to split up into groups for this mission." Samus added. Before anyone said anything, Fox saw something beep on his belt. "Found something... False ZSS has made three clones of herself." said Fox. "Three clones? So the real one has went into hiding with the Trophy huh? Well that should be easy." said Bowser. "So we split into four groups then?" said Ganondorf. "Yes. We split into four groups. Link and I will lead Group 1. Mario and Luigi will lead Group 2. Bowser and Ganondorf will lead Group 3. Samus and Fox will lead Group 4." said Marth. "Everyone choose which Group to go with, and let's get moving." said Samus. Everyone chose their Groups and began the mission.

 **Inside the BSL station**

The four Groups went into different parts of the station and began searching for ZSS's Trophy; fighting many of the aliens that were inside the place. Mario and Luigi's group walked into one room and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the room for the first time. Luigi screamed in fear and tried to run away; only to have Mario grab him and stop him. "Well that was an interesting welcome..." said a voice. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Kirby looked up and saw Ganondorf walk into the room. He stood alongside Bowser, Dark Samus, Dark Pit, Mr. Game & Watch, and Meta Knight as he looked at the group. "Oh. It's just you guys... thank-a goodness." said Luigi. "You guys found anything?" Peach asked them. "Nope. We found nothing... no trace of False ZSS around here whatsoever." Ganondorf replied. "But Dark Samus found this in another room." Dark Pit added as he handed Mario something. "A security tape?" Mario asked him. Dark Pit nodded his head yes to his question.

The two groups then found a spot in the room to play the tape and then watching the video. As they watched it, they saw False ZSS for the first time. "There she is!" said Daisy. "But she looks injured... did something happen before we got here?" Peach replied. "Who knows? Maybe the video will prove something to us..." Bowser replied. False ZSS knelt down with her injuries and saw a golden light shine in the room she was in and saw a familiar shadow. "What the? Who is that?" Dark Pit asked them. "Could it be..?" Meta Knight replied. _"So... you are the Shadow Bugs that have been impersonating me? You know you should've faced me before you sent your clones on me so you can run and hide."_ said a voice. A couple seconds later, the person who said that was revealed. "Zero Suit Samus!" said nearly the two groups in shock. "How the hell did she wake herself up!? I thought Taylor was supposed to be the one who can revive all of us?" said Ganondorf. "Well... Bowser woke himself up when we went to save him." said Peach. "And it was also when Taylor lost-a control of herself." Mario added. "Really? How did she lose control?" Ganondorf asked. "We're not entirely sure, but it just happened all of a sudden." Mario replied.

They continued watching the video and saw Zero Suit Samus destroy her False self; watching the Shadow Bugs disintegrate. She put her Paralyzer away and began searching around the room. "Dark Pit? Did the-a tape have a date?" Mario asked. "Yeah... it said it was an hour ago." Dark Pit replied. Mario's eyes widened in shock and he then took out his communicator. "Samus! Link! Come in! Do you hear me?" he said. _"Loud and clear, Mario. What's going on?"_ Samus replied. "We know what has been happening here. Zero Suit Samus is alive!" he replied. _"What!?"_ Samus and Link replied in shock. "She woke herself up in the station literally an hour ago and took down False ZSS and her clones too. She's probably roaming around the station; trying to find a way out of here." said Bowser. _"How did you all figure this out?"_ Link asked. "Dark Pit found a security tape to prove it all. You guys need to find her now and-a get to the Ships quickly!" Mario replied. _"Got it. You and the others get back to where the Ships are. We'll be there in a few minutes."_ Samus told them. "Got it." Mario replied. After that, the two groups ended the call and went back to the Ship area.

Meanwhile after the call, Link and Samus's groups walked through the station and met up with each other. "Found her yet?" Lucina asked. "Not yet... but I do have a tracker on her Paralyzer though." Falco replied. "Did she allow you guys to put a tracker on her Paralyzer?" Link asked him. "Yep." Falco replied. "What would happen if she finds us? Will she think we're still our False selves?" Chrom asked. "Maybe..? But I'm not so sure if she would think th-." said Fox before anyone heard a loud thud. They all turned to the fallen door and saw a silhouette standing in front of it. "Guys? Is that..?" said Pit. "Zero Suit Samus? Yeah... it's her." Link replied. She walked upto them slowly and aimed her Paralyzer at them. They all stared at each other silently for a moment ans then ZSS began to realize that the two groups were their real selves. She put her weapon down and then breathed a sigh of relief; making the others do the same. "Hey, Zero Suit. You okay?" Samus asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you guys." Zero Suit replied. The two shook hands and then ZSS reunited with the two groups; telling Zero Suit of what's been going on.

"Come on, we have to get back to the Ships before things get worse." said Sheik. "Right. Come on, everyone... let's go." Link replied. Everyone began walking back to the Ship area and then reunited with the other two groups. Before turning off the force fields, they heard a very loud noise coming near them. They turned around and saw a giant mutated monster looking down at them with glowing yellow eyes. "What the hell is that thing!?" Ganondorf yelled. "The Omega Metroid..." Samus and Zero Suit Samus replied in shock. "I thought you guys destroyed that thing?" Sheik asked. "We did, but..." Samus replied. "Wait a second... guys! Look at it's-a eyes and the purple spots on it! That absorbed the-a Shadow Bugs!" Dr. Mario told them; making everyone nervous. The Omega Metroid roared again and then out of nowhere, a blast of Light energy hit the monster and pushed it back to a wall. "The hell was that?" Zero Suit Samus asked the team. "Claws off my friends, you demonic beast." said a voice. The team turned to the force fields and saw them disappear and the Ships revealed themselves. After that, Roy and I jumped out of the Great Fox and stood in front of the team.

The team looked at us happily and were relieved to see me stand back up and fight again. The Omega Metroid stood up and began charging at us. "Roy!" I said. He nodded his head and threw a powerful Ice Bomb at the monster; freezing it from its chest to its feet. "Get in the Ships! Now!" said Roy. He lead everyone inside the Ships very quickly before the monster broke free. I made my space mask and oxygen tank appear and used psychic energy to lift the monster and send it into orbit. I made my energy surround me, flew in mid air, and flew towards the monster. _"Haven't done this attack in a while... I hope I don't pass out this time."_ I said in my thoughts. I used my energy to make a ball of light around myself, flew inside the monster, and then destroyed it; killing the Shadow Bugs within it. My eyes glew green in the depths of space for a moment and then I saw all five Ships appear; flying slowly towards me. I blinked my eyes and then teleported inside the Great Fox; making my space gear disappear.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"Nice job, Tay." said Sheik. "Thanks." I replied. "I thought you never wanted to do that attack again? How did you do it?" Zelda asked me. "I dunno... I just thought of it and did it." I replied as I scratched my head sheepishly. Before she said a word, Link and Roy gave me a little group hug; surprising me a little bit. Pikachu jumped in on it to and gave me a hug as well. "Aww. They got their girl back." said Zelda. "We sure do." Link and Roy replied happily. I smiled warmly and hugged them back; making them happy. We then let go of each other and then Samus walked upto us. "So Tay, how did you heal up so fast?" she asked me. "After you guys left the Ships, Roy noticed the device on my hand beeping and saw that I was waking up from the medicine and surgery. Once I woke up, I saw I was fully healed. We thought it must've been the less stress on us of the whole thing; but it turned out that my light energy powers were helping the medicine work faster and got me all better." I replied.

She smiled lightly as I could tell through her visor and then turned to her right; seeing Zero Suit Samus walk upto us. ZSS and I shook hands and then hugged each other for a moment. "Thank God you're safe." she told me. We ended the hug and then heard a beep near Fox and Falco. We all then walked upto them and saw Fox touch something on the Slate. "Found someone?" Lucina asked. "Yep. It's Wario." Fox replied. "Really? Why him? Can we just leave him wherever he is?" I said in disgust. "I agree with you 100% Tay. I don't want the smell of garlic up in the Ship." ZSS replied. "Same here." Zelda added. "M-hm." Lucina and Sheik added. "Eh, don't worry about it. We'll just put him in Bowser's Ship." Falco replied. "And let him deal with the smell? Fine with me." Samus replied. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and then we turned to the screen; seeing the location. "WarioWare, Inc. huh? Oh dear God..." I said in an annoyed tone. "I'm right there with you, babe. I don't wanna play any mini games at that place." Roy replied. "But our rivals on the team need him more than we do... so, we have to save him." Link replied.

"Alright, let's go get him." I sighed. "You got it." Fox replied. After that, we all made our way to WarioWare, Inc. to rescue Mario's infamous rival.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 29 of the story! What did you guys think of the little trip to the BSL station. Did it give you little flashbacks when you played Metroid Fusion? This one was pretty hard to do because of the location and the situation their leader was in; but they got really lucky she healed up quick when the Omega Metroid showed up. Sure, they could've handled it themselves... but this was a monster that no one of the team expected to show up. I guess that they forgot of the time effect that was mentioned in Samus and Dark Samus's Chapter. Anyways, thank you so much for reading Chapter 29 of the story, and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 30: Wario (Rival of Mario). The team arrives at WarioWare, Inc. and it's Mario vs. False Wario! Will Mario claim the gold and victory in this fight? Will they all escape without smelling like garlic? Find out in Chapter 30!**


	30. Chapter 30: Wario

**Chapter 30: Wario (Rival of Mario)**

 **WarioWare, Inc.**

It was a quiet and dark day at the WarioWare, Inc. building. The lights were nearly dim and tons of furniture and devices were destroyed by someone. Everyone that lived near this building was in fear of what has happened to their friends company building. Little did they know, was that someone had took over the building on purpose and turned it into some kind of castle. Deep inside the castle, someone was sitting in a room; filled with tons of treasure. The room was filled with gold, valuable gems, and stolen items from museums around the world. Sitting on the throne was none other than False Wario. He ate one clove of garlic for a couple minutes and then turned to his right; seeing Wario's Trophy next to his throne. He laughed at the Trophy for a moment and then began eating garlic again to his False heart's content; while being greedy of everything inside the room.

A few moments later, a portal opened up in the sky and five ships appeared from within it. They flew out of the portal very quickly and then landed safely down in an big empty area near the castle. Me and the team walked out of the ships and saw the "castle" for the first time. "What the hell? That is one ugly castle." said Zero Suit Samus. "I agree." Daisy replied. Zelda and Peach nodded their heads in agreement. "Whoever designed this was 100% not creative at all." said Bowser. "At least the rest of us have creative talents when it comes to castles." Ganondorf added. "Damn right we do." Bowser replied. As everyone was talking about the the place, I stepped aside and surrounded my teammates and myself in a mysterious aura. This aura is supposed to protect us from very bad odor; keeping us in a perfectly clean smell. They didn't notice that I did this yet... but they will once we get inside that "castle". After that, I walked down a little hill, knelt down on my right knee, and began tracking False Wario's aura.

I tracked his aura for a couple minutes and then found out exactly where he was hiding. "An underground throne room, huh? Is he trying to recreate his big battle with Mario from many years ago? Why now all of a sudden? I thought he was more focused on making his own games..." I said to myself. I stopped tracking and then stood up; turning to Mario as he was talking to the team. _"What the hell does False Wario really want with Mario?"_ I said in my thoughts. I turned away and looked out to the "castle" silently; trying to think of a strategy. "Tay?" said a voice. "Hm?" I replied as I turned around; seeing Roy, Marth, Link, and Lucina walk upto me. "Everything ok?" Lucina asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just... suspicious of this place." I replied. "Suspicious? Of what exactly?" she asked again. "The structure of the place... specifically the underground area." I replied. "Underground area?" said Marth curiously. I nodded my head yes to his question. "He's hiding in that area isn't he?" Link asked me. "Yeah... and I can tell that he has a personal feud with someone right now." I replied. "You?" he asked. "No, it's Mario." I replied.

"What!?" the group said surprised. We all turned to Mario; seeing him looking down on the "castle". "What does he want with him?" Marth asked. "Who knows... but we have to give him something to protect himself." Lucina replied. "I don't think so, Lucina. He can defend himself pretty well." Roy added. "Then what do you suppose we do?" she asked him. "We give him the warning. That way, he's three steps ahead of the battle. Think about it... Wario has had personal beef against Mario ever since he first lost to him. He always wanted to be better than him in every way... so maybe his False self made this place to not only intimidate him; but beat him his own way and get the glory." I replied. The group looked at me surprised for a moment and then they began to remember Mario and Wario's history together; realizing that I was right. "Now you see my point." I said. "But wait... could this all be a trap?" Marth asked. "It could be, but if we give him the warning now... we'll be able to beat him and the possible trap." I replied. They nodded their heads yes to my response and then we began walking back up the hill; seeing the team looking at us.

"Hey, Mario? Can we talk to you for a sec?" I asked him. "Sure." he replied. We walked away and stood by the Odyssey. "What's up?" he asked me. "We know where False Wario is." I replied. "Really? Where is he?" he asked. "In an underground area under the "castle"." Link told him. "Underground? Why is he-a underground?" he replied. "To fight you." I replied. His eyes widened in shock when I told him that; making him curious to why I would say that. "Do you remember the big fight you had with him? Something to do with the 6 Golden Coins or something like that?" I asked him. "6 Golden Coins..? Wait a second... you mean **the** 6 Golden Coins that I had to find when he cursed my castle many years ago!?" he replied in shock. I nodded my head yes to his response. He looked back at False Wario's base for a second, turned back to us, took off his hat, and wiped off some sweat on his face. "Holy shit... he really wants to relive that-a battle. His-a False self must be formed by his anger of the-a past." he said. "Isn't he also your childhood friend?" Link asked him.

He sighed and nodded his head yes to his question; shocking me, Roy, Marth, and Lucina. "You think his anger was caused by the popularity you have with everyone back home in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Roy asked him. He nodded his head yes to his question. "Even after saving Daisy that one time... Wario had gotten jealous of me because to everyone, I am a hero. And it made him all mad and upset; driving him insane. To cope it, he began stealing all kinds of-a treasure, and tried to convince everyone that he was a hero that stopped bandits from stealing the treasure all around the world." he replied. "And that obviously didn't go well." said Lucina. Mario nodded his head yes to her response. "And he has had personal beef against you ever since you beat him at your castle." said Link. "Yep... so, how am I going to fight him?" Mario replied. "I can give you a temporary boost of power." I replied to him. "Really?" he replied. "Yeah... I can use my power to make you stronger and resistant to Shadow Bugs if they try to attach themselves to you." I replied.

They looked at me surprised and then Mario nodded his head to me; giving me permission to transfer some of my power to him. I reached out my hand to him and used my power to create an extra layer of aura around him; boosting his strength, pyrokinesis, and resistance to Shadow Bugs. "Thanks, Taylor." he said. "You're welcome. Come on, let's get to that place and get this over with." I replied as I began walking. A moment later, they joined up with the team and everyone began following my lead. We walked upto the front of the "castle" and I began tracking False Wario's aura again. I walked to the right side of the castle and sensed his presence down below. I then fire a Light Beam down to the ground; creating a hole to the area. Mario walked upto me and saw what I have done; making him turn back and whistle to the team. They all walked up and saw the hole I made; making some of them curious. "What's with that?" Sheik asked me. "He's down there." I replied.

She looked at me surprised for a moment and then began to understand what I meant. "Taylor wait... do you sense any traps?" Zelda asked me. "Nope. It's just him." I replied. "And I'm going to face him." Mario replied. "What!?" said Peach in shock. "Mario!? What are you-a doing!?" Luigi asked him. "Listen guys, he's only after-a me. I'm going to distract him while you guys get Wario's Trophy." Mario replied. "Are you sure about this?" Peach asked. Mario nodded his head yes to her question and then turned back to me. "Tay, I want you to come with me just in case. You all stay up here and take down any foes that show up. Tay and I will handle this." he said. I nodded my head in response and then turned to Roy. "You be careful down there, okay?" he told me. "I will. I promise." I replied. He gave me a little kiss and then walked back to the others. Peach gave Mario a quick kiss on his cheek for good luck, and then both Mario and I jumped down the hole.

 **Underground Area**

We stood up and saw a figure sitting on a throne; staring us down with anger. "False Wario..." said Mario. False Wario looked at Mario for a moment and then turned to me; seeing my eyes and armor glow. _"Light... the descendant of the one who controls Light..."_ said False Wario to me. Mario and I looked at each other in shock; wondering what he was talking about. He then got off the throne and snapped his fingers. _"Come, Creature! Your one true prey has arrived!"_ he said. We slowly turned around and then a black/purple alien-like creature with small black horns appeared; kicking me back to a wall with powerful force. "Taylor!" Mario yelled in shock. I stood up and saw the creature walk upto me; seeing its red claws and then fire a blast of dark energy at me. Mario tried to rescue me, but False Wario created a Shadow Shield around them; preventing him to escape. He laughed in a dark tone and then began charging at Mario; causing him to retaliate.

The two fought vigorously for a few moments and then Mario held him down to the ground angrily. "What do you want with her!?" he yelled. " _We... need her power... to destroy everything..."_ False Wario told him; kicking him off afterward. "Who told-a you this? We will not let you get her powers!" Mario replied. _"The ruler of the Realm... the embodiment of Chaos..."_ False Wario replied. "And does this ruler have a name? What is this ruler's name!?" Mario replied as he punched his foe and burned him. False Wario laughed it off and then stood up; holding his left shoulder. _"Only she knows who "he" is... "he" is the reason her family back at the Kingdom abandoned her when "he" and his army came to capture her 15 years ago..."_ he replied. "Kingdom..? Family..? 15 years ago..?" Mario replied. _"Here, take-a this and give it to her. It should help with her memories... and maybe she will learn about her "true" self..."_ False Wario replied as he handed Mario some kind of item. "A... medallion? Why are you-a giving me this? Are you betraying your own-a team!?" Mario replied.

False Wario blinked his eyes and nodded his head yes to his question; feeling the Shadow Bugs of him begin to lose their strength. _"Go... give it to her... the descendant of the ancient hero of Light... she is the only hope that all these worlds need to stop "him" and his army from plaguing them into darkness."_ False Wario told him. After that, he collapsed and the Shadow Bugs faded away; making the Shadow Shield disappear as well. Mario stared down at the ground silently for a moment and then looked at the medallion in his hand; questioning everything False Wario told him during the fight. _"What the hell is going on here? Is there something about Taylor that no one even knows about? Her "true self"..? Family..? Kingdom..? 15 years ago..? Descendant of the Ancient Hero of Light..? What does this all mean?"_ he said in his thoughts. "Mario!" yelled a voice. He looked up and saw Roy jump down and run upto him. "Roy?" he said curiously. "Where's Tay?" Roy asked him. Before he said anything, a blast of Light energy appeared and the Creature landed on the ground.

It stood up slowly and saw me walk out of the hole I made; making a Light Sword in my right hand. The Creature roared and I ran upto it; piercing it in its shoulder. As I did that, the medallion in Mario's hand began glowing, flew out of his hand, and flew right to me; making some kind of symbol on my cape and then gave me a shocking migraine. I screamed in pain and went down on my knees; putting my hands on my head. The Sword disappeared and the Creature fell to the ground; knocking itself out. "Tay!" Roy yelled as he ran upto me; trying to comfort me. Mario ran upto us and looked up; seeing the team looking down at us. Mewtwo then used Psychic to get us and the Creature out of the hole and grab Wario's Trophy at the same time. Mewtwo put us down on the grass and then Link, Zelda, Marth, Lucina, Sheik, and Chrom knelt down to us; seeing me hold my head in pain. "Roy, Mario... what happened to her?" Sheik asked. "We don't know? Something bright just flew to her and all of a sudden just gave her a migraine." Roy replied.

Little did they know what that deep inside my mind, I've unlocked two mental blocks of my past. I looked around my mind as the blocks were unlocked and saw my other self appear. _"You made it..."_ she said. _"Yeah... so, what caused all this to happen?"_ I asked her. _"The medallion."_ she replied. _"What? Medallion?"_ I replied. _"Take a look at it..."_ she replied. I looked down at my right hand and saw the medallion for the first time. As I looked at it, I saw a unique kind of symbol on it. It was a circle with four unique shaped angel wings. _"What the hell is this symbol?"_ I said. _"It's the symbol of the Ancient Hero of Light... the protector of the Kingdom we hail from..."_ said my other self. My eyes widened in shock to her response and then I saw my armor disappear and saw myself in my normal clothes. I looked down at my right hand and saw the same symbol of the medallion on my right hand. _"We are the reincarnation of the Hero. Only he had that symbol on him many years ago. His Light was strong enough to keep Creatures like this one right there is its ruler's Realm."_ my other self replied. We walked together and saw the Creature that attacked me; laying down in a examination tank.

I looked at its eyes and then saw them glow light blue and yellow; making us step back. It tried to break free and fired a Dark Beam at us; breaking the glass. My other self reflected the attack and knocked it back. _"You... I remember you... You're the one... the one who holds... Infinite Light..."_ said the Creature. _"Which one of us are you talking too?"_ my other self asked. _"You... the one standing... your "friend" is just... another identity who learned about their powers ever since you were abandoned... "you" took on her identity since you were a child... little hero..."_ the Creature replied to my other self. My other self and I looked at each other in shock and then turned back to the Creature. _"You created her... so you can unlock your memories... and be your true self... once again. It is all true... everything you have heard from us... is all true."_ it said. I looked at the two of them in shock; trying to figure out what's going on and then the two began fighting each other. _"No! Stop!"_ I yelled. _"Taylor! You have to go back! Now! There's two more hints of our past to find! Go back! Now!"_ my other self replied. _"No! I can't go back! Not until you two tell me what all this means! Please, stop!"_ I replied. They didn't listen and then fired Beams at each other. _"Stop!"_ I yelled as the attacks collided. As they hit; I snapped back into reality and began shaking and breathing heavily.

"Tay!" said a voice. I looked around and saw Roy, Link, Sheik, Zelda, Samus, ZSS, Marth, Lucina, Pikachu, Pichu, Young Link, and Chrom looking at me; seeing worried looks on their faces. "Tay... you okay?" Link asked me. "I... I think so..." I replied. He breathed a sigh of relief and then watched Pikachu and Pichu jump upto me and then comfort me. "Tay... Mario told us somethings about False Wario saying stuff about you. He and all of us think he was lying and think that medallion was just a trick to hurt you." Roy told me. "But..." I replied. "Babe... it's all fake. Please, don't think about it. It was all a lie that False Wario made up to lower our guard. Please... don't think about it." he replied comfortingly; hugging me. I hugged him back and then began remembering my recent encounter with my other self and the Creature; remembering everything that they had said. "Alright guys, now that she's awake and Wario is revived in Bowser's Ship... we have to get moving." said Fox. "To where, Fox?" Roy asked him. "Shadow Moses Island. We found Snake." Fox replied.

"Snake!?" said Samus and ZSS in shock. "Yeah... and it looks like he has some company... his False self is fighting his twin brother, Liquid." Fox replied. "Who told you this?" ZSS asked. "Melissa did. She got this info from some guy named Raiden. He's going to help us out by Melissa's request." Fox replied. "Then let's get going." ZSS replied. "Wait a sec... you and Samus can't go out there... it's too cold over there for you two." Fox replied. "Yeah, we'll get him back for you two. You both have to stay here to stay warm." Falco added. "Alright... then let's go." ZSS replied. After that, we all began heading for Shadow Moses Island. As we flew, I looked down at my right hand and saw the symbol appear again; realizing that right now only I can see it. _"Mario... Roy... everyone... I'm sorry. I think False Wario, the Creature, and my other self... were telling me the truth. There's two more things I need to find to figure out... who I really am."_ I said in my thoughts.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 30 of the story! Well... that was an interesting Chapter. Didn't expect a big piece of Taylor's memories to revealed this early on, huh? Just like what the Creature said: all of these things False Wario, Taylor's other self, and the Creature had said about her past is all true. So now, she's now going to be heavily invested of finding out her past and figuring out where she truly came from. Also, I would like apologize for making the battle of Mario and False Wario very short. After being forced to deal with the holiday madness, it completely messed up my schedule. Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 31: Snake (Legendary Mercenary). The team arrives on Shadow Moses Island and teams up with Raiden to take down False Snake and Liquid Snake as they fight near Metal Gear REX. How will they be stopped before one of them controls REX? Find out in Chapter 31!**


	31. Chapter 31: Snake

**Chapter 31: Snake (Legendary Mercenary)**

 **Shadow Moses Island**

It was a cold and stormy night. A blizzard had just begun to spread around the area; leaving the place almost covered in four feet of snow. After about fifteen minutes, the blizzard lightened up and began to lightly snow around the area. As the snow fell, our Ships appeared from the portal and then landed safely down on a big snowy hill. Everyone walked out of the Ships, except for Samus and ZSS due to the Metroid DNA fusions inside them. We walked on the hill and looked over; seeing the base for the first time. "So... this is Shadow Moses Island?" I said. "Yep." Ganondorf replied. "And it's still standing? I thought it was destroyed after the Shadow Moses Incident..? Man, this time travel mess the Calamity made is really starting to mess with my head." I replied. "Same with the rest of us." Ganondorf replied. "Hey, where is this Raiden guy? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Roy asked. "Right here behind you." a voice replied. We all turned around and saw Melissa and Raiden for the first time(Raiden is in his White (MGS4) Armor design from Metal Gear: Rising).

Marth walked upto Melissa and reunited with her for a minute; before turning to Raiden. "Everyone, this is Raiden. He's an ally of Snake's. Raiden, this is my friend Taylor, the one who's been restoring the Trophies and the leader of the team." said Melissa as she introduced Raiden to us. "So, you're the leader that Melissa has been talking about. It's nice to finally meet you, Taylor." said Raiden as we shook hands. "Nice to meet you too, Raiden. I've heard so much about you from Snake. He's said alot of good things about you." I replied. "I'm flattered." he replied. We stopped shaking hands and then lightly smiled at each other. "Raiden? Should we tell them of what's going on around here?" Melissa asked him. "Of course. It all started a few hours ago... I was sent to Shadow Moses Island to investigate any suspicious activity that had occurred since the Calamity attack a few months back. There were alot of reports of explosions and people causing trouble around the area..." Raiden told us. "But once the military heard about the reports and the location, they decided to stay away from the Island because of their past history of the place right?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes to my question and then began picking up where he left off. "Once I stepped foot onto the base, I saw two men fighting each other on the helipad. They fought each other in martial arts and used military weapons on each other. They were very brutal with each other as they fought." he replied. "Did you see their faces?" I asked. "Yeah... I recognized of of their faces." he replied. "Who was it?" Roy asked him. "It was Snake... Solid Snake. But he was glowing purple and had glowing yellow eyes. I thought that another government was controlling him when I saw what he looked like, but according to Melissa and her allies back at the Base... this version of "Snake" was formed by creatures called "Shadow Bugs" and these bugs that took over his Trophy form transformed into False Snake." he replied. "That's correct... but what about this other person? Did you see a resemblance of him to Solid Snake?" I replied. "A... resemblance?" he replied curiously. "I see, he's never really told you what Liquid Snake really looks like." I replied.

He looked at me curiously for a moment and then he a flashback play in his head; seeing Snake telling him about his twin brother Liquid for the first time and showing him a photo of him. After that, he snapped back into reality and became curious of why Liquid Snake is alive. "That's impossible... how the hell is he alive?" he asked me. "He's alive because of the Calamity. When he attacked the Mansion... it seemed that he made some weird time travel effect on some of our worlds that has caused some major enemies to return; seeking revenge on the ones who have defeated them." I replied. He turned to Melissa curiously and saw her nod her head; telling him that I am right of what's going on here. He nodded his head in understanding and then turned to me and the team. "Raiden? Do you know why they would be here?" Link asked. "Besides fighting each other..? Hm..? If the whole time effect Taylor says is real, that means that Metal Gear REX is here!" Raiden replied. _  
_

"Metal Gear REX!?" I said surprised. Raiden nodded his head yes to my response. "Holy shit... if one of them gets to REX, the world is done for!" I said. "Right! We can't let them get to REX!" Raiden replied. Roy and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Raiden. You, Taylor, Roy, and Sheik have to get to REX before False Snake and Liquid get to REX first. We'll be searching around the areas of the Island to distract them. I hope everyone knows how to use at least one of the weapons Snake has used..." said Melissa. "Like what? You expect them to throw Grenades near them as we pass by?" I asked. "Yeah. And Tay... if they get to you as you find REX..." she replied. "I control it?" I replied. She blinked her eyes and nodded her head yes to my question. "Hell yes!" I replied. "What!? Are you telling me that you're giving her the command to control a nuclear weapon!?" said Roy in shock. "Yeah... it'll be like piloting a Gundam or and AT-AT. It should be easy. I mean... if she has the ability to get rid of nuclear energy without destroying the machine and used her Light energy inside it, REX would be ours to control and help us destroy the Calamity!" she replied.

We all thought about it for a moment and then nodded our heads in agreement. "And you're going to need our help too." said a voice. We turned to the Great Fox and saw both Samus and ZSS walk out and join us. "What the hell!? I thought you two were going to stay in the Ship?" said Fox. "You can thank Naomi Hunter. She injected an anti-freezing peptide in us to withstand the cold and prevent our blood and other bodily fluids from freezing in climates like this." Samus replied. "She also injected the same peptide in the Metroids. So, they will be useful to us in this mission." ZSS added. "Okay... are you both sure that you can handle this with us?" Fox asked them. "We can handle it. ZSS will go with Tay's little group." Samus replied. Once Samus said that, I instantly remembered that ZSS is in a relationship with Snake! I always saw them together in the Mansion watching over the kid fighters and then in matches; always fighting together as a team. To me, they are the most mature couple in the Mansion and are the most quiet about their relationship. I'm the only one in the big group who knows of the relationship after catching them on a romantic date on Valentine's Day last year.

ZSS walked upto me and stood by Sheik; ready for battle. Samus stood by Link and Fox; ready to fight as well. "Tay, catch." said Melissa as she threw something at me. I caught the item and stared at it confusingly. "What's this?" I asked her. "A map; made by Otacon. Follow that long red arrow and it will lead you to REX. Just remember, if you trigger any traps... you're in huge trouble and Liquid will find you." she replied. "Got it. We'll be careful." I replied. "Alright. Let's get this mission started. Operation: Snake starts now!" said Roy. "Right!" said nearly everyone. After that, the mission had begun. My group slid down one side of the hill and began following the map Otacon made for us. I turned back for a second and then saw everyone else jump down the hill and began heading towards the front of the base; getting into positions at different parts of the area. After watching them go, I ran back with my group and began following the path.

 **With the others**

Mewtwo teleported around different parts of the area; checking for anything suspicious around it and the team. When it looked around one big empty room, it saw Liquid Snake try to run from False Snake. "Liquid! There's nowhere to run! Give it up now!" yelled False Snake. Liquid chuckled confidently and then looked at his foe; smirking with pride. "And why should I give up now, brother? I am one step closer to controlling REX once again and accomplishing Father's dream of Outer Heaven into reality." Liquid replied. "What the hell are you talking about!?" False Snake replied. "Following orders blindly with no questions asked. Heh, seems pretty nostalgic isn't it? It reminds me when I controlled REX for the first time and took Gray Fox's life right in front of you." Liquid replied. Mewtwo's eyes widened in shock to what it heard and then teleported itself back to Melissa. "Something wrong, Mewtwo?" she asked it. _"It's them... Liquid is trying to lead False Snake to him and the room REX is in. If I were you... I'd tell Taylor and the others to hurry up. And Liquid seems to remember the last time he used REX against Snake. They're getting closer to the room as we speak."_ Mewtwo replied.

Melissa's eyes in shock and she grabbed her communicator. "Meliss? What's wrong?" Marth asked her worriedly. "Liquid... I think he's getting close to REX... I need to warn Taylor about this." she replied. She turned on the communicator and began to speak. "Tay? Tay, do you copy?" she said. _"Melissa? Is that you?"_ a voice replied. "Roy! Oh thank God you picked up! Listen... Liquid and False Snake are getting very close to where REX is. You guys need to hurry up and get there! Now!" she replied. _"Are you serious!?"_ he replied in shock. "Yes!" she replied. _"We're already in the room its in. Taylor just got rid of all the nuclear inside of it."_ he replied. "No way really!? How did you all-" she replied. _"She teleported us there. And we also found Snake's Trophy too."_ he replied. "Jesus... how did you guys find him so fast? Did she sense his soul?" she replied. _"Yeah... she did. We revived him a few minutes ago and he's in hiding with us. We're waiting for them to show up any second now. Melissa, if Mewtwo is with you... ask it if it can sense Taylor and teleport you all to us. This room has plenty of good hiding places."_ he replied. "Got it. We'll meet you guys in a few seconds." she replied. She ended the call and turned to Mewtwo. "You heard everything?" she asked. Mewtwo nodded its head and then teleported itself and the team to where we are.

 **Inside REX's room**

Everyone got into the room and saw Roy, Raiden, Sheik, ZSS, and Snake walk out into the light. "Snake!" said some people in soft cheers. Snake lightly smiled at them and stood by ZSS. "Kept you waiting, huh?" said Snake. "You-a sure did." Mario replied as he shook Snake's hand. "Hey, where's Tay?" Link asked. "Inside REX." Snake replied as he pointed up at the Metal Gear. Everyone looked up and saw how tall the Metal Gear was and most of them were impressed; except for Snake. "Goddamn... I gotta get me one of these bad boys." said Bowser. "And have Mario destroy it sometime later?" Ganondorf replied. Bowser growled angrily at him and then Snake broke it up. "Okay be honest Roy... what was her reaction?" Melissa asked him. "She was shocked and excited to control it. I mean if she can pilot an Arwing... she can handle this beast." Roy replied. "Huh, I'm impressed that a human can pilot an Arwing... let alone pilot that machine twice." Snake added. "As long as she knows what she's doing..." Roy replied. "I'm sure she's going to be just fine. Once they get in, we distract them and she gets REX out of here and blast them both to sky heights." said Raiden.

"Okay... that sounds easy enough." Melissa replied. Before anyone else said anything, they heard explosions nearby. "It's them. Tay! Go! Now!" Sheik commanded. I teleported out of the room; waiting in a snowy forest room. _"Okay guys... I'm in position. It's all upto you now."_ I said through a communicator. "Got it. Just remember to stay low until we launch them to you. And keep those wolves company while you're there if you see them." Snake replied. _"Got it."_ I replied. Snake ended the call and then everyone got into their hiding spots. Once they hid, the doors exploded and False Snake was the first to appear in the room. He looked around silently and then saw Liquid jump and attack him; beating him down to the ground. As they watched the fight, they noticed how injured and sick Liquid was. "Looks like Foxdie will get to him soon." said Snake. "Foxdie? You mean that injection Naomi put in you?" ZSS asked him. "Yeah." he replied in a slight sad tone. She looked at him in shock, turned away, and looked down sadly; knowing of the story of it he told her.

Snake noticed her reaction very quickly and gently took her hand into his; holding it softly. She looked up and turned to him curiously; seeing him lightly smile at her. "Samus? Once this war is over... why don't we... settle down and get married?" he asked her. "What!? David, are you insane?" she asked in a soft tone. "No... I'm not insane. I'm serious about you... about us. Ever since I first met you back in the Brawl tournament, I knew that you were something special. You were the girl who was sick and tired of guys caring about your looks and wanted to find someone that would care about the kind hearted person you were. I've met alot of girls that had the same feelings about men like you did... but I felt something more when we started to know each other. I started falling in love with you. You are brave, strong, smart, and beautiful. You have all the qualities of a woman that I love. That's why I was nervous to tell you all those feelings I confessed to you before we got together." he replied. "David..." ZSS replied.

"I love you, Samus... with all my heart. I love the way you can give me the feeling of butterflies inside when I think of holding you in my arms and tasting your sweet kisses. When I look into my heart, I see only you. If you can look into your heart and see me, then we should spend the rest of our lives together. I wanna marry you because you're the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning, and the only one I wanna kiss goodnight. Because the first time I saw these hands, I couldn't imagine not being able to hold them. But mainly, when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. So, will you, um, marry me?" Snake replied. ZSS looked at him surprised and then felt her heart begin to warm up. She put her hand to her heart and looked up at Snake; seeing his eyes looking at hers lovingly. "David..? Yes. I will marry you. When we get out of here, that's when you can put the ring on my finger... if you have it with you." she replied. "I do." he replied.

They smiled at each other and then turned back to the fight; getting their serious faces on as Liquid held False Snake in a tight grip. "Ready?" he asked her. "Ready. Everyone, fire! Now!" she replied. Everyone threw Grenades in the room near the two foes and ducked down underground as the explosions went. Both foes were sent flying to a wall and then stood back up; looking around curiously. "What the hell!? Did you set up this trap on me!? And where the hell is REX!?" Liquid yelled. A second later, Snake, Raiden, and ZSS snuck up on Liquid and began fighting him. Roy ran out from his spot and pierced False Snake in the back; destroying him in the process. "So... this is what you were planning, brother? Calling up all your "friends" to help you destroy me? Ha! I always knew that you couldn't truly defeat me by yourself! You always had the help of others to find my weaknesses for you to stop me from achieving Father's dream! You are nothing but a coward, Snake!" said Liquid.

"I don't care about your damn dream, Liquid! We're here to stop you and that's final! From the looks of things... my False self has seem to done some really good damage to you." Snake replied. "What!? Your False self? Don't tell me? The government made another clone of Father to attack me? Ha! That's preposterous!" Liquid replied. "Believe it or not, it's true. And Liquid... a soldier never fights alone." Snake replied. ZSS took out her Paralyzer and made it into a Plasma Whip; wrapping it around Liquid. She threw him up in the air; making Raiden and Snake attack him one last time. "Tay! Now!" said Roy as Liquid flew out of the broken ceiling. Liquid looked around as he began to fall and then saw Metal Gear REX appear; charging up a Light Beam. _"Sup bitch."_ I said. After that, I fired the Beam and destroyed Liquid Snake once and for all. After that, I flew back to my spot and reunited with a wolf pup. The team appeared a moment later; seeing me with the wolf pup in my arms.

 **At the snowy area**

I turned around and saw the team looking at me; wondering what I was doing before delivering the final strike. But once Roy saw the wolf pup in my arms, he sighed and lowered his head in annoyance; making some of the team turn to me and him a couple times curiously. "What babe?" I asked him. "You know I'm going to say it, Tay... we're not keeping him. We already have Pikachu as our pet, we don't need anymore pets." he replied. "Aw come on! Babe, please! Look at him, he's so cute and fluffy!" I begged. "Taylor..." he replied in a annoyed tone as he lifted his head. "Please!" I begged again. He looked at me and saw me give him the saddest puppy eyes that he has ever seen. Deep inside, I know that when I give him those sad eyes... they are his biggest weakness. "You know she's not going to take no for an answer right? Even the pup is giving you the same eyes as she is..." said Link. Roy looked at the pup and saw the same sad face I was making and it was breaking his heart even more.

He sighed again and then looked at me, walked up, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Alright... he can stay with us." he said. "Really!?" I replied happily. He nodded his head yes to my question; making me really happy. "As long as you keep him tamed and train him properly." he told me. "Wait... can she use her power to keep him tamed and stuff?" Ganondorf asked. "I guess she can?" Roy replied. "But now Roy just lost some man points from Taylor's puppy eyes." Melissa added. Roy sighed and then looked at me and the wolf pup; seeing him licking my face happily. "Come on, man... you weren't really going to say no to her, were you?" Link asked him. "No, I wasn't. If I did say no... I'd be scared if she never talk to me again." he replied. "Come on guys... let's head back to the Ships. Raiden and I will take REX back to the Base for safe keeping." said Melissa. After that, we left the area and went back to the Ships. We said our goodbyes to Melissa and Raiden and watched them leave with REX.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"So what are you going to name him, Tay?" Zelda asked me as we looked at the wolf pup. "Hm..? That's a good question." I replied curiously. "How about Alaska?" she asked. "Nah... what about Chronos?" I replied. "No. It doesn't roll off the tongue for me. How about Ghost?" she replied. "And make me remember the guy who didn't properly reunite with his wolf? No thanks." I replied. "Yeah, you're right. He's a Gray Wolf after all..." she replied. The wolf pup barked happily and then Sheik walked upto us; handing me a piece of paper. "How about this name?" she said. "Loki? I like it." I replied. The wolf pup barked happily again; liking the name Loki. "It's settled then... Loki is his name." said Zelda. I picked up Loki and he began licking my face happily. "Welcome to the family, Loki." I said happily. Loki barked with joy at his new name and family.

"You guys finally picked a name?" Roy asked us. "Yeah. His name is Loki." I replied. "Loki? The name of the Norse God?" he asked me. "And one of the best characters in the MCU? Yep." I replied. He lightly smiled and laughed for a moment, and then petted Loki's head. "I gotta admit... he is very cute and fluffy." he told me. "See! I told you!" I replied. We laughed happily for a moment and then let Loki interact with Pikachu and Pichu; watching them begin playing together. "You found a diamond in the rough there, Tay." said ZSS as she and Snake walked over to us. "You think so?" I asked. "I know so." she replied. We lightly smiled at each other and then sniffing the air; smelling something odd. ZSS turned to Snake and saw something in his mouth. "Dammit David, I told you to quit smoking cigarettes." she told him as she took out the cigarette from his mouth. "What? What did it do to you?" he asked. "I keep telling you that I hate it when you smoke. Here, take some gum and chew on it. It'll help your cravings." she replied as she handed him some gum. "Alright." he replied. He took some gum and began chewing it.

Roy and I looked at each other surprised for a moment and then turned back to them. A second passed and I noticed something shiny on ZSS's left hand; making me lightly smile. "Congrats on the engagement." I said. "Thanks, Taylor. And thank you for keeping our relationship secret for a while." she replied. "Wait what you knew!? You knew about them dating before we all did!?" Roy asked surprised. "Yeah, I knew. I was forced not to tell anyone until they were ready to tell anyone." I replied. He turned to them and saw them nod their heads yes to my response. "Great chat you guys... but we need Tay for a moment." said Fox. I turned to him and began walking to him. "Babe? Can you-" I said to Roy. "Keep an eye on the pup? Yeah, I got it." he replied. "Thanks." I replied. I walked over to Fox and saw him look at the Slate. "Picked up a Trophy?" I asked. "Yep. Its says that the Trophy is in Nados Castle." he replied. "Nados Castle? Isn't that the place Ike had one of his big duels with the Black Knight?" Roy asked as he turned to us; making our group in the Great Fox turn to us curiously.

"Yeah... now that you mention it, his Trophy must be in there." Fox replied. "It'll be like going through Marth's Castle, but with one less False self inside there." I replied. "But do you guys think that the Black Knight might be in there too?" Marth asked us. I nodded my head yes to his response. "If the Black Knight is in there... so is False Ike; fighting him too." said Chrom. "Well the Black Knight ain't going to last long against False Ike. We better give him a helping hand... fast!" said Falco. "You're right, Falco. Come on guys... let's get moving! We got a Radiant Hero to save!" I replied. After that, we all started the Ships and set off to Nados Castle; ready to rescue Ike.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 31 of the story! Oh man... I can't believe that I finished this alot quickly. I literally started typing all this out after Wario's chapter was published. And after 5 days of typing, it was all worth it. Anyways, what did you guys think of the trip to Shadow Moses Island? Since now the team is getting bigger, I had to find ways for all of them to work together and make many plans against their foes. Also, what did you guys think of the surprise relationship between Snake and Zero Suit Samus? These two are like the ones I have seen shipped in alot of stories... so I thought of a way to put the relationship into the way I imagine it would be. I hope you liked seeing how they interacted in this Chapter.**

 **And now we have a new friend to join the team: Loki the Wolf Pup! I decided to include him because when I was studying the Metal Gear series and looked at DD from MGS5, I knew that he would be a cute surprise addition to the team. And plus, I really wanted to see how Roy would react when it comes to Taylor finding cute animals and asking him if she can keep it. I thought it was cute and funny when I came up with that between them. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **And Happy 1 Year Anniversary to Calamity of Subspace! This story has been so much fun to write and is without a shadow of a doubt, my favorite story I've ever written. Thank you all so much for being on this journey. Here's to 1 year and maybe more!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 32: Ike (Radiant Hero). The team arrives at Nados Castle and learn of what False Ike has been upto. Taylor, Roy, Link, Marth, and Lucina join forces with the Black Knight and help him fight his foe. Will they beat him before the Castle crumbles? Find out in Chapter 32!**


	32. Chapter 32: Ike

**Chapter 32: Ike (Radiant Hero)**

 **Nados Castle**

It was a dark and stormy day. Rain has been pouring down for quite sometime, wind has been a mix of light and heavy, and thunder and lighting have been going on for sometime too. As the storm went on for a few more minutes, a shadowy figure began walking to the Castle. The figure walked slowly as he heard the storm passing by. A few lightning flashes in the sky went by and revealed that the figure was covered in big, heavy black armor, and had a crimson cape. The figure was without a doubt, Ike's rival; the Black Knight. As he walked through the storm, he began remembering his training days with Greil (when he was known as General Gawain) and one of his battles with Ike in Toha where he started to become interested with him and his skills.

 **Flashback- Toha**

 _"We meet again, son of Greil."_ said the Black Knight. _"You! I will make you pay for taking my Father's life! I swear my life on it... I will defeat you! Right here, right now!"_ Ike yelled. _"Why do you challenge me? You are not worthy of being my foe. Flee while you are able... and I will spare you and your sister's lives for now. Until what I get what I need."_ the Black Knight replied. _"You... You bastard! I. Will. Beat. You!"_ Ike yelled as he attacked the Black Knight. When Ike hit his foes armor, he noticed that his blade didn't leave a single scratch on it. _"What the hell?"_ he said. _"...You poor fool. My armor is immune to common weaponry."_ the Black Knight unsheathed his blade, Alondite, and attacked Ike; pushing him back to the ground. A few of Ike's teammates turned to him and saw their leader fallen on the ground and slowly begin to stand up. _"Ike!"_ yelled a voice. Ike turned around and recognized the one trying to get close to him. _"Mist! Stay back!"_ Ike commanded. Mist was shocked of her brother's response for a moment, and then took a few steps back to stand by Titania and Soren. Ike then turned back to the Black Knight and began charging at him again; attacking him a few more times.

 _"You still don't understand, huh boy? Your weaponry is meaningless against me."_ the Black Knight replied. He used Alondite again and attacked Ike; breaking his Iron Sword as he was knocked back. _"Ike!"_ yelled Mist, Soren, and Titania. _"You are nothing but a reckless boy. Trying to be the hero while knowing nothing of what is going on the world."_ he told Ike. _"Sh-shut up. I know exactly what you are doing. You are working for King Ashnard and are tasked to steal the medallion for him. Hate to tell you the truth, but we don't have it."_ Ike replied as he wiped off blood from the left corner of his mouth. _"Really now? And who told you all about this? Your own Father?"_ the Black Knight replied; making Ike angry at him. Before anyone of Ike's group said anything, Soren took out one of his Spellbooks and casted a Fire attack. The Black Knight saw the attack coming and used his blade to cut it in half and block two paths from oncoming Daein soldiers and commanders. The flames rose high to block the foes views of the ship, and Ike and his group looked at their foe curiously; wondering what he was up too. _"Go. Leave this place. And Son of Greil, we shall meet again. Once when your skills have improved, we shall have our duel."_ said the Black Knight.

Ike and his group stared at him all confused for a second and then began to leave; heading for the ship. The Black Knight watched them as they left and then looked down at his sacred blade. _"Tell me, Gawain... is your son worthy enough to be my foe? What is it that you have taught him that you never taught me? Does he truly have the skills of your swordsmanship like I do? We'll find out soon enough..."_ he said in his thoughts. After that, he watched the ship begin to sail and then heard a growl. _"A growl? That could only mean... a laguz is nearby."_ he said to himself. He slowly turned away from the ship and saw Ike's ally, Ranulf, staring him down. _"You're not impeding that ship. I won't allow it."_ said Ranulf. _"One of Gallia's beast warriors... I've met you once before. Yes... at the castle near the sea of trees."_ the Black Knight calmly replied. _"From where I'm standing, we've actually met twice."_ Ranulf replied. _"Oh?"_ the Black Knight replied. _"I saw you that night... Standing in the light of the full moon. The night you took Sir Greil's life away from his children."_ Ranulf replied.

The Black Knight looked at him surprised for a moment and then got back to his normal self. _"Ha! So you were the one traveling with the beast king, eh? Interesting. By measuring the aide's strength, I will naturally learn more of the king's true power."_ he said. _"Hate to tell you this, but my king is not to be measured against the likes of me. He's far beyond that."_ Ranulf replied. _"All the better. Now then, let us begin."_ the Black Knight replied. Ranulf transformed into his beast form and began attacking the Black Knight. He slashed his claws onto the armor and then noticed that the armor didn't gain any scratch marks. The Black Knight slashed him with his blade and watched Ranulf fall to the ground; turning back to his previous form. Little did they know during the fight was that Ike was watching it all. He watched Ranulf fall from the brute strength the Black Knight had; making him worried for his laguz friend. _"Ranulf!"_ Ike yelled. Ranulf slowly stood back up and saw his foe walk upto him. _"...Ugh...why? Why do my attacks do nothing?"_ said Ranulf. _"You fight impressively. However, you are no match for me."_ the Black Knight replied. After that, Ranulf was unexpectedly healed by someone. They turned around curiously and saw a man named Sephiran run upto them. _"Rise. Leave this to me."_ said Sephiran.

 _"You...you were one of the prisoners..."_ Ranulf replied. _"This knight will not raise his hand to me. ...Correct?"_ Sephiran replied. The Black Knight stood silently and sheathed his blade. _"Go now, quickly!"_ Sephiran told Ranulf. _"If you insist! I'll give you proper thanks when next we meet."_ Ranulf replied. After that, Ranulf escaped and went back to Gallia. A few seconds of silence went by and the flashback came to an end.

 **Back to Present Day**

The storm kept on going as the Black Knight walked silently through it all. After a couple minutes, he made it to the entrance of Nados Castle. Before he pushed the door open, he heard the sound of Ships come from the sky. He turned around and saw a group of fighters appear from the fog. He unsheathed Alondite and prepared himself to fight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said a voice. "And why is that?" the Black Knight replied. "Cause we're on your side. You're going after "him" aren't you?" said another voice. The Black Knight was shook by the voice's question and then lowered his blade. "Who... are you?" he asked the group. A second later, the leader of the group shined brightly and got rid of the fog and thunderstorm; revealing the sunny sky and the identities of the group. "We're friends of Ike's. Fellow combatants of the Smash tournament." I replied as my eyes glew bright. "Ah... it's you guys. I appreciate the time, but I have a fight to end." he replied. "So do we." said Roy.

The Black Knight looked at us curiously and lifted his blade; letting it slightly touch his right shoulder. "Look, this might sound like that we are crazy... but hear us out on this. The Ike that you are going to fight... is not the real Ike." said Link. "Not the real "Ike"? What the hell are you talking about?" the Black Knight replied. I took out my Slate and showed him what we meant. He saw a frame by frame picture of Ike turning into his Trophy form and then the Shadow Bugs making False Ike out of the Trophy. "Impossible! So that is what truly happened to him." said the Black Knight. "Yeah... it's happened to everyone else too, except for Taylor. She survived thanks to the Smash Ball." said Roy. "I see... but how did that item make that armor?" the Black Knight asked. "I'll figure that out later... but right now we need to know what False Ike has been up too. Have you noticed anything suspicious going on around here the past few months?" I replied. He sighed and then looked at me again.

"Very well, I'll tell you everything I know. A few months ago, I was about to get my orders from King Ashnard to defeat the Greil Mercenaries after he recently obtained the medallion. But before he said a word, a shadowy figure came out of nowhere, knocked out Ashnard, and kidnapped him; leaving the army in disarray. We all began our search for the King and found out that he was being held hostage in Nados Castle. I was forced to stay behind for the mission, but learnt very quickly that they were completely outmatched by "Ike". One of the soldiers said that he was wearing Ashnard's armor, wielded Gurgurant, and also had the medallion in his possession. He went completely berserk against the Daein army and took down... every single one of them." the Black Knight replied. We all looked at him in shock and then we all looked up at the Castle. "Guys? Does Ike know the truth about the medallion?" Pit asked. "Slightly. It's something that he really doesn't want to talk about." Marth replied. "Ah." Pit replied. "Wait... if he is wielding King Ashnard's blade, then where is Ragnell?" Lucina asked. I pushed open the door and saw Ragnell laying on the floor. "Found it." I said as I picked it up.

Roy, Link, Marth, Lucina, and the Black Knight looked at me surprised; seeing me hold Ragnell in my right hand with ease. "What?" I asked them. "Babe... that's a two handed sword. How the hell are you holding it with one hand!?" Roy asked me. "Guess who taught me?" I replied. "Cloud?" said Link and Marth curiously. I nodded my head yes to their question. They looked at each other surprised for a moment and then we all heard a noise coming from outside. Luigi jumped in fear and hid behind DK; making DK curious for a second. "What was that?" Chrom asked us. We all turned around and saw the Daein army coming towards us; seeing the aura of the Shadow Bugs on them. "So... this is the Daein army?" said Sheik. "Yes..." the Black Knight replied. "We have to take them down. There is no reason to talk through to them! They're under False Ike's command!" said Chrom. "Chrom is right. We have to fight them!" Bowser replied. The team got into their fighting stances and then Mewtwo used Psychic on Roy, Link, Marth, and Lucina; pushing them to me and the Black Knight. "Mewtwo! What are you doing!?" Marth asked it. _"You guys go find Ike. We can handle these guys. They're wearing Shadow armor. We can handle ourselves from here!"_ Mewtwo replied.

"Not if we can help you." said a voice. We all looked out and saw all of Ike's allies appear from out of nowhere and they started helping out the team! "Take this!" yelled Titania. "This is what happens when you face the Greil Mercenaries!" yelled Boyd. "Who the hell are these guys?" Ganondorf asked. "Allies of Ike's. The Crimean Liberation Army. They are made up by armies from Crimea, Begnion, and Gallia. Ike is the one who leads them." Zelda replied. "And they think that a Daein commander has Ike held within this place... they have no clue what's going on here." said Sheik. "You guys sure you can handle them?" I asked. "Yeah. We got this." Sheik replied. "Got it. And Sheik, keep Zelda safe for Link's sake." I replied. "Always do." she replied. "Chrom! Lucina will be safe with me!" said Marth. "Thank you, Lord Marth! I'm counting on you to keep her safe!" Chrom replied. Marth nodded his head to him and then turned back to our little group. "Come... we must move." said the Black Knight as he began walking. A second later, we followed his lead.

 **Inside Nados Castle**

"So, how do we defeat him?" Lucina asked him. "With the two swords blessed by the goddess: Ragnell and Alondite." the Black Knight replied. "That's right... only these swords can pierce through armor blessed by the goddess in this world, right?" said Link. "Correct." the Black Knight replied. "But since he is also made of Shadow Bugs... shouldn't the armor give him a negative effect on it?" Lucina added. "You're right. It should, but what if he used something to get rid of the armor's effect?" Link replied. "The medallion!" the Black Knight and I replied in shock. Link, Marth, Lucina, and Roy looked at us in shock when we said the word "medallion"; knowing some of Ike's history of it. "If he touched that medallion... there is no doubt that he has gone berserk." the Black Knight told us. I looked down in shock and stared at Ragnell silently as the group spoke to each other. As I stared at the sacred blade, a tiny swirl of blue flames appeared on it. "What the hell?" I said softly. The flames then got near my hand and my light began to join the flames; making a multi-colored flame.

The flame glew brightly and then made a trail on the floor; leading me to the room where False Ike was hiding. I followed the trail and stared at the door. I lifted Ragnell silently, faced it in front of me, closed my eyes, gently put my forehead on the blade, and did a little silent prayer. _"Greil... I promise you that I will find your son and keep him safe. Once I find him, I will return Ragnell to him and he will continue to lead the Mercenaries in your name."_ I said in my thoughts. I opened my eyes and lowered Ragnell; staring at the door in front of me. As I did that, the rest of my little group saw me at the door and walked upto me. "He's in there, isn't he? You sensed him?" Roy asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "What about King Ashnard? Is he in there too?" the Black Knight asked me. "His body is in there... but his life force... is gone. False Ike took his life away before he could do anything to him." I replied. The Black Knight looked down with sorrow; knowing that he should've warned him about Ike a long time ago. Roy, Marth, Link, Lucina, and I felt bad for him for a moment and then we pushed the door open; walking inside the room. The Black Knight and I were in front of the group and prepared our sacred blades for battle.

 **Throne Room**

 _"Well, well, well. It's about time you showed up."_ said a voice. We looked straight ahead and saw False Ike for the first time; wearing King Ashnard's armor and wielding Gurgurant in his right hand. _"I've been waiting for you... the Black Knight."_ he said. "What do you want from me, boy? And what did you do with the medallion?" the Black Knight asked him. _"Revenge. For taking my Father's life away from me with your sword. My Father was the entire world to me. He taught me everything I needed to know as a swordsman and as a person. But you... you just had to appear that one night and take him away from me and my sister forever!"_ False Ike yelled. Roy and I looked at our ally in shock; realizing that he was the one who defeated Greil and took his life away from him. _"As for that medallion... I threw it away outside in the woods. I already have enough chaos as it is... and I plan on using it to get rid of you!"_ False Ike yelled. "You're insane! Getting rid of him is not going to solve any of your problems! If you Shadow Bugs did take some of his memories, shouldn't you all understand Ike's calm nature before all this?" I asked.

False Ike looked at me surprised for a moment and then saw Ragnell in my hand. "You Shadow Bugs think that you are big and tough just because you all took on Ike's form, but you are all nothing but cowards." I said. False Ike stood up angrily, raised his blade, and then charged at us! The Black Knight and I stood by each other and clashed our swords with his; keeping him at bay from the others. False Ike yelled angrily and used his newfound strength on his sword; pushing us away from him. We looked at him and saw his yellow eyes glow bright with rage. He turned to me and pointed his blade at me. _"You! I'll deal with you later. Right now... I have a score to settle with him."_ he said as he turned to the Black Knight. He lifted his blade and used his Dark energy on it; charging up its negative power. I lifted Ragnell and saw the multi-colored flames appear again. "You're all messed up in the head, boy. Looks like I have to defeat you to get you back to your senses!" said the Black Knight. The two swordsmen clashed into battle and it was heated. Link, Marth, Roy, Lucina, and I charged in to help; but False Ike slammed his blade to the ground and created a shock wave. We all were pushed back by the attack and I dropped Ragnell to the ground.

We slowly stood up and watched False Ike and the Black Knight duke it out on their own. "He's too powerful with that armor and blade... how the hell is that possible?" said Lucina. "Rage." Marth replied. "You're right... the rage that's fuming inside him with a certain part of Ike's memories has made him this way." Lucina replied. "But we're all carrying holy weapons... how are we supposed to reach him?" Link asked. Roy and I looked at each other silently, turned to Ragnell and the Binding Blade, and then back to each other; lightly smirking with ease. "Babe? You thinking what I'm thinking?" Roy asked me. "Creating a ring of fire around him and make a flaming Critical Hit/Sword Beam combo..? Yep." I replied. "Seriously? That's what you two are thinking?" Link asked us. We nodded our heads yes to him. "Okay... but if this doesn't work, we won't make it out of here." Marth told us. "Right." I replied as I reached over to Ragnell. As I touched it, the flames appeared again, turned into Light, and then made a big flash in the room. False Ike was blinded from the Light and dropped his weapon. The Black Knight slowly stepped back and checked out his armor; making sure it's okay. He then walked over to us and saw us walk upto him.

"What was that?" he asked us. "A flash of Light. It came from Ragnell... but, how?" I replied. "Who knows... but it sure woke me up..." said a voice. We turned around and saw someone walk out of the shadows and pick up Ragnell. As the person walked into the light, we recognized him. "Hey guys. Did you miss me?" he said. "Ike!" said Lucina and I happily. Ike looked at us happily and then saw the Black Knight at our side. The two rivals stared at each other silently for a moment; making us a little tense. They then nodded their heads to each other as a sign of respect and then turned to our foe; seeing him turn to all of us. "What the hell!? Is he wearing..?" said Ike. "King Ashnard's armor..? Yeah... you've missed out on alot of things for the past few months." Marth replied. "A few months!? I've been a Trophy for that long? Holy..." Ike replied. "Yeah. We'll tell you everything once this is all over." Link replied. False Ike charged at us angrily again and then was double teamed by Ike and the Black Knight; knocking him back with their blades. He stood back up and stared at us in shock. _"Impossible!? How did you return to normal!?"_ he said. "You Shadow Bugs should've known how. I've heard every word in here ever since they walked in and learned everything you've done to this place. You are nothing but a monster. A monster that needs to know their place in this world, and end its chaos." Ike replied.

I made my Light Sword appear and made it flash brightly in front of False Ike; blinding him very quickly. Ike and the Black Knight attacked False Ike with their Blades and destroyed False Ike's armor. _"You..!"_ said False Ike in pain. "Now!" said the Black Knight. Roy and Ike watched their swords flame up and hit them on the ground; creating a ring of fire around our foe. Link then fired a Sword Beam from the Master Sword and Marth and Lucina used Critical Hit on it; rising the attacks strength. Roy and Ike used their swords again on the Beam and strengthened the attack again. As the Beam came close to me, my sword glew brightly and and let it absorb its energy. I then jumped into the ring of fire, charged at False Ike and pierced him with my blade; destroying him. The fire disappeared and we all stood beside each other. "Well, that's that... he's gone." said Ike. "Yeah... come on, guys. Let's get back to everyone else before- ah!" Roy replied as he felt the ground shake and the floor crumbling. "Roy!" I replied as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Wh-what!? What the hell is going on!?" he replied in shock. "The Castle is crumbling! We have to get out of here!" said Marth. "You all go. I'll stay here." said the Black Knight.

"What!? Are you insane!?" I said in shock. "I'll only slow you down. Go! Get out of here as fast as you can!" the Black Knight replied. I tried to reason with him, but Roy and Ike pulled me away from him and we all made our escape through the crumbling Castle. We ran as fast as we could and made our way out as the Castle fell; seeing our team and Ike's army looking at us. "Ike!" said Mist as she began running upto him. "Mist!" Ike replied happily. He ran upto her and hugged her happily. Soren, Titania, Boyd, and everyone else reunited with Ike; happy to see him safe. Roy and I turned back to the crumbled Castle and saw the Black Knight was gone. We closed our eyes and lightly lowered our heads in sadness for a moment. After we did that, I suddenly became curious of Ike's rivalry of the Black Knight and how Greil had passed away. Ike had never told most of us how his father has passed. Only a select few people of the tournament know exactly what happened. As I thought about it, I knew that I had see it for myself... but how? "Tay? You alright?" Roy asked me curiously.

I turned to him and he saw a curious look in my eyes. "You wanna know what happened to Ike's father, don't you?" he asked me. "Yeah... but I don't know exactly how. I want to ask him... but I have a feeling that I would make him upset if I asked him." I replied honestly. "Same. I've been wanting to know too, but I'm scared of hurting his feelings if I did... but there is one thing I heard about him." he replied. "What's that?" I asked. "That he was last seen leaving Gebal Castle in the middle of the night." he replied. We stayed silent for a moment and began walking away from the group; making sure that they don't notice us. "You sure you wanna do this?" he whispered. "I'm sure. We wanna know what happened right? This is our only chance to find out before anyone can stop us." I whispered. "Okay." he whispered. After a few minutes of walking, we teleported to Gebal Castle.

 **Gebal Castle**

We arrived at the location and looked around silently; hoping that no one is near us. "No one's here. We're in the clear." said Roy. "That's good." I replied. "So... how are we supposed to see exactly what happened? You think you can use your powers to make us see a vision of it all?" he asked. "Maybe..? I've never thought about it to be honest. But... I can give it a try." I replied. My armor and eyes glew brightly for a moment and then used my Time powers to make a vision of the past in this area. After that, my eyes and armor stopped glowing and both Roy and I noticed the night sky; telling us that my Time powers began to work. "Whoa... nice job, babe." he said. "Thanks. Now, we wait to see what happens." I replied. "Right." he replied. We looked out to the entrance of the Castle and saw someone walk out. An older man with a yellow cape and a big blue shoulder armor piece walked out of the Castle silently and began walking down the stairs. "Is that... Greil?" said Roy. "Yeah... that has to be him." I replied.

Greil walked down silently and began making his way to a path in the woods. A few seconds later, another sound of footsteps echoed in the area and it was Ike who appeared and ran upto Greil. Roy and I noticed that Ike was feeling nervous about something; but we had a feeling that it wasn't good. _"Father!"_ he said. _"Ike? What are you doing still awake?"_ Greil asked him. _"I couldn't sleep, so I was lying there staring outside, and I saw you leave the castle. Where are you going at this hour?"_ Ike replied. Greil sighed in agony and turned away from his son; not wanting him to see his eyes. _"It's nothing to do with you, boy. Go back inside and get to sleep."_ he replied. _"Will you stop treating me like a child? I'll do as I please, got it?"_ Ike replied in a stressed tone; surprising Greil for a moment. "Wow... I'd never thought that Ike would get serious with his father like that." said Roy. "Me either. I always thought he was the silent, loyal type." I replied. Roy nodded his head in agreement and we looked back at Ike and Greil. _"Hmph. You always were a stubborn pup. What say we take a walk and chat a bit?"_ said Greil. _"...Yeah."_ Ike replied. After that, they began walking into the woods. We followed their lead a couple seconds later.

We walked behind the bushes and trees and kept our eyes on them. A few seconds, later, they stopped walking and turned to each other. _"Tell me, Ike, are you getting used to the ins and outs of the mercenary life? The way we approach combat?"_ Greil asked him. _"I'm definitely a better fighter. But I don't understand... why would you put a recruit like me in charge?"_ Ike replied; scratching his head curiously. _"What is it with all the complaining? You have a problem with authority?"_ Greil asked as he crossed his arms; giving a stern look to Ike. _"Just give me a straight answer. I've only just started. I'm barely able to handle my own duties around here. I shouldn't be in charge of anyone."_ Ike replied. "Damn... honest and straight to the point. He really does hate suspenseful questions..." I said. _"You can learn it all at once. It'll all fall into place as you start to get some experience."_ Greil told him. _"It's just strange is all... a while ago, you never would have said or done anything like this."_ Ike replied. Greil closed his eyes, sighed, opened his eyes, and looked upto the sky; seeing the stars shine in the night. Ike looked at his father, saw a nervous look on his face, and became very curious of Greil's actions.

"Tay? What are they doing?" Roy asked me. "I think Greil thought of something and Ike's trying to figure it out..? But, what is it?" I replied. _"Is something wrong, Father? What are you in such a rush?"_ Ike asked him. Greil looked back down and turned to Ike, walked over to him, and put his hands on his shoulders; trying to fake a smile to not worry him. _"Ike... do you remember anything at all about your mother?"_ he asked him. _"What? Where did that come from?"_ Ike asked in a confused tone. _"Just answer the question."_ Greil replied as he took his hands off Ike's shoulders. _"Let's see... she was kind, I...think... I don't really remember. And you've never said much about her either."_ Ike replied. _"Hm. Is that so..."_ Greil replied. They began walking again and we followed. "What was that about? Why would Greil ask Ike about his mother?" I asked. "Hm? Maybe she has a connection to something that only Greil knows about?" Roy replied. "Maybe, but... I just don't understand why Ike doesn't remember her. Do you think it had something to do with the medallion False Ike threw away?" I replied. We both stopped and looked each other in shock after I said the question and turned back to Ike and Greil for a moment. "No way... you think..." said Roy surprised. "That Greil touched the medallion and accidentally took his wife's life away? Yeah... I think he did..." I replied sadly.

We looked at Ike as we walked and we started to feel really bad for him. How could've this happened? If Greil did touch the medallion by accident and went berserk, couldn't there been a safer way to stop him? As we thought about it, it made us feel more sad for Ike. Once after this walk through time is over, we'll give him a big hug for Greil and his wife. We followed them again and saw them stop. We looked at them curiously for a moment and saw Greil look at Ike sternly and cross his arms; wondering what's going to happen next. _"Father? What is it?"_ said Ike. _"We're done here. Leave me and go back to the castle."_ Greil replied. Ike looked at him surprised and then crossed his arms; looking at Greil concernedly. _"What? Just like that?"_ Ike replied. _"You heard me. That's a direct order! Return to the castle immediately!"_ Greil commanded sternly; shocking me and Roy. Ike looked at him in shock, clutched his fists angrily, and lowered his head; angry at his father. _"I... fine..."_ Ike replied. Ike then began walking away from Greil silently. He turned back to him a minute later and began walking again. Greil began walking away too, but went into the woods more. Roy and I looked back at Ike as he went near the castle, and saw him begin running after Greil! "What the hell!?" I said. "Come on! We gotta go after him!" Roy replied. "Right!" I replied. After that, we ran after Ike and began to wonder what we will see next.

 _"Father... what's going on? Where are you?"_ said Ike as he ran. Roy and I ran deep into the woods for a minute and heard the sound of weapons clashing. "Roy? Were those?" I asked him. "Weapons? Yeah... those were definitely weapons." he replied. "That means Greil has got to be close by!" I replied. "You're right. Come on!" he replied. We kept on running further and heard the clashing get louder. A couple minutes later, we made it to the spot and saw Greil fighting someone. We looked at the person he was fighting and instantly recognized him! "No way... that's the..." said Roy. "Black Knight. And he's got Ragnell in his hand." I added. Greil and the Black Knight kept on fighting for a few more minutes and held each other at bay with their weapons. We looked at them in shock and then we saw Ike appear; watching the battle too. The two warriors stared at each other and then Greil was pushed back from the Black Knight's strength. He went down on his right knee and stared at his foe. _"Father!"_ said Ike worriedly as he ran upto him. _"Ike? Stay back!"_ Greil replied as he turned to his right; seeing his son.

Ike stopped in his tracks and took a step back; looking at his father and his foe. Greil stood back up and watched the Black Knight intensely. _"Here. Use this blade."_ said the Black Knight as he threw Ragnell into a log. _"What are you doing?"_ Greil asked him. _"I've been waiting for this for a long time._ _I would prefer it if you used your proper weapon, so that I might see you at your full strength… General Gawain, Rider of Daein."_ the Black Knight replied as he pointed Alondite at him. _"That was my name once, but I... threw it away. The only weapon I need, is right... here."_ Greil replied as he picked up Ragnell, threw it near his foe, picked up his axe, and pointed it to the Black Knight. _"Do you want to die?"_ the Black Knight asked him. _"Your voice... I remember you. You think you can defeat me? The man, who taught you how to fight? What a fool. Come on, boy! Come try me!"_ Greil replied. He and the Black Knight fought again for a moment and then Greil was pierced by Alondite; shocking me and Roy. "No!" I screamed in shock. I covered my mouth after that and went down to the ground; crying in shock. Roy sat on the ground and held me in his arms; trying to comfort me as much as he could. I looked up at him and noticed he was crying too. I tried comforting him too as we fought through the tears; still in shock to what has happened.

 _"Is that... all there is? No challenge? No resistance?"_ said the Black Knight. He pulled the blade out of Greil and we saw Ike run upto his father; catching him in his arms. _"Father!"_ said Ike worriedly. They fell to the ground and Ike saw Greil's eyes almost close; making him very worried and upset. _"Don't. Don't leave... don't leave me! Father!"_ Ike yelled. Roy and I looked out to him and felt our hearts shatter of what we witnessed. Deep inside our hearts, we wanted to help... but this was something that we couldn't interfere. _"...Unbelievable. Is this truly what has become of my teacher?"_ said the Black Knight. _"Father! Father!"_ said Ike. _"I...Ike..."_ said Greil hoarsely. _"Hold on!"_ Ike replied as he held down his wound. _"Now then, will you give me what I came for?"_ said the Black Knight. _"I...don't...have it... I threw...it away..."_ Greil replied. _"Ha. You, who knows better than any what it truly is, threw it away? Surely you can craft a more plausible lie. You're not even trying anymore."_ the Black Knight replied. _"I'm done talking to you."_ Greil replied. _"So there's no way for me to get my answers, is that it? The dead keep their secrets, or so it is said. But you, however... you are not dead yet. I wonder... will watching your son's face grow pale, his eyes dim as his life bleeds away... and then your daughter... oh, the horrors I will visit upon her. Will that loosen your tongue, perhaps? I suppose we will simply have to see."_ the Black Knight replied.

Roy and I looked at him in shock and anger from those words he had said. He absolutely has no right to torment Greil like this, especially when involving his two kids into all this. After hearing all of that, we wanted to fight him so badly and make him eat his words. Ike then gently put down his father, stood up, unsheathed a sword, and angrily stared at the Black Knight. _"What?"_ he said angrily. _"No! Ike!"_ Greil yelled as Ike began charging at their foe and began battling him. Ike hit the Black Knight's armor with his sword and noticed that it didn't leave a scratch. _"What the hell?"_ he said. The Black Knight attacked back with his brute strength and Ike fell to the ground in pain. _"Ike!"_ said Greil worriedly. _"I won't check my hand again. Give me what I am after. If you offer no resistance, I will leave your child alive."_ the Black Knight replied. _"S-stop... you will not touch my son!"_ Greil replied in pain as he began to stand up. Ike stood back up and tried to attack the Black Knight again, and all of a sudden... a roar was heard in the distance. "What the?" I said curiously. "What was that?" Roy asked me. "I... I'm not sure..." I replied.

The Black Knight began looking around and tried to figure out who made that noise. _"...What is this? The king of beasts? How bothersome. Do I retreat?"_ the Black Knight asked himself. Before he tried to leave, he felt something hit him from behind. _"Eh?"_ he said. He turned around and saw Ike looking at him in a fiery rage. _"You're not going anywhere."_ Ike told him. _"Tell me, is the son as stupid as the father?"_ the Black Knight replied; angering Ike more. Before they fought again, Greil stood up from his wound and used his axe to keep him up. _"Father!"_ said Ike. _"Ike, stop. There's no way you can win."_ Greil told him. _"But..."_ Ike replied; calming down from his rage. _"Ike!"_ Greil replied. _"You will not continue? Then I will finish..."_ said the Black Knight as he tried to strike Ike again. Before he got close, the roar from before got louder; making the Black Knight turn away from Ike and Greil. _"...So close. Now is not the time for me to deal with him. Hmph. You get to keep your head today, boy."_ said the Black Knight. He slowly walked away, used some Warp powder, and teleported away. Ike watching him leave and picked up Ragnell from the ground; looking at it curiously.

 _"Blast."_ said Greil. Ike turned to him curiously, walked upto him, and knelt down on his right knee to him. _"So willful. So arrogant... of course... the one who... made him that way... was...m-me..."_ said Greil hoarsely. _"...Father?"_ said Ike curiously. A second later, Greil collapsed from his wound; dropping his signature axe with him. _"Father! Hold on! I can't do anything here... I've... I've got to get you back to the castle!"_ he said worriedly. As he picked him up, rain began to fall. Roy and I looked up and saw that a rainstorm had come by. Ike then began walking Greil back to the Castle; walking as slow as he could. Roy and I followed him a second later; feeling our hearts break as we walked along with them. As we made it near the Castle, Greil lifted his head up slowly, put his hand on Ike's head, and lightly ruffled his blue hair. _"I-Ike..."_ he said. _"Father? You're awake!"_ Ike replied. _"I... there's something I need to tell you."_ Greil replied. _"Tell me later. Right now, I'm getting you back to the castle."_ Ike replied. _"Forget about revenge... leave that knight alone... stay away..."_ Greil replied. _"What? Father?"_ Ike replied curiously. _"Stay with the king of Gallia... live here. Live in peace..."_ Greil replied. _"Father, stop talking. You're wasting your strength. Please..."_ Ike replied in a sad tone.

 _"I need you to take care of everything... the company... Mist..."_ Greil replied. _"Wait... you mustn't say such things! It'll be light soon. You'll be fine... "_ Ike replied. Greil lightly smiled one last time, took his last breath, and closed his eyes. Ike looked at him in shock and gently layed him down on the ground; trying to get him to wake up again. As we watched, we knew that it was too late... Greil... was gone. "No..." I said as tears fell from my eyes again; starting to cry again. I turned to Roy and saw him motioning for a hug. I hugged him and he let me cry on his shoulder. His eyes filled up with tears too and he cried on my shoulder. After all that... the vision of the past disappeared and we were back to the normal time of the area. We wiped our tears away and looked around as the sun shined on the area. "Tay? You okay?" Roy asked me. "After seeing what happened... no. I'm not okay. That was an emotional trip I never want to do again." I replied. "Agreed. I haven't cried that hard about something for a very long time... but after seeing that, my eyes and chest hurt from crying." he replied. "Same here." I replied. We looked at each other silently and all of a sudden, my armor began glowing again! "The hell!?" said Roy in shock. "Oh come on! What now?" I replied.

The aura of my armor made a trail on the ground behind Roy and we saw footprints on the ground; set on a different path. "Footprints? Think they're ours?" he asked me. "No... I think they were Ike and his teams footprints when they had to..." I replied sadly. "Yeah..." he replied sadly. We looked at the trail again and followed it a second later. After a couple minutes, we noticed that we were heading to a giant lake area. A couple seconds later, we saw a familiar item planted on the ground; surrounded by flowers. "This must be the place." I said. We walked upto the axe and flowers and looked at them silently. We turned to each other, nodded our heads, looked back at the axe, knelt down on our knees, lowered our heads, and began a silent prayer to Greil. "Roy! Tay! Where are you guys?" yelled a voice. "Roy! Tay!" yelled a few more voices. We ended the prayer, stood back up, and turned around; hearing many footsteps approach us. A few seconds later, we saw our team appear from the woods and look at us curiously. "Hey... guys..." said Fox. We looked at them silently and saw Ike walk upto us; seeing the red in our eyes. "Hey..? Were you two... crying?" he asked us.

We walked upto him and nodded our heads yes to him. Ike looked at us surprised and then looked what was behind us; now figuring out why we were crying. He looked back at us and then let us hug him. The team saw what we were doing and then began realizing what was going on. We all stayed for an hour; letting everyone pay their respects to Greil. After that, we all left the area and went back to the Ships. As we walked, Ike stayed by me and Roy to make sure that we were okay and that no more tears were shed. We told him everything that had happened and what we saw, and he understood everything we said. He apologized for not telling us sooner and promised to tell us that if something brings him down, that he would tell us. We promised him the same too and the three of us began smiling again. As we got near the Ships, Ike's outfit began to glow! "What the hell!?" said Ike in shock. After a moment, we saw that Ike's outfit has turned from his Ranger outfit to his Lord outfit. "Wow, Ike... that's a pretty cool outfit." I said. "Thanks..." Ike replied. "Is that the outfit Sanaki gave you?" Roy asked him. "Yeah... it is. Don't get me wrong, guys... I like this outfit, but I despise the Lord title." Ike replied. "Is it for a personal reason you don't want the Lord title?" I asked. Ike nodded his head yes to my question. "Okay. Just making sure." I replied.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"Alright... who's next on the Trophy list?" said Falco as I hooked up the Slate. "Oh... so that's the Slate you guys were talking about. It looks just like Link's." Ike replied. "Yep... but with a better purpose." Link replied. The Slate scanned for a Trophy for a minute and then found one. "There we go." I said. "Who we got, Tay?" Fox asked me. "It's Pokémon Trainer." I replied. "Pokémon Trainer!?" said Fox, Falco, Link, Ike, Samus, and Lucina in shock. Chrom, Zelda, Sheik, Mewtwo, Young Link, ZSS, Snake, Pichu, Pikachu, Marth, and Roy turned to us and walked upto us; seeing the next Trophy found. "So... we're getting him next?" said Snake. "Yeah... right on Mt. Silver." I replied. "Well that should be easy enough." said Sheik. "But... I just found this, Charizard revived itself." I replied. "What!? How did it revive itself!?" said Link. "Pure determination?" Roy asked. "Maybe... what's it doing now?" Link replied. "Fighting its False self." I replied. "So... we going to help Charizard?" Falco asked me. "Yeah... it's going to need all the help it can get." I replied. "Alright then, let's move!" said Fox. After that, the Ships flew into the air and we began our journey to Mt. Silver.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 32 of the story! Man, what a long Chapter. When I thought of doing this Chapter... I really wanted to see how Taylor and Roy would react to Ike's past and beginning history of his rivalry with the Black Knight. So, I decided to do that and let Taylor experiment with Time powers; letting her expand her horizon with her supernatural abilities. These Time powers will return sometime later down the road to help her remember her past. And that flashback to Toha, I decided to do this with a little twist of my own interpretation to see how the Black Knight became interested in Ike. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 33:** **Pokémon Trainer (The Champion). The team arrives at Mt. Silver and it's a Triple Battle with False** **Pokémon Trainer! Taylor with Pikachu, Charizard, and Mewtwo vs False Pokémon Trainer with False Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard! Who will win this Triple Battle? Find out in Chapter 33!**


	33. Chapter 33: Pokémon Trainer

**Chapter 33: Pokémon Trainer (The Champion)**

 **Mt. Silver**

It was a cold and very snowy day. A blizzard had started here about a few hours ago; making Trainers and Pokémon go inside the mountain to keep warm. To some Trainers, they thought this storm was made by Articuno, a Legendary Ice-type Pokémon of the Kanto region. But, this storm was not caused by Articuno... it was caused by the Calamity. Calamity Tabuu's powers had made a Blizzard Crystal and made it to be impossible for some Trainers to pass through; but a very few had made it through the storm and stayed inside the mountain to stay warm and train until the Crystal breaks. The Crystal was floating in the sky above Mt. Silver as it made the blizzard; but through the storm came two Flamethrowers that broke through the tundra. The Flamethrowers went on for a few more minutes and then two creatures flew out of the clouds. Under the sunlight was none other than Charizard. He roared loudly as he looked onto something. His flame on his tail burned with rage as he saw his foe fly upto him.

His foe was none other than False Charizard. His yellow eyes silently stared at Charizard's blue eyes for a moment, and then False Charizard clutched his fist, made fire surround it, and used Fire Punch on Charizard; punching him in the face. Charizard shook off the pain and then used Dragon Claw on his False self; making him fall back slightly. The two then clashed again by using Flare Blitz, but False Charizard's strength withstood the knock-back and made Charizard fall down. Charizard roared in pain and then closed his eyes; bracing for impact. "Charizard!" yelled a voice. Charizard opened his eyes in shock as he recognized the voice immediately, and began flying back up in the sky. As he flew up, False Charizard became curious of what Charizard was up too. A few seconds later, Charizard turned around, spread out his wings behind sunlight, stared at his False self, and let something fall onto his back; while something else flew behind him. After all of that, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and I were revealed behind Charizard; ready to fight.

"You alright, Charizard?" I asked him. He turned his head to me and nodded confidently. Mewtwo, Pikachu, and I smiled confidently back at him and we gave each other a thumbs up. We then turned to False Charizard and stared him down. "Alright guys... we need to make him lead us to False Pokémon Trainer. Then we take take him on in a Triple Battle to rescue him, Squirtle, and Ivysaur." I told them. _"If that is the plan... then lets stick to it."_ Mewtwo replied. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu replied. Charizard nodded his head in agreement and then I looked at the Crystal above the mountain. I took out my communicator and called up the team. "Alright guys, I found Charizard. He's safe with us." I said. _"Perfect. You guys go on ahead inside the mountain. We'll handle the Crystal."_ Bowser replied. _"Go get 'em guys!"_ Captain Falcon replied. _"Loki and I are cheering you on, babe. You got this. And remember to be careful."_ Roy replied. "I will. We'll be back soon." I replied. _"I love you."_ he replied. "I love you, 3000." I replied. I ended the call and looked back at False Charizard; seeing him begin to use an attack. "Flamethrower? Now it's getting heated. Mewtwo, watch out!" I said.

Mewtwo reacted very quickly and used Water Pulse on the attack. "Water Pulse? Did you forget Shadow Ball to use that?" I asked. _"Nope. We only use four moves in traditional Pokémon battles... but in situations like this, we all can use multiple moves and not worry about anything."_ Mewtwo replied as it flew over to me. "Wow... that's amazing. I know its crazy to ask you this... but can we cheat the Battle when we see them?" I whispered to it. _"Sure. Besides, False_ _Pokémon Trainer might cheat in the Battle as well."_ Mewtwo replied. "Sweet." I replied. We looked back at our foe and saw him try to use Slash on us; but we got away with ease. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Charizard, use Flamethrower!" I said. "Pika! Pika-chu!" Pikachu replied as he used the attack. Charizard roared and used his attack on our foe; pushing him away and damaging him. False Charizard roared in agony and began flying away from us! We noticed that he was heading towards the mountain, and we followed his lead a few seconds later. _"Taylor..? What about the others? Are they coming to help us?"_ Mewtwo asked me. "They're busy with the Crystal. We're buying them time by this Triple Battle." I replied. _"Ah... I see now. Alright... understood. We must win this fight so they can break the Crystal and restore this area's natural balance!"_ Mewtwo replied. "Right!" I replied. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. Charizard grunted in agreement and then the four of us made it inside the mountain.

 **Inside Mt. Silver**

We flew around inside the mountain; chasing False Charizard as quick as we could. After a few minutes of chasing and dodging Flamethrowers, False Charizard finally landed down on the ground and saw his allies. We gently flew down to the ground and saw False Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, and Ivysaur for the first time; seeing Pokémon Trainer's Trophy with them. I got off Charizard's back and stared down our foes. "Look... I know that you're not the real Red, but I know that you hold the passion of battle as much as he does. In order to do that, I challenge you to a Triple Battle! Your three Pokémon beside you and my three Pokémon beside me! Whoever wins this gets that Trophy. Do you accept my challenge?" I said to him. He nodded his head yes to my challenge and then commanded False Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard to stand in front of him. Mewtwo, Charizard, and Pikachu stood in front of me; ready to fight. "Let's end this." I said. After that, the battle had begun!

False Squirtle used Withdraw and began dashing towards Charizard and Pikachu. "Pikachu! Quick Attack to get away! Use Thunderbolt to stop him from getting to close if you need to!" I said. "Pika!" Pikachu replied as he used Quick Attack to dodge. False Squirtle reacted and tried to get him again, but was stopped by Thunderbolt. "Charizard! Grab him and use Seismic Toss!" I said. Charizard roared, grabbed his shell, and used the attack on False Squirtle; knocking him back to False Charizard. False Ivysaur ran up and began to use Vine Whip on Pikachu as he stopped moving. "Grab the vine!" I said. Pikachu grabbed the vine in his paws and then threw him to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, Psychic!" I said. _"Take this!"_ Mewtwo replied as it used the attack on False Ivysaur and threw him to the ground, and used Shadow Ball to keep him down. "Charizard, use Flamethrower to surround them!" I said. Charizard used the attack and surrounded our foes in a ring of fire. A moment later, False Squirtle used Water Gun on the fire and False Ivysaur used Razor Leaf at us; making us dodge it. Once we were safe; False Charizard flew up and used Fire Blast from above. Charizard and Mewtwo caught the attack in their hands and destroyed it.

"Stand your guard, guys... they're planning to tire you out. I can sense it." I told them. "Pika pi!" Pikachu replied. _"Got it... and make sure we all check the area. They would want to use it to their- watch out!"_ Mewtwo replied. We looked up and saw False Charizard rip off a spike from the ceiling and throw it down at us! False Squirtle used Hydro Pump on it to increase its speed and False Ivysaur used Solar Beam on it to help False Squirtle's attack. I glared angrily and used my powers to stop and destroy the spike; making the rubble fly. Our foes stared us down and saw my eyes glow brightly at them; realizing that they have made a huge mistake. "Now you've done it! This time, we're not playing around... Mewtwo, Charizard, Pikachu... screw the rules... it's time we unleash our own All Out Attack!" I said. The three Pokémon nodded their heads in agreement and then they charged at our foes. Pikachu used Thunder, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, and Thunder Punch on our foes in the attack; sending them to Charizard.

Charizard used Flamethrower, Slash, Dragon Rage, Fire Punch, Ancient Power, and Fly on them; sending them to Mewtwo. Mewtwo used Psychic, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, Swift, Low Kick, and Confusion on them; sending then back to False Pokémon Trainer and making them fall onto the ground. "It ends here... time for the Grand Finale! Charizard! Mewtwo! Hold up your Mega Stones!" I said. Charizard and Mewtwo smirked and raised up the Charizardite X and Mewtwonite Y Mega Stones in their hands. Pikachu handed me a Key Stone and I raised it in the air. "Now! Mega Evolve!" I said. The energies of the Stones connected to the Key Stone, and then both Charizard and Mewtwo Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and Mega Mewtwo Y. "And I know three specific moves from another tournament you three can use... Charizard, Searing Blaze! Mewtwo, Psydisaster! Pikachu, Volt Shock Fist!" I said. Pikachu, Charizard, and Mewtwo used the three attacks on our foes and destroyed them once and for all.

Charizard and Mewtwo turned back to normal and the four of us celebrated our victory. After we celebrated, I looked down and saw Pokémon Trainer's Trophy laying there on the ground. "Okay Charizard, it's time we wake your friends up and get out of here." I said as I walked upto the Trophy. I knelt down on my right knee and touched the Trophy; waking up our friend. "H-huh? Where... am I?" he said as he touched the back of his head for any pain. "Hey, Red. Long time no see." I replied. He blinked his eyes, looked up at me, and recognized me. "Tay! It's really you!" he said as he gave me a hug. I smiled, hugged back, and helped him stand up. "How... how did you survive the attack? I saw everyone get-" he asked me. "I'll explain it you later, but right now... we need to get back to the others. They're waiting for us." I replied. "The others? Wait a second... have you been bringing all of us back!?" he replied. I nodded my head yes to his question; leaving him surprised of my response.

Before we said a word, Charizard ran upto Red, hugged him happily, and gave him a couple licks on the cheek; making us smile warmly at each other. "He missed you." I said as Pikachu jumped up on my shoulder. "And I missed him too. So did Squirtle and Ivysaur. We didn't know how Charizard woke himself up, but we knew that was trying to find some help to wake us up and take down his enemies. I guess the help that he got was you guys. All I can say is... thank you. Thank you for finding Charizard and helping him getting us back." he replied. _"We're just glad we made it on time when we heard that Charizard woke himself up."_ said Mewtwo. After Mewtwo spoke, we heard the sound of two PokéBalls open from Red's bag, and we saw Squirtle and Ivysaur appear. "Squirtle?" said Squirtle curiously. "Ivy?" Ivysaur replied curiously. They looked up and saw us looking down at them happily. We happily reunited with them for a few moments and then heard an explosion outside. "What was that!?" said Red surprised.

 _"Taylor..? Could it be..?"_ Mewtwo asked me. "The Blizzard Crystal being destroyed for good? Yeah... it has to be that." I replied. We all walked outside to a big cliff of Mt. Silver and saw the sky clear up and the sun shine down on us. "The storm... it's gone. That means all Pokémon Trainers can return here to train, and all Pokémon that live here can return home." I said. _"Indeed. The natural balance of the area has been restored."_ Mewtwo replied. We all nodded our heads in agreement to Mewtwo's response, and then heard the sounds of the five Ships slowly fly down to us. "It's them!" I said happily. _"Hey! They're down here, guys! Everyone is safe."_ said Mario. _"Thank goodness."_ Zelda replied. _"Teleporting them to the Great Fox, now."_ Fox replied. After that, we were teleported inside the Great Fox, and I let Red and his Pokémon reunite with everyone.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

As everyone was talking to each other by the communication screen; Roy and I were sitting on the floor and we began to play with Loki. We taught him how to catch a ball and pull on a toy rope; while I secretly used my psychic powers to find a way to keep him tamed. As we played, Loki noticed my wolf totem around my neck and barked at it a couple times. "Huh? Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Roy asked him. I looked down at the totem and realized that was what Loki was barking at. "Oh... it's this. My wolf totem." I replied as I took off my necklace. "Wolf totem..? When did you get that?" Roy asked me. "I got it back when we rescued the Ice Climbers. When we were heading back to the Ships, I noticed an aurora shining in the sky. Not only that, but I also saw spirits of animals running in the aurora. As I watched it, a wolf spirit was looking down at me; as if it knew me or something. It howled and then disappeared. I was curious of why it disappeared, but once I got inside the Great Fox... I guess that particular spirit flew down to me and transformed into that totem." I replied.

"Hm? That sounds interesting. But when you said you think that spirit knew you... do you think that you met that wolf when you were a kid?" Roy replied curiously. "Now that you put that way... I'm not so sure. My parents always told me to stay close to home and never go into the forest behind our backyard. I kept asking them why so many times when I was little, but they refused to answer me everytime I asked." I replied. "Wow... that's pretty deep. I... I'd never thought that your parents would keep secrets like that from you. You guys are always honest to each other; but now I feel really skeptical about them." he replied. I nodded my head in agreement, looked down at Loki, and showed it to him. He sniffed it curiously, grabbed it in his mouth, and all of a sudden... the totem's eyes began to glow in multiple colors! We looked at it in shock as the totem glew and surrounded Loki in it. "Loki..?" I said. We watched him for a moment and saw that he was beginning to grow up so quickly. As he grew, we realized that he was now taller than the average wolf; which made us realize his true species. "Babe... I don't think he's a gray wolf. He's a-" said Roy. "Direwolf." I replied. He stopped growing and the light disappeared; revealing his adult stage to us. **(A/N: Loki's adult stage and fur color is based on the direwolf Grey Wind from Game of Thrones, but with blue eyes)***

Loki opened his eyes and then turned to me; seeing my reaction to his surprise growth. "Loki..? Is this... who you really are? Was that spirit in the totem really you?" I asked him. He slowly walked over to me and licked my cheek; confirming that it was indeed him. I reached out my right hand to him and pet him; seeing him all calm of my action. A moment later, we looked at each other, and his eyes began to glow. "What the?" I said. After that, me and Loki's consciousness's were mentally transported to my mind.

 **Inside my Mind**

Loki and I stood by each other and looked around cautiously for a moment. "So... I guess you're one of the two things that's supposed to unlock my memories, huh?" I asked. He barked once to me; saying yes to my question. _"You got that right."_ added a voice. We looked straight ahead and saw my other self appear in front of us. _"I'm impressed. I didn't think your direwolf would return after touching the totem this early."_ she said. "Hey, other me." I said as I shook her hand. She lightly smiled back at me and then petted Loki. I noticed how calm and happy he was towards her. Maybe they have some sort of connection to each other..? But... what could their connection be? _"Come on you two, follow me. This memory will tell us who we really are."_ said my other self. "Okay. Did you find anything else about this one?" I replied. _"Nope. Just where we came from... and our real name. I never found who was responsible for our home's downfall. I guess that part is the last piece that we have to figure out together."_ she replied as she began walking. We followed her lead a few seconds later. As we walked, I saw my armor disappear and the mark on my right hand glow brightly. "This mark again... what does it truly mean?" I said to myself. A few minutes later, we saw an area glow brightly ahead of us. _"This way."_ said my other self. "To where?" I asked her.

She stopped walking and then turned to me. She blinked her eyes silently and then lightly smiled at me. _"Home... our real home."_ she replied. My eyes widened in shock to her response and I felt my legs go numb from it all. My other self and Loki looked at me and noticed my reaction; wondering what just happened to me. _"Reach out your right hand to the light. The mark on your hand shall make us the road to home. But once we see that memory, you must keep it secret until you find the final piece."_ she told me. I took in her words, nodded my head, began walking towards the light, and reached out my hand to it; making my mark glow in multiple colors. "Home... now I'll know where I truly came from... and find out... who I really am." I said. After a minute, the three of us went inside the light and saw a vast medieval kingdom that looked beyond what I imagined. Many parts of the area had big glowing stones around; glowing bright in multiple colors

"Whoa... what is this place?" I said. Before my other self said a word, a horse carriage ran past us and was heading towards the kingdom. A second later, we saw people in armor riding on horses; following the carriage. "Knights? What's next, someone riding on a dragon?" I asked. _"Uh... you might wanna look up."_ my other self replied. We looked up and saw a person riding and controlling a dragon; flying towards the kingdom. He was flying low and made sure and checked on his knights as they marched to the kingdom. We followed them a moment later, and then I noticed something about the dragon rider. "Wait a sec... is he wearing similar armor to mine!?" I said. _"Yes. But his main element seems to be Fire. Look, he doesn't have Light crystals on his armor. It seems that he has magma rocks and lava on his armor."_ my other self replied. "Geez. He must be the hot head of the place or something." I replied. My other self laughed for a moment and then we looked back at the Fire armored man.

 _"Ah... Champion Volcanis. Today is the day, huh? The Child of Light is officially born."_ said a knight. _"Indeed. The Child of Light is now born. This Child will be the one to lead the Kingdom of Lucreas and the Elemental Champions to a greater future; just like how it has been prophesied many years ago."_ Volcanis replied. _"Vitalos and Luminia must be so proud to have given birth to this Child. I wonder what she might look like?"_ the knight replied. _"Heh, I guarantee that she will look and act just like her mother, but with a little bit of Vitalos's personality. She's chosen to lead a new generation of Champions after all. So they better train her with all their might to make sure she will be ready to lead our children to a peaceful future."_ Volcanis replied. Vitalos? Luminia? Who are those two? Are they the king and Queen of Lucreas? What are their powers? Do they both control Light? Or does only one of them control Light? I guess we'll find out when we reach the gates.

 _"May Galeem's light keep her soul cleansed from darkness."_ said the knight. Volcanis nodded his head in agreement and then we all reached the gates. Galeem's Light..? Huh, that sounds interesting... maybe Galeem is that Ancient Hero of Light that my other self, False Wario, and that Creature talked about. _"Champion Volcanis! You have arrived just in time! The other Champions are waiting for you inside Lucreas Castle for the unveiling ceremony."_ said a lead knight. _"Why thank you. I shall make haste to the Castle."_ Volcanis replied. He flew off with his dragon to the Castle immediately. My other self, Loki, and I followed his lead to the Castle and went inside. As we walked in, we saw the rest of the Champions inside. I looked at them silently for a moment and then saw two people in my armor, but colored white standing next to a direwolf pup and a adult male lion. I noticed that one of them was holding a baby in their arms; making me realize that they are Vitalos and Luminia. They had their hoods down and looked down at their daughter happily. I slowly began walking upto them, wanting to see the newborn myself. _"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"_ my other self called out to me. "Relax. It's part of the past, right? They can't see me." I replied.

I walked upto them and saw the newborn held in Luminia's arms for the first time. _"Look at her, Vitalos. She does have a mix of your brown and my green eyes."_ said Luminia. Vitalos looked at their daughter, saw her eyes, and smiled warmly at her. _"She sure does. I just hope that no man makes any tears fall from those precious eyes. 'Cause if they do, they will have to deal with me, Loki, and Kujo."_ Vitalos replied. Luminia quietly laughed and she and Vitalos looked down at their daughter again. Brown and green eyes? Hold on a second... those eyes are the exact same colors as mine! I looked at the baby, saw her eyes for a moment, turned to a mirror behind me, and saw that my eyes were the exact same colors as the baby's eyes! I mentally freaked out for a moment and looked back at the baby; seeing her face up close. "And her face... it looks like mine too. Like, the exact same face that Mom and Dad showed me those baby pictures of me..." I said to myself. My other self and Loki slowly walked upto me as I inspected the baby; trying to figure out more details. _"No need to worry, Vitalos. Champion Volcanis has arrived."_ said Vitalos as he walked in. _"We're glad that you can make it, old friend."_ Vitalos replied. _"Of course. I wouldn't miss this ceremony for the world. So... is it true? Is she the reincarnation of the Ancient Hero of Light, Galeem himself?"_ Volcanis asked him.

 _"Why yes. It's true. We just learned all this from the doctor when she was born. When we saw the mark on her hand, it proved to us that this was true."_ Vitalos replied. _"Amazing... so, the prophecy is true. The Ancient Hero has now returned in reincarnated form... just like the elders had said."_ Volcanis replied. As he tried to come close, Kujo and Loki stood in front of the family and slightly growled; protecting them. _"Heh, sorry about that. Kujo and Loki are now so protective of her."_ said Luminia. _"It's quite alright, Luminia. It's going to be their job now to protect her."_ Volcanis replied. I slightly laughed at the reaction and watched the two animals sit down by their owners sides; ready to follow their commands. "So loyal too... I guess the powers all these Champions use must keep animals like them tamed; even mythical creatures like dragons." I said to myself. _"Luminia, shall we tell them her name?"_ Vitalos asked his wife. _"Her name? Oh right! Her name is... Spirit."_ Luminia replied. Spirit? That's a... pretty uplifting name. It sounds so nice and simple... but, what is the meaning of that name? Those thoughts ran through my head for a few seconds, and then disappeared. I looked back at the newborn and saw her begin to move a bit. "Huh?" I said.

A second later, the baby got her right hand out of the blanket and I saw something very familiar on it. "No way! That mark... that's impossible! That's the same mark on my hand! If she has that mark too... and this is the past... that means... Spirit has to be-" I said to myself. I turned to my other self and saw the same shocked look on her face as me, and her armor disappeared; showing the exact same mark too. "Me!" we both said at the same time. After we said that, our heads all of a sudden went through excruciating pain; causing us to go down on our knees and hold our heads. Loki ran upto me and tried to comfort me from the pain as I screamed. I screamed for a couple more minutes and then the pain had disappeared. Loki rubbed his face onto mine to make sure that I was okay. "Yeah... I'm okay. Hey... where's..." I said as I stood up. We looked around for a moment and saw that everything was gone; including my other self.

We began searching for her a second later, but after a few minutes of searching... she was nowhere in sight. I felt sad and curious to how she left so suddenly and then I heard Loki bark at something. I ran upto him and saw him hold a familiar item in his mouth. "Hey... that's the medallion. How did it come back here?" I said. He gave it to me and I inspected it carefully. I looked at the back and saw the name Spirit was engraved on it. "Spirit... that's my name... my real name. Reincarnation of Galeem, the Ancient Hero of Light... Leader of the Elemental Champions..." I said. I turned to Loki, stared at him for a moment, and then instantly remembered him! "Loki..." I said. Loki barked happily, jumped on me, and began licking my face; happy to see that I truly remember him now. "I'm back... I remember who I really am now." I said. He got off of me and saw me stand up; putting the medallion around my neck. "I am Spirit! The reincarnation of the Ancient Hero of Light, Galeem! I use my Light to keep the darkness at bay from Lucreas and protect my people from its ruler!" I said. Loki barked happily to my response.

"But for now... we have to keep it a secret from everyone. There's still one more memory left we have to find. Who knows when it comes, but we'll be ready. Then we will return home and see our family again. I promise you that, Loki. We will return home... sometime soon. I promise." I told him as I knelt down and petted his head. He barked in agreement and then we were sent back to reality.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

We woke up and saw Roy, Link, Zelda, Marth, Chrom, Lucina, Snake, ZSS, Samus, Ike, Pit, Dark Pit, Young Link, and Sheik looking down at us; seeing a few breath sighs of relief. "Oh thank God, they're awake. We almost thought we lost you guys." said Lucina. "Huh? How long were we out?" I asked in a confused tone. "Two hours. It reminded a few of us how long you were out after Link hit you with that Sleeping Arrow." Samus told me. "Link did what!?" Roy replied in a shock, angered tone; turning to Link. "H-hey! It wasn't my fault! Samus made that Arrow and told me to do it!" Link replied defensively; making Roy turn to Samus angrily. "You made that thing!?" he said. "It was when Taylor lost control of herself against False Bowser! We had to do something to stop her!" Samus replied. The three of them fought for a few minutes; leaving the others to try and break it up.

Loki and I snook away and walked upto Fox and Falco; noticing that they were piloting the Ship. "Hey, guys." I said. "Hey, Tay." Fox replied. "What up, Captain? Slept well?" Falco replied. "Heh, yeah... I did." I lied as I scratched the back of my head. They looked at me curiously for a few seconds and then looked back to the Slate. "So? Who did it find next?" I asked. "Diddy Kong. According to the location... his Trophy is back at Jungle Japes." Fox replied. "Jungle Japes? That's odd..." I replied. "Yeah... that's what we thought too." Falco replied. "I guess he's in a different part of Jungle Japes." Fox replied. "You know what that means... watch out for Wario's treasure stealing eyes if he sees something very rare." I replied. "Yep..." they replied. After that, we all began our journey to Jungle Japes. As we flew, I turned to Roy; seeing him playing with Pikachu and Loki on his own. As I watched, I felt extreme guilt for already keeping my secret of who I am. I want to tell him so badly... but... I'm truly afraid of how he will react. Soon, he and everyone else will understand who I really am.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 33 of the story! Well... this one was interesting. Not only did a Triple Battle happen, but also one of the two secrets of Taylor's past has been revealed! I've been waiting for a while to get this part of her past revealed, and I gotta say... I'm really proud of that. I've always wondered how to make her truly unique from the rest of the cast and give her a different backstory from them too. After all the months of looking up fantasy medieval kingdom designs, elemental names, and the kinds of people that would live in Lucreas... that's how I came up with her backstory. Spirit's parents designs are similar to Tony Stark and Pepper Potts of the MCU and they help the Champions protect Lucreas until Spirit makes her grand return home. We will see them again sometime soon.  
**

 **Now... I bet you're wondering why you saw Galeem's name in this Chapter. Well, he is confirmed in this story as the Ancient Hero of Light! I've always saw Galeem as a symbol to Lucreas as the Hero of the Kingdom and used his powers to create the Elemental Champions to protect the land from his eternal foe... and I bet you can guess who that foe is. And there is one more fact of the Kingdom that I forgot to write, so I'll tell you it now. The Kingdom of Lucreas was where the Smash Ball was created! It was made by the Elemental Champions from using the energy of the giant stones in Lucreas for their Leader to use when the Kingdom truly falls into darkness. Once the Leader uses its full power, it will restore the land back to normal.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 34: Diddy Kong (The Acrobat). The team arrives at Jungle Japes and learn of a kidnapped child by False Diddy Kong! How will they help the kid return back to his family and take down their foe? Find out in Chapter 34! (Jungle Japes will be based off on _Donkey Kong 64_ )  
**


	34. Chapter 34: Diddy Kong

**Chapter 34: Diddy Kong (The Acrobat)**

 **Jungle Japes  
**

The sun shined bright in the sky as some little clouds had passed by. Echoes of animals had gone through Jungle Japes throughout the day, and then all of a sudden... something began to rustle through the bushes. A few seconds later, a man and a woman appeared from the bushes and were running away from something. As they ran back to their tent, they realized that they forgot something very important. "Dawn? What's wrong?" said the man. "Our son... those animals took our son!" Dawn replied in a shocked, sad tone. The man's eyes widened in shock and looked back at the area they came from. Dawn hugged her husband in her arms and began to cry. "I swear he was right beside me, James. I was holding his hand all the way through here... and those animals took him away from me when I wasn't looking." Dawn told him. "Those animals took Christopher?" James asked in a shocked, nervous tone. Dawn nodded her head yes to him. His eyes widened in shock of the news and he looked out to the area angrily; ready to swear vengeance. "Chris... just hang on. Mom and Dad are going to get you back... I promise." said James as he held his wife as she cried.

"Excuse me? Do you two need help with something?" said a voice. James and Dawn turned around and saw a young woman and a few people walk upto them. "I'm sorry to interrupt... but I heard that your son has gone missing inside the jungle." said the woman. "Yes... we did. He was kidnapped by those animals that live beyond those bushes." James replied. "Do you know what those animals looked like?" the woman asked them. "They were a bunch of monkeys. But there was one monkey that was wearing a hat, and had glowing yellow eyes." James replied. "Wearing a hat and has glowing yellow eyes..? Okay... I know a professional team that can handle him for you and get your son back." the woman replied; leaving the couple nearly speechless. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Dawn replied as she wiped away her tears. "You're welcome." the woman replied. "Excuse me miss... may I ask you for your name?" James asked. "My apologizes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Melissa. Me and my friends work for the Resistance; a group of remarkable people to help restore our homes from the Calamity." said Melissa. James and Dawn looked at each other for a moment, and then smiled warmly at each other.

"Thank you, Melissa. I hope this team will help us find our son." said Dawn. "You're very welcome. And there will be nothing to worry about from here, the team that's on their way will bring your son back; all safe and sound. But right now, you both should stay by my team to stay safe from anyone who is lead by the creature." Melissa replied. James and Dawn nodded their heads in agreement and began walking with Melissa's team to a safe place. She talked to them about their son and learned that he had something very valuable with him as they escaped from their foe. After a few minutes, she watched them go and then looked upto the sky; seeing a portal open up. She smiled happily as she saw five Ships fly out of the portal and slowly began their descend to the ground. "Right on time." she said as the Ships gently landed on the ground.

The team and I walked out of the Ships and saw Melissa and her group for the first time in a bit. She and Marth reunited again and shared a loving hug together. "I've missed you." she said. "I've missed you too, love." he replied. "Wow... she didn't even notice us." said Link. "She will in a second. She might tell us about False Diddy Kong if she saw him." Roy replied as he wrapped his arm around me. "That's true..." Link replied. As I looked at Melissa, I began feeling guilty of keeping my true identity hidden from her. I know that I have to tell her and everyone when the time is right... but I can already feel the pressure of not saying anything at all about it. How would she truly react to it? Will she not want me as her friend anymore? Will everyone else think the same way as her? Those questions kept flooding my mind ever since I remembered my real name, family, and homeland. I remember feeling alone and abandoned years ago when kids pushed me away when I was in school. I do not want to go through that feeling again.

Loki looked up at me and noticed a sad look on my face. He did a little whine and nuzzled his head on my hand. I looked down to him and then began patting his head; trying to comfort my thoughts. Roy and Link turned around and noticed what I was doing and became a little curious of me; but they let it slide away a few seconds later. "Hey, Tay." said a voice. I looked back up and saw Melissa and Marth looking at me; wondering what I was doing. "Hey." I replied. Melissa looked down at Loki and noticed that he grew up very quickly. "Wow... he sure did grow up real fast, huh Tay?" she said. "Yeah, he sure did. Grew up in a blink of an eye." I replied. "Marth told me that you named him Loki?" she replied. "Yep. I did." I replied; lying at the same time. Loki stared at her curiously and then stood in front of me; showing her that he can protect me. "Wow... and an instant guard wolf too. Very impressive. I don't know how you trained him that quickly, but it seems that he is doing his job very well. Make sure you give him some treats after every rescue." she replied.

"Thanks. Will do." I replied. She smiled happily for a moment and then showed me something. "What's this?" I asked. "A little written description of False Diddy Kong and what he's been upto." she replied as she handed me a piece of paper. I took it and read it silently for a moment; while the whole team walked up and wondered what was going on. "So... False Diddy Kong has been causing chaos in the area by scaring people away from some kind of destroyed temple?" I said curiously. "Yep. He's been hiding there for quite sometime now. We even found that Golden Banana that you, Mario, and DK took back in False DK's base." she replied. "What!?" Mario and I replied in shock; making DK shocked as well. "Yeah... apparently he stole it when you guys left to rescue the Hero of the Wild over there." she replied. "Hey!" Link replied. "But we also found out this: Diddy Kong's Trophy is there as well... but it's being held by this couple kid over there." she replied as we looked at the couple.

"Their kid?" I said curiously. "Yeah. He was kidnapped by False Diddy Kong and is being held back at his base." she replied. "That's terrible." said Pit. Most of the group nodded their heads in agreement to Pit's response. "Meliss? Is he controlling the animals of this place to get what he wants?" Ike asked her. "He is. It seems that the only way through without getting kidnapped is being a animal... and I guess as a Pokémon too." she replied. As a animal? That's the only way to get to him? Well... that's pretty weird. It feels like Diddy Kong is trying to make his own version of _The Jungle Book_ by doing this. I have to get to him and rescue the kid and Diddy Kong... but, how can I do that without getting kidnapped? We all stayed by the Ships and started making plans for our animal and Pokémon heroes to fight our foe. As we talked, Loki lightly pulled on my cape and made me follow him. I was curious at first of his actions... but then something clicked in my mind... what if there was a Champion in Lucreas who can transform into a animal?

We snook a little far away from them and hid behind a few bushes and trees. "What's up, boy? You got a plan?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes to my question. "Okay... what is it?" I asked him. He quietly barked for a couple minutes about the plan and I used my powers to translate the barks as if he was a person talking to me about the plan. "So, let me get this straight... you're saying that I can transform myself into a animal, sneak over to the temple, take down False Diddy Kong, and rescue the kid and the real Diddy Kong at the same time?" I asked. He gave me a lick as a yes to my question. "Was there a Champion that can do that back home?" I asked. He nodded his head yes to my question. I grew a little smirk, petted his head, and made a raw steak magically appear from my hand; giving it to Loki. "Thanks, Loki. You really are a clever boy aren't you?" I said. He barked and wagged his tail happily to my response.

As he ate, I stood up and began thinking of a jungle animal to transform into. After about a minute, I began thinking about King K. Rool's species. Once a Kremling came into mind, I smirked at the idea and made that the final decision. "Alrighty then... a Kremling it is. A male Kremling." I said. A few seconds later, I used my powers on myself and transformed into a male Kremling! Loki looked at me and saw my transformation for the first time; seeing the green scales and red eyes for the first time. I also made sure to make my armor and crystals disappear so that no one sees them. "Well..? How do I look?" I asked him. He barked happily to me; saying that it's perfect. "Thanks, boy. Come on... we got a kid and Trophy to save." I said. After that, we left into the Jungle and began our search.

 **With the team**

"Okay! That settles it then. The animals and Pokémon follow this trail to the temple, Half of them take on False Diddy Kong and lead him here to us so we can take him down. And the other half rescue the kid and Diddy Kong's Trophy and bring them back here after those Shadow Bugs get destroyed." said Roy. "Yep! That's the plan." Pit replied happily. "This should be an easy one." Bowser added. "Took the words right outta my mouth." Ganondorf added. "Great! We'll let Loki lead the way and rescue those two in no time!" Link added happily. "Hey guys..? Speaking of Loki... how come both him and Tay are gone?" said Zelda. "What!?" Melissa, Marth, Pit, Link, and Roy replied in shock. The rest of the team heard them loud and clear and noticed the worried looks on their faces. "Dammit! We let her go on her own into unknown territory again!" said Bowser angrily. "Hey! It's not our-a fault!" Mario replied. "Tell that to the Young Lion over here." Bowser replied. "Bowser, stop it! Leave the boy out of this. Like you guys have said when you found Young Link: she's got a caring heart, and she is willing to do things on her own to rescue anybody who's in danger. We should trust her on this one... she knows what she's doing." said Snake as he pushed them away from each other.

Roy stood up and looked out to the Jungle nervously and began to worry for me and Loki. Pikachu and Charizard walked upto him and tried to comfort his worries. "Tay... please, come back safe." he said in a worried tone. Link and Ike patted his shoulders and looked out to the Jungle with him; worried about me too. Everyone else did the same as well and wanted to wonder what crossed my mind for putting myself in this kind of danger. "She may be our leader, but she is showing us how we should be during this big rescue mission: to be heroes." said Fox. "...Yeah." Roy replied. After that, they all stared off to the Jungle; praying for my safe return.

 **At the broken Temple**

After ten minutes of searching and knocking out False Diddy Kong's minions; Loki and I finally made it to the Temple. We walked upto one of the walls and heard many sounds of animals from behind it. We took a peek inside and saw False Diddy Kong, his minions, and the kid for the first time. "There he is. The kid is unharmed... that's a good thing. I guess he's holding the kid hostage for the parents just in case if they took something else from him." I said. False Diddy Kong went upto the kid and kept giving him bananas, water, and peanuts; making sure that he is eating and healthy. _"Alright, listen up! The parents of this kid are still on the loose. We need to find them fast and make them pay for trying to steal that Trophy from us! Once we deal with them, we will raise the boy as our own and make mankind see the pain that they have caused to us and our Jungle. They will learn that the Jungle belongs to us! They don't have the right to take our homes from us and steal our food and water supplies! This is our home! And we'll never let anyone take it away from us! Never again!"_ said False Diddy Kong. His minions cheered proudly to his words, and the kid held the Trophy tight in his arms.

"Geez, they're scaring the kid without even realizing it. We gotta get him out of there, fast. Now... how are we going to distract them?" I said. I paced around for a minute and then thought of a great idea. "Ah-ha! A tiger! We need a tiger! Lots of people and animals get nervous around a tiger in the Jungle! If we find a tiger and control it, I can use it to get the minions away... and then we can take down False Diddy Kong and rescue the kid and the Trophy!" I whispered. Loki nodded his head in agreement and then all of a sudden, we heard a tiger's growl a couple feet away from us. We slowly turned around and saw a tiger walk out of the bushes and stare us down; trying to show us that it runs the place. We stayed quiet for a minute and then, I reached my hand out to it, and used my power to control the beast. Once the tiger's eyes glew and then fully calmed down in front of us, we knew that the tiger was now under my control. "Perfect. Alright, Sher Khan... time to show them how a tiger rules the Jungle. And if you see a Rocketbarrel pack... take it with you and rip it apart." I said.

The tiger understood my words and began sneaking his way into the base. Loki followed his lead and made sure that he would go behind the kid to protect him from danger. I snook away to the other side to where False Diddy Kong was and made my claws glow from my energy; ready to give him a good slash in the back. After a few minutes of silence from us, the tiger began growling in the base and then pounced on one of the minions; scaring them all. _"What the!?"_ said False Diddy Kong. "Wow! A tiger!" said Chris happily. The minions began running away; showing their true fears of the tiger. It ran after them a second later and took the Rocketbarrel Pack with him. _"Hey! Give that back!"_ False Diddy Kong yelled. As he tried to chase him, Loki jumped out and began battling him. False Diddy Kong was in complete shock that this was happening all of a sudden, and tried to run away from him. I jumped out a moment and then slashed our foe. "Hey there, little buddy." I said as Loki ran upto Chris and began protecting him.

 _"A Kremling!? How is that possible!? I thought the Kong Family got rid of you guys?"_ said False Diddy Kong in shock. "You can thank King K. Rool for that. He always made sure that one Kremling would survive here without you all knowing. He's smarter than you think. And now... it's time for me to finish the favor he asked me to do." I replied. _"And what's that..?"_ he asked. "To get rid of you Shadow Bugs." I replied as I made a Light Sphere and fired it at him; getting rid of all the Shadow Bugs that made him. after he was gone, I transformed back to normal and took down my hood; breathing a sigh of relief. Loki barked happily to me as I walked upto him. "Good job, boy." I said. Chris looked at me surprised and wanted to know if I was a real person or not. "Heh, don't worry kid. I'm a real person. That Kremling form was just a transformation I used to rescue you from them." I said. "You're a real person? That can do magic?" he asked. I lightly smiled and nodded my head yes to his question; making him happy.

"Wow... you must be a very cool wizard!" he said. I lightly laughed and then saw him let go of Diddy Kong's Trophy; beginning to eat a banana. As he let the trophy go, Loki touched it with his paw and woke up Diddy Kong. He made some curious sounds as he woke up, looked around, and saw us for the first time. "Hey, little buddy. Rise and shine." I said as I handed him a banana. He made a happy sound and began eating the banana happily. "And for you, Loki... another little raw steak for a job well done." I said as I gave him his treat. He barked happily as I gave him his treat and layed down on the grass as he ate. I turned back to the Golden Banana and sent it back to the place where False DK used to be for safe keeping via teleportation. "There we go. Now it's back where it belongs." I said. After about ten minutes, we began heading back to where the team was; ready to reunite the kid with his parents.

 **Back at the Ships**

"You guys see her yet?" Ness asked. "Nope, not yet." Young Link replied. "Knowing her... she'll be here soon." Sheik replied as she and Fox walked upto them. They turned around and walked back to the Ships; seeing Roy looking at them. "Nothing?" he asked them. "Nope. Nothing. We're still trying to figure out where that tiger roar came from..." Fox replied. "You think maybe she had something to do with it?" Sheik asked. "Huh, now that you mention it... she might've had something to do with it... but how?" Roy replied. "There's no possible way that she could tame a tiger that fast." Fox replied as everyone else began walking upto them. Before anyone said a word, they all heard a couple voices nearby the entrance. They all turned around and saw James and Dawn slowly walk upto the entrance; wondering who was coming. "No way... could it be?" said Dawn. "I think it is... that's them!" James replied happily. After a few seconds; Diddy Kong, Loki, Chris, and I appeared from the entrance! _"It means no worries. For the rest of your days. It's our problem-free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata."_ I sang happily; making Chris smile and laugh with glee.

My team smiled happily as I appeared with the little group and then let Chris reunite with his parents as they cried with joy and relief. "Mommy! Daddy! You won't believe it! This girl and her dog saved me from the animals. They even used a tiger to chase them away to save me." said Chris happily. "Did they really?" James asked him. "Yeah! It was so cool!" Chris replied. His parents laughed happily as tears continued to fall from their eyes, and then looked at me; seeing me smile warmly at them. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving our son." said James. "You're welcome." I replied. I shook their hands once and walked back to my team; seeing them smile and breath sighs of relief. "Hey guys. What's u-" I said as Roy walked upto me and gave me a big hug. I was surprised of hug for a second and then we shared a kiss; making our hearts skip a beat for a moment. "Aww." said a few girls of the team. We ended the kiss and looked into each others eyes lovingly.

"Tay... I... I'm glad that you made it through there safe." he said. "T-thanks... did I... get you all worried..?" I replied. "Yeah... you did. But, I remembered when you told me how you went to face Majora on your own to protect the others. It made them see that you were doing was right as it gave them enough time to let the people in Clock Town escape before the Moon crashed down on them; risking your own life in the process. You showed them what it means to be a hero. Sometimes... we have to take risks in fights to protect the ones we care for the most. You really are a hero, babe. You're my hero." he replied. My heart warmed to his response and it made me smile and tear up. "Aww babe, don't cry... unless they're tears of joy right?" he said; giving me a light hug. "Yeah... they are." I replied as I hugged him back; making him smile warmly. We closed our eyes and silently enjoyed our warm embrace; hearing our hearts beat as one. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. "I love you too." he whispered in my ear.

Our team looked at us and smiled warmly. The members in romantic relationships stood by each other's sides, held hands, and looked at each other lovingly for a moment; feeling the same way we feel. _Even through times of war and darkness... if we stand by the ones we truly love from our hearts, love will help us find a way to find the light... and become stronger... together._ That was words of wisdom from an old friend from school a few years ago. I still remember them to this day. They really mean alot to me ever since Roy and I started dating. When I told him those words on our ten month anniversary, we promised each other that we will face the world and take on whatever the future takes us together; letting no one bring us down on our journey. We ended our embrace and looked back at the team; seeing them smile at us.

"Good job out there, Tay. I don't know how you did it... but you brought the kid back safe and sound before we had the chance to let our plan work. I may not know what goes on in that brain of yours... but I gotta admit, you actually know what you're doing before we know what to do sometimes. Good job." said Melissa. "Thanks, Meliss. If it wasn't for the thought of the kid being held captive... I would've been kidnapped too. I just wanted to make sure that the kid was safe and healthy before returning him back to his family." I replied. "And he is. From the looks of it, False Diddy Kong must've kept him captive to only go after the parents. Oh! Speaking of them... they found this in the Jungle." she replied as I walked with her. We walked upto a table and I saw a very familiar item there. "What the hell!? Isn't that the Monado!?" I said surprised. "Yep. It was laying there by a big waterfall area. They took it and brought it to us for inspection." she replied. "That's impossible... I thought the Monado was supposed to be with Shulk... how did it end up here of all places?" I asked. "It must've gotten here through the rifts of time and space from the Calamity." she replied.

I walked upto the Monado and picked it up in my hand; checking for any damage. "Uh... Tay? I don't know if you should do that? You remember when Shulk told us to be careful of that thing?" Melissa asked me worriedly. "Yeah, I know. I'm just checking for signs of damage... that's all." I replied. "Oh... okay. I thought you were trying to activate it." she replied; breathing a sigh of relief. I lightly laughed and rolled my eyes at her. "You worry too much." I said. "Me? Worry too much? No way." she replied. "Yeah... you do." said Marth as he, Link, Ike, and Roy walked upto us. "Really babe!?" she said. "I'm sorry. I have to tell the truth. You do worry for us more than you realize; even during training matches. You even said you got this from your mother because she is always worried about every little thing in the world." Marth replied. We were surprised of what Marth said and then watched Melissa admit to defeat. "You're right. I do worry too much. I just want to make sure that everyone is safe during this mission and are strong and healthy enough to defeat the Calamity." she said in a sad tone.

"Meliss..." said Marth in a sad tone. She shook her head and then smiled at us. "No, it's okay. I need that guilt to get off my shoulders. I know you guys can handle yourselves out there. I was just so angry with myself that I couldn't do anything to fight the Calamity when you all disappeared... but when I met my team; I found my true purpose in this war. I was meant to help people recover from disasters. So, I joined the Resistance to help people escape and recover from the Calamity. Helping out all these people has made me see the person that I really want to be and what I want to do when the war is over: I want to run a charity organization to help out the worlds that were corrupted and help many families of each world turn their lives back to normal." she replied. We smiled happily to her words; letting her know that we are proud of her and accept her life decision.

She smiled back at us happily; seeing that we accept her decision. "Tay? You think you can take the Monado and give it back to Shulk when you find him?" she asked me. "Sure. I can do that." I replied; putting the blade on my back. "Just don't do anything reckless with it, alright? It's power can potentially hurt you." she replied. "Got it." I replied. "We'll make sure anything doesn't happen to her and the blade when we find him." said Ike. Melissa warmly smiled at him and nodded her head in thanks; making him do the same. After that, we all went back to our teams to eat and rest up for a bit.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"The Monado... the only sword that's effective against Mechon armor." I said as I looked at the blade. I moved it around a bit in my right hand and then faced it in front of me; staring it down right at the multi-layered glass circle. "How the hell did you become separated from Shulk? He and your power are somehow connected, right? Are you really "his" Monado? Or someone else's? I wish there was a way you could tell me how you got here." I said quietly. I've been alone with the blade for the past hour; trying to figure out its secrets. As I stared at the blade, the crystals on my armor began to glow. "Hm?" I said. I looked down at my arms and saw the crystals glow, and then a moment later... the Monado started to glow too! "The hell!?" I said in shock. The energies of the Monado and my Light began to combine with each other, activate the blade, and made it go under a transformation!

I covered my eyes with my left arm so I wouldn't get blinded by the sudden flash of light. The Monado transformed into Monado II for the first time within the light and then made the light disappear. I uncovered my eyes and saw Monado II for the first time. "Whoa... holy..." I said surprised. I stood up and examined the blade for a moment. After checking it out, I heard a few gasps of shock near me; making me turn around to see my usual crew of the Great Fox looking at me surprised. "Babe!? What did you do to the Monado!?" said Roy in shock. "Me!? I didn't do this!" I replied in shock. "Then what did?" Chrom asked me as he crossed his arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Father. Relax. Maybe the Monado transformed on its own?" said Lucina; defending me. "She does have a point... since it has a connection to Shulk; what if it did transform itself to this form to help us find him?" Zelda replied; making the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whoa... they're all on her side on this one..." said Ike. "Yeah... they are. It's probably best we don't argue about it anymore." Snake replied. "...Right." the guys replied. After that, Roy walked upto me and saw the blade up close. "Wow... I gotta admit. It does look pretty nice." he said. "I know right. How come he gets to have this?" I replied. "Who knows... but it does make him pretty cool." he replied. "Yeah." I replied. I put the blade on my back and then we all heard a beeping sound. "The Slate?" Roy asked me. "Yep. It picked someone up." I replied. We walked over with the group and looked up at the screen; seeing who we're saving next.

"Lucas." I said. "The other one with PSI powers like Ness?" Sheik asked. "Yeah... that's him." Marth replied. "And according to the Slate... his Trophy is: Beneath New Pork City." Fox replied. "New Pork City..? Wait... that means..." I replied. "What is it, Tay? Something bad?" Link asked me. "Yeah... it's Pokey... well, now known as Porky... he's there." I replied. "No... we gotta tell Ness about this!" Young Link replied. "Young Link is right! Ness is the only one who has dealt with Porky multiple times. If he is really there, he has to be allies with False Lucas!" ZSS replied. We all got a little worried for Ness for a minute and then we focused on our goal. "Alright guys, let's go get him and take down Porky! And hopefully, Shulk doesn't mind if we borrow this bad boy to stop Porky in his tracks." I said. "That's a good idea, Tay! If you use the Monado against Porky and both Ness and Lucas use PK Starstorm on him... we can defeat him!" Link replied. "You're right, Link." Roy replied. I nodded my head in agreement, and then the Ships began to set off to New Pork City.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 34 of the story! Wow.. this was a pretty long one. I didn't expect this Chapter to be long... but once I had a few ideas flood into my mind, I had to put them to good use(especially the _Hakuna Matata_ part). I do not own the rights to that song at all. It was only used for entertainment purposes. All rights to that song belong to Disney.**

 **Oh! And how are you guys liking Banjo & Kazooie in Ultimate? Are they fun to play as? Are they your new mains? I've had alot of fun with them for the past few days and I can say that they make a really good choice for my playable character list of the game(I play like nearly half the roster in Ultimate). And also, how do you guys feel about Terry Bogard from _Fatal Fury_ joining the roster? He looks pretty fun to play as and I can't wait to try him out! And don't you worry, I didn't forget about the announcement of more DLC Fighters coming after the Fighter's Pass ends! I can't wait to see who will be joining the roster sometime soon! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day! **

**Next time, Chapter 35: Lucas (Child of Destiny). The team arrives at New Pork City and face off against Porky and False Lucas! But little do they know, is that someone else also has a bone to pick with Porky! Do you know who this person might be? Find out in Chapter 35!**


	35. Chapter 35: Lucas

**Chapter 35: Lucas (Child of Destiny)**

 **Beneath New Pork City**

It was dark and quiet in the area. Lights were flickering in and out and sounds of a big machine; moving around in the shadows. As it moved, a hole with light shining down and revealed a mysterious item within it. "There it is... the Seventh Needle. It has returned after all this time; waiting for the world to see the Dark Dragon rise and take over the world! It could probably do better than what Giygas could've ever done. And... I will make Ness and his friends pay for my previous wounds..." said a voice. The sounds of the machine got louder and then stopped near the Needle; revealing the machine in the light. It was kind of giant spider like machine, but it held a person inside a tall capsule. As the light shined on the capsule, it showed the person inside it; Porky Minch. His body was frozen stiff inside the capsule... but he had gained the ability to use PSI to move around the machine and use PSI attacks on his enemies. "Soon... the world will see the wrath of the Dark Dragon. And everything everyone knew in this world will be gone forever... but not me! They will know me as the hero who will slay the mythical beast and let me turn the world into New Porkia!" Porky proclaimed.

He laughed evilly to his plan and then heard footsteps approaching him. He turned around and saw a pair of yellow eyes stare up at him. "Ah... if it isn't my new loyal subject... False Lucas." he said. False Lucas stared at him silently and then looked down at the Needle. "Ah ah ah. You can't touch it. Only I can touch it, piglet. Now... why don't you do me a favor and check out for him? If you see him and anyone else, eliminate them on sight. Unlike those three people and that dog which we kidnapped here and use as bait. Now! Off you go." Porky commanded him. False Lucas stepped back from him and began following his master's command; making Porky satisfied. "That's right... look around the trough and destroy anything suspicious. If you fail me... you'll be nothing more than bacon to my citizens." said Porky to himself. He laughed to himself and began securing the Needle.

A few minutes had passed as False Lucas kept surveying the area; checking to see for any intruders. As he looked around... he never noticed that someone was lurking in the shadows. The person stayed behind a few metal boxes and knelt down; getting a good look at False Lucas. "...Lucas? What has Porky done to you, little brother? This is not like you. I... no. We... we will stop him. Once and for all. For our mother's sake..." said a voice. False Lucas walked away and then the figure walked out of the shadows and was revealed to be none other than Lucas's older twin brother, Claus. He stood tall in his Masked Man uniform without the helmet and took out his sword; looking around the spot with his green and red eyes. He sighed in sorrow at the sight of the area; knowing of his past affiliation with the Pigmask Army from being brainwashed by them and made him a human chimera.

He stood silently and remembered his battle with Lucas in front of the Needle. They fought with all their strength and PSI powers in hand... but once they started hearing their mother's voice; things slowly began to stop. He remembered trying to fight her voice away, but once he fully recognized Lucas and their father, Flint... he slowly began to remember them and his mother. His family... they've been searching for him the whole time ever since what happened to their home. They never forgot about him. They loved him. They did everything they could to find him again. Even though it wasn't the way they wished to reunite with him... they knew in their hearts that they would find him again... and bring him home. But... it didn't come to be that way. He fired an intense lightning bolt at Lucas, but it was reflected back at him by the Franklin Badge. He took mortal damage from the attack... and lost his life... because of it.

As those memories passed, he began to remember his surprise return to this world. _"I don't get it... I was spending time with Mom in the afterlife. Relaxing with the sunflowers... and all of a sudden... I was taken away from her. It felt like a dream at first... but... once when I woke up and saw that I was back in the real world, I realized that somehow... I was given a second chance. A second chance to do something good for the world. No... not only the world, but for the people I care about most. My Father... and my little brother. When I returned home, my Father, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney were stunned to see me alive. I told them how I returned and they accepted me back to the world. And then... that's when I learned what happened... what happened to Lucas and his friends at that tournament. I was so shocked, upset, angry, and confused of how that disaster would happen to him. He's a hero to our world... and his life was taken by some kind of monster? I couldn't stand it. I had to go find out who did this... and the only place I knew to truly go to was Beneath New Pork City. My Father told me to stop and think about what I was doing, but I told him that I had a feeling that someone was there and that they had something to do with Lucas being missing. He was silent for a moment and then told me if I was going there... so will he, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney. They nodded their heads in agreement and I accepted them to join me on the journey."_ he said in his thoughts.

He remembered all of them returning here and taking down some minor foes together. But once he turned his back, they were kidnapped. He felt guilty for letting this happen to them... but Flint told him that if they kidnapped... he must go on, take down Porky, and find out what truly happened to Lucas. After that, he set off on his own. After all the memories passed again... he got his serious face on, and was ready to fight his former leader. "Lucas... hang on, little brother. I'm coming. You've saved me once. Now, it's my turn... to save you." he said to himself. After that, Claus kept on moving forward; taking down minor foes solo. After defeating them, he hid behind a broken machine and saw both Porky and False Lucas by the Needle. "No... he's working for Porky..! Lucas... don't tell me... he brainwashed you too..?" he said to himself.

 **At the Needle**

"Ah ha! So... he ran away, didn't he?" said Porky. False Lucas nodded his head yes to his question. "Hehehe. Excellent. Now, let us prepare for the Needle extraction!" Porky proclaimed. "PK Flash!" yelled a voice. "Huh?" said Porky curiously. His machine was hit by a mysterious attack and he was pushed back by its power. False Lucas stood in front of him and was ready to attack. "What the..? Who's there!?" said Porky. "Pokey!" yelled the voice again angrily. A few seconds later, Ness appeared out of the shadows and used PK Flash on False Lucas; launching him away from Porky. Ness landed on the ground and stared down the machine angrily. "Ness! It's been a long time since I saw you! How did you manage to get here?" said Porky. "That's none of your business! Where is the real Lucas?" Ness replied. "Lucas..? I have no clue where the real Lucas can be. But if you want to find out... you have to get through us!" Porky replied as False Lucas began his attacks on Ness. Ness retaliated with PK Fire and False Lucas did the same; making the attacks collide.

"Ness! He's alive! But how? I thought he went missing too? I guess... someone survived the attack and has been saving all the Fighters?" said Claus as he watched the fight. "You got that right, son." a voice replied. "Huh?" Claus replied curiously. He turned around and saw Flint, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney right in front of him. He was very surprised and shocked to see them here, but really wanted to know how they escaped. "H-how did you all?" Claus asked. "Its all thanks to Ness and his friends. They came here at the same time we did... a little earlier in fact." Flint replied. "They all saw what we were doing here and knew we were on the good side. When we got kidnapped and were held hostage in the lab... they broke us free and told us to meet you here." Kumatora replied. "Not only that... they want you to know that they found Lucas!" Duster replied. "What!? How did they find him?" Claus replied. "You'll find out in a few... let's keep watching the fight. When False Lucas is down... that's your cue to join them to fight Porky." Flint replied. Claus nodded his head in understanding and then the group started to watch the fight.

Ness and False Lucas kept attacking with PK Fire, PK Thunder, PK Freeze, and PK Flash. They also used their PSI Shields to absorb some of them at a time. Porky tried to attack Ness from behind; but he caught off guard by Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch, Pit's Upperdash Arm, and Dark Pit's Electroshock Arm. As the attacks hit him, it caused him to fall back a bit. The two Angels stepped back and their wings began to glow in multiple colors. "Ready to fly?" Pit asked Dark Pit. "I was born ready." Dark Pit replied. They took flight and fired their Arrows at Porky's machine's legs. "What's going on!? Who are you people!?" said Porky angrily. "Aww... has the little piggy cried _wee wee_ already?" said Dark Pit. "Sh-shut up! Only I can make pig related jokes!" Porky replied. "...And they are horrible." Ness replied. "Who asked you!?" Porky replied as False Lucas stood by him. "A very good friend of mine... Lucas, now!" Ness replied. "PK Fire!" yelled a voice.

The attack came out of the shadows and hit False Lucas in the back; destroying him for good. "No!" Porky yelled as the Shadow Bugs were fading away. A couple seconds later, Lucas jumped out of the shadows, stood by Ness, and both PSI fighters let their energy shine in their hands. Claus looked at Lucas in shock for a second, smiled happily, and had tears fall from his eyes; happy to see Lucas alive and not hurt. "Thanks for the back-up guys. And for rescuing me in the Lab." said Lucas. "Anytime." Ness replied. Porky was angry of what was going on and then used his new PSI abilities to activate his Energy Laser. Claus saw the weapon begin to activate... and now knew that it was his time to help out. "Go, Claus. You got this." Flint told him. "Thanks, Dad." Claus replied. After that, Claus jumped out of the shadows and was ready to fight.

"PK Love!" Claus yelled. He used the attack on Porky and it broke the Energy Laser; causing it to explode. He then landed on his feet and joined up with Ness and Lucas. "Hey, Claus. Perfect timing." said Ness. "Thanks. And... thank you. For finding Lucas." Claus replied. "You're welcome." Ness replied. Lucas then put his hand on Claus's shoulder; making Claus turn to him. "Lucas..." said Claus. "Claus... how did you return?" Lucas asked him. "It's a long story. I'll be happy to tell you after we take down Porky... together." Claus replied. Lucas smiled and nodded his head in understanding. The twins gave each other a fist bump and then turned to Porky; staring him down angrily. "Well, well, well... if it isn't my little robot. Welcome home, Masked Man. Time for you to come back to where you belong." said Porky. "I don't think so, Porky. I cannot be controlled again. I'm not the Masked Man anymore... and I'll never be that monster again!" Claus replied. "Your scheme is over, Pokey. Just surrender right now, or we'll be forced to use our strongest moves against you." said Ness.

"Never! You're the reason that Giygas never achieved his goals!" Porky yelled. "That's not true! Giygas was in a very dark place that made him go mad. When Ness defeated him... he returned to normal, but at the cost of an illness by using his powers." Lucas replied. "An... illness..? That's impossible! Master Giygas was never sick! I saw him alive and healthy when I fought your friends back in our town." Porky replied. "Believe it or not, but he was very ill." Ness replied. Claus was curious of what they were talking about. He wanted to know what happened, but knew that he had to focus for the battle. Porky screamed angrily and sent out six Porky Bots at them. Claus took down two of them with his sword while Ness and Lucas used PK Flash together to take down the other four. "You... you swines! I will turn you into bacon strips! Right here, right now!" Porky yelled angrily.

The three boys took a few steps back and saw Porky begin to use a second Energy Laser at them. "What!? I thought he only had one of those things!?" said Lucas in shock. "But now's our best chance. Taylor, now!" Ness replied. I leapt out of the shadows with Monado II in my hands, ran upto Porky, and slashed the Laser; destroying it. I ran back to the machine and sliced off its legs; making it fall and unable to move. Roy, Pikachu, and Link jumped out and destroyed the other weapons he had with him. The destruction of the machine had broken the glass of Porky's capsule; making him fall out of it. "He's all yours, guys." said Link. "Thanks. We'll take it from here." Ness replied. The three boys stood tall, began floating in mid air, and knew the strongest attacks to use on their foe. "Ready?" Lucas asked them. "Ready." Ness replied. "I was made ready." Claus replied.

"PK Love!" Lucas and Claus yelled. "PK Starstorm!" Ness yelled. The attacks were used successfully and Porky was hit by the combination of them; injuring him. I looked at them as Porky fell and then the whole team appeared. "Mewtwo, Bowser, Ganondorf now!" I said. Mewtwo lifted Porky with Psychic as Bowser and Ganondorf opened the Absolutely Safe Capsule. Mewtwo then threw Porky inside the Capsule; making Ganondorf close it a second later. "There we go!" said Ganondorf. "Good. Now, we can let Wario launch him to space with his Waft and he will be gone!" Bowser replied. "Right." Ganondorf replied. They picked up the Capsule and began walking outside. We all watched them leave for a moment and then the ground started to glow. "Whoa! What's happening!?" said Lucas surprised. "The ground... it's glowing! But why?" Claus replied. "It's the world... its restoring its natural balance from the Calamity's influence." I replied. Everyone looked at me surprised and curiously; wondering what I meant what I said. Before anyone said a word... Lucas's world returned to normal and we were all teleported back to his hometown.

 **Ruins of Tazmily Village**

We appeared at the location and saw what it has become. The Village was nothing more than a barren wasteland. Abandoned homes and buildings. Only the sounds of nature had echoed through the night sky. "I guess... this is the way it's supposed to be now, huh?" said Red. "Yeah... ever since Porky came here a long time ago with his army; people had left the Village and traveled to New Pork City. Only me, Lucas, and Boney live here now." Flint replied. "And now Claus too. Like he said when he returned... it's his second chance to be in this world again." Kumatora replied. "She's right, Flint. This is his second chance. I sure know that you are more than happy enough to let him return home with you." Duster replied. Flint was surprised at their words, warmly smiled, and began to cry tears of joy.

We were all surprised of his reaction; but we all knew that he was happy to have his sons back. Lucas and Claus smiled at their Father and then went to hug him; while lightly shedding tears themselves. I lightly smiled at them and then walked away from the team. After a couple minutes of walking, I found a tall hill and walked up it. I made it to the top and looked up at the sky; seeing the stars and full moon shine brightly. I took down my hood and my eyes began to glow green as I looked up at the night sky. As I looked up... I began remembering a familiar voice from the journey. _"But, there is... one thing you could do for me._ _Can you... sing that song... to me..? And... will you stay... as I take my last breath..?"_ said the voice. My eyes widened in shock as I remembered that voice. "Giygas..." I said softly.

I blinked my eyes and began shedding a couple tears as I thought of him again. I still remember every detail of his life story he told me... and the pain that he was suffering from. I lowered my head and closed my eyes; thinking of him silently. As I did that... I remembered the song he asked me to sing to him. I opened my eyes, slowly lifted my head back up, and looked to the sky again. _"Take a melody. Simple as can be. Give it some words and, sweet harmony. Raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now. Sing a melody of love, oh love. Love is the power. Love is the glory. Love is the beauty and the joy of spring. Love is the magic. Love is the story. Love is the melody we all can sing."_ I sang. After I did that, I blinked my eyes and began to lightly smile at the stars; knowing that he was smiling down at me for singing the song to him again.

"Tay? What are you doing here by yourself?" said a voice. I turned around and saw Roy, Link, and Pikachu walking up the hill. I blinked my eyes and the three of them saw my eyes lightly glowing. "Heh, just seeing you r eyes glow reminds me of the little time we spent at Mt. Moon with the team trying to see your eyes glow. Do you remember that?" said Link. "Yeah... I remember. That was a pretty embarrassing moment for me." I replied with a light smile. He lightly smiled back and nudged my arm a little bit. "Hm?" I said curiously. He then pointed to Roy; making me look at him. "But you would rather look into my eyes all the time, right?" Roy asked me. I felt my face turn red for a moment, but once I looked into Roy's eyes... I began to feel at ease. We smiled lovingly at each other and then felt Pikachu's fur on our faces. He gently pushed our faces away from each other and made me focus on him.

"Oh! Someone wants his Mom." said Link. "Hey! I had her first." Roy replied. Pikachu nuzzled and licked my face; making me laugh happily. Roy blinked his eyes and crossed his arms at us; jealous of what Pikachu was doing to me. After a few seconds, I made him stop and I turned to Roy; seeing the jealous look on his face. "Roy? There's no need to be jealous of Pikachu. I give him the same amount of affection as I give you." I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and made him blush lightly. He lightly laughed in a embarrassed tone and scratched the back of his head shyly. "You really are a special guy, Roy." I said. "And you really are a special girl, Tay. You're my best friend... and my whole world. You mean everything to me." he replied. I blushed at his response and felt my heart warm up. "Aww... that's so sweet." said Link.

We turned to him and nodded our heads to him in thanks. Pikachu blinked his eyes, jumped onto Roy's shoulder, and gave him a little nuzzle and lick on his cheek; making him smile and pet him happily. "See... he loves you too." I told him as Pikachu made a happy sound. He smiled again and petted Pikachu again. "Cha~" said Pikachu happily. Link, Roy, and I lightly laughed happily and then the four of us looked up at the sky. As we looked up... we all began thinking about Cloud, Corrin, and Joker; praying that they are okay and are somewhere safe. We truly miss them with all our hearts and we hope to find them soon. We stayed silent as we thought about them; not wanting to cry if we talk about it. We stared at the stars for a few more minutes and then we walked down the hill and went back to our team.

"So... what did I miss?" I asked them as we walked. "Oh..! Um... Claus told all of us how he came back to life." Link replied. "Oh? That's very interesting." I replied. "Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario returned to us. They launched Porky to space." Roy replied. "Nice." I replied. "And Lucas has accepted our request to join the team." Link replied. "Awesome. We now have our PSI powerhouses together again." I replied. Roy and Link nodded their heads in agreement. "And Lucas promised his friends and family that he will be safe with us and will return home when the war is over." Roy replied. "Aww. He's such a good kid. Always puts his friends first now before himself." I replied. "Yep. Alot of us taught him well of how to be brave." he replied. I nodded my head in agreement and then we heard my Slate beep. We stopped in our tracks and I took out the Slate. "Hey, a new Trophy just popped up." I said.

"Alright. Who we got?" Link asked me. "Let's find out." I replied as I tapped the notification. The Slate activated the Trophy Locator and a few seconds later, we saw the identified Trophy for the first time. "Pika!" said Pikachu in shock. "...It's Sonic." I said surprised. "Where does it say where he is?" Roy asked me. "Green Hill Zone." I replied. "Green Hill Zone..? The most iconic place in Sonic's world?" Link asked. "Yep... but, it gets a little more crazy. Dr. Eggman is keeping his Trophy hostage. And then there's this: Sonic's friends are fighting False Sonic right now... Eggman is controlling him." I replied. "What!? You've got to be kidding me! Even Shadow is fighting him?" Link asked me. "Yep. Shadow is on the good side this time." I replied. "We gotta tell everyone now about this, right?" Roy asked. "Yep. We gotta get moving." I replied. "Gotta go fast?" he replied. "Yep." I replied. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. After that, we ran back to the team, told them what's going on in Sonic's world, and we all set off to Green Hill Zone; ready to help out Sonic's friends.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 35 of the story! What did you guys think? Did you like that Claus was mostly the star of the Chapter? I decided to bring him into the fray because of his connection to the area Lucas's Trophy was in. And... I really wanted to see him stand alongside Lucas and Ness in the Porky battle. Speaking of the battle, I apologize for making it short. Sometimes, I focus on character development than battles. Hopefully for the next Chapter, it will have a little longer battle. Oh! What did you guys think of the little callback to Ness's Chapter? Did it surprise you a little bit? I bet it did a little bit. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 36: Sonic (Blue Blur). The team arrives and joins forces with Sonic's friends to take down Dr. Eggman and False Sonic! As Taylor faces Eggman... she also sees all seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession! How will she take them from him and rescue Sonic at the same time? Find out in Chapter 36!**


	36. Chapter 36: Sonic

**Chapter 36: Sonic (Blue Blur)**

 **Green Hill Zone**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon in Green Hill Zone. A warm summer breeze gently blew through the green grass. Animals were roaming around and made sounds of glee under the warm sun. As they enjoyed their day... they all of a sudden heard a very loud crash sound; making them run away scared and afraid of the sound. A couple minutes later, a blast of Shadow energy had fired through the dust and it sent a group of heroes down. The dust disappeared and the heroes were revealed. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rogue, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze slowly stood up and looked straight ahead; seeing False Sonic float down to them and land on his feet. "Sonic! Please stop! You are not yourself! Eggman is using you for his evil schemes! Please... Sonic, you have to remember us!" said Amy as she watched her foe walk upto her. False Sonic stopped in his tracks and was ready to unleash his powers. "...Sonic?" she said again. _"Sorry cupcake, but I'm here for what Eggman wants... and I know you all have it. Give me the Chaos Emerald... if you do that, I'll let you all live to see a brand new world be born."_ said False Sonic.

"There's no way in hell that we will give you the Chaos Emerald." Shadow replied. "We told you ten times... we don't have it." Tails replied. False Sonic turned to Shadow and then grew a smirk on his face. _"Shadow... so, you have joined their cause huh? How pathetic. I thought the "The Ultimate Lifeform" would stand alongside my glorious leader and watch this world change for the greater good."_ he said. Shadow looked at him angrily and then was ready to fight again. "Shadow! Don't! He's already injured you enough!" said Rogue. "I'm fine. I can handle a couple broken bones." he replied. "Same here." Knuckles added. "Knuckles! Not you too!" said Tails. "Are you two insane!? His power is way stronger than ours! He even beat me and Shadow in our Super forms without breaking a sweat!" said Silver. _"Heh, so you do remember that. As I expected from you, Silver. You, Tails, and Blaze coming up with many strategies to beat me; but end up failing nonetheless. It took me a few months alone to get six Chaos Emeralds from you... and now after our long battle and your injuries. Hand it over."_ said False Sonic.

The group looked at each other in shock for a moment; knowing that they have been fighting him for so long. "Everyone... we can't. We can't let him and Eggman have all seven Emeralds." said Blaze. "You're right, Blaze. We have to stop him. Once we beat him, we'll have our Sonic back in no time." Amy replied. "I'm afraid that won't happen!" said a voice. They looked up and saw a familiar face fly down to them. "Eggman!" said Tails. Eggman laughed evilly and then snapped his fingers. False Sonic used Spin Dash on Knuckles and sent him flying to the sky. He then flew up and kicked him down to the ground. "Knuckles!" Tails and Amy yelled in shock. Shadow and Silver then went to attack False Sonic; but False Sonic evaded all of their attacks. He then used Shadow Blast on them; injuring them and making them fall to the ground. Tails and Blaze charged next with Tails's technology, but quickly lost to him by a Shadow Shock wave.

Amy looked at the two foes in shock and dropped her Piko Hammer in fear. "You see... this Sonic is not the one you all know and love. This is: False Sonic. Created by the Shadow Bugs and the most destructive being in the world!" Eggman cheered. Amy looked down at her allies for a moment and then looked at False Sonic. She began to cry as he walked upto her and extended his hand to her. _"The final Chaos Emerald... hand it over."_ he told her. She closed her eyes in defeat and took out a green Chaos Emerald. As she did that, the group looked up at her and saw what she was doing. "A-Amy... don't do it." said Blaze in pain. "I'm sorry... I have to do this... it's the only way that we'll live..." Amy replied. False Sonic smirked and took the Emerald from her hand. _"Thank you, sweet cheeks. Now... you and your little friends are free to go. Now with all seven Emeralds... the world belongs to the Eggman Empire."_ said False Sonic as he began walking away. He then threw the Emerald to Eggman; watching him catch it successfully. "Ah..! Excellent! Now with all seven Chaos Emeralds in my possession, this world is now mine to control! Come, False Sonic. We must return to base and proceed with our plans." Eggman cheered again.

"Yes sir." False Sonic replied. Eggman began laughing again and then floated back up in the sky with False Sonic following his lead. Amy watched them leave and then turned back to her team; seeing them stand up and look at her. "Amy... why did you do that?" Tails asked her. "To save you guys... I can't let you all suffer from the injuries he gave you anymore. He's too strong for us to beat him. If he can take down Super forms with ease... there's no lie that he is really powerful." Amy replied. Tails nodded his head in understanding and then both he and Amy helped Knuckles stand up. "So... what do we do now?" he asked them as Silver, Rogue, and Blaze helped Shadow stand up. "We need help to take him down... but from who?" Rogue replied. A few seconds later, a portal opened up in the sky and they saw five Ships fly out of the portal. "Hey! How about them?" Knuckles asked as the Ships began to slowly descend to the ground. "I wouldn't be so sure. What if they are part of Eggman's Army?" Silver replied. Tails walked up slowly and recognized one of the Ships for the first time.

"Wait a second... isn't that Mario's Ship?" he asked the group. "You're right, Tails! That's the Odyssey! That means..." Amy replied. "Mario's alive!" the group replied in shock. The Ships landed safely on the ground and then opened; revealing the team and I walking out of them. Sonic's friends were very surprised to see us walk out for the first time and begun to realize that it was really us. "Hey guys, need some help?" Mario asked them as he extended his hand to Tails. Tails smiled at him and shook his hand. "Hey..? Who's that in that blue armor over there with Roy?" Amy asked. "I don't know... but he's got some very interesting glowing gems on his armor~ I love it." Rogue replied as she flew upto me. Everyone turned to us curiously and saw her looking at me; trying to pick at my armor. "Tell me, darling~ How much of your gems I should take? I would love to make very nice jewelry with them." she asked me. "Uh... Rouge..? That "guy" is actually a girl." Mario replied. "What!?" Rogue replied in shock.

I lightly laughed at her reaction and put down my hood; showing my face to them. "No way! Taylor... it's you!" said Tails happily. "Yep. Nice to see you again, Tails." I replied as he flew over to me. We gave each other a fist bump and then I noticed he and the others were hurt. "You guys okay? False Sonic gave you guys a hard time, huh?" I asked him. "Yeah... he did. I'm okay though... it's mostly Knuckles and Shadow that are injured." he replied. "I am not injured! I can take care of myself!" Shadow replied. "I don't think so. Team Chaotix told us of what's been going on here for the past few months. We apologize for not being there for you guys when you needed us." I said. "It's okay, Taylor. It's not your fault that all this happened." said Blaze. "Well if she protected Sonic from the Calamity attack, maybe he still would've been here." said Amy. "Amy! That wasn't nice!" said Knuckles. My eyes widened in shock to Amy's words and it hurt my feelings a little bit. I understand how she feels for him... but I can tell that she is personally blaming me for the situation.

"Like Blaze said, this isn't her fault or their fault either. We all know that Sonic can handle himself. We can't just play the blame game on her and the others, Amy. If we want to find Sonic... we have to work together." said Silver. "Silver's right. We have to work together here... but now, we need to retreat to base to fix up these two." Rogue replied. "Which way to the base? We all can teleport there." I asked as I took out the Slate. "It's right here." Tails replied as he looked at the Slate and tapped the base's location. "Okay. We're all heading there now. Us and the Ships." I replied. A few seconds later, we all teleported to their secret base.

 **Secret Base**

"Alright, you two. Just relax and let Dr. Mario help you guys out with your wounds. He'll also be treating Tails, Amy, Rogue, Silver, and Blaze for their wounds as well." I said to Knuckles and Shadow; seeing them lay on their beds. "You got it, kid. And hey... if you find Sonic, make sure that he's not on Eggman's side." Knuckles replied. "I will. I promise." I replied. I walked out of the infirmary and saw the rest of Sonic's friends with my team; talking about a plan to take down our foes. As I listened, I began to remember what Amy said to me. Her response to me was totally uncalled for and it made me feel bad about myself. I walked away from everyone, went outside, and sat down on a hill; looking out to Green Hill Zone. I tried to get those words she said out of my head... but they kept on coming back. It painfully made me remember my ex saying painful words to me again.

I wanted to break down and cry... but, I can't let my emotions get to me right now. "...Dammit." I said to myself as I wiped my tears away. "Taylor? You out here?" said a voice. I turned around and saw a familiar face walk upto me. "Oh... hey, Cream. What's up?" I said. She lightly smiled at me and then noticed a couple tears fall on my face. "Taylor..? Were you crying?" she asked me. I blinked my eyes for a second and felt the tears on my face. "...Yeah. I was." I replied. "What happened?" she asked. "Well... Amy said some words to me that hurt my feelings. She thinks its all my fault that Sonic isn't here and blames me for everything going on here in your world." I replied. "She really said that..?" she replied. I nodded my head yes to her question. "I'm so sorry that she said those things to you." she replied. "It's alright. She's just worried of where Sonic could be. Wanting him to be safe too. And she's not the only one who's worried about him... we all are. Heh, even Shadow is worried about him." I replied.

"You're right. We're all worried about him. I just hope that he is okay and Eggman didn't turn him into a machine." she replied. "Yeah... me too." I replied. We smiled at each other and then looked up at the sky. "Hey, Cream?" I said. "Yes?" she replied. "You wanna know something about Sonic that no one in the world knows?" I asked her. Her ears lifted gently all surprised from my question. I could tell that I was getting her interested of a secret about Sonic. "When me and Sonic hang out together on our free time... he would always ask me to give him a piggyback ride." I told her. "Really?" she asked. "Yep." I replied. "Was he always tired from running when he was with you?" she replied. "I don't think so? I think he asked me to do that because our group always had a signature thing with me. He thought doing that would bring us closer as friends." I replied. "And it did? Do you think he calls you his best friend by doing that?" she asked. I smiled warmly and nodded my head yes to her; making her smile. "Wow... I never thought Sonic would do things like that." she said. "Me either. He may be a cool and brave guy on the outside... but he's a big softie on the inside." I said. "He sure is." she replied.

We lightly laughed happily together and then she took out something; putting it around my neck. "Hm?" I said curiously. "It looks perfect!" she replied. I looked down and saw a flower necklace was on me. From what Sonic told me about Cream, she loves to make flower crowns and accessories. I looked at her surprised for a second, and then warmly smiled at her. "Cream? Did you make this for me?" I asked. She smiled happily and nodded her head yes to my question. "It's very beautiful. Thank you." I said with a warm smile. "You are very welcome, Taylor." she replied happily. She gave me a little hug and I hugged her back. After that, she let me go and went back to The Base. I watched her leave, turned away, stood up, and looked over to Green Hill Zone. As I did that, I began sensing False Sonic's energy. "So... he is around here." I said to myself. I stayed silent for a moment and then began following the energy trail; leaving everyone behind.

 **Eggman's Base**

After about twenty minutes of searching; I found Eggman's Base. It was a tall metal tower with Eggman's face as its symbol. "Oh great... even the narcissist has failed to blend in the tower with the setting of the area. Seriously..? If he calls himself a genius... he should've made the technology to blend in with the area." I said to myself. I began walking upto the Base quietly and then saw some very low ranked Badniks walking around. "Badniks huh? This should be easy." I said. I made some Thunderbolts in my hands, fired at the Badniks, and took them down. After they feel, tiny animals got out of the machines and began running away from the Base. "He still uses animals to control the machines? That cruel bastard." I said. I kept on moving and then went inside the Base. I took down many kinds of Badniks inside and kept sneaking around in the shadows.

After a few more minutes, I made it to the top. I hid in the shadows and saw Eggman and False Sonic for the first time; looking at something in a big container. "So... this is what has become of Sonic." said Eggman. _"Indeed. Ever since the Calamity attack, he has become nothing more than a soulless Trophy. But, thanks to the Shadow Bugs... I was born from him. Born to use his power and speed for what it is meant to do."_ False Sonic replied. "To take over the world by my side and help the Eggman Empire rise to the stars! And now with all seven Chaos Emeralds in my hands, I will use their powers to erase all the Heroes of this world forever!" Eggman replied happily. He laughed happily for his dream and then walked back to his seat. I stared silently in rage; knowing now that they have Sonic's Trophy and the Chaos Emeralds in their possession. "I'll make you pay for all this..." I said in a quiet tone. Little did I know was that I accidentally knocked something over; making me nervous and my foes curious. _"Stay here. I'll check it out."_ said False Sonic. "Thanks." Eggman replied.

False Sonic walked away from Eggman and his eyes began to glow. He turned to the shadows and sensed something nearby. _"The hell?"_ he said. My eyes widened in shock and I had no choice to attack. I fired a Light Sphere at False Sonic; sending him flying to Eggman. "Hey!? Watch where you're flying!" said Eggman angrily. _"Oh yeah? Tell that to our guest here."_ False Sonic replied as he stood up; pointing at me. I walked into the light and my eyes began to glow. Under my breath, I thanked the Gods that I kept my hood on. As long as they don't see my face, I should be fine. "Ohhhh. Who is this brat?" Eggman asked. False Sonic looked at me and began recognizing my crystals on my armor. _"You! You hail from Lucreas, don't you? You're one of the those Elemental Soldiers aren't you?"_ he said. "I hail from Lucreas, yes. Elemental Soldier? Good Luck guessing which Elemental family I come from." I replied. False Sonic and I charged at each other with full force; beginning our fight. We started punching and kicking each other very quickly.

We pushed away from each other and then charged at each other again; breaking the glass inside the room. Eggman was pushed out the window from the force of our powers and then we began flying out of the base. "Curse you!" yelled Eggman as he fell with the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic's Trophy. He then landed in the water and began swimming to shore. As he got onto land, he saw a couple shadows looking down at him. He slowly looked up and saw Tails, Knuckles, Mario, and Bowser looking down at him. "Sup, Egghead." said Knuckles. "You! You all set this up!" Eggman yelled. "No. We actually didn't. We've been looking for our friend for the past five minutes." said Tails. "But now we know what-a she was up too." Mario added. "She!?" Eggman replied as the team arrived and began searching the Base. "Yeah... she. Where is she!? What have you two done to her!?" Bowser yelled. "Huh? Hey guys! Look up there!" Tails replied as he pointed to the sky. They and everyone else looked up and saw the two energies in the sky.

 _"Shadow Blast!"_ False Sonic yelled as he used his attack. I created a Light Shield around me and protected myself from the attack. Once it ended, I made the Shield fade and then charged at him. I punched and kicked him for a moment and then sent him flying towards the base; making me fly after him. He stopped in his tracks, grew a smirk, and then Shadow Punched me in the face; knocking me away. He then quickly flew down and used Homing Attack and Spin Dash on me multiple times. _"Hahaha! Time to end this, Lucreas scum! Chaos Beam!"_ he gloated as he used the attack. I slowly looked up and was hit by the Beam. "Tay!" said most of my team in shock and fear. I was sent flying down to the ground near the Base. False Sonic smirked with glee and flew down to me; seeing me slowly stand up and fall back down. _"Well, well... I guess that my power was too much for you. Just seeing you beaten down like this fills me with joy. Now... I believe its time so say goodbye. I'll make sure to show your Kingdom how you have fallen."_ False Sonic replied as he charged up a second Chaos Beam.

Before the attack could happen, we all heard a blast of energy from the water. _"What the hell!?"_ False Sonic yelled. "Hands off my friend!" said a voice. We all looked and saw a bright shield disappear and a figure appear from it. _"No...! It can't be!"_ False Sonic yelled in fear. "...Sonic." I said in pain. All of Sonic's friends and my team looked at Sonic in his Super form as his ruby red eyes stared down our foe. "Sonic!" said Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Mario happily. Sonic flew down and looked at everyone looking at him. "Sonic! You're okay!" Amy cheered as she ran upto him; trying to hug him. Before she could reach him, Mewtwo used Psychic on her; moving her away from him. Sonic looked at Mewtwo surprised for a moment and then lightly smiled at it. "Thanks, Mewtwo." he said. Mewtwo nodded its head and then Sonic turned back to his foe; seeing his yellow eyes widen in fear. "So... you Shadow Bugs are the ones who've been causing my world trouble with Eggman. Hurting my friends, stealing the Chaos Emeralds, turning innocent animals into machines again... it sickens me to my stomach. You are nothing more than a lowlife monster just trying to impersonate me in the wrong image and ruin my life. Now that I'm back... and seeing you hurt one of my best friends from the tournament; you've gotta deal with me now. One on one." he said.

 _"Hahaha! Fight you one one one? You've got to be joking! If you haven't realized... I've beaten Shadow and Silver's Super Forms with ease. Face it, Sonic. Your Super Form has no chance against me, Faker!"_ False Sonic replied. "Oh really? Then tell me how you have those wounds on you?" Sonic replied. False Sonic was confused for a moment and then looked at himself; seeing that I gave him some serious damage. _"You no good-"_ False Sonic yelled as he turned to me, but before he finished his words; Sonic charged at him with lightning speed and sent him flying to the sky. He went after him immediately a second later. "Tay!" said Roy as he ran upto me. I turned to him and saw him help me stand back up; putting my right arm on his shoulders. Link helped out too by putting my left arm on his shoulders "Roy..." I said. "Hey... save your strength, okay? You remember that battle with False Pit?" he replied. I blinked my eyes and nodded my head yes to his question. "Come on, let's get you out of here. I have more of that medicine that Viridi gave you." he replied. "...Yeah. I'm gonna need it." I replied.

We lightly smiled at each other and then looked up at the sky; seeing Sonic battling his False self. " Calling me a Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? _Ha!_ You're not even good enough to be my fake!" said Sonic as they fought. _"I'll make you eat those words!"_ False Sonic replied. "I have been silent for far too long. My soul held captive inside that Trophy for these past few months, and "seeing" what you have done to my world. You Shadow Bugs are nothing more than demonic monsters that put even worse images on us! And now... I have to do what's right! And that is to get rid of you!" Sonic told at his False self as he punched, kicked, dashed, and threw him around. False Sonic was completely shocked to see that Sonic was able to get him off guard and tried to counter attack. But as he tried, Sonic's strength over powered him. Sonic then kicked him down from the sky and made him crash into Eggman's Base. Sonic flew down quickly and saw his False self slowly stand up in pain. He stared at his foe angrily and charged some golden chaos energy in his hands. _"Chaos Control huh? That's how you're going to finish me off?"_ False Sonic asked him.

"Nope. This is a move I haven't used in a very long time since that battle with Imperator Ix." Sonic replied. _"Imperator Ix? I don't remember that guy."_ False Sonic replied. "But I do. And this is the attack that stopped him. Super Sonic!" Sonic replied as he fired the energy at his False self; destroying him for good. As False Sonic was defeated; Sonic's attack also destroyed Eggman's Base from top to bottom. "No! My beautiful Base!" Eggman cried as his Base was destroyed. "Don't worry, Eggman. You'll build another one... after you serve your time." said Knuckles as he put handcuffs on Eggman's wrists. Bowser and Ganondorf took Eggman away from the scene and Sonic flew down to us; turning back to normal. "Sonic!" Amy cried as she jumped on him; crying on his shoulder. "Whoa! Easy there, Amy. I'm okay... I promise." Sonic comforted her. She didn't listen and kept crying on him. Rogue and Blaze got her off of him. "Thanks girls." he thanked them. They nodded their heads to him and walked away.

"Tails! Knuckles! You two alright?" he said as they walked upto him. "Yeah, we're okay now thanks to you." Tails replied happily. Knuckles nodded his head in agreement; making Sonic smile at them. They gave each other fists bumps and then Sonic turned to Mario; looking at him and the team all surprised. "Hey-a Sonic." said Mario. "Mario? How did you-" Sonic replied curiously. "Get revived? You have-a Taylor to thank for that." Mario replied. They turned to me, Roy, and Link; seeing me talk to them and other teammates. "She did this..? She woke you and the others back up?" Sonic asked him. "Yep." Mario replied. They turned around and looked at everyone else helping out Sonic's friends. "We'll tell you all about what's going on at the-a Base." Mario replied. "Yeah... good idea. I wanna know exactly how everything went down after the Mansion attack." Sonic replied. Mario nodded his head in agreement and then the two Heroes walked upto the team; heading back to the Base.

 **The Base- A few hours later**

I sat on the hill again and looked out to the sky; seeing the area now in peace. The warm breeze gently blew by as I looked out to the animals now roaming free. I decided to sit out here by myself just to clear my mind and get focused on the next battle. I made sure that I waited for the medicine to not make drowsy before doing this. As I was outside, the sound of footsteps had come from behind me; walking upto me. "...Taylor?" said a voice. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly turned around; ready to fight. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tay, relax! It's me!" said the voice. I blinked my eyes, looked down, and saw it was Sonic. I lowered my fists and put down my hood. "You alright? All good now?" he asked me. "...Yeah. I'm good." I replied. He crossed his arms and tapped his right foot a bit; knowing that something was bugging me. "You hate it when people sneak up on you, don't you?" he asked. I nodded my head yes to his question. He blinked his eyes and then lightly smiled at me.

"I kinda figured that. Ever since this whole journey started, you've constantly kept your guard up. Once someone walks up behind you, you instantly fight them. Our team told me that about an hour ago." he said. He is right about that. I've been on my guard since this whole thing started. I can't let my guard down when any foe could still be around; waiting to attack me. That's why I've always been on the move and use my powers to track for foes everytime. I blinked my eyes sadly, turned away, and sat down quietly. "Hey... don't take that as a mean thing, Tay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." he apologized. I turned to him silently and he began walking over to me. He sat down next to me and saw the sad look in my eyes; making him think he did something wrong. "...Tay, I-" he said. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him; surprising him instantly.

I hugged him silently for a couple minutes with tears falling from my eyes. Sonic blinked his eyes, looked at me curiously, and then hugged me back. "I've missed you too, bud." he said softly. He knew exactly that I was going to say I missed him. Little mind reader he is. I guess our bond is more in sync than we thought. We let each other go and lightly smiled at each other. "You feel better now?" he asked me. "...Yeah." I replied as I wiped a tear away. "That's good. You just needed to let your emotions out a bit. Tay, it's okay to cry. It helps you lift off the stress on yourself sometimes. Just remember... we're always here for you when you feel down and alone. We'll always have your back through thick and thin. We love you." he said in a comforting tone. I was surprised by his words. I never thought that he would say something like that to me. It honestly made feel a little better about myself.

"Thank you, Sonic. I love you guys too." I said. He lightly smiled at me and hugged me again. I hugged him back happily and then enjoyed a few minutes of peace and quiet with him; looking out to Green Hill Zone. "Hello? Sonic? Taylor? You two out here?" said a voice. We turned around and stood up; wondering who was calling us. "Who was that?" Sonic asked me. "I don't know... but lets find out." I replied. I began walking down to the Base silently. Sonic followed my lead a couple seconds later. As we walked, he grew a little smirk on his face, started jogging upto me, and jumped up on my back; surprising me. I turned to him and saw a cheeky grin on his face. "Heh. Just like old times, right Tay?" he said. I lightly laughed happily and made a cheeky grin too. "Yep. Just like old times." I replied. We smiled at each other happily and I gave him a piggyback ride back down to the Base.

After we walked to the Base and went inside, we saw Roy, Link, Mario, Zelda, and Bowser looking at us; wondering what me and Sonic are doing. "Hey... what's up guys?" said Sonic in a embarrassed tone. "Not much. But, uh..." Mario replied. "Why is Taylor giving you a piggyback ride? Did your legs give out?" Roy added. We told them how this all started and they understood. Roy was surprised that I would do this for him, but once he learnt the whole story... he was okay with it. Maybe in his mind that this was something to practice doing if he and I get married have kids in the future. That's my guess at least. Sonic jumped off my back and walked into the meeting room; preparing to reunite him properly with everyone. As we watched them leave, my Slate began to beep. "Hm? It picked up someone?" Bowser asked. Mario and Sonic stopped in the tracks; turning to us curiously.

I picked up the Slate and pressed the Trophy notification app. "Whoa... so that's the famous Trophy Slate huh?" said Sonic. "Mhm. This is what she has used to find us." Zelda replied. "Really? That's really cool." he replied. "Yeah it is." Link added. Roy and I looked at the Slate and saw who we were going to save next. "Well... who is it?" said Bowser. "King Dedede." Roy replied. "Him!? That self-proclaimed blue penguin!? Why him of all people!" Bowser replied angrily. We looked at him curiously and I was the only one who understood his anger towards Dedede. "He's in his Castle." I said. "So, we're gonna get him right?" Link asked me. "Yep. We have to tell the others first before we leave." I replied. "Got it." he replied. After that, we went into the meeting room and told the team about King Dedede and began our journey back to Dreamland.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 36 of the story! Holy moly... nearly another long Chapter done. Long chapters like this can really fry my brain a bit and give me writer's block sometimes. That's kinda what I get for pushing my mind too hard, I guess. Anyways, what did you guys think of the Chapter? Was the battle pretty good? I tried to live up to my promise of a longer fight in the Chapter... and I gotta be honest with you guys, this fight scene was the hardest part to write. I had so many ideas of this battle... and then this fight was chosen after going through ten drafts of the scene alone. I hope that it did well!**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 37: King Dedede (King of Dreamland). The team arrives in Dreamland again and fight False King Dedede and his Dreamland Army! How will they take his throne away from him? Find out in Chapter 37!**


	37. Chapter 37: King Dedede

**Chapter 37: King Dedede (King of Dreamland)**

 **Outside King Dedede's Castle**

The sky was dark and covered with stars. They glistened quietly in the night sky of Planet Popstar; filling Dream Land with peace and harmony. As everyone had slept through the night, a dimming light of fire glew in the distance. Deep within that light was a castle. The castle that belonged to the self proclaimed King of Dreamland; King Dedede. No one truly knows how he became "King of Dreamland". People had claimed that he "claimed" Dream Land over 20 years ago, but have saw no such thing of him claiming Dream Land as his Kingdom. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of; though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. As far as many people know, he just made himself "King" and stole food all the time from his "citizens".

As he had the Food all to himself, that was when Kirby's journey as a Hero truly began. He set off all across the land, fought Dedede, and brought back the Food to the citizens of Dream Land; being recognized as a Hero. King Dedede saw Kirby as his arch-enemy since that day and swore his life to one day defeating him and reclaiming all the Food that Kirby stole from him. But, as time had passed... their rivalry had seem to disappear. Dedede have now helped each other save the world alongside Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee; proving now that both Kirby and Dedede are arch-frenemies. Well, in Dedede's eyes in that case. He still plans to go back to his old ways someday... but after the past few events that happened on their world, he decided to put away their differences until no more major foes try to get in his way.

Outside of the Castle, there were an army of his minions. Many of the minions were minor foes that Kirby had faced many times around Dream Land. But this time, they weren't lead by King Dedede. They were lead by False King Dedede. He had ordered them to steal all the Food in Dream Land a few months ago and to protect the Castle from his foes. During this time, he selected a leader to keep the minions in check. The leader he had chosen was Meta Knight's personal rival; Galacta Knight. He was summoned by False King Dedede a couple months ago to be the strongest Fighter to stop the citizens from achieving his Master's goals. Known as The Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy, Galacta Knight is one of the strongest enemies that Kirby and Meta Knight have ever faced. His power is so strong, that he had to be sealed away because many people had feared his power.

No one knows how long he was sealed away, but people had come to know of him ever since Meta Knight used Nova to summon and release the Legendary Warrior from his prison. Once he was released, they set off to the sky and had their battle; with Meta Knight being victorious. That defeat left a mental scar in his mind for many years and he swore to himself that if he met his new rival again... he will defeat him and prove to the entire Galaxy that he is still The Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy. When False King Dedede summoned him from his slumber, he promised him that if Meta Knight returned... that he will let him fight Meta Knight on his own; as long as no one else gets in his way. He accepted his position and took the role as the leader of the Army ever since.

He stood outside with Army tonight and made sure that they check out the area for any intruders. "Galacta Knight, sir." said a Waddle Dee. "What is it?" Galacta Knight replied. "There has been no sign of intruders, sir. All Food has been secured in the Castle for His Majesty." the Waddle Dee replied. "Excellent. Well done, soldier. Keep up the good work... and don't let your guard down for anyone." Galacta Knight replied. "Yes sir, understood." the Waddle Dee replied. The Waddle Dee walked away and Galacta Knight watched him leave silently. He prepared his lance and shield; before walking back to the entrance of the Castle. As his back was turned, something dashed through a bunch of Waddle Dees, Poppy Bros. Jr's, Gordos, and Blade Knights; leaving the Poppy Bros. Jr's bombs to explode. Galacta Knight turned around and saw what happened. "What the! Who's there!? Who did this?!" he yelled.

A few seconds later, a barrage of attacks had come out of the shadows. The ones who made the attacks were me and my team. We've arrived at Dream Land about seven hours ago, searching the area of the Castle for False King Dedede, and thought of our big attack. As we went through our attack, Galacta Knight readied his lance and began flying in the air. He looked at all of us and then targeted me and Roy. He began hovering down very quickly towards us, but was instantly sabotaged by Meta Knight. He was pushed back by Meta Knight's Shuttle Loop attack and was sent flying away from us. "You two! Go! I'll be fine here." Meta Knight told us. "Got it." we replied. We went back to our attack and Meta Knight began flying up high in the night sky; ready to fight his rival. The two Knights clashed in the sky again and again; before hovering in mid air and staring each other down. "So... _he_ has summoned you to challenge me?" said Meta Knight.

"Indeed. Anyone who summons me now... must allow me to duel you without hesitation." Galacta Knight replied. "Is that so? ...Very well then. I'll be glad to break that lance and shield of yours again." Meta Knight replied. "I'd like to see you try." Galacta Knight replied. After their short conversation, the two Knights went into battle. As they fought in the sky, the team and I got rid of the minions and saw the entrance of the Castle. Some of looked up at the sky and saw Meta Knight fighting his foe. "Do you guys think he will be okay on his own?" said Peach. "Yeah... he'll be fine. It's his fight. Not ours to get involved with." Snake replied. "He's right. We can't get involved in his battles. Come on, we have to get moving." Ike added. "Right." most of us replied. After that, we all went inside the Castle and let Kirby take the lead to the Throne area.

 **Inside the Castle**

I used my powers to bust the doors down and walked alongside the team; seeing False Kind Dedede for the first time. We also saw how much Food he had taken for himself. I knew immediately that he didn't care for his minions at all. He only cared about himself and wanted to have all the Food of the universe in his hands. I told the team not to try reasoning with him, he only cares about what he gets. It's our time to play Robin Hood and take away everything from the False King; giving it back to the people. False King Dedede stood up from the Throne, picked up his Hammer, and was ready to fight. My eyes and armor glew brightly at him; making him intimidated. His yellow eyes glew brightly towards me and he threw a Gordo at me. I created a Reflective Shield and launched it back to him; destroying a few Food shelves in the room.

He looked back at me all ticked off and slowly began charging at me with his Hammer. "Now!" I said. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon used their signature Punches on the ground, combined their energies into a shock wave, and it quickly went to our foe; making him lose balance and fall down. "Heh. I guess that what he gets for eating too much." said Ganondorf as the Team went to get the Food. "True, but we got to keep him focused on us. Bowser and Falcon in front, while you and I stay behind them." I replied. "You got it, sport." he replied. I nodded my head to his response and then the two of us helped out Bowser and Falcon fight our foe and distract him at the same time. As we did that; Roy, Link, and Marth lead the others to take the Food and get it out of the Castle as fast as they can. They've witnessed our foe try to attack them a few times, but we got him back to us and made him focus on the four of us.

"How in the hell is this working?" Link asked Roy. "I don't know, but they are keeping him away from us. That's the good thing. Come on, let's get moving." Roy replied. "Right." Link replied. They continued helping the others out with their stuff for a few more minutes, and then all the Food was thrown out the Castle! "There! Now it's done." said Marth. "Yep. Now-a what do we do?" Mario asked. The team turned back to us and saw us give the final strike to our foe; taking him down. "They did it!" Peach and Daisy cheered. Some of the team cheered too for us as the Shadow Bugs disappeared. "Well... that was easy. If he didn't eat so much Food before we came here, it would've been harder." said Bowser. "Agreed." Ganondorf replied. As we watched the Shadow Bugs disappear, we noticed something was kept inside them. "What the..?" said Captain Falcon. The team walked upto us and saw what we saw for the first time. "Is that... his Trophy?" ZSS asked us.

"Yeah... it is." I replied. We looked at the Trophy for a minute silently, and then I began walking upto it. As I got close, something crashed through the ceiling. "Tay!" said Roy as he quickly ran upto me and pulled me out of the way. I was surprised of this because I didn't sense it happening. I was really thankful that Roy saved me before any chunks of the ceiling hit me on the head. "You okay?" he asked me. "Yeah... thanks." I replied. "No problem." he replied. The dust faded away and then we saw a fallen Warrior. "It's Galacta Knight! He's been defeated!" said Zelda. "That means... Meta Knight won." Link replied. "I have." a voice replied. We all looked down and then saw Meta Knight appear and brush off some dust on his shoulder. "Poyo!" said Kirby happily. "Kirby. I'm glad to see you safe." Meta Knight replied happily.

I looked at Meta Knight's mask and saw that it was slashed a bit over his left eye. It looked like the scar of his Mirror-world counterpart; Dark Meta Knight. "Meta Knight... your mask... it's damaged." I said. "My mask?" he replied curiously. Peach gave him a mirror and he saw the scar for the first time. Little did we know as we all looked at Meta Knight, a golden light had shined in the room. "How did this happen?" Meta Knight asked. "What do you think, genius?" a voice replied. We all turned around and saw King Dedede stand up and rest his Hammer on his shoulder. "King Dedede! We're so glad to see you!" said Peach happily. "Why thank you, Princess. At least someone here in this world treats a King with respect." Dedede replied. Bowser and Ganondorf looked at him angrily and clutched their fists behind his back; mad from his response. Most of us rolled our eyes at Bowser and Ganondorf's reaction. "Your Highness, we're so sorry for barging in and damaging the Castle. We had to distract your False self from noticing the invasion." said Meta Knight. "Eh, it's alright. The Castle can be fixed up later. Right now, as long as I got you and Kirby back; the Dream Land Trio is back and better than ever." Dedede replied. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby replied happily; making his two allies happy.

I lightly smiled at the reaction and then walked upto the windows; seeing the Food still outside. Roy, Marth, Link, Loki, and Pikachu turned to me; wondering what I was doing. "Time to feed the citizens of Dream Land." I said to myself. I made my armor and eyes glow brightly and teleported all the Food back to the citizens homes. It required all my mental strength and focus on every single Food thrown outside to use my telekinetic powers. After I did that, my eyes and armor stopped glowing... and I suddenly went down on my right knee; making everyone worried. The team ran upto me and some of them saw the exhausted look on my face. "Tay? Are you tired?" Zelda asked me. I looked at her and slowly nodded my head yes to her question. _"She used her psychic powers to teleport all the Food back. Teleporting so many things at once is something very hard to do for a novice Elemental user."_ said Mewtwo. "Mewtwo's right... you can tell by the look on Taylor's face. It got her stressed and exhausted." Marth replied.

I tried to speak, but Pikachu stopped me by giving me a little nuzzle on the cheek. I understood what he was doing, so I stayed silent to save my strength. "Come on. Let's head back to the Ships and rest for now." said Zelda. "Right." most of the team replied. After that, we left the Castle and went back to the Ships; taking some time to eat and rest.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

It's been a few hours since we stayed in the Ships; making sure we all have enough rest and energy to prepare for our next destination. I enjoyed a nice, peaceful dinner with Roy outside the Ship as everyone ate inside. The two of us really wanted to have a private moment to ourselves for the time to clear our minds and release the stress on our shoulders. Plus... we wanted to get away from the team for a bit, so they don't get on our backs for it. After we ate, we went back inside the Great Fox and saw our group napping in different spots of the ship. We lightly smiled and quietly snook around them; getting to the main pilot seat. I sat down, took out the Trophy Slate, and hooked it up to the Travel Map. "There we go." I whispered. Roy nodded his head in agreement as we looked at the Map and watch it find a Trophy and its World location.

"Tay?" Roy whispered. "Hm?" I replied. "When you used your psychic powers to teleport the Food... did you feel something in your head? Like a migraine?" he whispered. "Hmm..? Now that you mention it... I think I did have some kind of pain in my head after doing that. I know it wasn't a migraine, because if I did have one... I would've been laying down and sleeping for a few more hours. I guess it was some kind of mental strain by focusing on the object way too much." I whispered. "Yeah. And plus, it's very hard for a novice Psychic user to teleport so many things at once." he whispered. I nodded my head in agreement to his response. I'm so used to using my Light powers instead of the other Elemental powers now. Maybe when Loki and I head back to Lucreas... I can take some time to master the other Elemental powers. And I gotta make that no one will see me and Loki leave when we set off.

"...Hello? Babe? You in there?" Roy whispered. "Huh?" I whispered. "You blanked out for a couple minutes. You okay?" he asked. "...Yeah. I'm okay." I lied. He raised his eyebrow curiously at me for a second and stared at me silently. I looked into his blue eyes curiously for a moment; wondering what he's up too. He smiled warmly at me and slowly leaned down to me; stealing a kiss off my lips. I was surprised for a second and then began to blush. "Heh. I still got it." he whispered. "You put a spell on me with that one." I whispered. "Really?" he whispered. "Mhm~" I whispered. I grew a little smile on my face; making him happy to see a smile on my face. We blinked our eyes and then began looking around us; making sure the group is still asleep. We turned back to each other and stared at each other lovingly. "I know we haven't done this in a while, but... you wanna make out? They won't wake up for a bit." he whispered. "Yeah. But let's not go too crazy, okay? They might suspect something." I whispered. "Got it." he whispered.

We leaned closer to each other and started making out. After about a minute, we heard the Slate beeping. It made us stop what we were doing and look at it. Deep inside our minds, we were mad that the beeping interrupted us from our little moment. "...Man, what time is it?" yawned a voice. Our eyes widened in shock to the voice. We turned around and saw our group wake up and look at us. "Dammit... the Slate woke them up..." I said. "So much for our make out session." Roy whispered in my ear. "Mhm." I agreed. We heard a few more yawns and the group began walking upto us; seeing the Travel Map was on. "Did it find someone?" Chrom asked us. "I think so." I replied. We looked at the Map and saw the Trophy identity and location. "Olimar, huh?" said Lucina. "Yep." Falco replied. "He's on a planet literally called Distant Planet." said Marth. "Well that's dumb... why didn't he call it Planet Pikmin or something?" Falco replied. "Too late to answer that. We might as well tell everyone and get moving." Snake added. "Right." said Fox. We nodded our heads in agreement and began our preparations to our next location.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 37 of the story! What did you guys think? I apologize for two very short battles. I personally blame my lack of sleep and concentration on stuff recently. I tried to add some more things to make it interesting, but my mind loves to be easily distracted nearly 100% of the time. Once I get myself back together, I'll put in a little more effort in the fight scenes of future Chapters. Again, thank you guys for reading and have an awesome day! Oh..! And one more thing...** **Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all got some good treats tonight and had fun Trick-or-Treating!**

 **Next time, Chapter 38: Olimar (Friend of Pikmins). The team arrives on Distant Planet and witness False Olimar try to eliminate the Pikmin species! How he trying to eliminate them? How will are heroes stop a potential species wipe-out? Find out in Chapter 38!**


	38. Chapter 38: Olimar

**Chapter 38: Olimar (Friend of Pikmins)**

 **Distant Planet**

The skies of this Planet were silent as the sun began to rise on a peaceful morning. The warmth of the sun's rays were slowly getting the plants and ground warm; ready for the Planet's inhabitants waking up from their slumber. Drops of the morning dew were on the leaves, plants, mushrooms, and grass everywhere. Some of the creatures appreciate it as it helps them start the day before finding their first meals of the morning. As the sun rose, a giant group of creatures called Pikmin had begun walking around the area. They were many colors in this group: Red, Blue, Yellow, White, and Purple. Two more kinds of Pikmin had also followed their lead. The two other kinds of Pikmin were the Rocked Pikmin and the Winged Pikmin. No one knows how the Pikmin species was made, but they have shown that they can be loyal to whoever has saved their lives and help them in any situation as much as they can.

So? Who made the other worlds discover and understand this species? Why, that would be no other than Captain Olimar of course. He first discovered the Pikmin species after his Ship crash landed on this Planet. He has helped them take down their natural predators, Red Bulborbs, many countless times. And he has helped them escape extinction many times too. If it wasn't for him, the Pikmin wouldn't be here today to teach the many worlds how to care for others and for the nature around them. We all live in places that can grow to be beautiful. So, we must take care of our worlds and keep our habitats safe from natural disasters. But for now, let's see what the Pikmin in the area are doing now.

They were climbing onto flowers and eating the nectar inside them. Nectar is their main food to help them grow and reach maturity. Some of the Pikmin even brought down some nectar for the Rocked Pikmin to eat, since their weight can crush the flowers if they climbed them. As they ate, a loud and mysterious noise had echoed through the air. They stopped eating the nectar as the noise became louder; making them both nervous and curious of the sound. They slowly began to approach to the location, but then heard many screeches from other Pikmins behind the location. The screeches were filled with fear as the roar had become louder. The group of Pikmin looked at each other nervously and then knew only one thing to do: run away. They all ran and flew away quickly; giving themselves the perfect chance to escape the incoming monster.

They climbed up a very high tree and stayed quiet and still; knowing that it might approach if it hears a sound from them. After a few moments the ground began to rumble loudly. To the Pikmin, they know now that the monster has to be very tall and big. The rumbles had gotten louder and then the creature appeared. It was a large quadrupedal scorpion-like creature that was made of Shadow Bugs. The inside of its mouth was orange and the rest of its body was black with glowing purple eyes. The creature was called the Master Beast. It walked through the area and began sniffing out for Pikmin. It lowered its head to the ground and revealed someone on top of its head. The person on its head was False Olimar. He was controlling the Beast with his own Shadow Bugs and made the creature search and eat up all the Pikmin; leading them to extinction.

The Pikmin in the tree were very scared and nervous of them as the Master Beast was digging up the ground and eating some more Pikmin it dug up. After it ate, it lifted its head up and began looking around; searching for more. The Pikmin got alot more scared and almost made a sound, until something on the Beast's right side suddenly appeared. A spew of Fire had hit the Beast's right side and made the creature react in shock and pain. False Olimar and the Master Beast turned to where the Fire had come from, stared at the spot silently, and then another spew of Fire had come out and attacked them. They fell back from the attack and then me and the team appeared out of our hiding spot. Bowser, Charizard, Kirby, King Dedede, Captain Falcon, Ike, Fox, Falco, Mario, Luigi, and Roy charged at them and used their attacks on them; distracting the Beast. The rest of the team began finding some very strong vines, cutting them down, and using them as ropes to tie down the Master Beast.

"Now's our chance! Let's take this thing down, everyone!" said Captain Falcon. His group attacked one last time and knocked down the Beast; seeing it struggle to get up. False Olimar jumped off and tried to run away, but Loki and I caught upto him and held him down. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I said as Loki growled at our foe. False Olimar was intimidated for a moment and tried to lean up to the whistle attached to his helmet. I noticed this instantly and yoinked the whistle out of his helmet; breaking it into little pieces. Once he saw the whistle break, he began to panic and tried to punch me. I punched him back and saw that his Shadow Bugs were quickly fading into dust. "What the hell?" I said in a confused tone. As he faded away, I began to notice something about him and the Master Beast's connection. False Olimar must've used all the Shadow Bugs that made him to create the Master Beast and he used it as his main attacking force.

"So... the Beast is the real you?" I said as False Olimar disappeared for good. Loki looked at me confused and then saw me stand up; looking back at the Beast. The Beast began struggling through the vines and tried to break them with its claws and teeth. "Guys! Get back!" I yelled at the team. Everyone noticed it too and began backing away; seeing the Beast break free from the vines. "What the hell!?" said Ganondorf in shock. "Didn't you guys say those vines would keep it down?" Captain Falcon asked the team. "We thought so... but how-" Lucina replied. "It's gone berserk." I added as Loki and I ran upto the team. "Berserk? How is that possible?" ZSS asked. "It's pissed that its owner is gone. I destroyed False Olimar with one punch and he faded into dust. " I replied. "Wow... he must've been the weakest foe we encountered so far." Lucina replied. "...Yeah. But now, its my turn to fight the Beast." I replied.

"What!? Are you nuts!? That thing is too bulky for you to handle!" King Dedede interrupted. "Stand down, Dedede. She's got this." said Bowser as he put his hand on the King's shoulder. "Yeah. She's dealt with strong Shadow Bugs like him before. All she need to do is one big Fire attack and its over." Ganondorf added. Dedede looked at the team and saw them all nod their heads to Ganondorf's response. He understood and then nodded his head too. I walked near the Beast and began thinking of how hot I want the Fire attack to be. The Beast roared angrily at me and tried to slash me with its claws; but I teleported away from the attack with ease.

The Beast was confused for a moment and began looking around itself; wondering where I would be. I teleported back to my spot a few seconds later, clutched my fists as they set aflame and turned the flames colors from red-orange into white. When Fire turns to the color white, that's when it is really, really, really hot. It is known to have the hottest temperatures ever; even more hotter than blue fire. The Beast looked down at me and roared again; trying to slash me. I stared at the Best and then shot the Fire at it; making it screech in pain. "Holy shit..!" said most of the team as they saw the strength of the flames. The Master Beast roared one last time and then fell down to the ground in defeat. I stopped the attack and watched all the Shadow Bugs that made it fade into dust. As the Bugs faded away, I noticed something shine on the ground.

"There you guys are." I said as I looked at the item. The shine disappeared and the item was fully revealed. "Is that..? Olimar's Trophy?" said Pit. "No, Pit stain. It's your imagination." Dark Pit replied sarcastically. "Really?" Pit replied curiously. "No, you idiot! Of course it's his Trophy! Geez... looks like Lady Palutena never taught you how to understand sarcasm." Dark Pit replied. "Hey!" Pit replied in a slight angry tone. "Enough!" I said as I turned to them; seeing them speechless. "Oh snap. Angels are in trouble." said Young Link. "If you two keep fighting each other... I won't give you guys the ability to fly on your own." I told them. "What!?" they said surprised. "Wait... you were planning to do that for them?" Link asked me. "Yeah. If I could use my power to fix their wings properly, they can fly on their own without any help and they won't burn up." I replied.

Both Pit and Dark Pit looked at me surprised from my response; wondering why I would do that for them. "Tay? That's great you want to do that for them, but shouldn't you let Palutena and Viridi do that for them?" said Zelda. "Yeah but... I haven't seen them try to study their wings and find the main cause of their flying problems." I replied. "Huh... you do have a point there." she replied. "It's because she cares about Pit and Dark Pit's dream to fly. Maybe she can find a way to help them achieve that goal." said Samus. I nodded my head yes to her response; making the team happy. I turned back to Olimar's Trophy, walked upto it, knelt down to the ground, and used a new power on the ground. "What is she doing?" Mario asked. "I don't know..?" Roy replied.

The ground glew brightly for a moment and then all of a sudden, we all saw the tips of many Pikmin heads grow from the ground. "No way... she brought all of the fallen Pikmin back to life..." said Ike. "That's amazing..." said Sheik as all the younger Fighters looked at the sight in awe. The Pikmin that once fell had begun coming out of the ground and stood up on their feet; wondering how they have returned. I stopped using my new power and stood back up; looking at the Pikmin walking around. I turned to Olimar's Trophy a couple seconds later and saw it glowing; knowing now that I woke him up too. He stood up on his feet with his own Pikmin and looked around; seeing many Pikmin looking at him. They cheered him with praise and huddled around him.

"Well that's a cute reunion." said Chrom. "Indeed. They see him as their Hero." Marth replied. "And a parental figure." Lucina added. Marth and Chrom nodded their heads as all the Pikmin were surrounding Olimar. "So... who's gonna tell him what's going on here?" Bowser asked. "Mario will." Marth replied. "Ah." Bowser replied. After quite a while; most of the Pikmin had went back home safely and Olimar reunited with us. Mario told him of what has been going on and have been back at the Ships. Before I walked back inside the Great Fox, I suddenly began sensing some kind of elemental energies. "The hell?" I said to myself. I quietly walked away from the Ships and noticed that the energies were stronger as I walked away. "What kind of powers are they?" I said to myself. I turned back to the Ships for a few seconds, then turned away from them and set off to find the energies location.

I walked towards the location for fifteen minutes and then I saw a cave a few feet away. _"They're coming from inside the cave, huh? That's... not surprising. Oh well, as long as this cave doesn't pull an Indiana Jones or Goonies on me. I think I'll be fine."_ I said in my thoughts. I took a couple steps forward and then stopped; hearing something from the cave. I stayed back behind a giant tree and looked out to the cave; hearing the sound become louder. I clutched my fists ready to fight whatever was there, but then all of the sudden... the sound wasn't a roar... it was a sound of music. The figure came out of the light and was revealed to be a space bounty hunter; carrying a boombox on his right shoulder and a bag on his left shoulder. "...What the f-" I said to myself surprised. The bounty hunter was singing the song _Come and Get Your Love_ by Redbone; and it gave me instant Star Lord vibes.

"Is this guy seriously trying to act like Star Lord?" I said to myself. He started singing the chorus of the song as he got closer to the tree. As he finally got close, I knocked him out cold and watched him fall to the grass. _"Well that was easy."_ I said in my thoughts. I looked down at the bag, picked it up, and began walking back to the Ships. As I made it back, I saw some of my teammates were worried and were looking around the Ships. Great... of course I got them worried. I bet after this I'm not allowed to go anywhere by myself. "Hey! There she is!" said Sonic. He, Zelda, Link, Pikachu, Marth, and Roy ran upto me and saw me carrying the bag on my right shoulder for the first time. "Uh... hey guys?" I said. "So..? Where did you go?" Zelda asked me. "Uh..?" I replied; slightly blushing at her. "Tay? You're stalling... tell us the truth. Where did you go?" said Link. I sighed in defeat and told them where I went. They understood why I would go and breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't go in the cave.

I then put down the bag and opened it; seeing some energy orbs for the first time. I took out a blue orb and showed it to them. "Wow. That's something I didn't expect." said Sonic. "Pika." Pikachu replied. "It's beautiful." said Zelda. "Yeah... wait... hold on a second. Look in the center, there's some kind of symbol in there." Link replied. We all looked at the symbol for the first time and saw it was a wave of water. "A Water symbol?" said Roy. "Yeah..." I replied curiously. "Well that's weird. What's is it and these other orbs doing here?" Marth asked us. "You think maybe they're supposed to be given to someone?" Link asked. "Who knows? But, at least these orbs are not in the wrong hands." Sonic replied. "Right." Link, Zelda, Marth, and Roy replied. "Pikachu." Pikachu replied. "Come on, let's head back to the Ships. We found out who we're saving next." Marth told us. "Who is it?" I asked. "Lucario." he replied. "Pika!" Pikachu replied in shock.

"Where is he?" I asked. "The Slate says he's in the Sinnoh region; specifically on Spear Pillar." Roy replied. "Spear Pillar... that means... he's trying to find Dialga and Palkia! He wants to use their powers to eliminate every world as we know it!" I replied. The group looked at me in shock and realized that I might be right. If False Lucario got his paws onto the two Legendary Pokémon and used their powers, all of our worlds are done for. "We have to warn everyone about this..." said Marth. "Right! Come on, guys! Let's move out and take down False Lucario! The whole Sinnoh region is counting on us." Sonic replied. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "Right!" we replied. After that, we started running to the Ships, told everyone what's going on, and set off to the Sinnoh region; ready for our next battle.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 38 of the story! What did you guys think? Did you like the little backstory of the Pikmin series? I thought I would add a little bit of the backstory of the _Pikmin_ series for the people who haven't played them before; including myself. I hope that maybe when a new Pikmin game comes out or a trilogy game happens, you get to try it out for yourself and see why Pikmin fans like this series. And about those Elemental Orbs... we'll learn more about them in R.O.B.'s Chapter. Maybe they can help boost our hero's ability to use other Elemental powers? We'll see... ;) **

**Oh! Since now that Terry Bogard is now out for Ultimate... what do you guys think of him? I'm personally having a lot of fun with him. To me, I think he is easier to use than both Ryu and Ken. His command inputs are a little crazy at times, but I like to use Buster Wolf to end my battles. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 39: Lucario (Master of Aura). The team arrives at Spear Pillar and meet False Lucario as he tries to summon Dialga and Palkia. With Pikachu and Charizard at her side, Taylor will fight False Lucario... and she might need a little help from someone in the Distortion World. How will this battle turn out? Find out in Chapter 39!**


	39. Chapter 39: Lucario

**Chapter 39: Lucario (Master of Aura)**

 **Spear Pillar**

It was a dark and very starry night above Spear Pillar. The cold breeze had passed through the ancient area as the stars shined very brightly in the night sky. This place was formed on Mt. Cornet ever sine the Pokémon world was created. I bet who you are wondering who made this ancient area and how it was made. Many millennia ago; before the Pokémon world had even existed... deep inside a vortex of complete chaos and nothingness, a single Egg came into being, and hatched into the first ever Pokémon to exist: Arceus. Arceus is a very powerful Mythical Pokémon, and is known as the God of the Pokémon world. Moments after its birth, it used its newfound power to create three Legendary Dragon Pokémon; representing three supernatural powers. Dialga, ruler of Time. Palkia, ruler of Space. Giratina, ruler of Antimatter. It was once said that once Dialga and Palkia were born; Time began to flow and Space began to expand.

Dialga and Palkia then used their powers to create the Pokémon world and then returned to their respective Dimensions. As for Giratina, it was banished by Arceus and was sent to live in the Distortion World alone; where Time does not flow and Space is irregular. Giratina's destructive and violent nature was the main cause of its exile. It has grown jealous of Dialga and Palkia throughout its punishment, and it has held a deep, dark grudge towards Arceus for many centuries. After Arceus exiled Giratina, it then made three more Legendary Pokémon and gave them the ability to calm and control Dialga and Palkia when they become enraged. These three Pokémon were: Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. These Pokémon are also known as the Lake Guardians. They also taught humans how to feel emotions, knowledge, and willpower. They will only physically appear if both Dialga and Palkia are enraged and try to bring them back to their senses.

After a few silent moments in the area, a shadowy figure began walking onto the ancient area; holding something in its paws. The figure revealed itself under the starlight. It was none other than False Lucario. His yellow eyes shined bright as he looked around the area; making sure no one is near him. He then stopped in the middle of the area, closed his eyes, and began sensing Aura around the area; tracking for any enemies nearby. He stopped a minute later and looked at the item in his paws. _"The Red Chain..."_ he said. He then lifted it in the air and it flew out of his paw. The Chain broke into two Chains and created two portals. _"Come forth! Dialga! Palkia! Lend me your powers to erase this world from existence and create a new world for the Master of Chaos!"_ he said.

Out of the portals a few seconds later were Dialga and Palkia. They were wrapped in the Red Chains and began to use their powers. False Lucario began to smile wickedly and then all of a sudden, he heard a loud roar from behind. He quickly turned around and was attacked by a Flamethrower from the sky. He was pushed back by the flames and then was hit by a Thunderbolt. He retaliated with Bone Rush and kept hitting everything in sight; trying to find his foes. As he fought, Dialga and Palkia had fully charged their powers and were ready to erase the world. False Lucario turned to them and smiled wickedly again. _"Yes! It is finally happening! To the fools who tried to attack and distract me... you are too late."_ he said. "No... **you're** too late." a voice replied.

His eyes widened in shock to the voice, and then both Pikachu and Charizard appeared from behind some pillars. They went upto the Legendary Dragons and destroyed the Red Chains around them; setting them free. _"No! Impossible!"_ said False Lucario in shock. He tried to attack them with Aura Sphere, but was stopped by a Light Sphere. He was sent flying back about ten feet away and landed on the ground. He stood back up and saw the four Pokémon looking at him cautiously. _"A Pikachu and a Charizard..? Why would you two rescue Dialga and Palkia? Do you two understand that I've summoned them to save our world from humanity?"_ False Lucario lied. "Your tricks won't work on them. They know that you are lying. You only are using Dialga and Palkia for their powers to eliminate all of our worlds for your Master's purposes. You care for nothing else except for following your Creator's wishes as you Shadow Bugs watch all of our worlds fall into darkness and chaos." a voice replied.

 _"The hell!? Who are you!? Where are you!? You may have gotten all of that right... but you have no right to say that to me!"_ False Lucario yelled. "...I'm right here." the voice replied. After that, a Light Beam came out of shadows and hit False Lucario. He took on the attack and withstood the pain; shaking off his nerves. He looked up and I walked out of the shadows; standing near Pikachu and Charizard. My eyes glew brightly with the crystals of my armor; ready to fight. "Dialga... Palkia... return to your dimensions. Your powers are no longer being controlled by this monster. Go! Before it's too late!" I told them. They roared loudly to me and then made shields around themselves; proving that they want to stay. "I see... you two want to protect Spear Pillar. Fine by me. Just let Pikachu and Charizard guard you if more Shadow Bugs come." I said. They nodded their heads in understanding and let Pikachu and Charizard help them.

After they done that, False Lucario and I charged at each other; beginning our fight. We punched, kicked, and used many kinds of attacks on each other. He kept using Aura Sphere, Shadow Claw, Bone Rush, Force Palm, and Meteor Mash on me; while I used my Light, Fire, Wind, and Psychic attacks on him. During some of the attacks, he kept using Extremespeed as a dodge and Double Team as a counter-attack on me. I retaliated with my attacks, dodges, and counter-attacks; but was outmatched by his sensing and speed. _"Aura Storm"_ yelled False Lucario as he used his attack on me; sending me flying towards Dialga and Palkia. The two Legendary Pokémon used Roar of Time and Spacial Rend on False Lucario to get him away from me.

I stood back up and wiped off some blood on my face; staring down False Lucario. As I did that, a mysterious shadow began moving towards me and two glowing red eyes came from it. The shadow went under my feet and used its power to take over me. My eyes widened in shock as I didn't know what was happening and I fell to my knees; trying to fight back. The four Pokémon noticed what was happening to me and tried to save me; but some ominous power backed them away. _"No! I'm here to help you! These Shadow Bugs do not understand Antimatter. It throws them in a loop and makes them open to attacks. Trust me. I am the Master of Antimatter, and Ruler of the Distortion World."_ said a voice. I stopped fighting against the voice and recognized its identity. It was Giratina; the third Legendary Dragon of the Creation Trio.

Deep in my mind, I was questioning why Giratina appeared. Did it come to protect Spear Pillar too? Or did it want to save Dialga and Palkia from False Lucario? I know of its origins and its connection to Dialga and Palkia, but wasn't so sure to see it care for its "siblings" in person. After now seeing that Giratina does care, I knew that I had to help it out. _"Just stay still, human... once he comes close: I will send us and him to my World and we can finish him off there. That way this land will not be harmed."_ said Giratina. "...Got it." I replied. After that, Giratina went silent and we prepared for our attack. False Lucario smiled wickedly as he prepared to use Bone Rush again.

He charged at me and yelled loudly. Pikachu, Charizard, Dialga, and Palkia looked at him in shock as I kept my head low and eyes closed. _"It's over! You're finished!"_ False Lucario yelled. I quickly lifted my head up and my eyes glew bright red; trapping him in a shadowy clutch. **_"This battle isn't over yet... Shadow Bugs. Lets see how you can survive in my World."_** said me and Giratina as our voices combined. "Pika-pi!" yelled Pikachu as he saw what has happened to me. Charizard roared at me too; wanting me to stop. I smirked as Giratina got out of me and made a portal to the Distortion World below my feet. After that, we fell inside the portal and went to the Distortion World. Charizard tried to grab me, but failed to reach me. Pikachu jumped onto Charizard's back and watched the portal in shock; wondering what had become of me.

Dialga and Palkia took down their shields and looked upto the sky and saw the Ships fly down and my teammates run upto the two Pokémon as they stood by the portal. "Pikachu! Charizard! You two okay?" said Link. They nodded their heads yes and then turned to the portal. Everyone looked down the portal and began worrying for my safety. "You guys think this was planned all along? You know... her being possessed by one of the most destructive Pokémon in the whole world and sending our foe and herself to that world it lives in?" Falco asked the team. "...No. It wasn't." Roy replied. He looked down silently at the portal for a minute and then took a deep breath. "Babe... please, make it out of there safely. I hope that Giratina is on your side." he said.

 **Distortion World**

The sky was a deep blue color and many kinds of platforms were floating around the silent void. Time and Space were completely gone and no rules were in order of this world. A few moments later, a portal opened up above one of the big platforms. False Lucario and I landed on the platform, stood up, and looked at each other. False Lucario then began looking around frantically and nervously; wondering how he got here. My eyes glew green as I watched him look around. A second later, I sensed a very strong soul coming near me. I turned to my right and saw a giant shadow with glowing red eyes staring at me; knowing of who I was. I nodded my head to it and it made itself physically appear.

False Lucario turned back to me and saw Giratina in its Origin Form for the first time; staring him down silently. _"What the hell!? Who are you!? What is this place!? What have you done to us!?"_ said False Lucario. _"I am the Ruler of this world... and you have been sent here as punishment for your crimes."_ Giratina replied. _"For my crimes? Says who!?"_ False Lucario replied. "By us." I replied. The crystals on my armor glew and I made a giant forcefield around the three of us; making sure our foe doesn't escape. False Lucario looked at me angrily and then ran up and tried to use Meteor Mash on me. Giratina quickly flew down and then used Dragon Pulse on False Lucario; pushing him away from me. False Lucario got angry at Giratina instantly and tried to use Bone Rush on it. Once he got close and used the attack, he noticed that it phased through it. _"What!? That's impossible!"_ said False Lucario.

Once I saw his attack fail, I knew it was my time to strike. I ran upto False Lucario, jumped up in the air, and used Blaze Kick on him; sending him down to the ground. He slowly stood up and suddenly began feeling a Burn on himself. He tried to find the Burn, but I quickly ran upto him and used Close Combat on him; getting him instantly distracted. I backed away and then Giratina used Shadow Force and Dragon Pulse on False Lucario. He landed on the ground again and slowly; not noticing the Burn was increasing in pain. _"Now! Finish him!"_ said Giratina. I stood back and charged up a Light Sphere in my hand as my foe shook his head in pain. "Hey, False Lucario! The Aura is with me!" I yelled. I threw the Light Sphere at him and it destroyed him. His scream echoed through the area as the Shadows Bugs turnt to dust. I took down the forcefield and both Giratina and I stared at the place where took his final stand. "Thank you, Giratina." I said. Giratina nodded its head in thanks to me.

A few seconds later, a little golden light shined in the dust. I walked over and recognized the item. "There you are..." I said. I brushed off the dust and saw Lucario's Trophy for the first time. I touched it and woke him up. _"Ugh... where... where am I?"_ said Lucario as he stood up. "In the Distortion World." I replied. He turned to me and saw my face for the first time. "Welcome back, Lucario." I said. _"Thank you, Taylor. I knew that you would come."_ he replied. We shook hands and then turned to Giratina; seeing it make a portal to Spear Pillar. "Come on, Giratina's helping us get back to Spear Pillar." I said. He nodded his head in understanding and we leapt onto Giratina's head; making our way back to Spear Pillar.

 **Spear Pillar**

"Whoa! Guys! The portal's acting up!" said Sonic. Everyone looked and then saw Giratina appear for the first time as it transformed into its Altered Form. "What the hell is that!?" said Chrom. "It's Giratina. A Legendary Pokémon created by Arceus." Lucina replied. "are you certain about that, Lucina? It has alot of Grima's personality to me..." Chrom replied. "I am certain, Father. And it doesn't appear to act like Grima to me." Lucina replied. "She's right, Chrom." Marth replied. Chrom blinked his eyes and then nodded his head in understanding. After a few seconds, Giratina flew down to the ground and looked down at the team. "Hey! Look on top of its head!" said Mario as he pointed to Giratina. Everyone looked up on its head and saw me and Lucario up there; looking down at them. "Hey!" I said happily as Lucario and I waved down to them. "Taylor! She's okay!" said Zelda happily. Link, Marth, Ike, and Roy smiled at me happily and then waved at me happily.

Lucario and I jumped down to the ground and reunited with everyone; seeing them relieved that we're safe. "So, Giratina was on our side after all huh?" Roy asked me. "Yep. If this world was destroyed... that would've meant its home would've been destroyed too. So, it asked me to help it and take down False Lucario in its world." I replied. "And it worked." he replied. "Sure did." I replied. We hugged each other happily and then Pikachu jumped on me; nuzzling my face. "Hi buddy. I'm sorry for worrying you and Charizard back there. Giratina just wanted to help out and had to use me to hide itself." I said to him. Pikachu understood what I said and begged me to hold and hug him. I did what he asked and held him and hugged him; making him happy. "Heh... such a Mama's boy he is." said Roy. "Mhm." I replied.

After that, we all looked up and saw Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina roar goodbye to each other and the three Legendary Pokémon went back to their own worlds. We were amazed as they left and then looked up at the starry night sky. Loki stood by me and I petted his head happily; making him happy. After looking at the sky, we all began heading back to the Ships. As we walked, the Slate began to ring. I picked it up and saw Melissa's number on the screen. "What's up, Meliss?" I answered. _"Hey, Tay... um... we're gonna need you and the team back at the Base."_ she replied. "At the Base? How come? Is a Trophy there?" I asked her. _"Yep. It's R.O.B.'s Trophy."_ she replied. "R.O.B.'s Trophy is there!? How come no one told me while I was there when this journey started? I could've saved him in a snap back then." I replied. _"We don't know? We found out about it after you sent us those Orbs. Oh, you might also wanna check out what we've found here. We found a a random lion roaming around here and we just caught it a few minutes ago."_ she replied. "A Lion? Okay... I'll check it out when we get there." I replied. I ended the call, told everyone what's going on, and we went to the Resistance Base; ready for our next rescue.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 39 of the story! What did you guys think? I thought that this Chapter was pretty good. I tried to bring Spear Pillar known for its history and glory since this area is my favorite Pokémon stage in Smash Bros. of all time and the Sinnoh Region is my favorite Region in Pokémon. Speaking of** ** **Pokémon, what do you guys think of**** **Pokémon Sword & Shield? Who is your favorite Generation VIII ****Pokémon? Which Starter did you choose for your journey in Galar? What was your strategy of taking down Champion Leon?  
**

 **Oh! I also wanna say: Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy Thanksgiving Day with your family and have a nice, relaxing time.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 40: R.O.B. (Gyro Fighter). The team arrives at the Resistance Base and fights False R.O.B. and three other False selves that have personal connections to Taylor, Roy, Link, and Pikachu. Also, what about this mysterious Lion the Base has captured? Does it have a connection to our hero? Find out in Chapter 40!**


	40. Chapter 40: R O B

**Chapter 40: R.O.B. (Gyro Fighter)**

 **Resistance Base- Training Room**

The hallways of the Training Room were half lit and the sounds of weapons had gone through them. A small group of the Resistance was firing laser bullets into a room that was near them and kept hiding behind a wall to protect them from the foe's attacks. "Stay back!" yelled one of the members as some kind of barrage of attacks came near them. "There's too many of them! Boss is not going to be happy about this!" another member yelled. "Why do you think he sent us down here? He wants us to buy him and the others time until Melissa's friends come and help us!" said another member. "Hopefully they get here faster... I think we're not gonna last much longer." said the leader of the group. The attacks had suddenly stopped and the group looked out curiously and cautiously. They slowly stood up and pointed their weapons to the door; waiting for something to appear. "Stay on guard, everyone... who knows what's in there..?" said the leader.

They stared at the door silently for a minute and then a sudden blast of energy burst through the door and hit the small team; making them unconscious. As they were knocked out, three pairs of glowing yellow eyes came through the darkness. They walked out into the half lit room and they were identified as: False Cloud, False Corrin, and False Joker **(A/N: Both Cloud and False Cloud's design is based on his _Advent Children_ design)**. They looked around and saw their fallen foes on the floor. False Joker smirked with glee and turned to his allies. _"Heh, those fools were too easy. They had no chance against us."_ he said. _"Indeed... their strength compares nothing to us. And once False R.O.B. takes full control of the base, we will be unstoppable and take down Galeem's reincarnation!"_ False Corrin replied. They lightly laughed and then turned to False Cloud; seeing a stone cold look in his eyes.

 _"What's the matter, pal?"_ False Corrin asked him. _"...We need her alive. We need her alive for False R.O.B. to absorb the Light in her. But, there is a problem with that..."_ False Cloud replied. _"Ah, yes... the Hylian Champion, the Electric rodent, and the Young Lion. Those three are a big problem to us. What do you suppose we do about them?"_ False Corrin replied as False Joker walked upto them. False Cloud turned away silently for a moment and then turned back to his allies. _"...We take them and make them watch her suffer as her Light is taken away. That will make our Master happy."_ False Cloud replied. False Corrin and False Joker nodded their heads in agreement and then saw False Cloud turn away from them again. _"As long as you leave Roy to me... the plan will go smoothly. From what I have of Cloud's memories, he has romantic feelings for the new Champion of Light, and he is jealous of Roy for taking her from him and breaking his heart. All I ask of you two is to leave Roy to me. Let me deal with him by myself."_ he said.

His allies were surprised for a few seconds and then nodded their heads yes to him; accepting his request. _"...Thanks. Now, lets get back to False R.O.B. and prepare for our foe's arrival."_ said False Cloud. _"Right. Time to set up the Light Absorber."_ False Joker replied. The three False Heroes walked away into the room and prepared for their plan. Little did that they know was that the leader of the small Resistance group woke up, heard their entire plan, and knew exactly what to do: quietly get away and tell the Boss immediately. _"No way... they really want to absorb Taylor's powers and make her a puppet for their Leader... I gotta tell the Boss about this!"_ he said in his thoughts. He stood up and ran away as fast as he could; knowing that time is running out. It took him a few minutes, but he finally made it to the Boss and Melissa. He told them everything he heard and saw; making them worried. They began warning everyone on their level and made sure to wait for me and the others; preparing to tell us what's going on.

"They should be here any second, sir." said a Resistance soldier. "Good. Once they get inside... Taylor must be warned about this life-threatening machine and her three closest allies lives being in danger." the Boss replied. "Yes sir." the soldier replied. The Boss nodded his head, watched the soldier leave, and then turned to the Element Orbs I've sent him a while ago. "...I think it's time you tell them the truth, kid. You have to let them know who you really are... Spirit..." he said to himself. He stood up from his seat and looked out the window of the Base; seeing a glowing light in the distance. "Your family can't wait to see you again... it's time to show them what you have become... now that they know you're alive." he said. He stared out the window again and watched the light shine a little brighter.

 **Outside the Base Entrance**

It's been a few minutes since everyone learned what was happening in the Base, so Melissa and a few other people decided to wait outside for me and the team to show up and take care of the problem. "...Come on, Tay... where are you and the others?" said Melissa as she slightly paced around. After a couple minutes, she and her teammates looked up at the sky and saw a portal open up. Five Ships appeared out of them a few seconds later; making Melissa lightly smile. The Ships flew down with ease and gently landed on the ground a moment later. After a few seconds, the team and I came walking out of the Ships; seeing Melissa and her team looking at us. "Wow... so this is the Resistance Base huh? Looks pretty nice." said Sonic. "It sure does." Mario replied. Everyone else seemingly agreed with their comments, but I got out of the crowd and walked upto Melissa. "You and the others okay? False R.O.B. didn't get you injured or anything right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we're okay. No injuries or anything on us at all." she replied. I breathed a sigh of relief; knowing now that she and the others are safe. "But... we have a bigger problem..." she said. "Huh? What do you mean by _a bigger problem_?" I replied. "...He has some back-up. He brought three of his allies here, and they're here to get after you, Roy, Link, and Pikachu." she replied. I was surprised by her response for a minute and then began thinking of who this back-up is and why would they go after the four of us specifically. As I thought about it... I began to realize who they were! "No way... it can't be... the False versions of Cloud, Corrin, and Joker..?" I said. Melissa blinked her eyes and nodded her head yes to my question. "We found out about them a few moments ago. They're hiding in the Training Room with False R.O.B. and are planning to bait you four into that Room to beat you guys down and absorb your powers. Those three are hoping to use the beat down on Roy, Link, and Pikachu specifically to make you break down and destroy you to absorb your powers, Tay." she replied.

I was completely surprised about what she said and I turned to Roy, Link, and Pikachu worriedly; knowing now that their lives are in complete danger. My mind began rapidly thinking of what to do to protect them, but it also made me panic. Why them? Do they see them as my weakness? Are they playing with my emotions and want me to fall into despair? Melissa noticed the worried panic look on my face and knew that I was now very concerned for their safety. "Tay... what do you think you should do? Go to them? That way they are spared?" she asked me. "...Yeah. If it's the only way to keep them safe... then I have to do it." I sadly replied. She gasped, covered her mouth in shock for a few seconds, and then hugged me tightly while crying. I hugged her back and silently began crying too; knowing how hard this will be for all of us.

We ended the hug and then I leaned over to her ear. "I'm not really going to give up my life. I'm using it as a trick." I whispered. Her eyes widened in shock to what I said; realizing that I have a plan up my sleeve. She smirked at me and nodded her head to follow my trick. "You want me to let some of our group know?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes to her question. "So... how do we lead them to us?" she asked. "Bait them. Tell them that you have me in a room somewhere and that Roy, Link, and Pikachu will hand me over to them; as long as they spare their lives." I whispered. "Got it. You know, you are acting a little crazy with this plan... but I like it when you think like that." she replied. "Thanks." I replied. She smiled warmly at me and then walked upto my group, pulled some of them away and told them of the plan.

As she told them, I turned to the Base entrance and stared at it silently. As I did that, I quietly made a illusion clone of myself and hid her in the room Melissa talked about where Roy, Link, and Pikachu will guard. If there is anything that I have learned about Shadow Bugs throughout this journey... it's that they can fall for illusions very easily. They think that the illusions are real and accept that... without even second guessing themselves and others. After that, I snook away from everyone and began searching for False R.O.B. on my own. I tracked his aura silently for a couple minutes and then found his Aura and the secret way to get into the Training Room. "So... he's part of the Light Absorber. Shit... hopefully the others will get the other three distracted for a while so I can take him down." I said to myself. After a few seconds, I also began sensing something else. Something behind the Light Absorber. _"What the hell? R.O.B.'s Trophy is there too? If his Trophy is there and I can revive him... maybe... I can use my powers to create a counter weapon on him and make him attack his False self!"_ I said in my thoughts.

I smirked at the thought with confidence and then began making my way to the Training Room. _"Cloud... Corrin... Ren... if your spirits can hear me... please. Please protect Roy, Link, and Pikachu. Who knows what your False selves are up too, but I know that our roommates need you to protect them... if there is any way that you can get to them... the time is now. Please, they need you!"_ I said in my thoughts. As I made my way through the secret entrance, everyone else went inside the Base and met up with the Boss and the rest of the members of the Resistance.

 **Inside the Base**

"Boss, they're here." said Melissa. The team looked up at him as he looked down at them. "Excellent work, Melissa. I'm glad to see the allies that Taylor has rescued so far to come here and help us in this fight." he said. "You're welcome." she replied. "Speaking of Taylor... where is she?" he asked. Before anyone could say anything, the giant computer screen made a loud noise and then everyone saw False Cloud, False Corrin, and False Joker for the first time. _"That is something we would like to ask as well."_ said False Joker. Everyone looked at them in shock; especially Roy, Link, and Pikachu. "...No way... Melissa wasn't kidding about them..." said Link worriedly. "Pikachu..." Pikachu replied worriedly. _"Start telling us the truth... where is the Lucrean that you are hiding? Where is your Leader?"_ said False Corrin. _"And if you don't tell us where she is... Roy, Link, and Pikachu will pay the price for your lies."_ False Cloud added; making some of the team worried. "Hold on a second... what is a Lucrean? What the hell are you three talking about?" Roy asked them.

 _"Heh. I guess your girlfriend never told you, didn't she?"_ said False Joker. "Tell me what?" Roy replied in a slight angered tone. _"She never told you about her real identity. She learnt all about it on this journey you all are a part of. Let me guess, you all still think False Wario lied to you all about that "one" secret of Taylor's past?"_ False Joker replied. Roy's eyes widened in shock to his response and then began remembering what False Wario said about me to Mario before he turnt to dust. _"No way... he... he was telling the truth... but, what does it really mean? Why would she hide this from us? Why would she hide it from me?"_ he said in his thoughts. "You three are bluffing! There's no way our Leader is a Lucrean! She's just a normal human that was given powers from the Smash Ball!" said Ganondorf. "Ganondorf's right! There's no way your words are true! You're just trying to mess with us so you can get to her!" Sheik replied. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and then Roy, Link, and Pikachu walked upto the front of the team; staring at their foes on the screen.

"...If you three want to prove us wrong... me, Link, and Pikachu will take you to her. She's locked up in a Room on this level. If you three come up here, you have to promise not to hurt anyone up here. No tricks... no lies..." said Roy. _"Really? You three swear that you have her?"_ False Corrin asked. "We swear. Just come here and do not harm anyone up here. Deal?" said Link; making the team feel scared and worried. _"...Deal."_ said False Cloud. Half of the team looked at them in shock and our group that knew the trick looked at the three heroes; knowing that this plan will work. "If you three come up here now, we'll get this over with. Taylor and I already said our goodbyes and know what our futures will be now." said Roy. _"You got it, Mr. Hot Shot. Glad too see that the goodbyes are out of the way. And just as we promise, we will not harm anyone else."_ False Joker replied. After that, the screen turned blank and then they appeared a second later.

Everyone looked at the three foes as they walked upto Roy, Link, and Pikachu. The six of them stared at each other silently for a moment and then both False Corrin and False Joker smirked at them confidently. "...Let's go." said Link. After that, the six of them began walking and left the room. As they walked, Roy noticed that False Cloud was looking at him in a jealous way. "You have a problem with me or something?" he asked him. _"...Yeah. You stole her from him."_ he replied. Roy was confused by his answer and raised an eyebrow at him. "Stole who from who?" he asked. False Cloud sighed and then looked at Roy again. _"You stole Taylor from Cloud. He's in love with her... he didn't want to tell you for a long time... but once he saw how happy she is with you, his jealously grew in secret; wishing that he took your place."_ he replied. Roy's eyes widened in shock to his response; now knowing something about Cloud. "I... I never knew that he felt that way about her... this is something that I didn't expect from him at all. Are you sure that it's true? Or are you making this all up and trying to get my guard down?" he asked.

False Cloud nodded his head yes to his question. _"I have all of his memories. I know exactly how he feels about her."_ he replied. "And you don't want to hurt her, don't you? If you really have Cloud's memories... and you hurt her... you will never forgive yourself..." Roy replied. False Cloud looked at him in shock and then felt his shadowy heart begin to break; knowing that Roy is right. "If I were you.. I'd focus on the area Cloud's Trophy is and see if Sephiroth has returned; hoping that he doesn't make the real Cloud his puppet." Roy told him. False Cloud looked at him surprised of his response and then began to question himself and his allies; wondering why he is doing all of this. Roy noticed that False Cloud was showing some emotion as he was thinking, but didn't say anything in case he was being tricked.

After a few minutes of walking, the six of them arrived at the room "I" was in. False Corrin and Joker smiled wickedly as they stared at the door. _"Hahaha! There she is! I can sense her energy in this room! Dharkon will be so pleased with us for bringing her to him!"_ said False Corrin with glee. "Wait... hold on a second! Who the hell is Dharkon!?" Link yelled. Both False Corrin and Joker smirked at him and attacked the three heroes. False Cloud looked at them in shock and then angrily attacked his allies. _"No! You idiot! What are you doing!?"_ yelled False Joker. _"Are you betraying us!?"_ False Corrin added. _"We made a deal! We promised not to hurt them!"_ False Cloud replied. _"We... lied. You should've known not to listen to them... but you fell for them and their words. You betrayed us."_ False Joker replied. Roy, Link, and Pikachu stood up and saw that False Cloud was protecting them from his allies. "What is he doing?" Link asked. "...He's protecting us from them." Roy replied. "But... why?" Link asked. "We talked about Tay. He's defending us... for her." Roy replied.

Link was surprised from Roy's answer, then nodded his head in acceptance to it. Pikachu did the same as well and then everyone heard a loud noise from behind the door. "Uh..? What was that?" Link asked. Before anyone could answer, an explosion happened and blew off the door. "...Hands off our friends." said a voice. Out of the smoke walked out three figures with a glowing blue aura around them. After a few seconds... Roy, Link, and Pikachu recognized the three warriors that walked out. "No way... it's them..! Cloud! Corrin! Ren!" said Roy. Cloud, Corrin, and Ren turned to Roy, Link, and Pikachu for a moment, lightly smiled at them, and then turned back to their False selves. _"This is impossible! How did your souls get here so fast!?"_ said False Corrin. "Take a wild guess..." Ren replied.

False Corrin and False Joker looked at them in shock and then got very angry at them. _"No... she's alive!? Those three and their friends tricked us!?"_ False Corrin yelled. "No... they didn't trick you... I did." said a voice. Everyone turned around and a big Light Beam came through the door and hit False Corrin and False Joker; injuring them. False Cloud stepped aside with the others as they looked at the door and saw two figures come out. Roy, Link, and Pikachu smiled happily as they recognized the person. "Tay!" said Roy and Link happily. "Pika!" said Pikachu happily. "Wait... Roy, look! Her armor isn't blue anymore... it's white!" said Link surprised. "Yeah... Babe? What happened to you? Why the armor color change?" Roy replied. "I'll tell you and everyone else in a minute. R.O.B.! Help me out!" I replied. R.O.B. appeared, shot a Robo Beam, and threw a Gyro at the two fallen foes. I then charged up a Light Beam and fired it at them. As I did that, Roy and Link noticed that my attack was stronger than ever before.

Cloud, Corrin, and Ren looked at me and saw me put my hood down after the attack; all shocked to the changes of me. "No way... what happened to her? I've never seen her like this..." said Ren. "Me either... how did this happen?" Corrin replied. "I don't know... but if we stay with them spiritually, then we'll know the whole story." Cloud replied. Corrin and Ren nodded their heads in understanding, turned into blue aura, and then flew into Roy, Link, and Pikachu; now being a part of them until their Trophies are found. ***(A/N: Only Roy, Link, and Pikachu can see them for now. Taylor and the others can't see them... even though she prayed for them to come help. Spiritual stuff is a little crazy in this story)*  
**

Our foes fell to the ground in pain and then looked up at False Cloud; seeing anger in his eyes. They tried to beg him to help them, but he took out his Fusion Swords and was prepared to attack them. _"You fool!? What are you doing!?"_ False Corrin yelled. _"Go back to your Trophy's locations and stay there... I don't want to see you both again. From now on... I work alone."_ False Cloud replied; shocking all of us in the room. They gulped in fear and then created Shadow Portals under them; returning to their original locations. False Cloud put his weapon away and then created a Shadow Portal behind him. "Hey, False Cloud... thank you." said Roy. False Cloud looked at him, lightly smiled, and nodded his head in response. _"Roy... take care of her... for his sake. Until our paths cross again... this is goodbye."_ False Cloud replied. Roy nodded his head in understanding and then we all watched False Cloud walk into his Portal; going to Cloud's Trophy location.

"Tay..? You alright?" Link asked me. "...Yeah. I'm fine." I replied. Roy noticed in my voice that I knew something and looked at me silently. He then walked upto me and then put his hand on my shoulder; making me turn to him. "Tay? Is there something you would like to tell us?" he asked me. Link and Pikachu looked at us curiously; wondering what's going on. I sadly blinked my eyes and nodded my head yes to his question. "There is... but I want everyone else to know as well. Let's get back to them, and I'll explain everything." I replied. "Okay." he replied. After that, the five of us went back to the others and reunited with them. Most of the team reacted to my armor color change and then I walked upto the Boss; seeing a calm look in his eyes. "Well then... is there something you would like to tell everyone?" the Boss asked me. I sighed and nodded my head yes to his question. My team looked up at me and stared at me silently; ready to hear what I have to say.

"So... I bet you're wondering why those Shadow Bugs were talking about a Lucrean. It might be crazy to think it's true, but I want to let you all know that's its all true... I am a Lucrean. My name... my real name... is Spirit. I hail from Lucreas, which is a hidden Elemental Kingdom in this world; made by Galeem, the Ancient Hero of Light. Us Lucreans can use many Elemental powers to protect this World from the creatures of the Dark Realm. I hail from a family that uses Light as their main Element power, but I am different from my family. My Light is stronger than theirs and I can use all the Elements that many others can use in the Kingdom. The reason why I can do that is because I am the reincarnation of Galeem. My task is to help my people protect this world from a powerful demon from the Dark Realm. That demon's name... is Dharkon. Dharkon has been Galeem's main enemy for many centuries until Galeem passed away unexpectedly 200 years ago. Dharkon invaded Lucreas when I was 5 years old and tried to kidnap, kill, and steal all my powers from me because he knew of my identity. Dharkon is the kind of demon who won't let anyone stand in his way to get to his goals. I was traumatized of what he and his army had done to my homeland; he even let Tabuu attack my people during the invasion. So, I teleported myself away from Lucreas and ended up at my "Parents" home; lying unconscious on the ground. As I was passed out, my powers had locked up my memories to hide the trauma... and then I started my new life with my adopted family. That's what I've wanted to tell you. I'm sorry if I ruined so many friendships and relationships by all this... if you all want me to leave and go alone through all this... then I'll accept your requests to do so..." I said to them.

Everyone was surprised of what I've said and saw a very sad look on my face. It was very hard for me to keep it all secret ever since learning it from the journey. I started to hear little murmurs go around the room and I walked out of the room; taking the Elemental Orbs with me. As I walked, tears fell from my eyes as I made my way out of the crowd. To be honest... I think I just destroyed all of the friendships/relationships with my group, the rest of the Fighters, and my friends and adoptive family here at home. So... I had to do the right thing by getting out of the Base, let my emotions out, and personally wait and see if they can accept me for who I really am. Loki was by my side as I walked and knew I was very upset, so he pulled my cape a couple times to make me stop and pet him to release some stress. "I'm sorry, Loki..." I said as I knelt down to him. He whined in response and nuzzled his head to me; making me hug him. As we had our little moment, we suddenly began hearing a roaring sound down the hall. We both looked at the hall and each other curiously for a moment, and then something instantly clicked in our minds. "Kujo!" I said. We both ran down the hall and hear the roars become louder.

After a minute, we looked and saw a door open to a big room with some meat on the floor. "...He's in here. If we go in, he might recognize us." I told Loki. He barked in understanding and we slowly walked inside the room. A couple seconds later, we saw a Lion standing up and let out a roar inside a electric barrier. "Kujo... it is really him... how did they get him here..?" I said surprised. Loki tilted his head curiously and then walked upto the barrier. He let out a bark and then Kujo looked at him; recognizing him a few seconds later. They both made happy noises to each other for a minute and then I turned off the barrier; letting both animals reunite. They turned to me after a minute and then Kujo stared at me curiously; wondering who I was. "Hey, Kujo... remember me?" I said. Once Kujo got a good look out of me, he made a happy sound to me and gently jumped on me and gave me a hug; making sure he didn't crush me with his weight. He made more happy sounds to me and kept rubbing his face onto mine; knowing he hasn't seen me in nearly 15 years. "I've missed you too, Kujo. I'm sorry that I took so long to find you." I said to him. He let me go a second later and I hugged both Loki and Kujo happily.

"Spirit? Where are you?" said a voice. The three of us turned to the door and Kujo instantly became protective over me. We waited for a few minutes and then saw Melissa and my whole team appear in front of the door. Kujo growled at them and some of the team raised their weapons. "No! Stop! Do not provoke him!" I said. The team members that raised their weapons put them down and Kujo lowered his guard. I walked up a few steps and then saw Melissa walk into the room; looking at me in the eyes silently. I looked at her nervously and began thinking she wants me to leave and never speak to her again. "Meliss... I..." I said in a sad tone. Before I said anything else, she gave me a hug and stayed silent. I blinked my eyes a few times surprised for a moment and then hugged her back; seeing that she now accepts me for who I really am.

"Spirit... we're sorry for what you've been through. After the Boss told us that you got your final memory back from beating False R.O.B. and one of the Elemental Orbs he stole... we knew that you were a part of something bigger in this world and we just didn't know it yet... until now. Now with all your memories back of your past and remembering who you really are, you know who you have to face now. You have to face that demon who separated you from your real family and ruined your life. You have to take back what you've lost, show your Kingdom that you are alive, and help restore peace to the world... but, you can't do it alone. We're all here by your side to the very end. We never want you to leave us. You are still the same person we've always known, no matter what. No friendships or relationships have been ruined from your truth, Spirit. You are still our Leader... and our friend. And nothing is ever going to change that." she said. My heart felt warm from her response and then I looked at everyone else; happy to see that they have accepted me for who I really am too. My eyes teared up again and I began crying tears of joy; making everyone relieved. "...Thank you. Thank you all..." I said. Everyone smiled warmly and I gave them all hugs moments later.

 **6 hours later- Nighttime- Temporary Bedroom**

"Babe? Are you sure that you want to spend the night here?" Roy asked me as he finished looking at his blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants in the mirror. "I'm sure. We all need our food and rest after traveling for a while... plus, we all haven't really taken any baths or showers for the past few trips" I replied as Loki, Pikachu, and Kujo layed down in their chosen spots of the room. "That's true." he replied. I looked at my white t-shirt and black sweatpants in the mirror for a moment and then I looked down at my right hand; seeing my mark fully revealed again for the first time. Roy walked up behind me and saw the mark for the first time. "I guess that is a birthmark?" he asked me. "...Yeah. It's been the symbol of Lucreas for many centuries too, but only he and I have it." I replied. "You think some other people in your family had that mark too? Maybe Galeem started your family bloodline?" he asked as he gently wrapped his arms around me. "Maybe... I guess I'll have to ask my family when I see them again. And... I hope that they like you when we see them." I replied. "Me too. But, if they found a way to see all your memories ever since that dark day... I think they'll like me and trust me to take care of you." he replied.

"Yeah. You're right." I replied in a warm, happy tone. He smiled warmly at me and we shared a quiet embrace; enjoying the silent and peaceful moment together. "...Roy?" I said. "Hm? What's up?" he replied. "This might be a little crazy from me now, but... do you... do you think..? We should..." I replied as I began blushing like crazy. "Should what?" he replied curiously. I turned to him and muffled something on his chest; making him more curious. "Spirit? Honey? You alright?" he asked. I lifted my head up and he saw my face turn red. "Sweetheart? We've been together for nearly four years. You can tell me anything that's on your mind. I'm not going to judge you." he replied. "You promise?" I asked. "I promise." he replied. I stared into his eyes for a minute, took a deep breath, and then was ready to finally tell him what I want to ask him. "When this war is finally over, do you think... we should... get married and have a kid?" I asked him.

His eyes widened in shock to my question and he was completely speechless for five whole minutes. We sat down on our bed and looked at each other silently; processing my question for our future together. "You're serious about it, aren't you? You're not joking with me, right?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. "I am." I said. "...Holy shit... I never thought you would be serious about that. We usually just joked around with everyone about stuff like that... but now I see that you are serious about it... I have to say... I think it's a great idea." he replied. "Really!?" I replied in shock. "Yeah. Who knows what the future truly brings to us right now, but I know if there is one thing that we can do for it to happen... is to defeat Dharkon and save our worlds from him and the Dark Realm. I know that we can do this, as long as we stick together and fight as one. We will defeat Dharkon and have the future we've always wanted... together." he replied.

I was moved and happy with Roy's response to my question. To be honest, I've been wanting to ask him about marriage and kids for a year now. I feel like that we are ready to start a married life together, but now with this war in our way... I'm glad that I told that we can possibly start that life after the war is over. I don't think everyone will believe that we are being serious about this new life decision we made. It might be crazy to ask and think about it now, but I had a feeling in my heart just to tell him now so we can prepare for what's to come. After that little talk, we kissed each other goodnight and tucked ourselves into bed. "Hey, honey?" Roy whispered. "What?" I whispered. "Now after talking about... "that"... you think we should try to make the-" he whispered. I stopped him with a kiss and shook my head no. "Not right now. I want us to think about a little longer and then we'll see if we're ready to do "that"." I whispered. "Okay." he whispered. We smiled warmly at each other and fell asleep for the night; ready to rescue our friends in the morning.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 40 of the story! Wow... this Chapter got really interesting. Now with Spirit finally telling everyone who she really is now and everyone positively accepting for who she really is, she can now focus on two big goals for herself: to reunite with her family in Lucreas and defeat Dharkon once and for all! I can't wait for those things to happen soon! Especially in Spirit's own Chapter to reunite with her family and encounter Dharkon for the first time since the Dark Realm Invasion 15 years ago, and she will have a personal showdown with Calamity Tabuu in Lucreas too! This is one battle that has been long overdue... and that battle will finally come in 2020!  
**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading. Have yourself a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and I will see you all in 2020!**

 **Next time, Chapter 41: Toon Link (Wind Waker). The team heads to Dragon Roost Island and take on False Toon Link on top of the volcano! How will they beat him without falling inside it? Will the volcano be filled with lava or water? Find out in Chapter 41!**


	41. Chapter 41: Toon Link

**Chapter 41: Toon Link (Wind Waker)**

 **Dragon Roost Island**

The sun shined bright in the afternoon sky. The salty air had blown from the ocean filled the islanders with peace and happiness. The waves moved in a peaceful way as it was low tide among the shores of the islands. But there was one particular island that was different from the rest. It was none other than Dragon Roost Island; home to the Rito tribe and the Spirit of the Sky, Valoo. This island was formed many generations ago after the Great Flood that impacted Hyrule and flooded the entire kingdoms that were alongside Hyrule. Before Dragon Roost Island truly came to be... the island was once know as Zora's Domain; home to the Zoras. After several generations of the Great Flood took Hyrule, islands began to form above the water line and civilization had begun to form again. The Zoras had gone under a transformation and have now become the Rito. As for Valoo, he has been residing on top of the Island ever since it was created.

He has been known as the Guardian of the Rito for many generations. He give his scales to Rito that have come of age to give them their wings and protects them from harm. He has sat on top of the mountain for a long time, but recently... both he and the Ritos had to evacuate Dragon Roost Island. The reason why they had to evacuate was because of False Toon Link's chaotic behavior. He arrived on the Island a month after the Calamity attack and has caused chaos and destruction ever since he got there. Once Valoo heard the attacks, he helped the Ritos escape with no harm and they flew far away from his sight. They all flew to Offset Island and informed one of the Resistance members there about the situation. After getting all the info the member needed, they reported it to Base and told Melissa and the Boss of what has happened to Dragon Roost Island.

As the sun shined bright, a sight of a big ship had appeared and quietly sailing the open sea. This ship was very unique than any other ship in this world. This ship was built by the Resistance. It is strong enough to handle Category 5 hurricane sustained waves and winds. Rough waves won't even make a leak or dent on this beauty. All the makers of this ship have made sure to check out for anything wrong over 10 times so that it can sail with ease. As the ship was getting closer, my team and I were revealed to be on it. Some of us were out on the docks; enjoying the sunshine... and some of us were inside the ship; controlling it and helping a few teammates that were seasick. We kept sailing strong as we followed the path my Trophy Slate had made for us. I stood out on the docks in my new white armor and hooded cape; ready to show all these worlds who I really am ***(A/N: Yes... her blue armor and hooded cape are officially gone. She now wears the same armor as her family in** **Lucreas)***.

Loki and Kujo were at my sides and looked out to the sea with me; feeling the salty breeze pass by us. Before we all left the Base, I made sure that they had a check up to see if they are seasick and/or have motion sickness. Once the veterinarian told me that they were good to go, I decided to make them come with us; welcoming Kujo to the team. The team and I got onto the boat and were teleported to Toon Link's world; setting sail to Dragon Roost Island. During the ride, some of the older teammates were getting annoyed by the younger teammates as they sang some songs that were related to sailing and the ocean. I would've joined in on it too, but I decided to keep the singing to myself and wait until we get Toon Link. After thinking about it, I decided to make my own Ocarina and start playing it. Loki and Kujo were calm and content as I played the Ocarina. I can tell that they were at ease as I was playing a song. Little did I know was that my whole team was hearing me playing my Ocarina and were watching me from behind.

"Man... she really knows how to play that thing, huh?" said Ike. "Yeah. I guess you can thank Young Link and Sheik for teaching her to play the Ocarina. Right Roy?" Link replied. "Yeah. She's always had a thing for music. It helps her relax and gets her focused on what to do next. I guess you can say that music is the perfect medicine for her." Roy replied. Link and Ike nodded their heads in agreement and then kept on watching me. Zelda, Sheik, Marth, Lucina, Chrom, and Ganondorf walked upto them and joined them silently. "You and Young Link taught her well, Sheik." said Zelda. "Thank you, Princess." Sheik replied. "The Princess is right. If she wasn't playing that thing right now, I would've been losing my sanity from the kids singing that one song." Ganondorf added. "What song?" Sheik asked. Ganondorf sighed in agony and then lightly slapped his face; knowing that the _song_ is mentally hurting him. Sheik and Zelda looked at him and then at each other curiously for a moment, and then turned back to me.

After a few minutes, I stopped playing the Ocarina and looked out to the distance; seeing Dragon Roost Island for the first time. I walked upto the rail and tried to get a closer look for a moment, and then I suddenly sensed something on the Island. My eyes glew green as I heard little explosions going on over there. "...It's him." I said to myself. My armor began to glow and I instantly flew away from everyone; making them shocked. "Spirit!" yelled most of the team. Loki and Kujo then leapt off the ship and then began running on water; revealing to everyone that they have powers too. "No way... they have powers too... I guess Lucreas is a very special place for animals too." said Lucina. "Yeah, but I wanna know why Spirit took off from us? What did she see that we couldn't?" said Bowser as he and everyone else came upto them. "False Toon Link. She sensed him." Roy replied.

"Oh yeah! If she sensed him from there; she knew that she had to go over there and fight him. She might be also buying us some time to find Toon's Trophy before his False self finds us." said Young Link. "He's right. Roy, Link... you know what we must do." said Marth. "Right." Link and Roy replied. "Everyone! Keep your open in case we have face any minion of False Toon Link! And make sure that you all stick together and no lose sight of each other!" Marth told the team. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and then they saw the ship arrive at Dragon Roost Island. They all got off the ship and then Roy, Link, and Pikachu went after me to help me out. As they left, Marth and everyone else noticed that Loki and Kujo were waiting for them; realizing that I want them to help the team out. "Maybe they can sense for traps?" said Ganondorf. Loki and Kujo nodded their heads yes to his question. "That's good to hear. Looks like Lucario has some extra help for detection." said ZSS. _"Agreed. I'm glad to have you two to help us."_ Lucario replied. After that, they went to find Toon Link's Trophy.

 **Top of the Mountain**

Traces of Light and Shadow have come around the mountain as False Toon Link and I kept on firing our energies at each other and climbing up the mountain at the same time. He kept on firing Shadow Arrows at me as I kept jumping up some cliffs and fire Light Spheres at him. After a few minutes, we made it to the top of the mountain. I looked down from where I was standing and saw that the mountain was actually a volcano! "A volcano!?" I said surprised. False Toon Link smirked at me as I was distracted. He took out a Shadow Bomb and threw it at me. I quickly turned around and saw the item for the first time. Before it exploded, a Boomerang came out of nowhere and hit the item; sending it away from the mountain. I was confused for a second and then I saw Roy, Link, and Pikachu appear from the sky and landed safely by my side. "How did you..?" I said. "Link using Revali's ability to fly up here" Roy replied. "Ah. Nice." I replied.

After that, we got into our battle stances and were ready to fight. False Toon Link then started firing Shadow Arrows and throwing Shadow Bombs at us. Link stopped the Arrows with his Shield as Roy and Pikachu deflected the Bombs away from us. Link then fired Arrows and Sheikah Bobs at our foe; making him lose balance a couple times. I then made a Thunderstorm above False Toon Link and then struck him with a Thunderbolt. "Hey! You can use other Elemental Powers at full strength now!" said Link. "Yep. I guess after getting my memories back, I can use them at full strength as my Light powers." I replied. "That's good to hear." he replied. "So... what are we doing to do up here in a volcano?" Roy asked us. "Pikachu." Pikachu added. I looked down inside the volcano and sensed that it was now filled with water! The lava must've gone away after sometime Toon Link ended his journey. "It's filled with water." I said.

"Wait seriously!? Just water!?" Roy replied in shock. "Yep." I replied. After thinking about it, we all smirked at each other and came up with a great idea. "Guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I said. "Oh yeah." Link and Roy replied. "Pikachu." Pikachu replied. I made a Light Beam and fired it down the volcano; making it activate. I surrounded us in a Light Shield and we were ready for a flight and fall. "We better pull a _Goonies_ down there if we go to the bottom." said Link. "Oh we will." Roy replied. False Toon Link tried to use his Hook Shot on us as the water quickly rose up. Before the weapon hit the Shield, the volcano erupted with water! We all were sent flying from the eruption and saw False Toon Link get destroyed by the mix of water and my Light energy. "Well, that takes care of that." I said. "Yep, but now we're going down!" Roy replied. "Don't worry! The Shield will protect us." I replied.

We began falling down inside the volcano very quickly and then made it to the very bottom a couple minutes later. The shield disappeared and the four of us popped out of the water; swimming to a rocky path. Pikachu shook off the water off his fur and looked at us as I used my powers to dry us off. "Spirit... we're never doing that again... I almost puked during the fall." said Link as he put his hand on his stomach. "Yeah, same." Roy replied. "Sorry." I replied. We stood up and looked around for a moment. "Well, at least it wasn't lava..." said Roy. "Yep. That would've been a nightmare to deal with." Link replied. Pikachu and I nodded our heads in agreement. A second later, we both heard a noise coming from the water. We turned around and saw a golden light shine in the water. "Pika-pi!" said Pikachu surprised. "Guys!" I said surprised. Link and Roy turned to us and saw what we were seeing.

"No way... was his Trophy... here?" said Link. After about a minute, Toon Link poked his head out of the water! He gasped for air and then coughed for a couple seconds. "Aw man... being left in water again? That really just gave me flashbacks of the fight with Ganondorf under water in Hyrule." he said. "Toon!" I said happily. He turned around and saw us smile and wave at him. He smiled back happily at us and I jumped back into the water, swam upto him, and swam him back to shore. I used my powers to dry him off and he stood up; checking out his weapons in case they rusted up. "You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks, Spirit." he replied. We were shocked to hear him say my real name for the first time. We all assumed everyone else at the Mansion would still call me Taylor after rescuing them. "Wait... how did you know her real name?" Roy asked him. "From Cloud, Corrin, and Joker. They told us telepathically after she told you guys and the others her identity." Toon Link replied.

We were shocked and surprised from his response. How could they do that before we found them? How could they mentally talk to everyone without hurting their minds? As we thought those questions, a loud roar had echoed inside the giant cave we were in. "What was that!?" said Toon Link in shock. I looked up and saw a few familiar faces up on a big rocky path above us. "Marth! Chrom! Down here!" I said. They looked down with Loki and Kujo and saw me waving at them. "There they are! They're okay!" said Chrom as he and the rest of the team looked down and saw us. Charizard and Mewtwo flew down to us and helped us get up to the path and reunite with everyone. All the kid Fighters so far reunited and started talking to each other happily, as the rest of us warmly smiled at them. "Alright, let's get out of this place before something else happens." said Ganondorf. I nodded my head in agreement and then teleported us to the ship. I activated the ship with the Trophy Slate and we all began sailing away from Dragon Roost Island.

As we were sailing away, I saw Offset Island in the distance and thought of Valoo and the Rito. I began to wonder if they had started flying their way back home. Then I thought about something else more important on that island... how are Toon Link's grandma and sister doing? I bet he is feeling homesick a little bit and feels bad for worrying them from the attack. So... I knew one thing that I had to do. I took out the Slate and set its coordinates to Offset Island. _"Let's get you home, kid... let them know that you are okay and not in harm's way now..."_ I said in my thoughts.

 **Offset Island**

"Hey? Where are we?" said Bowser as the ship stopped. "This ain't the island we came from..." King Dedede added. The whole team was confused for a moment and began walking out of the ship. As everyone stepped on the sand, Toon Link recognized where we landed. "Offset Island! We're on my home island!" Toon Link cheered happily. "You live here?" Popo and Nana asked him. Toon Link nodded his head yes happily. "Come on! I can give you guys a tour if you want." he said. All the kid Fighters went with Toon Link and toured the Island together. "So... who brought us here to this place?" said Snake. "I don't know... maybe Toon Link did?" Sonic replied. "No. He doesn't know how the Slate works." Sheik replied. "Well if he didn't do it, then who did?" Snake replied as the rest of the team heard them. They all went silent for a moment and then realized who brought them here. "Spirit." said most of the team.

I sat down on the sand far away from the ship and stared out to the open sea silently. I put my hood down as I let the warmth of the sun get onto my skin for a couple minutes. As I sat silently, I noticed something shine in the corner of my eye. "Hm?" I said. I turned to my right and saw something shine in the sand. I stood up slowly, walked over to the spot, and got the item out of the sand. I picked up the item and saw it was a very unique sapphire and diamond necklace. The blue heart shaped sapphire was hung on a silver chain, and had little diamonds surrounding it in a shape of a heart. "Where did you come from? Jewelry hunters would've loved to have you somewhere just to grab some cash... but I have a feeling you belong to someone who was very meaningful to someone else." I said to myself. As I looked at it more, I noticed something wrapped up on the chain. I took it off, opened it, and noticed that it was a letter. "A letter?" I said. I opened it and began reading it silently to myself.

 _"To the person that has found this necklace, I ask of you to please read this letter to understand its story. Many years ago, I was just a young man fishing on this very beach; hoping to find a big fish for me and my family to have for dinner. As I sat on the docks patiently, my fishing rod had caught something from the deep blue waters below me. I brought it up and saw that it was a big sapphire rock. I questioned how it came to me, but I had a feeling that it would have a better use with me instead of giving it to the local tradesmen on the Island. So, I took it back to my home and began working on getting the sapphire out of the sea rocks that it was trapped in. I spent many days getting the sapphire out until the day I finally held the gem in my hands. After all that hard work, I began to wonder what I should do with this gem. Should I really give it away to help get some money for my home and my family? Or should I use my jeweler skills to make something out of it? I pondered on it for many weeks, until I finally decided to go with my heart and make something beautiful out of it and give it to my beautiful wife. I've spent many months working on it and keeping it a secret from my wife and kids because I wanted this gift to be something very special for my wife. Something that I would want her to wear. Something that will shine like her ocean blue eyes. Something to make her feel loved and appreciated for everything she has done for us. And so, I made this necklace for her. I surrounded the heart shaped sapphire with little diamonds I had found in the past, and hooked it on a beautiful silver chain. When it came to our wedding anniversary, I presented the necklace to her and she was in shock and awe of it. When I told how I found it and made it, she had tears of joy coming from her ocean blue eyes and promised me that she will always wear it everyday for the rest of her life... until 20 years ago. She had passed away from cancer. I still remember her telling me to keep the necklace I made for her, bury it in the sand, and hoped one day for someone to find it and put it back in the ocean where it belongs. I accepted her request and said my final goodbye to her. Days after she had passed, I tried to bury it here on this beach... but I knew that some people who find this will not have a heart and not care of this item's true story and sell it off to someone for tons of cash. If you are a person that has found this and has now learnt of its story, I ask of you to fulfill my wife's final request. I ask of you to please put this necklace back into the ocean... for my sake. For our family's sake. This item has a very special place in our hearts, and it would fill us with great joy to put this sapphire back to its rightful home. To be a part of the Heart of the Ocean again."_ I read in my mind.

I teared up a little bit at the note; now understanding how important this necklace was to the Islander's family for many years. I wiped my tears away, put the note down, stood up, and looked towards the ocean. I blinked my eyes and then looked down at the necklace in my right hand. After a couple minutes, I began walking towards the docks nearby. Little did I know was that as I was standing on the docks; my whole team had appeared and saw me; wondering what I was up too. I stared out to the sea again and then decided to use my powers to walk on the water. My whole team was shocked and surprised to see me walk on water; leaving some to become jealous of me. I only walked for a few seconds, knelt down, and then gently put the necklace into the water; watching it slowly go down to the bottom of the sea. "...I hope that your soul is at ease now. May your soul now rest in peace without a single worry about the necklace anymore." I said. I stood up and walked back to the docks. I turned back once and I knew that I did the right thing. A lot of things have a personal meaning to someone; especially if they are made for someone they love with all their heart. Be sure to treasure those moments in your heart, and never let them go. Keep the people you love most in your heart forever... and let them know how much you love and care about them. Those are the moments that will always be treasured until the end of time.

I walked back to shore and saw the team looking at me. I blinked my eyes once as they stared at me; wondering what they have to say. "You okay, Spirit?" Fox asked me. "...Yeah. I'm okay." I replied. "You sure? You look a little down after doing what you just did." he replied. I blinked my eyes again and looked away from him sadly. Roy walked upto me and gently put his hand on my shoulder; seeing the sad look in my eyes. "Spirit?" he said. I looked at him and he saw tears begin to form in my eyes. Once they started falling, he wiped them away and let me rest my head on his shoulder. "Is it something to talk about in the ship?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question; making everyone understand that I'll tell them in the ship. A few minutes, Toon told us that he reunited with his sister and grandmother. He told them everything that has happened and they were relieved to see him safe. They thanked us for saving him and bringing him home for a little bit before we set off again. After that, we all went back to the ship. I told the team about the necklace and now they understood why I was a little sad.

As we set sail again, I heard the Slate beep a couple times. I picked it up and saw that the next Trophy has been found. I read the name and was surprised for a few seconds. "Uh... hey Fox? Falco?" I said. ;making them and my group of the team turn to me. "Yeah? What is it?" Falco asked me. I took a deep breath and looked at them hesitantly. "I found Wolf." I told them. "What!?" said Fox in shock. "Wolf!? Why him of all people!?" said Falco in shock and anger. Bowser and Ganondorf cheered happily now knowing that Wolf's Trophy has been found. "Where is he?" Sheik asked me. "In the Wolfen. His ship is being controlled by False Wolf. He's got Leon and Panther at his side." I replied. "Heh, looks like Spirit, Fox, and Falco are going to do Arwing battle again." said Link. "Oh yeah! Finally! You guys get to see her fly an Arwing!" Zelda replied. "Really now? This oughta be good." Ganondorf replied. "Oh come on. If I can handle controlling REX, then I can handle an Arwing just fine." I replied. "That's true." Mario replied. "Yep." ZSS replied. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, back to the Lylat System huh?" said Bowser. "Yep." I replied. Fox and Falco sighed in disgust. "Come on, you two... I know how much you two have a rivalry with him; especially Fox. But... we do need him on our side." I said. "...Fine. Let's go get him." Falco replied. "Yes!" Bowser and Ganondorf cheered; annoying the two Star Fox members. "You guys will be fine. I promise." I told them. "Thanks, Spirit." Fox replied. After that, we went back to the Resistance Base, got on our Ships, and set off to the Lylat System.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 41 of the story! Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday break. Man... I can't believe that the Brawl roster is literally almost done. Season 3 is nearing its close, but it gets us hyped up for Season 4 with the 3DS/Wii U roster! I know, I know... I might be over exaggerating about next season right now and should focus on the Season 3 finale, but I can't help it with the excitement! *Ahem* Okay... so what did you guys think of the Chapter? I think this one is pretty good. I tried my best to get in some of Dragon Roost Island's origins as much as I could. I hope that I have satisfied the _Wind Waker_ fans by getting in one of the most popular location's history. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day! **

**Next time, Chapter 42: Wolf (Silver Space Wolf). It's Spirit, Fox, and Falco vs False Wolf, Leon, and Panther in a Arwing battle! Will it be a easy fight? Or will it be a wild west space showdown? Find out in Chapter 42!**


	42. Chapter 42: Wolf

**Chapter 42: Wolf (Silver Space Wolf)**

 **Lylat System**

The stars and planets were at quiet for this part of a unknown galaxy. No wars... no fights... no chaos... everyone on the planets in the Lylat System were at peace. Meanwhile, the outer space of the System was in for a rude awakening. Three rogue flyers were going around and destroying Cornerian government property. They were firing their Blasters at Cornerian military sections of the Cornerian Space Station and at the Space Prison Base right next to them. All of the personnel of the two areas tried to fight back against them, but the foes were to fast to catch and hit. The three rogue flyers were inside in their own personal Arwings that were covered in red and black, but they weren't ordinary Arwings. These three Arwings were called "Wolfens". These Wolfens are only used by the members of a rogue bounty hunter team called Star Wolf.

Star Wolf is what many call a more dangerous copycat of Star Fox. This rogue group used to work for Andross to take down Star Fox and anyone else who got in his way... until Fox McCloud defeated Andross... more than once. After Andross's final fall, Star Wolf then disappeared from the Lylat System for quite sometime. During this time, Wolf had returned to the tournament and has been keeping up with his goal to take down his rival once and for all... until the Calamity struck. After that happened, Leon and Panther were concerned about their leader. They've been searching for him for so long until they came across someone using Wolf's Wolfen. They tried to fight the person, but they were defeated with ease. The person then came out and then possessed them with his powers. This person who did this was False Wolf. He used his powers to take over Leon and Panther's minds; helping him accomplish his schemes. They then left in their Wolfens and flew throughout the System; stealing bounties and military weapons.

They took the cash and weapons to an abandoned base near Corneria's orbit and have been making weapons for Dharkon's army for the past few months. They were supposed to send them to the other Shadow Bugs a long time ago, but False Wolf was too greedy and possessive of everything. So... he kept it all to himself; wanting to prove to everyone that he can rule everything on his own. He also had a darker scheme in mind... something that he wants to do for himself. _"That damn Dharkon... who does he think he is? A Demon King? The Future Ruler of Universes? I don't think so... the only one who is going to rule all universes, is me! I have the weapons to prove it. And what does he want with all of it... just to destroy only the reincarnation of his arch rival..? No... that hero is just all in his imagination. He doesn't understand that there is no one that can stop the darkness! All these worlds had fallen ever since he and his right hand man sent out Tabuu to destroy those heroes. All of their worlds have fallen. Their people have lost hope... losing the light of hope in their hearts. They know that they have lost. He should be pleased of his wishes coming true, and once he is fully praised and admired... that's when I will step in. Take him down, and then become the new King of Universes!"_ said False Wolf.

He laughed hauntingly from his scheme. This was his plan: wait for Dharkon to be praised for taking down the Heroes, and then betray him to become the new King of Universes. He really kept Wolf's personality of always wanting to be the best in tact. Call him an over-achiever sure, but he is the only Shadow Bug that has ever thought of betraying his Master for his own personal game. False Wolf only wants power and universal control, and he will do anything to have it by any means necessary. He looked over at Leon and Panther; seeing refurbished weapons fully stacked in the base. "All the weapons are secure, Boss." said Leon. _"Excellent work, gentlemen. Excellent. Soon, this galaxy and all the other universes will be ours to control... including the Dark Realm. Once Dharkon's powers are in my grasp, the new age of conquerors will begin. We will have every universe at our fingertips. People will fear going against us, and we will dictate their destinies. Choose the strongest of each world for our Army. Let the weak fall to the bottom of the food chain. We have no need to keep the weak, we only keep the strong. Once we get the strongest warriors to join our cause, we will be unstoppable."_ False Wolf replied.

"Yes, Boss. We shall find the strongest roses of warriors in every universe with the sharpest thorns that will follow your lead as their future King." said Panther. False Wolf smiled with pride and then nodded his head to his allies. Little did that they know was that False Wolf was planning to get rid of them too. He can't keep them around forever and know they will betray him one day. Once his dream becomes a reality, he will command his future army on his own and take full control of everything. After the weapons were hidden away, they got onto their Wolfens and flew out into Space; finding some more weapons. They flew to another abandoned military base and noticed that it was filled with all the weapons they needed. False Wolf laughed wickedly with glee to what he had seen. They flew down to an entrance of the base and began scavenging for their prize.

They grabbed everything they needed and began heading back to their ships. As they walked, a Blaster shot appeared out of nowhere and hit one of the corners of the hallway; scaring the foes for a second. They then dropped the weapons and took out their Blasters. _"Who's there?"_ said False Wolf. "Stand down, False Wolf. Leave those weapons here and no one gets hurt." a voice replied. "Wait a second... I know that voice... it's Fox McCloud!" said Leon. "That means the whole Star Fox team is here." Panther replied. _"That's impossible! He and that pheasant are supposed to be Trophies!? How the hell did they come back alive!?"_ False Wolf replied. "That's what happens when you forget to check on the other Shadow Bugs." another voice replied. After a few seconds had passed; Fox, Falco, and I walked out of the shadows and aimed our Blasters at them. "It's over... release them from your control and give up all the weapons you stole." I said.

False Wolf looked at me in shock for a moment and then began snarling at me as his yellow eyes began to glow. _"You really think that I will give up this easy? You're wrong! If you want me to do what you want... then you have to fight me!"_ he yelled. He then charged at me and tried to slash me. Leon and Panther then began fighting Fox and Falco. "Come on! We know where to lead them! Let's go!" said Falco. "Right!" Fox replied. The three of us then began running back to our ships; making the foes follow our lead. As we ran, I saw False Wolf's yellow eyes glowing; knowing now he is targeting me. I turned back and made Light Claws from my hands and slashed him in the face as he came close to me. He fell back for a second and then stood up; seeing me run from him. He howled loudly and began chasing me again. After a few minutes, we made it our Arwings. "Fox... Falco... I need you two to distract Leon and Panther. I can handle False Wolf from here." I told them. "You sure about this? You saw what he was trying to do to you, right?" Fox replied.

"I'm sure. You saw the way his eyes glew... he's only targeting me. Not you two. If I get him away from here, you two can handle Leon and Panther easily and help your planet's military send them back to space prison." I replied. "She's got a point there, Fox. She can handle herself from here. Come on, let's get moving before False Wolf changes his mind." Falco replied. Fox sighed in defeat and then nodded his head to me. "Just be careful out there, Spirit... and make sure not to get this Arwing destroyed." he told me. "I will. I promise. This is the way." I replied. "This is the way." he replied. We gave each other a fist bump and then went on our own ways in our Arwings. As we got out of the base, my eyes began to glow; sensing False Wolf coming near me. "Here he comes..." I said to myself. I heard his ship fly towards me very quickly and fire his Blasters at me. I dodged with a few Barrel Rolls and then fired back with my Blasters and Smart Bombs. He managed to dodge the Blasters, but not the Smart Bombs.

Once I noticed the damage on his ship, I knew that I had gained the advantage. We kept on the chase for five more minutes and then I saw his little base that he had made. "So that's where the weapons are being kept... maybe Wolf's Trophy is in here too. I guess there's only one way to find out." I said to myself. I flew down and went inside the base. I jumped out of my Arwing, used my powers to hide it in plain sight, and hid in the shadows; waiting for my foe to come. _"Spirit, come in! Where are you?"_ said Fox. "I'm inside False Wolf's base. I've sent the coordinates to you and Falco. He's on his way here, and I'm going to need you guy's help as I find Wolf's Trophy." I replied. _"Roger that. We're on our way. See you in a minute."_ said Falco. "Thanks." I replied. They ended the call and got inside the base a minute later; finding me instantly. We stayed silent as we heard the Wolfen fly inside the base. "Ready?" Fox whispered. "Yeah." Falco whispered. I nodded my head yes and we got to our own spots; making no noise whatsoever.

False Wolf got out of the Wolfen and readied his Blaster. He sniffed the air a couple times and began following a scent. _"Oh heroes? Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know you are hiding here somewhere. Don't worry, I just want to play with you... not eat you."_ he lied. As he searched around for two more minutes, I used my Ice powers and froze his legs solid. He freaked out and tried to break the ice with his claws and Blaster; but my powers made the ice super strong. Fox and Falco them jumped out and started beating him up. They made sure to dodge the claw swings and reflect the Blaster shots as False Wolf fought back. I then jumped out and gave our foe a good punch in the face. I grabbed the front of his jacket and made him look at me. "I know who you really work for, Shadow Bugs. Where is he? Where is Dharkon!?" I said. Once False Wolf heard me say his name, he began laughing hauntingly at me. _"You? Looking for him? Why waste your time looking for him? Unless you are a Lucrean... he's planning to travel to Lucreas... and start a war with the Kingdom again. He has a suspicion that the reincarnation of Galeem is alive. He thought that he had killed the child 15 years ago during the Invasion... I guess he didn't check if the child was able to escape the carnage that he and his army had caused. So... he's going after the parents... and the younger brother... of the child... hoping that she will return... so that they can fight."_ he replied.

My eyes widened in shock and anger to his response. Dharkon is now going after my family, now he is going to pay if he actually hurts them. I then created a Light Axe and slashed him; destroying him. Fox and Falco looked at me in shock; seeing how mad I was when I did that. They then realized now that the battle in my homeland is going to mean so much more to me. I made the Axe disappear and the Ice break apart. I stepped away from them and punched a wall angrily. "...Spirit?" said Fox. I turned to him slowly and he saw the mix of emotions in my eyes; making him cautious to walk closer to me. "We're not going to let him get to your family. Your parents... your brother... we all won't let that happen. I promise." he said comfortingly. I blinked my eyes and took his words to heart, and nodded my head in thanks to him. "Speaking of family, you never told us you had a younger brother. We all thought you were a only child? When did this happen?" Falco asked me.

"My brother... Lux. He was born on October 4th... and is 2 years younger than me. He doesn't have the mark on him like I do. He was meant to follow in the footsteps of becoming a special Elemental Champion." I replied. "A Champion of Light?" Fox asked me. "Nope, a Champion of Aura. He's meant to be the Tactician of the team and sense the life force, a.k.a. Aura, of our enemies." I replied. "Oh? I guess he is like Robin and Lucario... all cool headed and everything?" Falco replied. "I guess? I haven't heard anything of my family since I left home." I replied. "Then you better start getting in contact with them, kid." said a voice. We all stood up quickly and turned around; ready to fight. A figure had walked out of the shadows for the first time and revealed himself to us; aiming his Blaster at us. "Wolf!" I said. "Heh, nice to see you again kid. Glad you made it out of the Mansion area safe." he replied with a light smile as he put his Blaster down. I lightly smiled back, walked upto him, and shook his hand.

We turned back to Fox and Falco; seeing Falco's Blaster still pointed at Wolf. "Falco, quit it." said Fox. "No! After everything he has put us through! I'm not gonna stop until he is behind bars for good!" Falco replied. "Falco! You need to let the past go!" Fox replied. "No!" Falco replied. He fired his Blaster at Wolf; but I saved him by reflecting the blast away from him; hitting a light in the far back of the room. All three bounty hunters were surprised of what I've just done. "The fighting of the past things he has done to you is pointless right now. We all have to move on and focus on the future. Bickering is going to get you nowhere. Whatever grudge you hold towards each other, drop it and let it go. There are more important things that we have to focus on and take care of." I said as my eyes and armor glew dim. They took my words to heart and Falco lowered and put his Blaster away; realizing that I was right. "...You're right. I'm sorry, Spirit." he said. "It's okay." I replied.

"Well now that we are all on good terms, let's get the hell out of here and get back to the others shall we?" said Wolf. "Wow... just going straight to the point, huh Wolf?" Fox asked him. "The kid has a point. There are more important things we have to focus on right now instead of pointless bickering of the past. We have to let our grudges go and stop fighting each other." he replied as he got to the Wolfen; checking the damage. "Wow... Wolf does have a heart after all." said Falco. As Wolf checked out his ship, I used my powers to fix his ship and brought it back to perfection. After that, we all got in our ships and flew back to the Great Fox; entering inside with ease. Once we met up with the others, I told them everything that I have heard from False Wolf and what I told Fox and Falco, and they understood.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"It's good to have you back, Wolf!" said Bowser. "Thanks guys. It sure feels good to be with close allies again. I hope Leon and Panther will understand the situation soon." Wolf replied. "I'm sure they will... once they wake up from the knockouts Fox and Falco gave them out their in that Arwing battle." Ganondorf replied. "Which they will pay for when this war is over..." Wolf replied. Bowser and Ganondorf nodded their heads in agreement and then looked at the team; seeing how big it has now become. "So she's the one who has been leading the group this whole time huh?" said Wolf as he crossed his arms. "Yep. She's the reason we're all here and fighting to get the others back." Bowser replied. "Yeah, and once when we get Ridley back... we will be an unstoppable team." Ganondorf added. Wolf thought about what they said for a moment, closed his eyes, and lightly smiled. "Heh, that would be great. Maybe we can get Spirit on our side sometimes in the next Squad match-ups." he replied. "Now that would be perfect!" Ganondorf replied. "Yeah, it would save us from having Wario on our team." Bowser added. "Indeed." Wolf replied. The three Fighters smiled at each other and then turned to me; seeing me work on the Slate.

"Hey Spirit? Did the Slate pick up on someone yet?" said Sonic as our main group stood around us. "Nope, not yet." I replied. "Why don't you try talking to it? Maybe that will work?" said Chrom. "And what? Let it be just like Navi? Hello? Hey! Listen! Watch out!" said Falco. Link, Zelda, and Sheik instantly jumped on Falco and covered his beak; hoping Young Link didn't hear him. "O...kay..? Why did they do that?" Lucina asked. "To save Falco from becoming dinner to Young Link." Marth replied. "Ah. That makes sense." Lucina replied. They then got off Falco a few seconds later, and Falco brushed his beak with his hands. "Think it's time to watch your mouth, Falco." said Fox. Falco then looked at Link, Zelda, and Sheik; seeing the angry looks on their faces. He gulped in fear and then nodded his head to Fox.

A few of us made awkward chuckles and then a few seconds later, the Slate began to beep. "Finally!" I said. "It picked up a signal!" said Samus as I looked at the Slate. "Thank goodness." Zelda replied. "Who did it find?" Roy asked me. "Villager..." I replied. "Villager? You mean that little boy who is a mayor to a bunch of animals?" Sonic asked. "Yep. The Mayor of Smashville himself." I replied. "Well he should be easy to go against. He doesn't have any enemies." said Ike. "He's right on that one." Snake added. "He does have a enemy..." I replied. "Oh? And who would that be?" ZSS asked me. "Taxes." I replied. My whole group looked at me all confused of what I just said; wondering why curiously. "What?" I said. "Spirit? Why did you say that?" Link asked me. "Have you ever played _Animal Crossing_ and stressed out on paying Tom Nook the rent in bells all the time?" I replied. Once I said the question, I heard the stress groans come out a few seconds later.

"Now you tell us... I'm getting stressed just thinking about it now." said Sheik. "We gotta get over it quick, guys... we have a kid to save." Fox replied. "You're right, Fox! Come on, let's get this thing moving to Smashville!" Samus replied. We all nodded our heads in agreement and then the Great Fox began its journey to Smashville.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 42 of the story! *Sighs*... Season 3 is now officially over. The Brawl roster is now complete. What do you guys think? I took a little inspiration of the Disney+ show The Mandalorian for the set up of this Chapter, and I think it was pretty good. I apologize for not putting in much of the Arwing battle. I blame the announcement date of Byleth's release a little bit for making me rush.**

 **Speaking of Byleth, the character is scheduled to be released today! Oh man... I can already sense the combo videos of the character already. And as for Byleth's Chapter... and this a Big Spoiler for when it is set... Byleth's Chapter will be set in the War Arc of Fire Emblem: Three Houses! Even though it will take a while to write it, I just thought that I would get that part of the character's Chapter setting out there before I get asked questions of the time and setting of the Chapter. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 43: Villager (Young Mayor). The team arrives in Smashville and takes on False Villager. His dark powers cause Spirit and the kid Fighters to be trapped in his energy force field and are forced to fight him without the others help. How will the others find Villager's Trophy in time before the town is destroyed? Find out in Chapter 43!**


	43. Chapter 43: Villager

**Chapter 43: Villager (Young Mayor)**

 **Smashville**

The sky was clear blue and sunny. Not a single cloud had appeared on this beautiful spring day. All of the animals in the village were living in peace... for most of the time. Some days, they had to keep a certain foe away from certain buildings. That foe was none other than, False Villager. He has been firing his Slingshot, Axes, and Lloid Rockets at these buildings for quite sometime. Sometimes he would laugh like a child and clap at the destruction; like a juvenile delinquent. All of the animals in the village have been angry at False Villager for all the childish chaos and tried to take him down themselves, but once they got close to him... that's when he gets extremely dangerous. They were very lucky to run away from him and dodge his Lloids and swinging Axe. After those encounters, they have been hiding in the village and blocked off access to where he was hiding.

After months of hiding and rebuilding, the animals saw something hopeful shine in the sky. Two slashes of light appeared in the sky and then began to form a circle with the giant slashes; becoming the Smash symbol. After the symbol was formed, they saw five Ships fly out of the slashes of the symbol for the first time. The animals began to smile in awe of the Ships; now knowing that there are people coming to help them. The Ships had landed gently on a big flat hill a few feet away from the village, and then me and the team arrived; seeing the animals looking at us. "So this is the famous Smashville eh? How did they let an eight-year-old run this place anyway?" said Wolf. "I don't know... I guess eight-years-old is mature enough to be mayor of animal cities and villages." ZSS replied. "Huh... maybe... but still, it feels pretty weird to leave a child in charge of a village." he replied. "Agreed." she replied. Most of us heard their little conversation, and we agree on everything that they have said. Hell, if I was in charge of a town at eight-years-old... it would be a chaotic mess.

We made it to the central part of the village and met Tom Nook for the first time. He told us how the village had become a chaotic place and about False Villager. As we kept on listening; Kirby heard a sound of laughter in the woods. He turned around and saw a pile of food in front of a bush; making him very happy and hungry at the same time. He snook away from us a second later. Young Link, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers turned around and saw Kirby being led into the woods. "No! Kirby!" Lucas whispered. "Come on! Let's go get him!" Ness whispered. "Right!" Young Link whispered. They went after him a few seconds later as the rest of us began looking at the damages. I turned around and saw all the kid Fighters were gone and silently freaked out for a moment. _"Shit... where did they go!?"_ I said in my thoughts. I looked around and saw them running after someone in the woods. Once I saw them run deeper into the woods; I knew that this was a trap. I ran after them immediately; hoping to catch them and the foe on time.

 **The Woods**

"Kirby!" yelled Ness. Kirby was still distracted by the food as he was running after it. "He's not listening!" Ness told the group. "He isn't!? This isn't good..." Lucas replied. "We've gotta do something about that Food first if we want him to listen!" Nana replied. "She's right! We have to get rid of the Food!" Popo replied. The group smirked and nodded their heads to each other; going with their plan. Ness and Lucas used their PSI attacks to stop the Food from moving. Toon Link used his sword to cut the rope pulling the Food, and then the Ice Climbers used their Ice Powers to freeze the Food. "Now!" they said. Ness and Lucas used PK Fire and then Young Link and Toon Link used their Bombs to destroy the Food. Kirby saw what happened to the Food, and he got very upset. He sat on the grass and began to cry. The group then ran over to him and comforted him. "Kirby... we're so sorry." said Lucas. "We don't how to tell you this... but... the Food was just bait." Toon Link replied.

"Poyo!?" Kirby said in shock. "Yeah... the Food was just bait by someone trying to lead you here. So, we ran after you to make you see that you were being tricked. We had to destroy the Food to make you come back to your senses. We're sorry. Can you ever forgive us?" Ness replied. Kirby blinked his eyes, wiped off his tears, and then lightly smiled at his friends; making them do the same. _"Aw man... I guess the fun is over then..."_ said a voice. The group got into their battle stances and then saw a pair of yellow eyes glowing. "It's him..." said Popo. "Stay on guard, guys. You all heard what Tom Nook said about him." Young Link replied. _"So, you all know who I am? Should've known that Tom Nook would spill the tea on me to you and your team after all. I should've gotten rid of him a long time ago..."_ said False Villager as he walked upto them. "Spill the tea?" Toon Link replied curiously. "Spreading gossip/rumors. The girls say that phrase at the Mansion all the time." Young Link replied. "Even Spirit says that?" Toon Link replied. Ness and Lucas covered his mouth in shock; praying that False Villager doesn't know about me.

 _"Spirit..? So she's alive after all. Tch... that stupid Tabuu didn't finish the job at the Mansion. Man, Dharkon is going to have a field day with him about this."_ said False Villager. "Yeah right... you, Tabuu, and Dharkon will never get your hands on her!" Ness replied. "Yeah!" Toon Link replied. False Villager began laughing at their comments; making the group slightly angry and curious. "What's so funny?" Lucas asked him. _"Oh, no need to worry about her... she's not my concern. My concern is about... all... of... you..."_ False Villager replied as his yellow eyes began to glow crimson red. The group looked at him in shock as he took out his axe and slammed it to the ground; making a Shadow force field around him and them. He smiled wickedly at them and began swinging his Axe at them; watching them try to fight him and break the shield. Once he got them all cornered, he summoned an array of Lloid Rockets and fired them at the group.

The kids huddled around each other and covered their eyes in fear, then all of a sudden, a flash of light destroyed the Rockets and destroyed the shield. False Villager looked at the kids in shock; wondering how did this happen. The kids opened their eyes and saw what had happened for the first time. "We're... we're okay..." said Nana. "But how..? Who just saved us?" Popo asked. Before anyone said anything, a pillar of light came out of the ground and sent False Villager flying to the sky for a minute and then back down to the ground. He stood up slowly and saw the pillar of light disappear; revealing the person within it. "Spirit!" the kids cheered happily. False Villager looked at me in shock and surprise; wondering how I got here so fast.

"You! How did you get here!?" he yelled. "Ran here as quick as a ninja once I saw them leave. I was the only adult who noticed all of this happening. Now give up, False Villager. Your childish games have come to an end." I replied as the crystals of my armor glew. False Villager was stunned by my response and then began throwing a temper tantrum. He kept swinging his Axe, fired a few Lloid Rockets, and fired his Slingshot at me. I dodged every attack he had made and watched him tire himself out. "Wow! She's dodging as fast as Sonic!" said Lucas. "I guess her powers might even make her faster than him too! Just imagine, Spirit becoming the Fastest Thing Alive... that would be so cool!" Toon Link replied. They thought about it for a moment and nodded their heads in agreement to it.

"Heh, I guess the kids also cut your power down pretty good too; judging by the sword, arrow, and elemental damage on you." I said. The kids and False Villager looked at the damage in shock, and then the kids smirked at our foe. They ran upto me and got into their battle positions. "You guys ready?" I asked them. "Oh yeah!" Toon Link replied. "Let's take him down once and for all!" Nana replied. "Poyo!" Kirby replied. Ness, Lucas, Popo, and Young Link nodded their heads in agreement to my question. I smirked proudly and used my powers to give their strengths a boost. "It's Final Smash time!" I said. Young Link and Toon Link charged at the foe first and then used Triforce Slash together; doubling its strength. Kirby then jumped in with his Ultra Sword to send him flying to the sky. Nana and Popo used Iceburg and froze False Villager as he touched it. Ness and Lucas then used PK Starstorm on him; thawing him from the ice and injuring him. I then used my psychic powers to send him flying in the sky. I flew up after him and surrounded myself in a Light Ball; hitting him and sending off and explosion of Light, destroying him for good.

The kids cheered as we won the battle and I flew down to them; happy to see them safe. "Great job, guys." I said. "Thank you, Spirit." they replied. "Poyo!" Kirby added. I smiled warmly at them and then we heard some voices calling out our names. "Huh? What was that?" said Toon Link. "It's the others. They're looking for us." I replied. "Come on, guys. Let's head back before we all get in serious trouble." said Ness. "Right." the kids replied. The kids began walking back down to the village for a few seconds, and then began racing against each other. I began walking after them a few minutes later.

 **Smashville**

"There they are!" said Bowser. Everyone turned around and saw us walk upto them; seeing the tired looks on the kids faces. "You all ran down the woods?" Ganondorf asked them. "We did. Spirit didn't." Lucas replied as he tried to catch his breath. "Alright you kids, let's get you some water. It'll help you cool down for a bit." Ganondorf replied. "And if you drink your water, Spirit and her group will give you some freeze pops." Bowser added. "Freeze pops!" the kids replied happily. They went back to the Ships a few seconds later. "Freeze pops? Seriously?" Chrom asked. "Yep. Kids love 'em." Bowser replied. "Hey! Don't forget about me, you guys!" said a voice. The kids stopped and turned around; wondering who was calling them. "Wait a second... I know that voice... that's gotta be him!" said Ness. They looked through the crowd and saw the person break through; recognizing his face. "Villager!" the kids cheered happily.

Villager ran upto them and reunited with them. They were all smiling and laughing happily together, and then talked as they walked to the Ships. My group and I smiled warmly at them as they left. "That's cute. All the kid Fighters are now reunited." said Lucina. "It is." Zelda replied. Most of us nodded our heads in agreement. We began walking back to the Ships too a few moments later. As we walked, I felt something poke my cheek for a second. I turned to my left and then saw Roy looking at me; while holding something in his hand. "You know that I had to get a blue freeze pop just for you. Once they mentioned it while you guys were gone... I snook into the Ship and grabbed one for you." he said. I blinked my eyes as I blushed a little bit, lightly smiled, and gently took the freeze pop from his hand. "Thank you, sweetheart." I said. "You're welcome, love." he replied. I opened the freeze pop and began eating it.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"Spirit! The Slate's beeping!" said Marth. Roy, Link, and I walked over to it, and the four of looked at the new Trophy location; now knowing who is there. "Mega Man? And he's in Wily's Castle from his 3rd attempt of taking over the world?" said Link. "Yep." I replied. "Man... how are we going to get through those Robot Masters if they're there?" he replied. "There's like what..? 11 sets of Robot Masters right?" I replied. "Correct." Marth replied. "But wouldn't the ones built by Dr. Light join our side?" Roy replied. "They should." Link replied. "We won't know until we get there. Let's stop at Light Labs first and see if anything else about that place is available." I replied. "Right." they replied. After that, all five Ships had set off to Light Labs; ready to save the Super Fighting Robot himself.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 43 of the story! It's time! Season 4 has officially begun! This is the chance for your favorite characters from Smash 4 to shine! I can't wait to see how this season will unfold!  
**

 **Anyways, what did you guys think of the Chapter? I wanted to make this one also shine on the kid Fighters a little bit. I think now they learnt their lesson on going off on their own without an adult. Thanks to Spirit's protective instincts, she made sure that they were safe in their battle. I guess you can say that she had a motherly instinct when she protected them. The others could've helped out too, but Tom Nook was distracting them for the time. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 44: Mega Man (Super Fighting Robot). The team arrives in Mega Man's world and goes up against Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters! With Proto Man and Bass on the heroes side, can they break through his army and get Mega Man out in time? Find out in Chapter 44!**


	44. Chapter 44: Mega Man

**Chapter 44: Mega Man (Super Fighting Robot)**

 **Dr. Light's Lab**

It was dusk as the sun was setting for the day. People were heading back to their homes from work. Many of the Robot Masters had helped out the City as it was preparing for a new day, but... the City had felt gloomy for sometime. They had heard the news of Mega Man being taken down by the Calamity. Their hero... was gone. They were horrified and upset of the news, and wanted to find out exactly what happened. The pain that the people had felt was nothing compared to the Light family. Dr. Light; father and creator of Rock, a.k.a. Mega Man... was in distraught of the event. He kept on thinking of ways to bring his son home, but nothing in his world could find out where the Calamity was; leaving him hopeless. Roll Light; Mega Man's sister... was also feeling the same pain her father had felt. Also in the Lab was Rock's older brother, Blues, a.k.a. Proto Man. He had held his grief in silence; wishing that he was their to protect his brother. He has helped out his family at the Lab ever since the tragedy. During their grief, they began to remember what Rock would want them to do: to be strong and believe in him. So, that's what they have been doing. They kept their hopes and beliefs strong that Rock would one day find his way home and reunite with them.

During the past few months, Dr. Light has been in contact with the Resistance. When they first interacted, he was at first confused of their goal, but then understood it. He had helped them out with some of the machinery and create some armor for the members when they travel to different worlds. Roll and Blues had helped out too; alongside their brother's rival, Bass. Ever since Rock last defeated him, Bass had been angry at his creator, Dr. Wily, for quite sometime. He and his companion, Tempo, had secretly left Dr. Wily's forces, and went to travel and fight on their own. Sure it was against their coding to do so, but they left Wily pretty much no choice. During their travels, they had encountered the Light family and finally settled their differences in a peaceful way... which was very surprising to Blues and Dr. Light mostly. They have all worked together ever since. Once they had heard that I had survived and have been rescuing the others, they were very happy about the news; knowing now I can help them find Rock and bring him home.

"So Doc, when are Mega Man's friends coming?" said Auto; one of Dr. Light's assistant robots. "They should be here any minute now. I just hope that they have enough room outside to land those ships they're in." Dr. Light replied. "I think they'll have enough room out there. There's no other houses around where we are... I think they should be good." Auto replied as he was polishing a machine. Dr. Light smiled at Auto and nodded his head in thanks to him. A few seconds later, Roll, Blues, Rush, Bass, and Tempo walked into the room. "Dr. Light? Some of the Robot Masters have reported to us that they have seen five Ships flying in the sky. It must be them." said Blues. "Really? They're here?" Dr. Light asked. "Yes sir. They're parking outside right now." said Bass. "I'll let the Robot Masters know that Rock's friends are not a threat to them." Roll told them before leaving the room. "We'll help you with that, Roll." Blues replied. Roll lightly smiled at her older brother; making him lightly smile too. "Thank you, Blues." she replied. After that, they walked outside and saw the Robot Masters ahead.

 **Outside**

"Step back, Guts Man. They're not here to harm us." said one Robot Master. "Back off, Elec Man! These are the ones that took Mega Man from us! I know it!" Guts Man replied. "Enough! Guts Man, he is telling the truth. These are the heroes that have been stopping the Shadow Bugs. They're on our side." said Fire Man. "Prove it then! If they can destroy those targets and Sand Bags in less than 15 seconds, then I'll bite." Guts Man replied. After he said that, all of Dr. Light's Robot Masters saw a barrage of powers and attacks come out of nowhere and destroyed the targets and Sand Bags. Guts Man was speechless of what just happened, and then Cut Man put his hand on his arm. "4 seconds." he said. "What!? 4 seconds!?" Guts Man replied. "Is that good enough for you?" said a voice.

They all turned around and saw me and my team walk down for the first time. I put my hood down and looked at the Robot Masters that were staring at us. "Cut Man, Guts Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Time Man, Oil Man... its good to see all of you here." I said. "Oh, Taylor. It's you. It's good to see you again too. Thank you for your service on rescuing the others." Elec Man replied as he shook my hand. "Uh... Elec Man? Didn't you hear? Her name isn't Taylor anymore..." said Fire Man. "What!? It isn't!?" Elec Man replied in shock. I nodded my head yes to his response. "Yeah. She cut off that name on the chopping block." said Cut Man. All of us groaned at the pun Cut Man had made for a moment, and then we saw Roll, Blues, and Bass walk upto us. "Hello, Spirit." said Roll. "Hello, Roll. I want to thank you for letting us come here to help you find your brother." I replied.

"You're very welcome. We're always here to help whenever you need it." she replied. We lightly smiled at each other, and then turned to Blues and Bass. "So, you're the one that people in the multiverse have been talking about?" said Bass. "Yep. That's me." I replied. "Heh, you look pretty strong... for a human. I suppose you can be called a legend for saving everyone you brought here and still stand on your own two feet from fighting so many people." he replied. "Thanks?" I replied. Bass smirked at me and then slowly raised his Blaster; wanting to challenge me. "This I have to see for myself." he said. Everyone looked at us in shock of what was happening, but I wasn't worried about him. Rock has told me of how Bass acts around people that are tougher than him; boosting his ego. I stared him down silently; making my group nervous and anxious. "Easy there, Bakugo. You know its against your coding to hurt a human right?" I told him.

He thought about it for a moment and then realized that I was right. Even though Dr. Wily created him, he still had to follow the laws of robotics. He sighed angrily and lowered his Blaster; making everyone breath sighs of relief. "Nice work, Spirit." said Blues. "Thanks." I replied. Rush ran upto me and barked happily. I smiled at him and petted his head; making him happy. "Sorry about what Bass did to you. You know how his ego is sometimes." Blues apologized. "It's alright. I've known about it from Rock. He taught me how to deal with him." I replied. "What!? That goody two shoes-" Bass replied in shock. "Bass! Stop it!" Roll replied. Bass stopped yelling and then crossed his arms; looking away from her. "Heh. Wily Bots, am I right?" said Guts Man. Most of us nodded our heads yes to his response. "So, this is where the yelling was coming from..." said a voice.

We all looked out to a house and saw a person walking upto us. "Dr. Light? What are you out here?" said Elec Man. "I was wondering what was causing all the ruckus outside for the past five minutes. So I decided to come out here and see it for myself." Dr. Light replied. He then turned to me; seeing what I have become for the first time. "Hi Dr. Light." I said as I extended my hand to him. "Hello, Spirit. It's very nice to see you again." he replied as we shook hands. "You know her, Doc?" said Cut Man. "Of course I do. I've known about her from Rock ever since the fourth tournament. They won a Doubles exhibition match together during that time." Dr. Light replied. "We sure did. We won against Mario and PAC-MAN in that match." I replied. "I see... so you two were a cut above the rest in the exhibition?" Cut Man asked. I nodded my head yes to his response.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at Cut Man's little pun. "Cut Man... if you making another pun of your ability, I will make paper dolls out of you." said Guts Man. "Hey! That's my line!" Cut Man replied. The two Robot Masters tried to fight each other, but Roll and Blues separated them peacefully. "I apologize about them..." said Dr. Light. "It's okay. As long as no one was harmed, it's all good." I replied. He lightly smiled and then we all turned to his house. "So, I've heard that you and your team are having some trouble getting to Wily's Castle?" Dr. Light asked me. "Yes. When we first arrived in your world, we tried getting towards the Castle, but we couldn't get close to it. It seems that Dr. Wily has a full army of Robot Masters at his disposal, along with minions and a electromagnetic shield surrounding them." I replied. "We've tried destroying the shield, but the Robot Masters had gotten in our way." Fox added.

"I see... I guess that he was prepared for your arrival. He must've gotten this info from False Mega Man." Dr. Light replied. "That does make sense now that we think about it." I replied. "I told you guys that we should call Tails when we got here. I kept saying that he and Dr. Light would work together with us and help us save Mega Man." Sonic added. "Tails?" Dr. Light replied curiously. "He's my best friend from my world. He's an extraordinary genius too." Sonic replied. "A genius eh? Well, I'll be glad to work with him and all of you in help of rescuing my son. Who knows where in the Castle Wily is keeping him captive. But all I know that is that I can trust all of you with bringing back my son safely." Dr. Light replied. "You can count on us, Dr. Light. I promise you that we will bring your son home, safe & sound. We'll even check if Wily tried to tamper with his programming." I replied. He smiled warmly at me, and then we all began getting to work.

We found a way to bring Tails to this world and introduced him to Dr. Light. Ever since that, they have been working together with us; designing a weapon that will break Wily's shield. During the development, we also began learning about the other Robot Masters. Dr. Light only has the 1st and 9th sets of Robot Masters with him. Wily has the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 10th, and 11th sets with him. That would explain the powerful army he has. Once we looked at the Castle on one of the big screens, Dr. Light, Roll, and Blues were in shock of it. I asked them why, and they told me of the day Wily stole possibly one of Dr. Light's most powerful creations: Gamma. Gamma was a giant robot created by both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. It was Dr. Light's dream to build a giant robot to protect and serve world peace, but Dr. Wily saw Gamma as a powerful weapon for world domination. After collecting eight Energy Elements, Wily stole Gamma and took it to his Castle; preparing it as a weapon. Luckily, Mega Man stormed the Castle with Rush, stopped Gamma, and saved the world for the third time.

We were shocked and surprised of what they told us about Gamma. Sure, the idea of a giant robot to serve as a symbol of peace is a good idea for some, but not for everyone, especially for a mad robotic makers like Eggman and Wily. I began thinking of the chaos Gamma would bring if Wily had controlled it, seeing it being too strong even for armies to take it down. Geez... just thinking about it makes a chill go down my spine. If Gamma is really there at the Castle... we're in deep trouble. I can't believe I'm going to do something like this again... but I have to take down Gamma by myself. I can't risk all my friend's lives going up against that machine. I have to stop it and Wily from controlling it. It's the only way to keep everyone safe.

After two hours, the weapon we needed was complete. We thanked Dr. Light and Tails for their work, and began packing it up for the mission. Before we left, Dr. Light asked us to bring Blues and Bass with us. After we accepted his request, a few beams of light came down to us. We looked at them curiously for a moment and then realized who they were. "Whoa... check it out. It's X, Zero, Hub, Geo, and Volnutt!" said Tails. "Hey guys, heard you were all rescuing Mega Man together. We thought maybe that you could some extra help?" X replied. "Of course. We would love to have you guys join us." I replied. "Awesome! We're going to be a great team!" said Volnutt happily as I shook hands with X. "Yeah! Those Robot Masters won't even know what hit 'em!" Geo replied. Most of us nodded our heads in agreement to Geo's response. After that, we installed the weapon onto the Great Fox, and then left to Wily's Castle.

 **Wily's Castle 3**

The sky was dark and the stars had barely lit up the night sky. The only thing shining in the area was Wily's Castle. Inside the shield were all the Robot Masters Wily had made and the ones he had captured. They all stood around the front of the Castle alongside their minion bots; ready for battle. "Heh, looks like they did turn tail. This shield was no match for them. I bet they cowered in fear and went back to their base." said Quick Man. "Indeed. If False Mega Man didn't give Dr. Wily that idea after getting back Gamma, we would've been fighting these so called heroes by now." Shadow Man replied. They looked down to the ground and saw False Mega Man; leading the front lines. He made sure that everyone was in line and ready for an incoming invasion. "Why are we out here anyway? You know that they aren't coming back?" Quick Man asked. "We need to keep the Castle and Wily protected in order for our Master to control Gamma." Shadow Man replied.

"Yeah, but look... there is no way those Fighters found something to break the shield. It's impossible. We won. They lost. It's game over. Right now, I'm still pissed about Bass and Tempo betraying us." Quick Man replied. "Well they had their reasons. Wily wasn't giving them the upgrades they needed to beat Mega Man. So they left. They're not our problem anymore." Shadow Man replied. Before Quick Man could respond back, a sound of an explosion came around. All the Robots had turned to the shield and saw the five Ships appear again. "What the hell!? I thought they ran away!?" Quick Man yelled. The Great Fox had one of its giant Blasters lowered and fired the weapon Dr. Light and Tails had made at the shield; destroying it. All of the Robots were shocked and saw all of the Ships fly inside the area.

"Everyone! Attack! Now!" Shadow Man yelled. After that, he and Quick Man joined the army and helped them out. My team and I jumped out of the Ships and began fighting Wily's army. Many barrages of attacks had come around the area. My team alongside our new allies were taking down foes left and right; leaving the Robot Masters in shock. Bass even had a certain few encounters with them. He got his revenge on them; showing them how much he has changed. X, Zero, Hub, Geo, and Volnutt teamed up with Blues and Bass on a couple of the heavy Robot Masters and Yellow Devil and took them down together. Sonic and Tails took down Quick Man with ease; while getting him angry with Sonic's speed. Sheik took down Shadow Man and showed him how a ninja truly fights.

As everyone fought, I snook my way through the Castle and began searching for Wily. I dodged all the traps inside and destroyed them with ease. After a few minutes, I found a big room with a giant hole below it. _"So... he's down there after all... hopefully I'm not too late."_ I said in my thoughts. I jumped down the hole and looked around from where I stood; sensing energy nearby. _"This energy... it's not the same as the Elemental Energy of this world. It's... it's the Energy of my Kingdom! But... how? How did he get 8 pieces of Energy from my home!?"_ I said in my thoughts again. After a few seconds of silence, a bright spotlight shined down on me. I covered my eyes for a second and then heard a familiar laugh. "Hahahaha! So, you've finally arrived. Dharkon has told me about your people and your Kingdom, especially about you, little heroine." said Dr. Wily. My eyes widened in shock to his response. Dharkon knows that I am alive... that means Lucreas is in serious danger now. My family is now in serious danger. How did Dharkon find out I'm alive? That's something I have to figure out after this fight.

My eyes glew in anger and I began looking around; wondering where Wily was hiding. "Where are you, Wily!? Show yourself!" I yelled. "Right above you." he replied. I looked up and saw Gamma was activated and began moving. "If there is anything I want in the world, that is to have power and be recognized as a incredible genius! The only way now I can achieve that... is to get rid of you." he said. After that, we began our battle. I fought him off with many Elemental powers, while he fought back with weapons, strength, and durability. We fought for nearly fifteen minutes and I was beginning to get exhausted. Dr. Wily noticed that I was getting slower in the last few minutes of the fight; knowing that I was getting tired. He smirked and laughed evilly, and launched his final attack with Gamma on me. I was pushed back to a wall from Gamma's surprising new attack. Gamma had used a powerful Energy shock wave that knocked me back and fall to the floor; injuring me and knocking me out cold.

"Ha ha ha ha! Aww... is our little heroine injured? You poor thing... ladies like you should know not to mess with the big boys. You'll just end up getting yourself killed. In that case, if you surrender now, I will gladly take you to the Lab and steal your Energy for Dharkon. Once he has your powers, he will be invincible!" said Dr. Willy as he tried to make Gamma pick me up. Before he got close, a blast of energy had hit Gamma's hand. "What!? Who did that!?" Wily yelled in shock. "Hands off of her, Wily!" yelled a voice. Out of nowhere, my whole team appeared and stood around me; guarding me from him. Wily looked down at everyone and the recognized three familiar faces to him. "Bass... Proto Man... and Mega Man... how did you-" he said angrily. "It doesn't matter, Wily, We saw and heard the whole fight you and Spirit had. We're not letting you steal her powers!" Mega Man replied.

"Mega Man is right. Spirit's powers are not yours to control, or for anyone else. They are hers and hers alone. We won't let anyone take them from her." Blues replied. "If you wanna try to get them, you have to get through all of us." Bass added. Everyone in the team nodded their heads in agreement and stood by each other; ready to fight. "It's over, Wily. I've tried to make you peacefully surrender multiple times, but you fail to truly listen. You have been given many chances to change, but you've always stayed the same. This time... you are going to pay the price of your crimes! I won't let you win, Wily! This is our final stand!" Mega Man replied. "Ha ha ha! Do you really think you and your friends can beat my newly improved Gamma? Just take a look at your fallen comrade down there. She couldn't stand a chance against this mighty machine." Wily replied as Mega Man, Blues, and Bass looked down at me; seeing Mario, Sonic, Roy, and Zelda get me off the ground for a moment and made me sit down.

"She's out cold. Wily must've done serious damage to her." said Zelda. "We have to fight him without her." Mario replied. "No... Spirit! Come on! You gotta wake up!" Sonic replied. "Mario's right. We have to take him down without her. She bought us enough time to take down Wily's army and rescue Rock. We have to handle the rest of this battle on our own. Let her rest. She's counting on us." Roy replied. "But Roy..." Sonic replied. "I know, but sometimes we have to help finish the fights that she can't do on her own. Let her rest for now. Once this is over, we'll get her back to the Ships and she'll wake up." Roy replied. He stood up and then he and everyone else turned to Wily. "Like Mega Man said, Wily... it's over. Your reign of terror ends here." said Marth. "And you and Dharkon won't be getting her." Lucina added.

Wily was furious with them and began his battle with them. During the fight, Wily was only focusing on Rock, Blues, and Bass, but forgot to focus on everyone else attacking certain parts of Gamma. As everyone fought for a few moments, I slowly began to wake up. I lifted my head up slowly as my vision began to return, and saw the fight going on. Gamma was too strong for most of the team and just pushed them away from it. I wanted to help them out, but I was too injured to stand up on my own. I thought about what to do, and then I suddenly began sensing the Energies inside Gamma! My eyes quickly looked up and saw eight little lights inside Gamma's mouth; knowing now that they are there. I slowly lifted my hand towards Gamma as my eyes glew green and began absorbing the Energies. As I did that, my injuries began to disappear and I began to stand back up again. Once I got back all the Energies, I suddenly felt a giant boost in power inside me. I surrounded myself in a ball of light and began floating in mid air.

As I did that, some of my teammates had turned to me and began to worry about me. A couple minutes later, everyone noticed what was happening to me. Wily tried to stomp on me, but my newfound power had pushed him away. My team took a few steps back in shock and worry, and then the ball of light broke apart; revealing me in a new form. I flew in mid air with two wings that glew in multiple colors on the inside, wore a white sleeveless shirt, white pants and white boots from my armor. I opened my eyes and they glew white. All the crystals of my armor disappeared from my armor and used their light from within to make my wings. My whole team was in shock and awe of what they were seeing of me for the first time, but Wily became more furious at me. "No! That's not fair! You can't have a Super form! It's not fair!" he yelled.

"...It's not a Super form. This... is my Guardian form. And I will use it to defeat you!" I replied. I put out my hand and fired a giant beam of Light at Gamma; taking it down from its chest. Gamma fell to the ground and was deactivated; making Wily panic. "Rock. He's all yours." I said. "Spirit..." he replied as I turned to him. I blinked my eyes and smiled confidently at him; showing him that I'm okay and letting him finish this fight. "Come on, Rock. Let's end this." said Blues. "...Okay." Rock replied. After that, Rock, Blues, Bass, X, Zero, Hub, Geo, and Volnutt walked together as a group, stood in their battle positions; ready for the final strike. My eyes glew brightly and I surrounded them with some of my energy; giving them a power boost in their attack. "You guys ready?" Rock asked them. "Ready." they replied. "Time to use my Final Smash: Mega Legends!" said Rock as he and his group used the attack. The attack hit Wily and Gamma one last time; defeating them. "Alright! They did it!" the kid Fighters cheered. I changed back to normal and looked at everyone smile at Rock and his group; knowing the fight in this world is over.

Rock and Blues found Wily alive; sitting in a corner with fear. "Don't worry. He'll be fine behind bars. I promise." said Blues. "I know... I just hope they keep him locked up this time." Rock replied. "They will. I promise. We made that a promise after Dr. Light changed Bass and Tempo's coding and programming to help us find you." Blues replied. "What!? Dad changed their coding!?" Rock replied in shock. Blues nodded his head yes to his response and then they saw X and Zero walk up and take Wily away from them. After that, we all left the Castle and went back to Light Labs.

 **Inside the Great Fox**

"How in the world did this happen? How did Dharkon find out about me? I thought he would've forgotten about me after I escaped from that battle back home many years ago... could there be a traitor in the Resistance? If so... I gotta find out who if there is one..." I said to myself. I walked around the Ship all alone as everyone was outside talking and reuniting Rock with his family. I kept on wondering about how Dharkon finding out that I am alive, and began worrying for my family and my people. I know I can't rush this mission at all, but I want to get back home and protect my home, my people, and my family. Who knows when Dharkon and his army have made their way there already, but I know one thing for certain: when I see him... I will make him pay for his crimes against my Kingdom.

"Spirit?" said a voice. I turned around quickly and looked down; seeing Rock right in front of me. "Hey Rock. How are you feeling?" I asked him. "I feel good. All my systems and programming are working properly. No errors whatsoever." he replied. "That's good to hear." I replied as I crouched down to his height. "But how about you? How are you feeling?" he replied. "I feel good. No wounds or bruises at all on me." I replied. "I meant how are you feeling after you transformed to your Guardian form?" he replied. "Oh... um... I... I actually don't remember how I did that, but it felt pretty good. I guess that I can only use that form during certain situations." I replied. "Huh, that's very interesting. When we saw you in that ball of light, we all thought you were going to disappear, but we never expected a full transformation out of you, Spirit. We thought that something bad would've happened to you again after Wily beat you up." he replied.

"Me either, but after taking back that Energy Wily put in Gamma, I guess its power gave me that form." I replied. "That could be the case. But, I'm glad that you are okay after all that." he replied. I nodded my head in agreement to his response. "And Spirit? I want to thank you and everyone for saving me. I would've never thought that after the Calamity attack that all of our worlds would end up like this; all wrapped up in chaos and madness. But to see you and everyone we know again, I feel like that I'm at peace, and that everything is going to be okay. As long as I have you guys at my side, we can get our worlds back to normal." he replied. "You're welcome, Rock. You're our friend. We'll always stick together through thick and thin. Once this war is over, I promise you that everything will be back to normal. Hopefully with Wily being kept locked up this time." I replied with a warm smile.

We lightly laughed happily for a couple seconds and then gave each other a fist bump. "Hey Rock? You still available for a tag team match when the tournament returns?" I asked. "Absolutely. Mario and PAC-MAN better watch out for us when that happens." he replied. "You got that right." I replied as I winked my eye. Rock did the same a few seconds later, and then we heard some footsteps come inside the Ship. We looked and saw most of our main group walk inside the Ship looking at us. "There you two are. We've been looking for you. What'cha guys doing?" Pit asked us. "Nothing. Just talking." Rock replied. "Okay. We were just wondering. You two were gone for a little bit, so we decided to search for you. Thank goodness we found you both here." Pit replied. Rock and I nodded our heads in understanding, and then we heard something beep.

"Rock? Was that you?" Sonic asked him. "Nope. It wasn't me." Rock replied. "It's the Slate." I replied. We all walked over to it and saw a new location pop up on the screen. "The Wii Fit Studio?" said Zelda. "You know what that means... Wii Fit Trainer is there." Link replied. "Yeah, but... she doesn't have any enemies? Who would she want to fight against?" Chrom replied. "Hm? That's a good question..." Zelda replied. "Wario and Dedede." Marth replied. "Huh? Why them?" Sheik asked. "Think about it. What does she truly want them to do?" Marth replied. We all thought about it and then it clicked. "Ah... I get it now." said Snake. "Yep. That means she won't have to fight the rest of us." ZSS replied. "How are we going to let those two win against her?" Mario replied. "Win with a Waft." I replied. The group nodded their heads in agreement to my idea. "We're heading there next are we?" Snake asked us. "Yeah. But I wanna make sure Rock is fully charged up and ready to go." I replied. "Oh, okay." he replied. "Yeah. I wanna make sure that fully charged and ready to go before heading anywhere." Rock replied.

"Okay. We'll stay her for a little bit, rest up, and then head out of here." I replied. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I set up the coordinates and then we all went outside to take a little break; getting ourselves ready for the next fight.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 44 of the story! What did you guys think of the trip to Mega Man's world? I thought it was pretty cool, especially bringing Wily's Castle from Mega Man 3 because its my favorite castle design of his. Also, bringing Blues and Bass on the team for a little bit was a fun addition, alongside Zero and the other Mega Men. I know that Zero isn't technically a part of Mega Man's Final Smash either, but I put him in their to see how cool it would be if he was. Also, what did you guys think of Spirit's Guardian form? I thought of this form for her for a very long time after I saw Galeem's debut in World of Light. And since she is his reincarnation in this story, I knew that this would be the perfect time to show it off. This form will only appear in certain Chapters, and its origins will be explained in a couple Chapters.  
**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time: Chapter 45: Wii Fit Trainer (The Yoga Master). The team arrives at the Wii Fit Studio and encounter False Wii Fit Trainer. She takes Wario and Dedede away from the team and forced them to do an extreme workout. How can they handle her on their own? Find out in Chapter 45!**


	45. Chapter 45: Wii Fit Trainer

**Chapter 45: Wii Fit Trainer (The Yoga Master)**

 **Wii Fit Studio**

The sun shined bright in the lightly clouded sky. Tulips were in full bloom on this warm spring afternoon. Birds were chirping around the area, and everything was at peace. The one thing that stood outside from this little town, was a Fitness Studio. This studio has been around for over a decade, and is a very popular place to visit... but not during this time of crisis. You see... the studio has been locked up for a few months now. Not by the bank, but by False Wii Fit Trainer. She had used her powers to lock up the studio and began her training; waiting for me and my team to arrive. She kept practicing Yoga and many fitness moves as time had passed; wanting to be stronger than Wii Fit Trainer herself. As she trained, she had been getting info of me and my team heading on our way from one of Dharkon's minions. She then told them to set up little cameras in the studio and connect to the Dark Realm; wanting Dharkon to see what happens in here. The minion left and returned to the Dark Realm; leaving False Wii Fit Trainer alone. _"She's almost here, Master. Let us see if she has fully regained her memories and powers."_ she said.

 **Outside the Studio**

Up in the sky, our portal had appeared and we flew down gracefully to the ground. We all got out of our Ships and took a little look around the town. "Huh? It's quiet... too quiet..." said Link. "Yeah... something's up with this place. Keep your guard up." Roy replied. "Right." Link replied. "Pika-pi." Pikachu added as he jumped onto Roy's shoulder. They began walking to a separate area of the town, far from the group, and began surveying the area silently. _"You guys know that you don't have to act like her, right?"_ said a voice. They turned around and saw three blue lights shine in front of them for a moment and then reveal themselves. "Cloud... Corrin... Ren... what are you guys doing here?" said Roy. _"Just watching you guys rescue everyone. We've been doing that ever since R.O.B. was rescued."_ Ren replied. "But... how?" Link replied. _"We've been spiritually inside you three after that fight at the Resistance Base."_ Corrin replied. Roy and Link widened their eyes in shock and began to remember the events back at the Base. "No way... so you guys were there even after the fight? When Spirit told us her identity?" Roy asked them.

Cloud, Corrin, and Ren nodded their heads yes to his question. _"We've seen what you guys have been up too. And I gotta say... you guys are doing a pretty good job out there."_ Ren told them. "Thanks... but I wish you could've seen some of the earlier rescues." Link replied. _"Were they easier?"_ Cloud asked. "Well... some were easier... and some were... brutal..." Link replied. _"Hm? What do you mean by brutal?"_ Cloud replied. Link and Pikachu turned to Roy silently; making him curious. "Remember that **_fight_** she was in when we rescued Pit and Dark Pit?" Link asked Roy. Roy's eyes widened in shock to the question and then he had a sudden flashback of my fight with False Pit and the serious injury I took from him. The flashback disappeared and Roy snapped back into reality. He shook his head a little bit and then nodded his head yes to Link. _"Roy... Link... what happened to her in that fight?"_ Corrin asked them. "Pikachu..." Pikachu added as he saw Link and Roy sigh. "She was stabbed by False Pit." Roy replied. _"What!?"_ Cloud replied in shock. "Right here in the abdomen area. False Pit used his Bow and pierced it through her there. She literally almost lost her life right in front of us. If Viridi didn't give her that surgery... she wouldn't be here right now." Link replied. "Yeah. But she fully recovered and beaten the odds of her survival. I guess that the people of Lucreas have stronger health than most of the world." Roy replied. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

Link nodded his head in agreement to Roy's response. They then turned to Cloud, Corrin, and Ren; seeing them still shocked from what they had heard. "You guys okay?" Roy asked them. _"Y-yeah... we're okay. We're just..."_ Ren replied. _"We're just very surprised about that battle you told us."_ Corrin replied. Cloud was silent and then quickly turned away angrily and hit something with his Fusion Swords; sending it flying. _"Cloud!"_ Ren and Corrin yelled in shock. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu replied. "Cloud, relax! She's okay! I swear!" Link replied. Cloud refused to listen and kept bashing things with his Fusion Swords. As he did that, Roy noticed tears falling from his eyes, and then he began to remember what False Cloud told him. _"_ _He's in love with her... he didn't want to tell you for a long time... but once he saw how happy she is with you, his jealously grew in secret; wishing that he took your place."_ said False Cloud in Roy's memory. Once the memory stopped playing, Roy closed his eyes, sighed, opened them, and walked upto Cloud; putting his hand on his shoulder. Cloud turned to him and saw a new look in his eyes. _"What are you doing?"_ Cloud asked him. "I know how you feel about her." Roy replied.

Cloud's eyes widened in shock to his response. "I know, Cloud. I know that you're in love with her." Roy told him. "What!?" Link, Corrin, and Ren replied in shock. "Pika!?" Pikachu replied in shock. Cloud looked at the small group in shock and then put his weapon away as his face began to turn red in embarrassment. "Cloud..? Are you serious? You're in love with Spirit?" Link asked him as Roy took his hand off Cloud's shoulder. _"...Yeah. I am."_ Cloud admitted as he wiped off a tear and crossed his arms. _"For how long?"_ Corrin asked him. _"How long? Probably before_ _she and Roy started dating."_ Cloud replied. _"So for a long time? And you didn't want to mention it because..?"_ Ren asked. _"Because I didn't want to ruin my friendship with her. All I wanted from her ever since we first met, was for her to be happy. When I saw how she bonded with Roy... I knew that he was the one for her. Heh, I still remember her coming upto me for advice on how to impress him. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her for so long... but I just couldn't do it. She means everything to me. We have a few things in common, but we always knew how to make each other smile and laugh all the time. If I would've told her my true feelings for her, I would be afraid of losing my friendship with her."_ Cloud replied.

The group took his words to heart and then began feeling their hearts break for him. Cloud is the one guy in the tournament that never gets rejected by the girls there; seeing him as the cool, strong, silent type of guy. But now that they know the truth, they began to see the caring, honest side of him. Both Corrin and Ren gave him pats on the back; trying to comfort him. He turned to his friends and lightly smiled at them; making the small group happy. After a few seconds of a calm silence, they heard a loud explosion nearby. They turned to the path Roy, Link, and Pikachu came from and heard a blast of energy. "I think they found her." said Link. "Yeah, and it sounded like she has help. Come on, let's go!" Roy replied. "Right!" Link replied. "Pika!" Pikachu replied. _"We're going with you too."_ Corrin replied. "Nice. Now they can see Spirit in action again." Link replied. Roy nodded his head in agreement, and then they left their hiding spot and went to find me and the team.

 **In Front of the Studio**

"Wah! Help us!" yelled Wario. "She's gonna eat us!" yelled King Dedede. They were both held by Shadow Rings around their bodies; struggling to break free. False Wii Fit Trainer stood behind them and stared down me and the team. "Let them go now!" said Lucina. _"I don't think so. These two need an extreme workout session to help them get into fitting shape. And I won't let anyone get in my way of my lessons!"_ False Wii Fit Trainer replied. She snapped her fingers and summoned little monster minions from different portals around all of us. We all looked around and saw the monsters around us and got into our battle stances. The monsters laughed, heckled, and roared at us as we looked at them; ready to attack. "Guys! You have to stop them! She's insane!" yelled King Dedede. "Yeah! Save us!" yelled Wario. "We're trying to guys! Don't worry." Ganondorf replied. As we looked around, False Wii Fit Trainer saw me turn and look at her; seeing my eyes and crystals glow. _"Ah... there you are, Spirit. I have been expecting you."_ she said. "The hell do you want with me?" I replied.

She smirked confidently at me, snapped her fingers, and we saw a portal appear behind her; seeing a powerful monster appear. _"Lord Dharkon had asked me to leave this special monster just for you. He wants to see how strong you truly have become. If you beat him, then I will release your friends here. If you don't... then all of your friends will turn back into Trophies."_ she told me. The monster roared at me as I looked at it and then saw all the minions go after my teammates. They all went on the attack and I saw everyone fighting back. _"Attack."_ said False Wii Fit Trainer. The powerful monster roared again and then charged at me. I charged at it and then the force of our strength had pushed us away from everyone. I then threw a Light Sphere at my foe; hitting it in the face. It looked at me angrily and I ran into the woods far from the town. The monster then quickly ran after me a few seconds later.

My team kept on fighting the minions for about ten minutes and then kept trying to reach False Wii Fit Trainer, but she attacked them and kept them away with ease. Wario and Dedede kept on struggling and tried to break the rings around them, but their actions had began to make them tired. "Come on, Wario! We. Gotta. Try. Harder!" said Dedede. "I'm trying! But it's too strong! Augh! All this stress is making me feel gassy. I can't take it!" Wario replied. "Gassy? That's it! Wario! You need to do a Waft! Once you do that... it will distract her and it will break us free; allowing everyone to attack her!" Dedede replied. "Uh... okay. I'll try to do that." Wario replied. "Don't just try it. Do it!" Dedede replied. Wario blinked his eyes for a second and then felt something rumble in his stomach. The two allies looked at each other and heard Wario's stomach rumble louder. "This is it... this is the only chance you can do this! Let her rip!" Dedede told him. "Okay!" Wario replied. After that, he let out a giant Waft; destroying the Rings and broke them free.

False Wii Fit screeched from the sound and smell; making her fall back. Dedede then charged up his Hammer and sent her flying to the rest of our team. "Nice! Now let's go help them out! I've gotta a date with some garlic after this fight." said Wario. "You got it." Dedede replied. After that, they ran upto the team and helped them out in the fight. They all destroyed the minions with ease and watched all the Shadow Bugs of them begin to disintegrate. After that, they saw False Wii Fit Trainer looked at them in shock and disgust; knowing the Waft had gotten her weak. They were all ready to attack her, but she fell down to the ground and was defeated. "Huh? It was that easy?" said Peach. "I guess Wario's Waft was the trick after all to defeat her." Samus replied as ZSS and Snake walked up beside her. They all watched our foe disintegrate and then reveal something from it. "It's her Trophy... how did it end up in her False self?" said Daisy. "I guess she kept it in her so no one would get close to her. And the Waft got her weak and distracted..." ZSS replied. "You all can thank me for that idea. If I didn't tell Wario to do that, we would've been in a never ending workout." Dedede replied with a smirk. Wario smirked as well from Dedede's response.

The team nodded their heads in agreement and then they saw a golden light shine at them. After a few seconds, everyone saw Wii Fit Trainer wake up from her slumber. She stood up, rubbed her eyes, and began doing some stretches to wake up the muscles in her body. "Well, looks like she's back to normal." said Zelda. "Yep. Just already hearing her do her fitness talk while doing this proves that she is back." Bowser replied. "Yeah. Just like the good old days. Now the kid Fighter's have someone to look out for them instead of Spirit all the time." Ike replied. Zelda and Bowser nodded their heads in agreement. "Speaking of Spirit. Where is-" Bowser asked. Before he finished his sentence, everyone heard a loud explosion in the woods nearby and saw a white pillar of light shine in the sky. "Spirit!" yelled most of my team. The pillar of light disappeared and then the whole team ran into the woods; trying to find me. As everyone searched... Roy, Link, and Pikachu separated themselves from the team and went on their own together. Cloud, Corrin, and Ren's spirits appeared again and began helping them out on their search.

 **In the Woods**

Loud roars and clashes had echoed through the wind, and both the monster and I stood tall; staring each other down with injuries. For the second time in the journey, I was in my Guardian Form. The monster looked at me as I was in this form; healing my own wounds very quickly. I fired a Light Beam at my enemy and made him fall back to the ground. I slowly walked towards him and then felt a powerful presence inside my soul. My eyes glew brighter and then I saw a multi-colored light shine from my soul and then a tall figure began to walk beside me and fire a powerful Light Beam too as my foe stood up. The light the faintly dimmed and revealed a person from within it. It was a Lucrean male in my exact armor and Form. My eyes widened in shock to see this as he began to fly in mid air. I also noticed that he nearly looks exactly like me, but only as a guy. Same hair, same eyes, even the same scar on our faces, but he had more muscle than I do. He even had a little beard too."No way... can it... be..? Is this really the Ancient Hero of Lucreas himself? Galeem?" I said to myself.

The monster stood up one last time and saw the figure beside me; making his eyes widen in shock. The man then made many kinds of Elemental powers appear from around him and struck down the beast with his attacks. He then flew up high and then fired a very powerful Light Beam; destroying the beast for good. He then flew down to the ground and then turned to me; seeing me look at him. He blinked his eyes once and then lightly smiled at me. _"So... you are my reincarnation? I can see my light and soul burn bright inside of you. Filled with courage, wisdom, power, love, kindness, and determination. You have all my qualities, my dear child. Lucreas must be so proud to have you as its Champion. Your family must be very proud of you."_ said Galeem. He smiled warmly and then turned back into the multi-colored light I saw before, but with a bright light core. The light went back inside of me and made my armor glow brightly for a moment. After that, I transformed back to my normal self and looked around silently; seeing no one in sight. I then looked down to my right and saw a note by my foot. I picked it up and read it curiously. "Look to your left. The Light of Lucreas will show you the way home." I said.

I looked to my left and saw a multitude of multi-colored lights shine in the sky; showing me where Lucreas was. I stared at it surprised and then walked upto the edge of the cliff; staring off into the distance. "Mom... Dad... Lux... everyone... I'm coming home. I promise. I'm coming home to help you all stop Dharkon. No matter what it takes... I will not let him and his army take over us and steal our light." I said to myself. "Spirit! Spirit where are you!?" yelled a voice. I turned around very quickly and heard many voices calling out my name. I looked back to the light for a few seconds and then looked back to the woods. I then began walking back into the woods, reunited with everyone, and got back to the Ships. After that, we all began setting off to our next location.

 **Dark Realm**

"Lord Dharkon... it seems that Spirit's powers have surpassed our expectations after analyzing every single battle that she has been in since the captures of all her allies. She is truly the reincarnation of Galeem." said one of Dharkon's advisors. "Good. She has proven herself worthy of praise and recognition. But... she has one weakness. A very powerful weakness. It's all of her loved ones. They are the ones that help her stand, fight, and grow as a "hero". If we take them down, she will succumb to her weakness and lose full control of her powers. Once she loses control, that is when I will absorb her powers, take her and Lucreas' light, and make all of these worlds fall into darkness." Dharkon replied. Dharkon sat on his throne and looked down at all of his advisors. "Soon... Lucreas will be ours. The Light will fall, and the Darkness and Shadows will rise. All of these worlds that those Hands had told me during their imprisonment has given me great pleasure to find their sources of light, but their light is not as strong and powerful as Spirit's. Prepare every soldier in the army at once! We start advancing our moves to Lucreas now!" Dharkon replied. "Yes, Lord Dharkon." all of Dharkon's advisors replied.

Dharkon smirked confidently and then watched from one of his screens; seeing our Ships in outer space. "It's been a long time... little child. Soon... we will face each other again. And I won't let you run away again this time." he said to himself.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 45 of the story! _Sighs..._ man, what a day. What did you guys think? Were you surprised by the little moment with Roy, Link, Pikachu and the spirits of Cloud, Corrin, and Ren? I decided to do that part because we haven't seen them in a while, and they need a little time to talk to each other before the big battle ahead of them. Plus, I really wanted Cloud to confirm to Roy his feelings about Spirit so badly. Oh! And Cloud's voice is now his _FFVII Remake_ voice. Maybe in Cloud's Chapter when he is rescued, he might confess his feelings to Spirit and might even give her a kiss? We'll have to see on that one ;) **

**Oh! And now we have the physical debuts of both Galeem and Dharkon! For Galeem, he is basically the male version of Spirit. He is going to be around a lot, and is going to help Spirit conquer her weakness that was mentioned today and help guide her in her path to become the next Guardian of Lucreas. For Dharkon, his design is based on Mordegon, Lord of Shadows design from _Dragon Quest XI_ , but with less muscle, bigger horns, and smaller head and body. He still has all his colors of course, and he has devilish-dragon wings under his cape. I knew it was time to physically bring him into the story now because I want people to get a good look of him before he and Spirit face off, and know of his goals in Lucreas. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 46: Rosalina & Luma (The Cosmic Travelers). The team arrives in the Gateway Galaxy and take on False Rosalina & Luma. How can they stop her before she uses her powers to rewrite the galaxy? Find out in Chapter 46!**


End file.
